


Desmoronamiento

by LucyDrag_neelFT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Minor Violence, Neurological Disorders, Romance, Underage Sex, Violation, kageyama is a tsundere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 86,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDrag_neelFT/pseuds/LucyDrag_neelFT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou sufre, tiene miedo y no puede hacer nada para remediarlo. Lo único que puede hacer es que Kageyama Tobio no se entere. Los abusos siguen y el sufrimiento de Hinata no desaparecerá. ¿Podrá Hinata recuperar su vida y confesar sus sentimientos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Por tú bien

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia en el fandom asi que espero que la "disfrutéis"  
> Después de escribir esta historia pienso que soy una sádica de mi**da  
> Que se le va a hacer c:

Capitulo 1: Por tú bien  
La confianza es frágil, así como los sentimientos de las personas, Kageyama Tobio es un chico que hasta hace no mucho tuvo en cuenta estas cosas. La confianza es un fino hilo que conecta las vidas de las personas así como sus sentimientos, pero este es muy frágil y al romperse todo se pierde, se marchita, desaparece…  
Tobio rompió ese hilo, esa pequeña conexión con las personas que le hizo caer en el rechazo y la soledad. Solo en algunos casos ese hilo se vuelve a unir, se une de nuevo forjando nuevas confianzas y nuevos sentimientos. Pero esto no es fácil, es como sacar una sombra de la oscuridad y para que una sombra pueda vivir fuera de las tinieblas necesita una luz, esa luz fue Hinata Shouyou.   
o-O-o  
El despertador sonó, Kageyama despertó con pereza y somnolencia y pego un puñetazo a la alarma. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara para previamente ponerse el uniforme del instituto. Bajó a la cocina donde se preparó un sencillo desayuno para rápidamente coger su bolsa y dirigirse como siempre hacia el entrenamiento de por la mañana donde tendría que disputar primero una carrera con la bola de energía Hinata Shouyou.   
Llegó a la escuela mirando hacia sus lados en repetidas ocasiones para ver la bicicleta del más bajo por algún lado. Para su sorpresa a pesar de que había llegado un poco tarde no había rastro del chico ni de su bici, le resultó extraño pero Kageyama simplemente no le prestó importancia y siguió su camino hacia la sala del club, al llegar se cambió tranquilamente haciendo tiempo para ver si el pequeño aparecía pero ni rastro…  
El entrenamiento ya había dado comienzo, todo marchaba como siempre si no fuera por la extraña ausencia de Hinata, todos estaban preocupados y eso hizo que no se pudieran concentrar del todo así que el entrenador terminó la práctica algo más pronto de lo normal para despejar las mentes de sus jugadores.  
\- ¿Kageyama has visto a Hinata esta mañana? – preguntó Daichi acercándose al setter con un rostro intranquilo.  
\- No, ni idea de donde se ha metido ese idiota – cogió una toalla y se la puso en el cuello secándose el sudor –   
-Igual se ha quedado dormido, si lo ves por los pasillos de primero dímelo– Daichi puso su mano en el hombro de Kageyama haciendo sentir a este algo incómodo pero a pesar de ello asintió.  
El setter salió del gimnasio con una botella en la mano junto con el resto del equipo para cambiarse, “¿Dónde estará ese cabeza hueca? saltándose el entrenamiento matutino se va a enterar” pensaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa, “como se le ocurra faltar al de por la tarde…”absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cómo Sugawara lo llamó repetidas veces, Suga lo miró en silencio después de notar que estaba en su mundo, a esto solamente suspiró y soltó una leve risita antes de salir junto a Daichi y Asahi del salón del club.   
Tobio fue el último en salir de la habitación, los demás lo llamaron pero aislado con sus pensamientos no notó la ausencia de los demás miembros, cuando al fin despertó de su babia cogió su bolsa rápidamente y salió dando saltos para bajar las escaleras, aceleró un poco el paso dado la hora que era pero se frenó en seco al ver una silueta extrañamente familiar tambaleándose en la entrada.  
\- ¡¡¡Hinata idiota!!! – su mirada cambió y fue corriendo hacia él, pero no para abrazarlo precisamente-  
-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre faltar al entrenamiento de esta forma pedazo de idiota!? – Shouyou simplemente subió un poco su perdida mirada fijándose en los azules ojos de su setter, quien al ver esa expresión en el chico decidió calmarse dando un pesado suspiro.  
-Perdón tuve algunos problemas por el camino por eso llegue tarde… - eso fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de desaparecer de la vista del más alto, “¿qué demonios?” pensó para sí mismo mientras lo seguía desde lejos sin apartar su mirada del suelo.  
Al terminar las clases Kageyama fue a la clase de Hinata para asegurarse de que iría a la práctica de por la tarde, al asomarse a la puerta vio que casi todos los de aquella clase ya se habían ido solo quedaba la bolsa del pequeño aun colocada en una de las perchas del pupitre, no había ni rastro de él, esto enfureció a Tobio quien pegó un golpe en la pared y fue por los pasillos desprendiendo un aura un tanto inquietante mientras buscaba al bloqueador central.  
Solo le faltaba el baño, el único sitio donde no había mirado aún, ¿pero para que querría entrar allí? ¿Acaso Hinata era como aquellas niñas que cuando tienen algún mal de amores van al baño a llorar? No fue que lo creyera entró solo para comprobar que no era así. Para su sorpresa antes de entrar chocó de bruces contra el chico quien salió cabizbajo sin prestar atención a su alrededor.   
–Oi idiota, mira por dónde vas – el más bajo levantó la cabeza haciendo visibles unos rojos e hinchados ojos, ¿no podía ser verdad, en serio estuvo llorando?   
–¿Hinata te encuentras bien? – la expresión del setter cambió, ya no era ira, furia o algo que se le pareciese sino una expresión que nunca había visto el pelirrojo, preocupación, el chico estaba preocupado por él, ¿en serio?  
-Estoy bien, esta mañana me caí y me estuvieron limpiando la herida en la enfermería y… fue algo doloroso – Kageyama levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.   
–Mientras puedas jugar en condiciones da igual vamos o llegaremos tarde – Hinata asintió y le siguió en silencio hasta llegar a los vestuarios para después dirigirse al gimnasio y empezar el entrenamiento.  
Cuando el dúo de primero llegó a los vestuarios los otros chicos bombardearon a Hinata a preguntas quien algo ajetreado intento contestar a la par que se vestía.  
El entrenamiento fue mucho mejor, todos estaban más concentrados ya que su señuelo había vuelto y saltaba con la misma energía de siempre a diferencia de Tobio que aún se seguía preguntando por la rara actitud del muchacho esta mañana, intentó dejar de darle vueltas para centrarse en el juego. Durante el partido que tuvieron entre ellos todo fue normal, hasta que Shouyou con la intención de engañar a sus oponentes cambiando de lado usando su increíble velocidad, sintió un terrible dolor en su ingle que hizo que chocara con el setter cayendo encima de él.   
-¿¡Pero qué haces inútil!? – esas fueron las palabras que le espetó al pequeño que aun yacía sobre su pecho inmóvil, Kageyama le tomó por los hombros quitándoselo de encima y dejándolo en el suelo con cuidado, el resto de jugadores se reunieron rápidamente alrededor de ambos.  
-¡Kageyama rápido llévalo a la enfermería! – grito con preocupación Asahi, pero la mano de Hinata encima de su hombro le tranquilizo al igual que a los demás que suspiraron al unísono.   
– Estoy bien solo ha sido un tirón – otra vez esas palabras que hicieron que el nº nueve se levantara algo molesto.   
– Ya que últimamente estas tan bien sigamos con la práctica luego no te quejes si te duele – Suga miró al chico alto levantándose también.  
–Está bien entonces sigamos, ¿le parece bien capitán? –Sawamura asiente y el entrenamiento continua de forma normal sin nuevos imprevistos.  
Después de terminar el entrenamiento la puerta se abrió entrando un atractivo chico de pelo blanco con unos altones ojos azules que fue avanzando hacia donde se encontraban ellos con una expresión seria en su rostro.  
-¿Quién eres tú si se puede saber maldito? –Tanaka fue el primero en preguntar y no de la forma más educada posible.   
–Venga Ryuu no le trates así no hay que dar mal ejemplo a nuestros kouhai- Nishinoya intervino posando su mano en el hombro de Tanaka a la vez que le levantaba el pulgar.  
-Oh, siento a ver entrado así es mi culpa perdonar, soy Fushimita Kai de la clase 3-2 –todos siguieron impasibles a las palabras de ese misterioso chico que acaba de entrar sin permiso en su gimnasio.  
–Estoy buscando a alguien solo eso- el chico sonrió mirando a su alrededor – ¡ahí estás!- Kai fue hasta donde se encontraban Kageyama y Hinata, este último detrás del más alto.  
–Te estaba buscando Shou-chan- fue dando saltitos mientras sonreía ampliamente, es como un Oikawa-san pero de mi edad, pensó Kageyama cuando lo vio, en cambio Hinata solo permaneció en silencio detrás de la gran espalda del chico.  
–Venga, venga, no seas tan hostil Shou-chan he venido a recogerte- dijo Fushimita de forma despreocupada como si Kageyama no existiera, los demás al notar que la conversación no iba a ser importante se esparcieron por el gimnasio recogiendo sus cosas y yendo a cambiarse.  
-Parece que el rey va a tener que proteger a su reina- dijo Tsukishima en alto intencionadamente para que Kageyama lo oyera antes de salir del gimnasio.  
-Los reyes también sufren con los triángulos amorosos- comentó Yamaguchi siguiendo el juego al bloqueador.  
El setter al oír esto los miró enfurecido –Estúpido Tsukishima, cállate- iba a ir detrás de él pero unas manos sujetaron su camiseta por detrás impidiéndoselo, Kageyama chasqueo la lengua y resopló calmándose para no perder los nervios y poder proteger a Hinata.  
El misterioso chico miró la escena que acababa de suceder con curiosidad, rio disimuladamente con una cara algo intimidante. Después de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba volvió como si nada a su comportamiento infantil.  
-¿Hinata quién es este?- El setter se apartó un poco poniéndose al lado del pequeño mirándolo a los ojos, pero él solo se empeñaba en estar detrás suyo mientras sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas temblaban, y no por el frio, Shoyou estaba asustado y esto alarmó a Kageyama quien fijó su mirada en el otro chico esta vez colocando al pequeño bloqueador detrás suyo.   
-Vaya, no sabía que tenías un guardián Shou-chan tenías que habérmelo dicho- se acercó más a ellos poniendo su boca en oído del más bajo mientras le susurraba algo que Kageyama no llegó a oír, pero algo en aquellas palabras hizo que Hinata temblara más, en vez de esconderse se adelantó y se colocó al lado de Fushimita quien sonrió satisfecho y miró con unos ojos azules de victoria al setter.   
– Lo… siento Kageyama me voy por hoy… t-tengo que irme con Kai-san- el más alto levantó una ceja y dejó de prestarle atención al asunto al ver como se dieron la vuelta y se acercaban a la puerta del gimnasio. Algo no encajaba en todo esto, Hinata estaba muerto de miedo eso era claro de ver pero… ¿por qué? ¿Ese chico tuvo acaso algo que ver con que faltara esta mañana al entrenamiento? Igual son demasiadas coincidencias juntas o simplemente Tobio no sabía tanto del chico como él creía.  
o-O-o  
Hinata caminaba unos pasos por detrás de Kai quien andaba alegremente moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados meneando sus albinos mechones de pelo.  
-Shou-chan, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un amigo así? –el menor se paró en seco y se encogió de hombros mirando a otro lado –no me has dirigido la palabra desde que fui a buscarte…eso no está bien… – hace un puchero acercándose a él cambiando su comportamiento, su mirada deja de ser tan infantil, sus gestos juguetones cesan, Fushimita agarra del mentón a Hinata lanzándole una desafiante mirada que le recorre todo el cuerpo y hace que retroceda.  
-¿Acaso quieres repetir lo de esta mañana? Me gustan tus gritos no me importaría volver a escucharlos – el cuerpo del pequeño empieza a temblar, si no fuera por la mano que le sujetaba del mentón se hubiera derrumbado allí mismo.  
–Ka…Kageyama es solo un compañero de equipo no es mi guardián…- intenta articular las palabras como puede cerrando los ojos para evitar encontrarse con esa mirada de nuevo   
–Ya veo… si es así no creo que suponga un problema – se agacha un poco poniendo de nuevo su boca en el oído del menor –él no evitara lo bien que nos lo pasaremos esta noche- Hinata se alejó de golpe, temblando, cayendo al suelo… con sus mejillas parcialmente sonrojadas y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, esa imagen hizo sonreír satisfactoriamente a Kai quien se agachó para quedar a la altura del menor extendiendo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente.  
-Shou-chan debes dejar de ser tan adorable- siguió con las caricias mientras que un inmóvil Hinata se dejaba tocar sin mostrar resistencia, la reluciente mirada que tenía siempre había desaparecido, una mirada perdida y apagada dominaba su rostro junto con unos labios que habían sido tomados por Kai.  
o-O-o   
Después de que Kai y Hinata se fueran del gimnasio Kageyama decidió no entrometerse y seguir al resto del equipo a la sala del club. Una vez allí vio las cosas del pequeño en la estantería, por su cabeza se pasó la idea de dejarlas allí pero su cuerpo instintivamente después de recoger todas sus pertenencias cogió la bolsa de Hinata colgándosela del otro hombro y saliendo a toda velocidad de allí para intentar alcanzarlo.  
Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, corriendo hacia el aparcamiento de bicis para ver si la del pequeño todavía se encontraba allí.  
-Esto me da mala espina-dijo Kageyama al ver que la bicicleta de Shouyou se encontraba allí, chasqueó la lengua volviendo al gimnasio por la parte por donde se supone que tendrían que estar el pequeño y ese extraño chico.  
Al doblar la esquina del gimnasio se escondió al oír una voz procedente de ese lado, ¿por qué demonios me estoy escondiendo? fue lo que pensó irritado antes de oír un golpe procedente de aquel lugar. Se asomó un poco para ver la situación; Hinata estaba sentado con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo y su espalda inclinada hacia atrás, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus piernas; tenía las piernas dobladas y las rodillas juntas con los pies separados como si se tratara de una niña con falda. Tobio agitó la cabeza para dejar de imaginarse cosas con la postura del más bajo y centró su mirada en el otro chico que tenía las manos en la cintura y sonreía vilmente mientras lentamente se agachaba hacia el pelirrojo, a Kageyama le dio un escalofrió al ver la expresión de Hinata, estaba aterrorizado, sus piernas temblaban como cuando se encontraron con Fushimita en el gimnasio. La bolsa de Shouyou cayó al suelo al ver esa escena, el setter se fue de aquel lugar dejándola en el sitio donde había caído, ¿no era cierto no es verdad… se habían besado?  
o-O-o  
Un ruido procedente de la esquina alertó a Kai que fue hacia ese lugar dejando a Hinata en aquella postura. Al doblar la esquina vio la bolsa del menor en el suelo.  
-No será tu guardián…pero ese chico…- Cogió la bolsa del suelo poniéndosela en el hombro sonriendo –…no hará que dejes de ser mío... Shou-chan- volvió a donde estaba Hinata sonriente dejando la bolsa al lado suyo –parece ser que ese amigo tuyo nos ha visto, que mal por ti ¿no?  
Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron y volvieron a la vida – ¡no, Kageyama no! –Se levantó de golpe agarrando al otro chico por los brazos –él no se puede enterar por favor- Kai sonrió y con delicadeza se soltó de las garras del muchacho volviendo a posar su mano en el mentón del más bajo.  
-Me estas pidiendo un favor, ¿o me equivoco?  
-S-si… -miró hacia abajo.  
-¿Sabes por qué he venido a recogerte?  
-N-no… -su rostro fue levantado por el mentón, siendo obligado a ver los penetrantes ojos azules del otro chico.  
-Esta mañana fui demasiado rudo contigo, aunque ver esas lágrimas en esa adorable cara tuya de verdad me gustó –volvió a poner esa mirada satisfactoria suya soltando a Hinata y empezando a andar delante suyo –te ayudaré pero a cambio tienes que venir conmigo.  
Hinata solo se resignó en su sitio con los puños apretados y los ojos completamente cerrados mirando el suelo.  
Un “vale” se oyó entre el sonido de las lágrimas que caían.


	2. Gritos de Pánico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viendo donde se quedo el otro podéis imaginar de que trata este.  
> No hay nada explicito así que las que seáis sensibles leerlo tranquilas

El sol se empezaba a esconder, el cielo naranja ámbar y los pajarillos que aún revoloteaban por él daban una tranquilidad indescriptible. Las calles estaban vacías, las luces de las farolas empezaban a brillar a su paso. No sabía a donde se dirigía, ni lo que pasará al llegar a su destino. Solo tenía una cosa en mente; Kageyama no se puede enterar de esto. Fue lo único que permaneció en su cabeza tras dar esa casi involuntaria respuesta. Caminaba cabizbajo, mirando al suelo evitando tener en su campo de visión a la persona que tenía delante. No quería volver a llorar.   
La figura que estaba caminando en frente de él se giró de repente sin previo aviso. Señalando un pequeño parque que había a un extremo de la calle.  
Mientras caminaban hacia ese lugar, de vez en cuando, echaba miradas rápidas al pequeño para ver su rostro y su cuerpo. Le encantaban. Las miradas se hicieron más frecuentes, cosa que Shouyou noto e hizo que la incomodidad aumentará.  
-Shou-chan, la verdad… no sé cómo hacer para que ese chico Ceño fruncido-kun no se crea lo que vio –metió las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo despreocupadamente.  
Hinata se paró en seco, después de un tiempo alzó su rostro con decisión dejando ver las lágrimas en su rostro, junto con unas ruborizadas mejillas. Al ver esa expresión Fushimita se sonrojó notablemente.  
-¡¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!! –el pelirrojo se acercó al otro aun manteniendo una considerable distancia.  
-Pero nunca dije que lo conseguiría –Fue acortando la distancia entre ellos, haciendo retroceder al más bajo hasta llegar al muro de una de las casas –Podría intentarlo solo por ser tú –puso las manos contra la pared a los lados de la cabeza de Hinata, agachándose para ponerse a la altura de su cara.  
Hinata solo permaneció inmóvil viendo esa cara que tenía delante.  
-Haré lo que sea…-musitó.  
Kai se apartó, posando sus manos en la cadera resoplando.  
-Que digas eso me hace sentir derrotado… En verdad te gusta ese chico.  
Continuaron su camino con algo más de tensión. Hinata evitaba en todo momento mirarle, sobre todo a la cara, el escozor de su estómago comenzaba cada vez que dirigía una mirada a ese chico. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y rígido, en algunas ocasiones parecía que el albino tiraba de él como si fuera un muñeco de trapo atado a una cuerda.   
Kai lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo fuera del camino principal de aquel parque, metiéndose en el pequeño bosque que lo formaba.   
El pulso de Hinata se aceleraba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero esto era lo único que podía hacer. Kai tiró de él hacia delante, haciendo que sus rostros se encontraran entre la oscuridad del atardecer y el verde del bosquecillo.  
-¿P-por qué hemos venido aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño cuervo, esquivando la mirada de esos intensos ojos azules.  
Kai solamente se limitó a conducirlo hacia un árbol para evitar su huida –Que prisas Shou-chan, solo te diré que espero que pienses en tu novio para no hacerte llorar-Esbozó una terrible sonrisa que hizo que la piel de Hinata se rizara y empezara a zarandearse de miedo intentando salir de allí. Ante esa respuesta Kai cogió sus muñecas sujetándolas encima de su cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra le desabrochaba la chaqueta lentamente. Hinata se volvió a mover nervioso. Fushimita terminó de abrirle la chaqueta metiendo su fría mano por debajo de la camiseta de deporte. Hinata se respigó soltando un leve gemido al helado tacto en su torso. Kai subió hasta su pecho dando caricias suaves por sus músculos y sus pezones. Hinata volvió a gemir. La piel del albino también se erizo ante aquellos sonidos, dirigiéndose hacia la boca del menor lamiendo sus labios con lujuria y con la mano libre acaricia su torso sin contenerse; acariciando su espalda, sus abdominales, su pecho, su entrepierna… Hinata gritó.   
-¡No! ¡aah! Ahí no…-Kai sonreía tontamente ante sus gritos metiendo aún más la mano en el pantalón del pequeño -¡Fushimita-san por favor para! –gemía removiéndose en sus garras –Ya te he dicho que me llames Kai-kun cuando estamos solos Shou-chan– Quitó su mano de la parte baja del chico para ponerla a ambos lados de su boca, haciendo presión deformando sus mejillas y labios –Además con esos soniditos tan adorables que haces es imposible detenerse –Los ojos de Hinata estaban vidriosos, como si en cualquier momento fueran a derramar lágrimas –de todo menos ahí de nuevo… por favor –rogaba.   
El albino quitó su mano de la cara de Hinata rozando levemente su parte baja por encima del pantalón –pero dijiste que harías lo que fuera Shou-chan… ¿no me digas que no cumples tus promesas?– lamia los labios del menor a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos en la entrepierna de este –la última vez no te resististe tanto…  
Liberó las manos del pelirrojo para tener libres ambas manos, usando una para seguir jugando en su entrepierna y la otra tocando su cuerpo a fondo, mientras que con su boca jugaba con los labios y la lengua del otro chico. Hinata dejó caer sus brazos, sin poner ninguna resistencia a aquellos abusos en su cuerpo, y dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas, esperando que aquella pesadilla acabase.  
Kai por su parte no cedió en ningún momento, tocó cada rincón del cuerpo del pelirrojo sin dejar nada sin explorar, saboreando el sabor de sus labios con cada beso, sintiendo los gritos de Hinata morir en su boca y la saliva correr por su barbilla.  
Shouyou aún permanecía inmóvil, no movió ningún músculo desde que Kai soltó sus muñecas. Quería huir pero sabía que era en vano, al día siguiente en la escuela le podría hacer algo incluso peor, le podría contar a Kageyama todo este infierno, podría destruir su vida escolar, no le dejaría vivir por sus abusos… en verdad era un chico terrible y temible.   
A pesar de todo eso sabía que esto no era mejor que cualquiera de esas consecuencias. Estaba terriblemente asustado, pero eso no era excusa para que Kai le dejara en paz y desapareciese de su vida.  
Los movimientos de Kai cesaron, haciendo que Hinata volviera un poco a la realidad. Se separó levemente lamiendo sus propios labios y relamiéndose por su festín.   
-Eres increíble Shou-chan en serio –llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del pelirrojo acariciándolo con suavidad –menos mal que aún no he terminado.  
La cara de pánico se volvió a dibujar en el rostro de Hinata y Kai volvió a sonreír.  
-Quítate la chaqueta y la camiseta.  
Hinata simplemente obedeció. Se quitó la chaqueta lentamente y a continuación su camiseta con unas manos temblorosas, dejando su torso a la vista curiosa del albino, que empezó tocándolo de nuevo; cogiendo sus pezones para masajearlos y dando besos y lamidas a lo largo de su cuerpo. La cara de Kai estaba completamente roja con unos ojos llenos de satisfacción y lujuria. Bajó hasta sus rosados bultos empezando a lamerlos y mordisquearlos. Hinata se quería morir allí mismo, sus lágrimas brotaban con más fuerza que antes y emitiendo aún más sonidos. Kai bajó por su torso hasta llegar al borde de los pantalones cortos del pequeño, bajando sus manos hacia el dobladillo con la intención de bajarlo. Hinata no le dejó. El pelirrojo le dio un empujón por los hombros haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras que Hinata jadeaba nervioso y aterrado en su sitio.  
-Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño tienes una fuerza increíble –se pasó una mano por la boca limpiando la saliva de alrededor. Hinata miró sus manos, que temblaban para luego redirigir su mirada a Kai.  
-Y-yo.. yo… l-lo siento m-mucho –su voz era ronca y entrecortada –no era m-mi intención…  
-Arara~ ¿por qué estás tan asustado? Solo nos estamos divirtiendo –Hinata apretó sus puños el único que esta disfrutando eres tú pensó para sí mismo.  
-He captado la indirecta tranquilo ya te dejó en paz –se levantó con un notable bulto en sus pantalones.  
Hinata lo miró tragando saliva –entonces, ¿me puedo ir? –Kai limpió las lágrimas del rostro del pequeño con dulzura –esta vez sí, pero no seré tan suave la próxima vez S-h-o-u-chan~ ¡ah! Y procura que tu novio no vea el chupetón del cuello si no quieres que se entere –Hinata asintió tocándose el cuello –ahora si me disculpas tengo que encargarme de otra cosa –señalando a sus pantalones.  
Shouyou se vistió colocándose de nuevo la ropa superior y cogiendo su bolsa del suelo sin mucha energía –Kageyama… n-novi- –fue interrumpido por la vuelta del albino al lugar, que simplemente le tocó el trasero diciendo con su voz repelente un “nos vemos Shou-chan~” yéndose de aquel lugar felizmente.  
Hinata en cambio no se movió de aquel lugar, quedándose en silencio en medio de ese pequeño bosque, hasta que un llanto salió de su boca y las lágrimas volvieron a correr de nuevo, poniendo sus manos en su rostro colocándose de cuquillas mientras se ahogaba en sollozos interrumpiendo la paz de aquel lugar. Estaba sufriendo. Y nadie le podía ayudar.

O.o.O  
Ya era de noche y tenía que volver a Karasuno para coger su bici. Ya estaban en diciembre por lo que el frio era considerable y los pantalones cortos del entrenamiento no ayudaban mucho. Tenía que regresar rápido antes de que todo estuviera aún más oscuro, así que empezó a correr a toda prisa, haciendo botar su bolsa de un lado a otro.  
No es que estuviera en las mejores condiciones para realizar esa carrera pero de alguna forma lo consiguió, aún estaba abierto. Entró trotando hacia el aparcamiento de bicis, buscando la suya con impaciencia.   
Cuando la encontró subió y rápidamente empezando a pedalear. No tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba tan destrozado como al final de un partido y su agotamiento psicológico también era preocupante, pero tenía que cruzar las montañas para llegar a casa.

O.o.O  
Eran aproximamente las 8 p.m, su madre y su hermana ya habrían cenado y lo más posible es que le cayera una buena bronca por no estar presente en ella.  
Se quitó los zapatos pegándoles dos patada y dejándolos tirados, se dirigió al salón dejando su bolsa en el sofá y yendo a la cocina a continuación a por algo de comer. En la mesa de la cocina había un pequeño plato de tamagoyaki en vuelto en film para conservar el calor, con una pequeña notita al lado; “Espero que no hayas entrenado duro hoy, cómelo antes de que se te enfríe – Mamá”  
Si le quedaran lágrimas posiblemente hubiera derramado alguna, su madre sin duda era una bellísima persona. Desenvolvió el film susurrando un “itadakimasu” antes de empezar a comer el tamagoyaki.  
Comió algo acelerado por el hambre que tenía, dejando el plato en el fregadero para luego volver a su habitación sin hacer ruido y no despertar a Natsu.  
Se desplomó sobre su cama abrazando la almohada con fuerza enterrando su rostro en ella.  
-Por qué me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas… –musitó contra la almohada con algo de rabia.   
Desde que había conocido a ese chico albino su vida solo había sido un desastre. Los momentos que pasaba entrenando se podría decir que era los únicos que disfrutaba, aunque también disfrutaba cuando se encontraba con Kageyama. El rey podía ser un chico muy egocéntrico y malhumorado a veces, pero eso es lo que Hinata amaba de él. No es que sea masoquista, pero sabe y conoce el lado dulce del moreno. En muchas ocasiones discutían e incluso se pegaban, pero sabía que Kageyama se preocupaba por él. Una vez, unos chicos de primero se metieron con Hinata por su baja estatura, y ahí apareció él, interponiéndose en medio e incitando a los gamberros a irse por su bien. O también como cuando le escondió detrás de su cuerpo al ver a Hinata temblar cuando Kai apareció en el gimnasio.   
Hinata estaba enamorado de Kageyama, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que se encontraban cerca, las mariposas en el estómago que tenía cada vez que había contacto físico con él y como se sonrojaba cuando tenían que cambiarse solos en el vestuario. Quería conservar eso, no quería que la cosas cambiasen y que Kageyama le dejara de hablar o de felicitar cada vez que anotaba un punto. Por eso mismo tenía que evitar a toda costa que se enterara de los abusos que hacia Kai sobre él.   
Su móvil sonó.  
Lo sacó del bolsillo abriéndolo con algo de desgana, leyendo el emisor del mensaje, “Bakayama”, Hinata se incorporó rápidamente mirando estupefacto la pantalla. No, no, no, no, no puede haberse enterado… si no, ¿para que mandaría un mensaje a estas horas después de que desaparecieses de esa forma de la práctica? Tiene que ser eso… Kageyama no usa el móvil para andar mandando mensajitos de buenas noches, ni siquiera usa el móvil cuando es necesario, ¿para qué mandarme un mensaje a mí, y a estas horas?  
Suspiró, dando con un tembloroso dedo a la tecla de ‘enter’ para abrir el mensaje.  
De: Bakayama (8:45 p.m)  
Asunto: Sin asunto  
¡Idiota Hinata! ¿Por qué te largaste de ese modo del entrenamiento? Dejaste a todo el equipo preocupado. Más te vale venir mañana, te voy a obligar a rematar doscientos balones.  
P.D Tienes que venir, necesito hablar contigo de una cosa urgente.  
El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado leyendo el mensaje, no dice nada de Kai, a pesar de que posiblemente les viera besarse detrás del gimnasio.   
-Bakayama… al parecer eres de esas personas que no dicen las cosas importantes a través de una pantalla –se quedó en silencio mirando el nombre del emisor del mensaje mientras una pequeña lagrima pasó por su mejilla derecha, Bakayama…, abrazó el móvil repitiendo esa palabra en su cabeza hasta que se quedó dormido por el agotamiento. Intentando que la angustia de ese día desapareciera durmiendo.


	3. Secretos y Rumores

La visión era clara, igual algo oscurecido por la falta de luz del ocaso. Era un lugar apartado pero no escondido. Unas figuras se encontraban en aquel lugar, la pequeña de las siluetas sentada en el suelo y la mayor algo encorvada, parecía una pelea hasta que los labios de ambas siluetas se juntaron…  
No puede ser cierto, lo que ha visto… ¿ha sido un sueño? No, no, no, se veía bien claro, ese chico estaba besando a Hinata. Kageyama palideció unos instantes antes de tirar la bolsa de Hinata al suelo y echar a correr lejos de ese lugar.   
Corrió sin rumbo fijo hasta el interior del instituto, llegando a los baños de este. Estaba confundido, muy confundido, su cabeza ahora mismo daba vueltas, entonces, ¿el motivo por el cual Hinata estaba tan asustado… era ese?  
Apoyó sus manos en el lavabo mojándose la cara varias veces con algo de agitación.   
-Fushimita Kai… dónde he oído ese nombre antes… -se miró al espejo con la mirada algo más centrada. Se dio la vuelta apoyando sus lumbares en el borde del lavabo tapándose la cara con uno de sus brazos –Fushimita Kai…  
Los ojos de Tobio se abrieron de golpe destapando su cara. La agitación volvió de nuevo a su cuerpo. Salió apresurado del baño corriendo lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos esquivando a los pocos estudiantes que aún había por allí, salió por la puerta que daba al pasadizo del gimnasio de voleibol, volviendo al lugar donde vio a Kai y Hinata.  
Al llegar a la esquina desde donde había visto todo lo que pasaba, se quedó estático en su sitio pegando un puñetazo a la pared.  
-¡Mierda! He llegado tarde… -a lo lejos se podían observar ambas siluetas alejándose del lugar. Pero eso no fue lo que enfureció a Kageyama.   
Kai tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Hinata quien tenía unas lágrimas en su mejilla que brillaban con la luz del sol poniéndose.   
El rostro de Kageyama se llenó con una expresión de rabia dando de nuevo otro puñetazo a la pared mientras gritaba maldiciendo esa situación.  
Kageyama Tobio es un chico que siempre estuvo solo. Esa realidad a veces volvía a la mente del moreno atormentándolo, sin dejarle dormir por las noches con la visión de que algún día Hinata lo abandonará. Que la confianza se irá y que ese fino hilo que les une se romperá dejando a Kageyama de nuevo en la soledad.  
No podía permitir que aquello pasara de nuevo, no quería pasar por el mismo desprecio dos veces.  
El haber oido el nombre de ese chico por los pasillos de primero no lo tranquilizaba. Eran rumores pero estaban empezando a convertirse en realidades.  
Fashback  
Kageyama caminaba con naturalidad por los pasillos regresando a su clase la 1-3 en la hora del almuerzo hasta que un chico con paso apresurado chocó contra él cayendo al suelo de bruces.  
-Oi, ¿estás bien? Mira por donde v-… -la voz de Kageyama se cortó al ver la mirada de pánico que el chico traía y el modo en el que se revolvía en el suelo para levantarse. No era un chico muy alto, no más alto que Sugawara, tenía el pelo corto y revuelto, con el flequillo hacia un lado y unos pequeños pechones cayendo delante de sus orejas. Con unos finos reflejos verdes por todo su cabello. Tenía unos grandes ojos color oro, opacados por culpa de la intensa mirada de pánico que traía.  
El chico se levantó a duras penas corriendo hacia el final del pasillo hasta desaparecer del campo de visión de Kageyama.  
-¿Qué demonios…?   
Unas chicas a sus espaldas empezaron a susurrar algo y Tobio se acercó disimuladamente para escuchar la conversación.  
-Ese es Kuriyama Nozuke de la clase 1-1 ¿verdad? –dijo una de las chicas.  
Es de la misma clase que Hinata pensó Kageyama.  
-Si… al parecer hay rumores que dicen que ha estado sufriendo abusos de un chico de tercero –comentó otra de las chicas en voz baja.  
-Yo he oído acerca de eso, al parecer dicen que ha sido uno de los nuevos chicos transferidos de Hokkaido… -la chica bajo el tono de voz dificultando el que Kageyama pudiera escuchar bien –un tal Fushimita Kai…  
-Eso es imposible, las chicas de tercero dicen que es un encanto, es poco creíble que le haga eso a uno de primero además siendo un chico.  
Kageyama se fue yendo de aquel lugar volviendo de camino a su clase, no quería seguir escuchando más cuchicheos sin sentido de pasillo.  
Fin Fashback  
Kageyama chasqueó la lengua con rabia, si corría a toda velocidad con mucha suerte posiblemente los alcanzaría, ¿pero si solo es un malentendido? no podía arriesgarse a meterse en una pelea solo por un malentendido. En el peor de los casos si en verdad Hinata estuviera sufriendo abusos de ese tal Fushimita entrometerse igual no solucionaría las cosas. Si se metía en una pelea, Kai seria tomado como una simple víctima y Kageyama seguramente sería expulsado una o un par de semanas. El tiempo perfecto para que Kai hiciese cualquier cosa inhumana con Hinata sin que él pudiera hacer nada.   
Antes de que se diera cuenta ambas siluetas habían desparecido. Seguramente ese maldito de Kai lo había visto, pensó para sí mismo.  
Ambas opciones eran malas, así que debía encontrar una tercera. Salió de ese lugar volviendo al interior del edificio, corriendo por el pasillo de primero.  
-Si no me equivoco… -miró hacia el cartel de la clase-…esas chicas eran de mi clase.  
Abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a los que se encontraban dentro. Kageyama miró a su alrededor esperando tener la suerte de encontrarse con una alguna de las chicas de aquella vez. A pesar de estar en la misma clase no tenía mucho trato con sus compañeros, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de muchos, cuando pasaban lista intentaba memorizarlos vagamente pero tarde o temprano se le acababan olvidando.  
Para su suerte una de las chicas se encontraba allí, ya estaba recogiendo su bolsa así que Kageyama se acercó rápidamente posando una de sus manos con fuerza en la mesa de la muchacha.  
La chica se sobresaltó tirando uno de sus libros al suelo. Sin duda era una chica muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos redondos y saltones de color caramelo. Una larga melena negra que cubría casi toda su espalda, un coqueto flequillo recto cubriendo su frente y dos pequeñas trenzas a cada lado de la cabeza recogidas por un lazo en la parte posterior.  
-¿H-hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…?-la chica dudo un momento- …Kageyama Tobio-san ¿cierto?  
Kageyama suspiro tranquilizándose haciendo una reverencia.  
-Por favor necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me acompañes… esto…  
La chica lo miró sorprendida y sonrió relajadamente.  
-Kitamori Junko- dijo con algo de efusividad.  
La tensión entre ambas partes desapareció al momento.  
-Mmmh… Kitamori-san me gustaría hablar contigo sobre una cosa.  
-Está bien pero sé breve.  
-Hace unos días, te oí hablar con otras chicas sobre ese chico de la clase 1-1, Kuriyama no-se-que, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas… p-p-por favor.  
-Oohh sobre ese tema, y dime, ¿qué me darás a cambio?–Junko posó sus manos en la cintura moviendo un poco su pelo con un movimiento de cabeza.   
Esa chica estaba empezando a irritar a Kageyama, su actitud pasota le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.  
-¿Algo a cambio?  
-Sí, no puedo dar esta preciada información sin algo a cambio ya sabes –jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones.  
¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica? El moreno apretó sus puños intentando mantener la paciencia.  
-Es una emergencia, necesito que me digas lo que sabes – dijo seriamente fulminándola con una mirada algo aterradora.  
Junko se agitó soltando un mechón del susto y volviendo a la tarea de meter sus libros en la bolsa algo tensa.  
-Por las clases de primero corre el rumor de que un chico transferido de Hokkaido se dedica a abusar de chicos de la clase 1-1, y misteriosamente solo ocurre en esa aula. Otro rumor dice que posiblemente sea un tal Fushimita Kai de tercero, muchos estudiantes al parecer le vieron paseando por los recintos del instituto con Kuriyama Nozuke, aunque últimamente dicen que esta con otro chico… -Kageyama se asaltó al oír eso ultimo agarrando por los hombros a la chica -¿¡Quién es ese otro chico!?  
-Ya te he dicho que son rumores, además es imposible que ocurra tal cosa; ¿Un chico de tercero abusando de uno de primero? no estamos en una película ¿sabes?  
-Solo dime lo que sepas de ese otro chico –Junko tragó saliva cerrando su mochila.  
-Solo sé que es un chico bajito de la clase 1-1, y ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir –se puso la bolsa en el hombro y se fue del aula a paso firme dejando a Kageyam en su sitio algo descolocado por tanta información.  
Un chico bajito de la clase 1-1 esas palabras volvieron a resonar en la cabeza de Kageyama. Todo esto no le había aclarado nada… en la clase de Hinata hay muchos chicos y posiblemente algunos más bajitos que él, estaba igual que al principio.

Salió de la clase con las manos en los bolsillos. El comportamiento que tuvo Hinata en el entrenamiento lo tenía preocupado, espera, ¿preocupado? ¿Kageyama Tobio estaba preocupado por otra persona? Ese sentimiento tan extraño hizo que soltara un gran chasquido con la lengua avanzando más rápido.   
Quería volver a ver al Hinata de siempre, quería volver a ver a ese idiota sonreír por cualquier cosa, gritar efusivamente cada vez que anotaba un punto, tener que aguantar su energía inagotable, verlo saltar por todos lados… Sería un idiota pesado pero en verdad apreciaba a ese chico y haría cualquier cosa con tal de que eso no cambiara.  
Sabía que andar comiéndose la cabeza no solucionaría nada así que decidió volver a casa para colocar sus pensamientos y ordenar toda esa información hasta encontrar una solución.

Fue hacia su casillero colocándose las zapatillas, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.   
-Si ese chico está en la misma clase de Hinata su casillero debería estar a la vuelta –dijo para sí mismo dando la vuelta al bloque de casilleros encontrándose con el chico de aquella vez.  
Demasiadas casualidades para un solo día… aunque es cierto, si este chico estaba en el club de fútbol salen a esta hora.  
Nozuke tiró los zapatos al suelo mientras canturreaba algo metiendo las sucias zapatillas de futbol en el casillero.  
-Oi –interrumpió el moreno  
El otro chico se asustó por la repentina llamada -¿S-si?  
-Eres Kuriyama Nozuke de 1-1 ¿verdad?  
Nozuke saltó en su sitio poniéndose en pose de defensa –Así es, y te advierto que se karate no te recomiendo meterte conmigo.  
¿En la clase de Hinata solo hay idiotas o qué?  
-¿Conoces a un tal Fushimita Kai?  
-N-no tengo ni idea de quien estás hablando, ¿y a que viene eso de abordar a la gente con preguntas cuando ni siquiera te conozco?  
Kageyama suspiró manteniendo la paciencia –Soy Kageyama Tobio de 1-3, ¿contento? Bien. Últimamente ha estado pasado algo con tu clase, hay muchos rumores sobre ello.  
-¿Rumores? Si te refieres a lo de los abusos es solo una broma que hicieron unos de tercero para molestar.  
Tobio cada vez entendía menos, ¿broma? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?  
-¿Broma?  
Nozuke asintió –el equipo de fútbol de tercero perdió contra el de primero y para vengarse hicieron vagar ese rumor, y como yo soy el capitán de los de primero fui la víctima de sus bromas.   
-Entonces, ¿todos esos rumores de que un tal Fushimita Kai abusaba de ti… eran solo bromas? –Nozuke volvió a asentir –Es algo cruel pero al menos han dejado de hacerlo, y los equipos de primero podemos seguir jugando con normalidad.  
El más alto dio un manotazo al casillero del chico –entonces cambiare la pregunta, ¿qué le está pasando a Hinata Shouyou de tu clase?  
-¿A Shouyou? Eso es mejor que se lo preguntes tú mismo, seguro que te lo cuenta mejor que yo –se colocó la mochila en la espalda saliendo de allí.  
Se apoyó contra las taquillas agotado, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo en Karasuno? los rumores solo son bromas de mal gusto, algo está sucediendo con ese tal Kai y Hinata, se supone que no pasa nada pero un chico bajito de 1-1 está siendo visto paseando con Kai…

Kageyama salió de allí volviendo definitivamente a casa antes de encontrarse con alguien más que pudiera desorganizar más aun la información de su mente. Pasó por delante del aparcamiento de bicis divisando la bici azul que Hinata suele utilizar. Ese idiota aún no ha vuelto… Pasó de largo dejando ese vago pensamiento en su mente y continuando su camino.  
Era ya invierno, hacia frio, resguardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del club y ocultaba su boca y nariz con el cuello alto de esta. Miró al cielo viéndolo ya oscurecido. Se paró en seco dando un grito para desahogarse de todo el estrés y confusión de hoy.

Nada más llegar miro el reloj, eran las 8 p.m pasadas, había estado mucho rato hablando con Junko y Nozuke y el tiempo voló.   
Se preparó algo rápido de cena y comió con desgana para luego irse a su habitación cayendo agotado sobre el colchón.   
Cogió su móvil, tecleando un mensaje rápido.  
Para: Idiota Hinata   
Asunto: Sin asunto  
¡Idiota Hinata! ¿Por qué te largaste de ese modo del entrenamiento? Dejaste a todo el equipo preocupado. Más te vale venir mañana, te voy a obligar a rematar doscientos balones.  
P.D Tienes que venir, necesito hablar contigo de una cosa urgente.  
Cerró el móvil sin esperar una respuesta, quedándose dormido.


	4. Complicaciones

Las noches eran largas, la sensación de manos y besos por todo su cuerpo le atormentaba. Ser tocado por alguien a quien aborrecía, tener que dejarse tocar en lugares vergonzosos… tener que hacer cosas vergonzosas para proteger su orgullo ante la persona que quería. En eso consistía la actual vida de Hinata Shouyou.  
El timbre que indicaba el principio de clases sonó, Hinata se había quedado dormido de nuevo por lo que no pudo asistir a la práctica matutina habitual, bueno, ya tendrá que escuchar los sermones de Kageyama y Daichi por la tarde así que ya no valía la pena lamentarse.  
Aunque intentara disimularlo, estaba terriblemente cansado, tenía unas grandes ojeras bajos sus ojos y su energía habitual estaba ausente. Al caminar por el pasillo tropezaba con casi todo el mundo fue un respiro llegar sano y salvo a su clase.  
La clase de historia japonesa fue aburrida, al igual que matemáticas e inglés. La verdad es que le agradeció a Kotoma-sensei ser tan despistado así pudo sumergirse en sus pensamientos durante la última clase antes del almuerzo no estaba con ánimos de atender en clase. No había visto a Kageyama desde el entrenamiento de ayer y eso le inquietaba un poco, “necesito hablar contigo de una cosa urgente” esa frase le tenía frito el cerebro, ¿a qué se refería con “urgente”? ¿Acaso ya se había dado cuenta de todo? Por un lado quería saber a lo que se refería, necesitaba ver a Kageyama, necesitaba sentir algo de tranquilidad cerca de él, bueno, si es que no le mata antes por faltar a la práctica de por la mañana.   
-Hinata-san, ¿puede leer el tercer texto por favor? Hinata-san… ¡Hinata-san! Atienda en clase por favor.  
-¡Perdón Kageyama! -se despertó asaltado encontrándose con la mirada atenta de todos sus compañeros.  
-Hinata-san quedarse dormido en clase es una falta bastante grave, y más si balbucea cosas mientras lo hace.  
Hinata se encogió en su sitio con la cara roja de vergüenza mientras sus compañeros de clase se reían de él, por otro lado, la cara de Kotoma-sensei no era la más amigable le había pillado en mal día al parecer.  
-¿Puede salir al pasillo a ver si allí atiende más que aquí?- señaló la puerta e inmediatamente Hinata salió del aula arrastrando los pies.  
Geniaal… lo que me faltaba por hoy… -pensaba para sí mismo –solo hace falta que me encuentre con Kageyama o alguien del equipo en el pasillo.   
Se sentó en el suelo esperando a que tocara el timbre del almuerzo y poder ser libre, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para estar de pie. Esperar era aburrido y eso con el tener sueño no eran buena combinación, el pelirrojo cayó dormido inmediatamente después de diez minutos de estar fuera, a este paso le acabarían echando de Karasuno.   
El timbre que indicaba el almuerzo sonó, el central aún seguía dormido en el pasillo como si nadie ni nada le pudiera despertar. La gente de su clase empezó a salir del aula encontrándose con esa escena un tanto “adorable”, de repente una gran multitud de gente se puso alrededor de él sacando fotos sin parar.

Kageyama salió de su clase bostezando, no había sido una buena noche y el instituto no ayudaba. Hoy hablaría con Hinata sin falta y el momento para ello era este sin duda, solo faltaba encontrarlo. La clase de Hinata no estaba muy lejos de la suya así que pudo ver la masa de gente tomando fotografías delante de dicha clase, debía pasar por ahí de todos modos así que no perdería nada por echar un vistazo.  
-Luego me pasas la foto andaa.  
-Sí, si tranquila.  
-No sabía que podía ser tan adorable.  
-¿¡A que sí!?  
Kageyama asomó la cabeza entre la multitud para ver lo que sucedía, al ver un cabello naranja empezó a apartar a la gente de en medio para hacerse paso.  
-¡IDIOTA COMO SE TE OCURRE QUEDARTE DORMIDO AQUÍ EN MEDIO! –gritó tan alto la gente de su alrededor retrocedió un poco.  
-¿Eh…? ¿Qué ocurre? –bostezó perezosamente –¿ya es de día?  
-¡Desde hace unas cuantas horas despierta maldita sea! –le cogió del brazo levantándolo del suelo y arrastrándolo por el pasillo bruscamente lejos de toda la multitud hasta llevarlo a la azotea donde lo soltó furioso.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte dormido, pedazo de tarugo?  
Hinata se frotó los ojos despertándose completamente -¿¡Kageyama!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?  
-Vaya por fin te das cuenta –Hinata retrocedió unos cuantos pasos alejándose lentamente de él –todo el mundo te estaba haciendo fotos… ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?  
Hinata no respondió.   
-Oi, al menos responde cuando te preguntan –se acercó al pequeño agarrándolo del brazo de nuevo -¿todavía estas dormido o qué?  
El pelirrojo tragó saliva, su corazón se estaba acelerando demasiado y su cara se estaba empezando a teñir de rojo –suéltame… por favor.  
-No, hasta que no te pregunte una última cosa –le miraba intensamente apretando su agarre.  
-¿La cosa urgente de la que querías hablar?  
-Sí.  
-… -el pequeño aparto su mirada un momento, no estaba preparado.  
Kageyama al no recibir respuesta continuó con su pregunta.  
-¿Quién es Fushimita Kai?  
Hinata se congeló, empezó a temblar en el sitio al oír tal nombre de la boca de su colocador.  
-Suéltame…  
-Responde Hinata maldita se- -el moreno se paralizó, soltando su agarre lentamente.  
-No es nadie del que debas preocuparte.  
-Hinata-  
-¡En serio!  
-¡Pero estás llorando, imbécil!  
-¿Eh? -Shouyou colocó sus manos en las mejillas para notar el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que corrían por ellas.  
El pánico entro en su cuerpo. Fue un acto reflejo. No lo pudo evitar. Esta acabado. Kageyama se enterará. Empezó a correr hacia la puerta, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente.  
-¿A dónde vas? ¡Hinata! –Kageyama salió corriendo detrás de él alcanzándolo en el último momento acorralándolo contra la pared -¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Llevas tres días faltando al entrenamiento de por la mañana, te quedas dormido en clase y ¿ahora te pones a llorar por esto? Hinata maldita sea, ¿no te puedes dar cuenta de que estoy preocupado por ti? ¡Responde a lo que te pregunto!  
Hinata estaba acorralado, Kageyama le tenía tomado por las muñecas contra la pared era imposible escapar no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Lo peor de todo es que aquella escena le recordaba a algo que no debía ni quería recordar, estaban en la misma situación que cuando Kai le estaba acorralando contra aquel árbol el otro día.   
El pulso de Hinata se aceleró y su respiración empezó a ser agitada, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y un sudor frio recorría su nuca. El colocador notó esto soltando sus muñecas.   
-Perdón…  
Al sentir la liberación de sus muñecas Hnata instintivamente dio una fuerte bofetada a Kageyama dejando toda su mejilla roja.  
-¡¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!! –Shouyou se desplomó contra el suelo de rodillas después de eso, haciéndose una pelota mirando la mano con la que le había golpeado.  
Kageyama se horrorizó, la mirada del pelirrojo no era la misma, era una mirada de rechazo llena de lágrimas, su cuerpo estaba temblando, su respiración era ajetreada, ese no era el Hinata Shouyou que conocía.  
-K-K-Kageyama yo… l-l-lo siento-  
Kageyama se había ido antes de que pudiera terminar.  
Le había pegado de verdad, se dejó llevar por el miedo y le pegó…   
-¿L-le… he pega…do? -Miraba su mano roja por el golpe, agachando más su cabeza hasta que su frente tocó el suelo donde rompió a llorar desconsoladamente –Mierda…mierda, ¡mierda! –empezó a dar leves golpes con su frente al suelo volviendo al siguiente algo más fuerte que al anterior -¡MIERDA! –antes de que pudiera dar el último golpe su cuerpo se desplomó contra el frio cemento desmayándose con un hilo de sangre empezando a brotar de su frente dolorida.  
La puerta de la azotea se abrió unos diez minutos después. Nozuke entró silbando una cancioncilla que estaba de moda pero se paró en seco al ver la figura de Hinata tendida en el suelo con esa pequeña mancha de sangre en su frente.  
-¿¡Hinata que demonios te ha pasado!?  
Se acercó tirando al suelo la parte que aún le quedaba de bocadillo. Le dio la vuelta poniéndolo boca arriba mirando horrorizado su rostro lleno de lágrimas y un hilo de sangre corriendo entre sus cejas.  
-¡Hay que llevarte rápido a la enfermería! –lo cogió a hombros dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la enfermería, la gente por los pasillos los miraba sorprendidos y los que llegaron a ver la sangre en la frente de Hinata se llevaron las manos a la boca asustados.  
El sonido del balón contra la pared del gimnasio hacia retumbar el lugar, cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior y cada uno lleno con más rabia. Kageyama dio tan fuerte a la pelota que esta salió disparada hacia arriba cayendo en la entrada del gimnasio.  
-Vas a romper un balón si les das con tanta fuerza –rió cogiendo el balón a sus pies.  
-Sugawara-san…  
-¿Conseguiste encontrar a Hinata y preguntarle lo que querías?  
Kageyama apretó el balón que tenía en sus manos chasqueando la lengua bruscamente. Sugawara se acercó lentamente haciendo girar el balón que tenía en las manos.  
-Sabes… a veces las cosas no nos salen como nosotros queremos, aunque bueno, jugando al voleibol todos lo sabemos –el moreno asintió mirando a la pelota y Sugawara se acercó lentamente a él dejando el balón en su sitio.  
-Sugawara-san, ¿qué debería hacer? –Koushi se extrañó por la pregunta y suspiró soltando una leve risilla.  
-¿Alguna vez has oído la frase “El mar en calma no hizo experto al marinero”? pues esto es más o menos lo mismo. Si por una pequeña tormenta ya te das por vencido nunca conseguirás llegar a tu objetivo final. Después de una fea tormenta siempre viene la tranquilidad y la armonía.  
-¿Incluso si esa tormenta te golpea?  
-Si te golpea solo tienes que levantarte ¿o no? –Le ofreció una amplia sonrisa antes de darle un golpecito en el hombro –si tu objetivo es el sol solo debes esperar a que pase la tormenta para poder disfrutar de su calidez, tú ya me entiendes –le guiño un ojo saliendo del gimnasio de la misma forma en la que había entrado.  
-¿El sol o simplemente un mar en calma? –Se quedó mirando la pelota fijamente mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba la mejilla donde Hinata le había asestado la bofetada –Sugawara-san tiene razón… no puedo dejar que la tormenta me domine.  
La enfermera había puesto una venda bastante acaparatosa alrededor de la cabeza del pelirrojo, su cara ya era diferente; habían secado las lágrimas de sus ojos y descansaba tranquilamente en la cama de la enfermería, su respiración era más relajada, la sábana que tenía por encima subía y bajaba lentamente con cada inspiración y exhalación a un ritmo hipnotizante, Nozuke estaba sentado en una de las sillas hablando con la enfermera mientras esta le hacía preguntas sobre el paciente.  
La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe entrando un alto muchacho que se dirigía con velocidad a la cama donde dormía tranquilamente Hinata.  
-¿Enfermera que le ha pasado? –pregunto el muchacho nervioso.  
-Tranquilo solo es un traumatismo en la frente, con un poco de reposo se pondrá bien.  
Nozuke se giró sobre sí evitando el contacto visual al ver la persona que entró por la puerta, sus manos temblaron así que las oculto en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-¡Ey! Kai ¿qué tal? –pregunto Nozuke con la mayor naturalidad posible.  
-Oh, Nozuke-kun estabas aquí que sorpresa no te había visto –el peliverde chasqueo la lengua para sí intentado sonreír.  
-Me lo encontré desmayado en la azotea así que lo traje aquí inmediatamente –Kai se acercó un poco más al chico de primero tomando su cara por las mejillas mientras la enfermera no miraba –deberías irte ¿no crees? Zu-ke-chan –le susurró al oído.  
Nozuke que levantó con fuerza de la silla yendo hacia la puerta rápidamente.  
-¿Nozuke-kun ya te vas? –preguntó al enfermera extrañada.  
-Eh… si, ahora tengo un examen y me gustaría repasar je,je –salió nervioso de la habitación dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.  
-No se preocupe yo me quedare con Hinata-kun haciéndole compañía ahora tengo hora libre de estudio.  
-Muy bien entonces te lo encargo, cuando se despierte seguramente tenga un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dale las pastillas que están en la mesa.  
-Entendido, gracias por todo –hace una pequeña reverencia.  
-Y que no salga de aquí hasta que terminen las clases, no debe moverse mucho –dijo por ultimo antes de salir de la habitación a paso firme.  
Cuando los tacones de la enfermera se dejaron de oír Kai volvió su atención a Hinata.  
-Parece que nos hemos quedado solos Shou-chan –acarició con cariño el flequillo del pelirrojo evitando tocar el golpe en la cabeza –tu pelo es tan suave –pasó su mano a la cabeza enredando los mechones naranjas con sus delgados dedos en su movimiento suave.  
Kai sonrió pasando ahora su mano por las mejillas del pequeño acariciándolas suavemente con el dorso de la mano, después pasando al cuello y sus hombros, destapando un poco la manta por un lado dejando ver la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba, bajo un poco más hasta sus costados siguiendo el torso para encontrarse con los pantalones cortos que le habían puesto.  
Hinata movió la nariz abriendo ligeramente los ojos, confuso. Kai inmediatamente apartó su mano chasqueando la lengua y actuando natural dándole una amplia sonrisa apoyando sus codos en la cama y la cara en sus manos.  
-Buenoos diaas Shou-chaan~  
Hinata giró un poco la cabeza abriendo los ojos un poco más -¿Dónde estoy? Me duele mucho la cabeza…  
-Estás en la enfermería –cogió las pastillas de la mesa que le dijo la enfermera –y te tienes que tomar esto.  
-¿En la enfermería? –Se llevó la mano a la cabeza notando la venda –ah, es verdad… gracias- -al mirar el rostro de la persona que le hablaba tardó un poco en reaccionar antes de retroceder -¿¿¡Qué haces aquí!??  
-¿Ya empezamos con la hostilidad Shou-chan? Y eso que me he ofrecido a hacerte compañía, venga di “aaah” que la enfermera me ha dicho que debes tomarte estas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.  
-De todas las personas que podían haberme encontrado porque tuviste que ser tú –se tapó más con la sábana.  
-¿Piensas que te he hecho algo mientras estabas desmayado o algo así? Que mal pensado eres de mí –le dijo mientras le ofrecía las pastillas con un vaso de agua  
Hinata abrió la boca tomando las pastillas y tragándolas rápidamente con el vaso de agua –que asco –dijo para sí mismo sacando la lengua.  
-La enfermera también dijo que no podrás salir de aquí hasta que terminen las clases, no puedes moverte mucho.  
-Está bien.  
Abrió la puerta de la azotea de forma brusca, pero no había nadie, fue hasta donde había unas pequeñas marcas en el suelo horrorizándose. Salio corriendo del lugar imaginándose que alguien lo había encontrado antes y lo había llevado a la enfermería. Bajó las escaleras de la azotea de forma brusca a toda velocidad, al llegar al pasillo de alumnos se chocó contra una mujer con bata y unas carpetas.  
-Perdone –recogió sus carpetas rápidamente y ayudándola a levantarse –usted es la enfermera ¿verdad?  
-No pasa nada, si así es la misma –le ofreció un sonrisa sacudiéndose la bata.  
-¿Por casualidad un chico pelirrojo de primero ha estado en la enfermería?  
-Oh vaya sí que corren las noticias, así es, lo trajo otro chico, el pobre estaba desmayado y tenía un fuerte golpe en la frente. Ahora mismo hay otro chico cuidando de él, si te das prisa llegaras antes de que termine la hora del almuerzo.  
-¡Muchas gracias! –la enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió su camino.  
Kageyama corrió por el pasillo a pesar de los gritos del subdirector llegando a tiempo a la enfermería.  
-¡Hinata! –abrió de golpe la puerta.  
Hinata estaba abrazando a Kai, Kageyama lo vio con sus propios ojos, el pelirrojo levantó el rostro viendo al moreno y antes de que pudiera decir nada la puerta estaba cerrada.


	5. Calidez

Una suave brisa movía las cortinas de la habitación, aunque fuera invierno una brisa cálida pasaba a través de la ventana abierta. Los rizos anaranjados de Hinata se movían lentamente y brillaban con el sol. El pequeño muchacho aún estaba tumbado en la cama de la enfermería con un alto chico sentado al lado que le miraba sin perder detalle.   
Las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza habían sedado un poco al pequeño por lo que se vio obligado a recostarse y cerrar los ojos. La hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de terminar y se empezaban a oír las voces de los demás alumnos volviendo a sus aulas para empezar la cuarta hora de clases.  
Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron despacio, dejando ver sus grandes orbes acaramelados brillar con el reflejo del sol.  
-Fushimita-sa… Kai-kun, ¿cumpliste tu promesa?  
El albino que hasta ahora estaba hipnotizado viendo los cabellos de Hinata zarandearse lentamente, volvió en sí.  
-Ah eso… sabes… no tengo muchas ganas de ir a hablar con tu novio de eso –Hinata al escuchar aquello se incorporó de golpe.  
-¡Pero me lo prometiste! ¡Incluso dejé que me tocaras!  
-Simplemente no me apetece Shou-chan compréndelo –le acarició una de sus mejillas.  
-¡¡Me lo prometiste mentiroso!! –Hinata dio un manotazo a la mano sobre su mejilla encarando a Kai.  
La mirada del albino cambio y con un rápido movimiento agarró con fuerza las muñecas del menor dejándolo inmóvil.  
-Oye, oye, ¿desde cuando tienes permitido ponerte así conmigo? Recuerda tu posición –su mirada daba miedo, Hinata empezó a temblar, sus fuerzas le fallaron y se desplomó sobre el chico de tercero -¿ves? Eres muy débil para poder enfrentarte a mí.  
Hinata intentaba hacer fuerza para separarse pero los sedantes y el fuerte dolor de cabeza le hacían estar débil y mareado, las manos de Kai se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo del pequeño haciendo presión como si se tratara de un abrazo.  
-¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que te podría a hacer en este momento? –le susurraba al oído –piensa en esto como la recompensa del otro día y siéntete agradecido.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.  
-¡Hinata! –un exhausto Kageyama apareció por la puerta.  
Hinata estaba abrazando a Kai, Kageyama lo vio con sus propios ojos, el pelirrojo levantó el rostro viendo al moreno y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta estaba cerrada.  
La puerta se cerró detrás de él con un fuerte portazo, se dirigió hacia los dos chicos furioso con los puños apretados.  
-¿¡Qué diablos haces con Hinata!? Suéltale ahora mismo –sonando como una orden que no debía ser violada ni en el mejor de los casos.  
Kai sonrió y dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo de Hinata sobre la cama.  
-Anda mira quien ha venido a verte Shou-chan.  
-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –le contesto Kageyama irritado.  
-¿Yo? Solo un pobre estudiante de tercero con ganas de divertirse.  
El moreno lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta mirándolo de la forma más intimidante posible. Mientras, Hinata observaba la escena desde su sitio intentado asimilar la situación actual.  
-¿¡Acaso Hinata es tu juguete personal o algo así!?  
-Es una de las formas con las que me divierto –el albino sonrió oscuramente agarrando la muñeca de Kageyama para soltarse -¿sabes? No soy de los que se mete en peleas, pero un niñato de primero no tiene derecho a hablarme así.  
Una vena apareció en la frente de Kageyama, nunca había estado tan enfadado. Avanzó hacia el otro chico con la intención de pegar al albino pero el pelirrojo se interpuso en medio, haciendo que Kageyama parara inmediatamente sus intenciones.  
-¡¡Parar!! –las piernas le estaban temblando pero extendió ambos brazos separando los cuerpos de los dos chicos.  
-¡Hinata no puedo dejar que este tipo siga jugando contigo!  
-¡No lo está haciendo! –Kai soltó un silbido ante la sorprendente respuesta del pequeño –solo es un fan del club de voleibol y el otro día nos vio en un partido y me pidió que le enseñe a jugar por las tardes solo es eso… no tienes qu- -Hinata se mareó empezando a caer al suelo, Kageyama reaccionó instintivamente interponiéndose entre el suelo y su cuerpo, el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó en el pecho del moreno y este le rodeó con sus brazos impidiendo que se cayera.  
-Si Hinata tiene razón y es solo eso… no me volverás a ver pero como los rumores sean ciertos…  
-Las amenazas que vienen de débiles son menos creíbles, solo deberías saber que Shou está así por tu culpa –agitó su brazo en el aire, saliendo silbando de la enfermería dejando a los dos chicos de primero solos.  
Kageyama dio un gran suspiro intentando calmarse.   
-Oi, ¿estás bien?  
-Más o menos –aún agarrado a la camiseta del otro intentó incorporarse.  
-No te sobre esfuerces –lo cogió en brazos llevándolo lentamente hacia la cama, Hinata se sonrojó considerablemente ante esta acción tan repentina.  
-Gracias.  
-No hay de que –dijo posándolo en la cama con delicadeza para luego sentarse en la silla.  
-Siento mucho lo antes… de verdad –agarró con fuerza las sábanas.  
-No importa, ahora lo importante es que tú estés bien.  
Hinata agarró con más fuerzas las mantas, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan amable con él después de lo que le hizo? De esta forma solo hacía que se enamorara aún más de él y que sufriera más con la situación. Su pecho estaba siendo oprimido por los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo le dolía y su corazón se le iba a salir de pecho.  
-¿Por qué eres tan cruel…?  
-¿Eh?   
-Diciéndome esas cosas después de lo que te hice solo me haces sentir peor eres cruel…  
-No digas bobadas estúpido, solo estabas asustado.  
-Lo siento…  
-¡Que no te disculpes he dicho, Hinata maldita sea!  
-Lo sient-  
Kageyama lo abrazó, las palabras del pequeño se quedaron colgando en el aire. La suave brisa que aún corría por la ventana movía sus cabellos. Hinata cerró los ojos haciendo que la calidez le invadiera, que le llenara, que hiciera que toda esa confusión y malestar desapareciera. Todo ese sufrimiento parecía que hubiera desaparecido con un simple abrazo, Hinata se sintió una persona invencible en sus brazos, sabía que tenía a alguien en quien confiar, sabía que había alguien que le protegía, sabía que esa era la persona que tanto quería.  
-“Mientras yo esté aquí, eres invencible” –citó la frase para sí mismo antes de recostarse en la cama y quedarse dormido.  
-Idiota, deja de decir bobadas y descansa –se recostó en la silla mirando la cara dormida del pelirrojo con atención –ya me encargare de cuidarte no permitiré que ese tipo se acerque a ti –pensó.  
Hinata sonrió por primera vez en todo el día.  
El tiempo había pasado lento pero ya era por fin el momento de salir de aquel lugar y volver a casa. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió entrando la joven mujer a cargo de ella, al ver la situación que había delante de ella fue despacio hasta la mesa dejando los documentos y saliendo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.  
El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y los tacones alejándose despertó a Kageyama, quien se había quedado dormido mientras vigilaba a Hinata, aún estaba sentado en la silla pero su torso y cabeza estaban apoyadas en la cama cerca del rosto del pelirrojo. Abrió los ojos con desgana intentado separar la mano de Hinata de la suya, el pequeño durante su sueño había agarrado con fuerza la mano de Kageyama y se negaba a dejarla a ir. Con dificultad consiguió soltarse. Hinata también se despertó por el fuerte tirón separando su mano del mismo modo y volviendo su rostro tres tonos más rojo.  
-Ahh… estoo… será mejor que vayamos al entrenamiento ¿no? –preguntó Hinata.  
-En tu estado Daichi-san no te dejará tocar ni un balón.  
-¡Pero no es justo!  
-Eso te pasa por dejarte llevar por tus instintos pedazo de idiota –señalando su frente.  
-Bueno… pero puedo ir de todos modos aunque no pueda entrenar con los demás.  
-No.  
-¡Kageyamaaa!  
-No.  
-Pero…  
-No.  
Hinata hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya hora si se puede saber?  
-A mi casa.  
-No puedo cruzar la montañ- ¿¡Qué!?  
-Ya lo has oído y tú mismo lo has dicho no puedes montar en bici en tu estado –la cara de Hinata se volvió roja, así que se dio la vuelta tapándose el rostro -eso es lo que hacen los…amigos… ya sabes… ayudarse –Kageyama se sonrojó con esto último mirando hacia otro lado.  
-No sabía que eras tan vergonzoso Kageyama-kuuun –le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.  
-Cállate.  
-Ahora bien, si no me puedo mover ¿cómo iremos?  
-Si no queda más opción… -Kageyama se arrodilló en el suelo dando la espalda a Hinata –sube.  
Hinata miró su amplia espalda con unas sonrojadas mejillas, estiró sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor del cuello del más alto, y al apoyarse sobre su espalda su corazón se empezó a acelerar.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Tu corazón está mega acelerado.  
-¡C-claro que estoy bien! No te preocupes por cosas sin sentido ¡solo procura que no me caiga!  
-Ojala pudiera hacerlo aunque fuera sin querer –Hinata apretó sus piernas en el estómago de Kageyama como si lo estuviera estrangulando –¡Me voy a caer idiota para! –Kageyama se zarandeó hacia los lados por la fuerte presión antes de perder el equilibrio y caer en la cama con Hinata encima de él.  
-¡¡Mira lo que has conseguido!!   
El pelirrojo estaba inmóvil encima de él con la cara escondida en el torso del moreno.  
-¿¡Oye estás bien!? –le agarró por los hombros preocupado.  
-S-si –levantó lentamente la cabeza dejando a la vista el carmesí rostro -¡¡vamos rápido antes de que me arrepientaa!!  
-Pues no vuelvas a hacer eso idiota.  
-Sí, señor.  
Ambos se sentaron en la cama y el colocador se volvió a poner en la posición de antes facilitando a que Hinata subiera a su espalda, la diferencia de altura era incomoda así que no le quedó más opción.  
-¿Esta será la única vez que veré al rey arrodillado?  
-¿Quieres que te abandone aquí?  
-Perdón.  
Salieron al pasillo mirando hacia los lados para que nadie les viera en esa situación tan vergonzosa, Kageyama anduvo con cuidado entre los pasillos intentado no zarandear mucho el cuerpo del pequeño y no agrandar el dolor de cabeza. Cuando consiguieron llegar a la salida, se aseguraron completamente de que no les viera nadie del equipo. O eso intentaron.  
-¿Kageyama? ¿Hinata? –ambos pegaron un salto por la repentina llamada.  
-¡Nishinoya-san!  
-¡Noya-san!  
-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? No sabía que os gustara jugar a ese tipo de cosas.  
-¡No es nada de eso! –Gritó Hinata –¡tuve un accidente y la enfermera me dijo que no me moviera mucho y Kageyama me está ayudando con ello!  
-¿Un accidente? ¿Pero estás bien no, Shouyou?  
La puerta del gimnasio se abrió llamando la atención de los tres chicos.  
-¡Noyassan! Me dijo Daichi que dejaras… de ¿buscar…los? –Miró hacia los dos chicos de primero –¿¿¡¡qué demonios estáis haciendo!!?? ¡¡¡BUAJAJAJAJA!!!  
-¡Tanaka-saan por favor no grites!  
-¿Por qué gritas tanto Tanaka? –Suga salió del gimnasio por los repentinos gritos del zaguero.  
-Suga-san por favor mírales –se seguía riendo mientras los señalaba con el dedo.  
-Tanaka no montes tanto escándalo –se le acercó Suga intentando calmarle –vaya, vaya Kageyama parece que al final la tormenta se ha ido ¿no?  
-¡No, no lo ha hecho! –gritó Kageyama nervioso echando a correr lejos del lugar.  
-Waaah, waah, Kageyama no corraas mi cabeza va a explotar –le imploró Hinata.  
-Sólo cállate y agárrate fuerte.  
-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? –preguntó confuso Nishinoya.  
-Solo dejarles, será mejor que digamos a Daichi que se han puesto enfermos… ¡Tanaka por favor deja de reírte!  
-Vale, vale, ya paro…  
Me alegro por ti Kageyama –pensó Sugawara para sí mismo mientras les veía alejándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Kageyama había corrido a lo loco sin llevar un rumbo fijo por lo que se perdieron entre las laberínticas calles.  
-Creo… que… aquí estaremos a salvo… -jadeo por la carrera intentado mantener a Hinata en su espalda.  
-Ya, ya, ahora por tu tontería de salir corriendo nos hemos perdido.  
-En realidad no.  
-¿Eh?  
El moreno señaló la casa que estaba delante de ellos, era grande y nueva, con la fachada en blanco y un gran patio delantero.  
-Esta es mi casa.  
-¡WHOOA! ¿Kageyama-san eres rico?  
.-No digas tonterías –se acercó hacia el cartel de la casa donde estaba escrito en kanji ‘Kageyama’ –¿-Crees que podrás llegar andando solo hasta arriba? Ya no pareces estar tan sedado.  
-Lo intentare –bajó con delicadeza de la espalda del más alto –parece que ya puedo mantener el equilibrio.  
-Por cierto aun no me has contado como te hiciste ese golpe.  
-Me dieron con una puerta.  
Kageyama lo miró poco convencido con su argumento antes de colocarse bien la chaqueta y entrar en el patio de la casa.  
Debería haber pensado una excusa mejor –frunció el ceño siguiéndolo hacia el interior.  
El colocador sacó una llave del bolsillo con la que abrió la puerta.  
-No hay nadie en casa pero puedes llamar a tus padres si quieres.  
Hinata asintió entrando en la casa.  
-Shitsure shimasu… ¿¡Seguro que no eres rico Kageyama!?  
-Cállate y quítate los zapatos de una vez –suspiró pesadamente.  
-Sí, sí.  
-Mi habitación está en la planta de arriba espérame allí.  
-S-sí.  
El pelirrojo estaba al borde del infarto, nunca había estado tan nervioso. Había estado a solas con Kageyama muchas veces pero nunca de este modo, el golpe en la cabeza aun le hacía dudar de si eso era un sueño o la realidad. Era su primera vez en la casa de su colocador y estaba tenso. Cuando le dijo que podría ir a su casa pareció que su suerte había cambiado pero últimamente era todo lo contrario así que decidió no confiarse demasiado. Hizo lo que le mandó y mientras Kageyama se dirigía a la cocina, Hinata subió las escaleras agarrándose con fuerza a la barandilla, solo le faltaba caerse por las escaleras.   
La habitación no era muy llamativa, un color azul apagado cubría las paredes y el escritorio y la cama llenaban el espacio del lugar. Estuvo dudando en el sitio en el que sentarse así que después de un pequeño esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. Intento olvidar los malos pensamientos sobre esa situación y simplemente se concentró en el olor que cubría el lugar. Era el olor de Kageyama, ese olor tan cálido que tenía la suerte de poder apreciar en algunos momentos. La calidez lleno su cuerpo y se acabó recostando en la cama.  
-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en camas ajenas?  
Hinata se asaltó incorporándose rápidamente y colocándose de forma formal en el tatami de la habitación.  
-No sé a qué te refieres –contestó como un robot.  
-No te hagas el loco y vuelve a sentarte en la cama te tengo que cambiar la venda.  
-Sí, Kageyama-sama –el colocador suspiró abriendo el botiquín y sacando la pomada y unas vendas.  
-Si te hago daño me lo dices.  
-Vale.  
Kageyama se puso de rodillas delante de él y comenzó a despegar el extremo de la venda para quitarla. Sus caras estaban muy cerca y Hinata podía notar su aliento en la frente. La venda empezó a separarse de su cabeza dejando a la vista el hematoma y la herida.  
-No te muevas –Hinata asintió.  
Cogió un poco de pomada y se la echó en los dedos corazón e índice. Con la otra mano agarró la cara de Hinata por uno de los lados mientras que con la otra esparcía lentamente la pomada sobre el golpe en movimientos circulares. Se había acercado más para tener mayor precisión y sus caras estaban justo en frente, solo unos centímetros los separaban. Hinata no lo pudo evitar y miraba fijamente a Kageyama sin perder detalle, no tuvo muchas veces la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca. Los ojos azules del más alto le encantaban, eran como mirar al fondo de mar… como si te pudieses sumergir en ellos.  
-¿Qué miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?  
-¡N-nada! –dijo apartando la mirada sonrojándose.  
Kageyama cogió la venda y empezó a colocarla lentamente alrededor de su cabeza sin apretarla demasiado.  
-No sabía que eras tan bueno colocando vendas.  
-No soy como tú después de todo.  
-¿¡A que te refieres con eso!?  
-Seguro que la usarías como cinta ninja o algo así.  
-¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Por supuesto que no, no soy un crio!  
-Bueno…  
-¿¡Quieres pelea!? –Se movió bruscamente haciendo que Kageyama diera un apretón brusco a la venda -¡Aaay!  
-¡Deja de moverte idiota! Te voy a acabar haciendo daño.  
Fueron cinco minutos pero a Hinata se le hicieron eternos, después de renovar la venda ambos fueron al salón donde Hinata llamó a su casa.   
Comieron unos dulces que Kageyama había preparado, vieron los animes que salían ese día, jugaron a videojuegos y discutieron por tonterías como siempre. Sin que se dieran cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la hora que era hasta que necesitaron encender las luces de la habitación.  
-Debería volver a casa. Llamaré a mi madre para que venga a buscarme.  
-No hace falta puedes quedarte si quieres.  
-¿Eh?  
-Mis padres están fuera por negocios así que a mí no me importa.  
-Kageyama… hay algo que me estado preguntando desde que vine…  
-¿El qué?  
-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?  
-Ya te lo he dicho es porque somos amigos.  
-No te creo.  
-Pues hazlo porque no hay otra respuesta.  
-… me quedaré.  
-Iré a prepararte un futon entonces…  
Hinata se tumbó en el sofá cuando Kageyama empezó a subir las escaleras.   
¿Esto es verdad? ¿No estoy soñando? –se preguntaba –después de este día, ¿de verdad me puede estar ocurriendo esto? –estiro las piernas y se puso bocarriba cerrando los ojos relajándose. Sin querer se acabó quedando dormido.  
-Oi, ya está así que puedes… -Kageyama lo encontró en aquella posición ya metido en sus sueños -¿se ha quedado dormido el muy idiota? –suspiró.  
Delante del sofá, Kageyama se sonrojó un poco mirando la cara dormida de Hinata, era demasiado adorable cuando estaba tranquilo y callado, sabiendo esto el más alto se agachó para mirar con mayor detalle la cara del pequeño.  
-El sol… lo he encontrado Sugawara-san…


	6. Pesadillas y Fantasías

Con delicadeza aquellos tonificados brazos rodearon el cuerpo del pelirrojo levantándolo del sofá sin llegar a despertarlo. Lo cogió en brazos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que se quedó dormido accidentalmente antes de su hora de acostarse. Dudó unos segundos hasta que decidió sujetar al pelirrojo de la forma más cómoda lo que suponía tocar su pequeño trasero. Con una mano lo sujetaba firmemente desde abajo y con la otra lo acomodaba contra él. El chico más bajo cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos por lo que eso le proporcionaba una mayor comodidad y evitaba que se despertara. Avanzó hacia su habitación subiendo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, los movimientos de subir y bajar al subir las escaleras despertaron un poco a Hinata quien tardó en reaccionar ante la situación.  
-Lo siento ¿te desperté? –dijo una voz grave pero tranquila procedente del chico más alto. Hinata adormecido simplemente se limitó a bostezar y a negar con la cabeza antes de apoyarse en el hombro del moreno de nuevo y rodear con sus brazos a su compañero.  
Kageyama lo acercó más a él antes de proseguir hacia su habitación.  
La fría habitación no tenía apenas luz así que depositó a Hinata con cuidado en su cama mirando fijamente la sonrojada cara adormilada del pelirrojo, su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración y los adorables sonidos que le proporcionaba. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, empezó a bajar su atención hacia la parte de la barriga del pequeño que estaba al descubierto y los desordenados pliegues del pantalón corto que le daban una imagen más tierna y provocativa a la situación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama acercando su cuerpo al del más bajo mientras que con una de sus manos le subía lentamente la camiseta mostrando el menudo y musculoso torso de Hinata. El pelirrojo se movió por culpa del tacto del otro chico.  
-Umm… ¿Kageyama? ¿Qué ocurre? –se incorporó frotándose los ojos confundido por la situación.  
-Nada, solo quédate así –la mano que sujetaba anteriormente la camiseta pasó a su cuerpo acariciando la suave piel debajo de ella.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para! –suplicó el pequeño pero el enorme cuerpo de Kageyama se posicionó encima de él tumbándolo en la cama e inmovilizándolo.  
El central se empezó a zarandear debajo de él obligando a Kageyama a tomarlo de las muñecas colocando estas encima de su cabeza y sujetándolas con una de sus manos. Con la que le quedaba libre siguió subiendo la camiseta del menor sin llegar a quitársela. Paseó su mano por el cuerpo del otro tocando cada rincón y jugando con sus pezones haciendo que en alguna ocasión Hinata gimiera.  
-Te soltaré solo si me dejas tocarte –le miró cara a cara agarrándolo por el mentón evitando que separa la mirada y su atención de él.  
-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Suéltame Kageyama! –siguió zarandeándose en la cama intentando zafarse del aprisionamiento que el otro chico había conseguido sobre él, estaba nervioso y su cara estaba roja completamente, la poca luz de la habitación no le dejaba ver con claridad el rostro de Kageyama. De repente, notó que el agarré en sus muñecas se redujo pero el peso sobre su cuerpo aumento. Unas manos tocaron su rostro colocando algo parecido a una venda en sus ojos tapando la poca visibilidad que tenía –¡Quítame esto! ¡Kageyama contesta! ¡No veo nada!  
-Eso es lo que espero –sonó como un susurro pero fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeciera. Unos labios y una lengua invadieron su boca antes de que pudiera responder, el beso fue tan profundo y húmedo que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se empezó a debilitar y que quedó completamente a merced del más alto.  
Sin cesar el beso buscó el pantalón corto del menor bajándolo hábilmente. Volvió a sujetar las muñecas del pelirrojo para evitar que se incorporara o detuviera sus movimientos. La vista de Hinata inmovilizado con la venda en los ojos y un hilo de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios excitó a Kageyama quien se relamió los labios y con hábiles y rápidos movimientos comenzó a masajear la zona sensible del central, provocando los gemidos de este.   
-La venda es simplemente para que lo disfrutes más –jugó con la punta provocando en Hinata unos sonidos de placer.  
-N-no soy masoquista ¿sabes?   
-Pero a mí me gusta que lo parezcas –quitó su mano de la húmeda zona y separó las piernas de Hinata.  
Kageyama se bajó también los pantalones liberando su erección dirigiéndola hacia el menor, se volvió a posar encima de él y la respiración del pelirrojo se aceleró, su corazón comenzó a dar tumbos en su pecho. La mano de Kageyama volvió a su entrepierna y con uno de sus dedos emp---  
-¡¡PARAA!! –Hinata se despertó asaltado con el corazón a cien por hora y con un sudor frio por todo su cuerpo -¿Una… pesadilla?   
Colocó la manta que tenía por encima en sus rodillas y escondió el rostro en ella avergonzado, aparte de tener que pasar por ese infierno por el día, su cabeza se lo recordaba cruelmente por la noche, intentó tranquilizarse respirando profundamente varias veces. No era justo, Hinata lo sabía, era el único que sufría el único que lo pasaba mal. Y ahora su mente le hacía recordar cosas que solo quería olvidar  
Después de un rato consiguió relajarse y miró a su alrededor confirmando que efectivamente fue una pesadilla, aun se encontraba en el salón y en aquel sofá donde se quedó dormido. Se sentó en él hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver el botiquín que empleo Kageyama la otra vez para cambiarle la venda.  
-¿Qué hace esto aquí? –se levantó pero una presión en su pantalón le hizo sentarse rápidamente de nuevo mierda, mierda, mierda ¿¡por qué justamente ahora y aquí!? Pensó mientras levantaba la manta de sus piernas para encontrar lo que se imaginaba.   
Unos ruidos al lado del sofá le alertaron, se cubrió inmediatamente con la manta evitando cualquier evidencia de la tienda de campaña que gobernaba actualmente en sus pantalones. Se arrastró por el sofá hasta llegar a uno de los apoya brazos encontrando el origen de aquellos ruidos.  
-¿Kageyama? –la cara del pelirrojo se volvió carmesí al recordar el sueño que acaba de tener, pero volvió a la normalidad al ver las vendas y una pequeña pomada al lado de una de sus manos.   
Hinata se tocó la frente notando la suavidad de la venda que llevaba puesta, estaba colocada con tanto cuidado y habilidad que no se había percatado de que la llevaba puesta. Mientras dormía le había cambiado la venda y se había quedado con él para cuidarle. Unas débiles lágrimas cayeron hacia el sofá.  
-¿Por qué haces esto si se puede saber? Tú dices que es porque somos amigos pero no te creo en absoluto Bakayama. Quiero que seas el idiota que siempre me está pegando y gritando cada vez que hago algo mal, quiero que seas el Kageyama que odio… haciendo esto solo haces que me sienta peor. Deja de ser tan egoísta imbécil maldita sea… -no gritó pero las palabras se oyeron con fuerza y las lágrimas caían sin parar.  
Kageyama solo arrugó su nariz y siguió concentrado en su profundo sueño.  
-Me voy a casa…   
Se puso de pie para ir al baño a ocuparse del efecto secundario de sus hormonas adolescentes. Dejó la manta con delicadeza y con cuidado avanzó delante del dormido Kageyama, después de cruzar la zona peligrosa se maldijo internamente por no haber preguntado antes a Kageyama donde estaba el baño. Con algo de prisa abrió las puertas y corrió por los pasillos de la casa para encontrar el lugar que buscaba.   
Fue algo brusco y el sonido de las pisadas contra el parqué despertó al somnoliento Kageyama.  
-¿Por qué corres como un loco por casas ajenas, idiota?   
-Ahh… esto… ¡buenos días! –dijo asaltado mientras escondía aun su duradera erección –perdón por despertarte pero no sé dónde está el baño jeje.  
-Al final del pasillo a la derecha, ¿has montado todo ese escándalo solo por ir al baño…? –suspiro y le agarró de la cabeza apretando algo más flojo de lo normal para no dañar su golpe en la frente.  
-¡Au! ¡Ay! Perdón, perdón –no pudo evitar separar sus manos de la entrepierna para quitar las manos de Kageyama de su cabeza.  
-Oi… ¿eso es lo que creo que es? –señalando la entrepierna del otro muchacho.  
-¡AHH! Claro que noo como puedes pensar eso… -se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo hacia el baño pero Kageyama le agarró del cuello de la camiseta.  
-¿Has tenido un sueño pervertido o algo así?  
-Más bien una pesadilla –musitó.  
-Te puedo ayudar con eso si quieres.  
-A todos nos pasa alguna vez por la… ¿Eh? –Hinata no creía haber odio bien.  
-Que puedes ir a ello si quieres, no quiero que un chico se vaya paseando con una erección por mi casa.  
-¡C-claro a eso iba! –Hinata respiro profundamente y hecho a correr hacia el baño, al parecer ese sueño le hace alucinar un poco.  
Kageyama estaba recogiendo el botiquín cuando Hinata apareció por la puerta con la chaqueta y la mochila encima.  
-¿Adónde vas con todo eso?  
-A mi casa obviamente.  
-¿A estas horas?  
-Mañana no hay entrenamiento así que será lo mejor.  
-No me refiero a eso idiota, ¿qué pasa si te da un mareo te caes por un barranco y te rompes una pierna?  
-Gracias por velar tanto por mi seguridad pero me voy.  
-No.  
-¿Acaso eres un niño pequeño? -dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta principal pero una mano le agarró por la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera su camino –Kageyama por dios…  
-He decidido protegerte de ese tipejo de Kai, así que solo estate conmigo.  
-¿Protegerme? Ya te dije que es solo un admirador del club –tiró de su cuerpo intentando avanzar.  
-Entonces… ¿Por qué te pusiste de ese modo cuando lo mencione en la azotea? ¿Por qué me pegaste aquella bofetada? ¿Por qué te hiciste ese golpe?   
-Yo… ¡lo siento! –dio un gran tirón provocando que ambos cayeran desequilibrados al suelo uno encima del otro.  
Kageyama estaba encima de Hinata aplastándolo contra el suelo completamente.  
-¡Ay…! –el cuerpo de Kageyama se levantó quedando enfrente de la cara de Hinata.  
El cuerpo del pelirrojo no respondía, simplemente se limitaba a mirar el rostro que tenía a unos pocos de centímetros de distancia, como el sueño fue lo que pensó en aquel instante antes de que su rostro fuera un tomate. El rostro de Kageyama se fue acercando más hacia el suyo hasta que sus frentes colisionaron y sus labios se rozaron en un beso. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos y a pesar del terrible dolor de su frente el roce de sus labios fue aún más fuerte y doloroso. El pelirrojo salió de debajo de su colocador y hecho a correr fuera de aquella casa lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de aquel lugar y aquella persona.  
-Ahh… me he mareado por el golpe –se tocó la frente mientras se incorporaba al ver la puerta abierta -¿Hinata?  
O.o.O  
-Kageyama-san no ha venido hoy a clase lo siento.  
-No pasa nada gracias de todos modos.  
-Bueno, ¿y que me darás a cambio por esta información? –jugueteó con uno de sus mechones de pelo mientras miraba atentamente la nueva manicura de sus uñas.  
-¿Algo a cambio?  
-Así es, de hecho creo que nos conocemos de algo podrías decirme de que.  
-¿¡Cómo voy a saber tal cosa!? Esta chica es estúpida…  
-Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, no estas mal igual algún día me llego a interesar por ti –le guiñó un ojo.  
Lo que me faltaba… -M-me llamo Hinata Shouyou de 1-1 –dijo dudoso y algo sonrojado.  
-¡Ah! El otro día vino Kageyama-san preguntando por ti, de eso me sonabas –soltó su mechón y dio una pequeña palmada.  
-¿Por mí? –levantó una ceja extrañado.  
-Por lo de los rumores de los abusos a la 1-1.  
Hinata se quedó paralizado en el sitio y salió corriendo antes de que la otra chica pudiera reaccionar.   
-¡¡¡Graciias!!! –gritó por el pasillo.  
-Ahora entiendo porque Kai-chan esta tan interesado en él –giró sobre sus talones volviendo a clase.  
La 1-1 no estaba muy lejos así que Hinata llegó de un sprin apartando a la gente de su clase para llegar a su objetivo.  
-Nozuke maldito, ¿¡qué demonios vas diciendo por ahí!? –lo cogió del cuello del gakuran enfrentándolo con una mirada desafiante.  
-¿¡Shouyou!? ¿Qué narices haces? suéltame yo no he dicho nada.  
-Están corriendo rumores de eso por tu culpa algo has tenido que hacer –le agarró más fuerte.  
-Yo ya me desentendí de ese tema no tengo nada que ver –agarró con fuerza las muñecas de Hinata quitándoselo de encima.  
-Pues no metas a más gente con rumores y mentiras estúpidas-  
Sus compañeros de clase los separaron y el subdirector entró por la puerta debido al gran escándalo.  
-¡¡No se montan escándalos en la aulas!!  
-¡Usted no se meta! –dijo Hinata completamente enfurecido.  
-¡¡A dirección ahora mismo!!   
Sus compañeros le soltaron y se dirigió hacia el subdirector con los puños apretados.


	7. Mentirosos y Mentiras

El ambiente del aula era tenso, las miradas estremecedoras de sus compañeros le hacían sentirse más pequeño de lo normal. Todos los alumnos interrumpieron la actividad que estaban realizando solo para ver como un furioso Hinata caminaba hacia el subdirector. Lo único que se oía eran los susurros de las chicas en la clase y las respiraciones agitadas de Hinata y Nozuke. Mientras, la gente de las demás clases empezó a hacer un corrillo alrededor del aula 1-1.  
-A ver, todos vosotros despejar la zona, aquí no hay nada que ver –una voz aguda procedente de un adulto destacó de entre el barullo de gente mientras se hacía paso hacia la puerta.  
-Takeda-sensei no se preocupe yo me hago cargo de todo –dijo el subdirector mientras agarraba por la capucha de la sudadera a Hinata.  
-¿Hinata-kun? ¿Qué diantres ha pasado? –el profesor se colocó sus gafas y con preocupación fue hacia el pelirrojo.  
-No ha pasado nada –dijo cortantemente el pequeño. Takeda al escuchar tal declaración quedó confuso unos segundos hasta que se recompuso de nuevo.  
-No eres del tipo de chicos que se mete en peleas, pero este alboroto no se causa por nada –respiró profundamente para calmar su nerviosismo antes de dirigir una seria mirada a Shouyou que permanecía sujetado por el subdirector.  
-Solo ha sido una pequeña discusión nada mas –el subdirector dio un tirón a su capucha colocándolo en frente de él.  
-¿Pequeño? Perdone Takeda-sensei pero tengo que llevar a este chico a dirección ahora mismo por casi pegarse con un compañero y por faltarme el respeto –Hinata simplemente apartó la mirada mordiéndose el labio para evitar decir algo fuera de lugar.  
-Está bien, pero luego permítame hablar a solas con él –el hombre del peluquín agachó la cabeza pensativo haciendo que la peluca se desplazara y tuviera que nerviosamente volver a colocarla en su sitio.  
-De acuerdo –el profesor hizo una leve reverencia dando las gracias al subdirector mientras se alejaba de la zona –Por que Takeda-sensei este de tu lado no te va a caer un menor castigo.  
El pelirrojo solo asintió dando un pequeño vistazo de reojo al aula cruzando su mirada con la de Nozuke antes de desaparecer de la sala.   
Los murmullos del resto de los alumnos al ver al pelirrojo caminar detrás del subdirector hizo que los nervios de Hinata aumentaran. Cada comentario que oía retumbaba en sus oídos “¿mira ese no es el pequeño de la 1-1?” “¿estaba en el club de voleibol no?” “yo que pensaba que era un buen chico” Solo deseaba que se callasen, que la gente cerrara la boca de una vez y que lo dejaran en paz. Nadie sabía por lo que estaba pasando, nadie sabía lo que sufría con todo esto, nadie sabía lo sólo que se encontraba en estos momentos. Espera, ¿sólo? ¿Hinata Shouyou? Por una vez en su vida se sentía vacío. No tenía a quien acudir ni a nadie a quien pedir ayuda.   
Hinata Shouyou se sentía solo y desesperado.  
Caminaba cabizbajo como si así los comentarios no pudieran llegar a él, que solo rebotaran, se fueran lejos de él y que le dejaran continuar su camino. Su mente en esos momentos era una tempestad, no podía pensar con claridad. Las ideas volaban distorsionadamente en su cabeza y las voces de alrededor retumbaban en sus oídos sin llegar a ser procesadas. Solo consiguió salir de su trance al escuchar una voz conocida.  
-¿Hinata-kun? –dijo una dulce voz procedente de una de las clases de primero. Hinata movió el rostro hacia el lugar de donde procedía esa voz.  
-Ya… ¿Yachi-san? –al ver el rostro conocido de la chica aceleró el paso desviando su mirada de ella.  
-¡Espera! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Hinata-kun! –intento correr detrás de él pero su mente decidió no hacerlo por el bien de ambos -¡No llegues tarde al entrenamiento!  
-Osu… -dijo Hinata para sí mismo apretando los puños con fuerza y volviendo su cabeza hacia el suelo de nuevo Gracias Yachi-san.   
Yachi, que se encontraba en mitad del pasillo volvió sobre sus pasos dando un gran suspiro de preocupación Kageyama ayúdale por favor pensó rápidamente juntando sus manos antes de entrar en la clase Hinata te necesita.  
El subdirector se detuvo al llegar a su destino entrando despacio en la sala, le dijo a Hinata que esperara en la puerta mientras el desaparecía unos segundo detrás de aquella puerta. El pelirrojo se apoyó en la pared, intentado relajarse para no cometer ninguna estupidez más por la que le pudieran castigar. Cerró los ojos en el mismo momento en el que unas manos cubrieron su boca y alguien empezó a tirar de él en dirección contraria a la que había venido. Hinata se zarandeó intentando soltar la mano que cubría su boca, la posición en la que le habían agarrado impedía por el ángulo que pudiera ver a la persona que le arrastraba. Ambos se detuvieron en un pequeño pasillo vacío justo cuando la campana que advertía del cambio de clases sonó.  
-Eso ha estado cerca… un poco más y nos pillan –Hinata al oír aquella voz se quedó paralizado en el sitio antes de darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba definitivamente.  
-¿Kageyama? –Dijo perplejo al encontrar a su colocador en aquel lugar -¿Qué haces aquí?  
-¿Cómo que “que hago aquí”? salvarte el culo por supuesto no puedo ser más explícito –se sentó en el suelo entrelazando sus piernas para estar más cómodo. Hinata ante tal declaración solamente se quedó quieto en sitio contemplando al chico que tenía en frente.  
-Una chica de tu clase me dijo que no habías venido –comentó rápido y secamente. Kageyama dirigió su atención al pelirrojo extrañado.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué se supone que no habría podido venir? –Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos y apoyó la espalda contra la pared confuso.  
-¿Por qué me habrá mentido…? -se acomodó sobre sí mismo mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Kageyama que no había dejado de mirarle en todo momento se acercó un poco más a él –encima por tu culpa mi castigo será aun peor… -el moreno miró hacia los lados al darse cuenta de esa afirmación.  
-Puede, pero al menos no te castigaran a ti solo –el central levantó el rostro para mirarle.  
-¿Pero no te has dado cuenta de que igual nos expulsan? -el tono de su voz subió bruscamente con la última palabra haciendo que Kageyama le tuviera que tapar la boca con la mano de nuevo antes de mandarle callar.  
-Lo he hecho porque me debes una explicación idiota, ahora mismo eso es lo de menos –Shouyou miró hacia otro lado mientras tocaba suavemente su frente, ya sin venda, y destapaba su boca para poder hablar a la vez que un tono carmesí cubría sus mejillas.  
-No hay nada que explicar.  
-No estoy tan seguro de eso –dijo Kageyama colocando una de sus manos encima de la cabeza de Hinata parar hacerle volver el rostro hacia él -¿Por qué te largaste ayer así de mi casa si se puede saber? –el pelirrojo lo miró de reojo.  
-Si no puedes deducirlo por ti mismo eres más tonto de lo que pensaba Kageyama –ante esto, el colocador apretó los dedos que estaban en la cabeza del otro provocando que este se retorciera en el sitio suplicando que parara. Kageyama se próximo a su rostro pulverizándolo con la mirada y quedando a solo unos centímetros de él. La cara de Hinata se volvió roja completamente mientras intentaba escapar de esos orbes azules que le reprimían en el sitio.  
-No sé qué es lo que pasa últimamente contigo pero no me gusta –eso hizo que el pequeño dejara de moverse y se concentrara en la persona que tenía delante –después de que te despertaras solo ocurrieron cosas que vagamente recuerdo y eso me molesta –Hinata que hasta ahora estaba en contra de colaborar se relajó ante aquellas palabras.  
No recuerda nada eh… esto es de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado últimamente… que bien cerró los ojos, a su vez, Kageyama lo soltó extrañado alejándose de él, Hinata alzó los brazos con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¡¡Menos maaal!! –Kageyama solo quedó más aturdido con esas palabras. Si la cabeza de Hinata ya era una tempestad, la suya era un huracán en pleno auge. Los vagos recuerdos que tenía por su memoria no le hacían entender la razón por la cual el pequeño se fue de esa manera de su casa.  
-Pero no te alegres por eso imbécil –dio un puñetazo al aire que el pelirrojo esquivó con rapidez mientras se seguía riendo tontamente de la situación.  
-Solo nos chocamos y yo aproveche ese momento para escapar nada más. Sería muy raro que nos viesen llegar juntos de esa forma al instituto ¿sabes? –Se levantó de su sitio haciendo el amago de salir de aquel pasillo –será mejor que vuelva no quiero que me castiguen como Noya-san –se alejó rápidamente del lugar dejando al más alto en el lugar.  
-Tch –Kageyama apretó los puños golpeando la pared que estaba detrás de él.  
Mientras tanto el pasillo de primero era un caos, el subdirector gritando desesperado y todos los alumnos confundidos por el barullo.  
-¿Dónde se ha metido ese crio? Le dije que no se moviera esto es sin duda una falta de disciplina grave que se vaya preparando para las consecuencias –gritaba el subdirector moviéndose de un lado al otro delante de la puerta del despacho hasta que una cabeza naranja destacó de entre el escándalo de gente.  
-Perdón, perdón tuve que ir al baño urgentemente –corrió hacia el despacho posicionándose delante del subdirector dedicándole una gran reverencia por haberle desobedecido –cuando estoy nervioso me duele el estómago y debo ir al servicio rápidamente, disculpe.  
-Has hecho perder al director algo de su valioso tiempo ya veremos cómo se te castiga por esto –dijo colocándose la corbata y peinándose el peluquín con cuidado.  
-Lo siento, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo a veces –el hombre le dedicó una mirada reacia mientras le mandaba pasar al interior de la sala. Hinata al ver esa mirada entró rápidamente sentándose en la silla más cercana para esperar lo peor.  
La campana para el almuerzo sonó y los alumnos salieron casi al unísono de sus clases. Había sido un día raro en general pero la gente hacia como si nada hubiera pasado lo que alivió un poco a Hinata quien se encontraba limpiando el pasillo con un pequeño trapo que le habían dejado. Ese fue el castigo que le impusieron por el secuestro que sufrió por parte de Kageyama. Era vergonzoso pero a esas alturas creía que ya nada podría ser peor que ser casi un juguete sexual de un alumno de tercero, así que le restó importancia a los comentarios que la gente le hacía y continuó con su tarea.   
Al menos el director había tenido la “amabilidad” de dejarle un cubo de agua para no tener que ir hasta el baño a mojar el trapo cada vez que se secaba. Cuando no le veía nadie simplemente se dedicaba a jugar con el agua del cubo y el trapo moviéndolo muy rápido en su interior haciendo un mini torbellino en su interior. Parecía estúpido pero era un buen método anti aburrimiento.  
-Pareces un niño de primaria ¿lo sabias? –el pelirrojo apartó su atención del cubo para enfrentar el emisor de aquellas palabras.  
-¿¡Tsukishima quieres pelea!? –dijo intentando poner un tono amenazante alzando su puño. Tsukishima solo se rio de él.  
-Es raro verte castigado. ¿Has acosado a Yachi-san o algo así? –se rio- ¿o acaso te han visto hacer cosas indecentes con el rey? –Hinata le tiró el trapo a gran velocidad pero el otro consiguió esquivarlo y cazarlo en el aire –podrías dedicarte al tiro al blanco se te da mejor que el voleibol.  
-¿Solo has venido a reírte de mí? ¿O tienes alguna otra intención? –se levantó enfadado quitándole al chico más alto el trapo de sus manos y volviendo a su tarea.  
-Te vi ir hacia dirección –Hinata lo miró extrañado.  
-¿Y qué debería contestarte? ¿“gracias por no haberte reído de mí en ese momento”? –el rubio dio un gran suspiro metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.  
-No, pero supongo que no querrás que el capitán se entere de eso –Shouyou se paró en seco para escucharle atentamente –no es muy bueno para la reputación del equipo ¿sabes? –el pelirrojo miró al suelo, en él se podía distinguir su propio reflejo así que se quedó hipnotizado unos segundos antes de poder responderle.  
-No voy a poder realizar actividades del club por una semana así que no creo que sirva de mucho –Tsukishima sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se colocó las gafas dando un leve suspiró.  
-Entonces procura simplemente no resbalarte con lo fregado –dijo burlonamente poniéndose los cascos y volviendo hacia su clase donde Yamaguchi le llamaba animadamente para que fueran a almorzar. Hinata se mordió la lengua intentando no soltar todos los insultos que estaba conteniendo en su interior. Mojó el trapo frenéticamente y comenzó la tarea de limpieza de nuevo.  
Pasado ya casi todo el tiempo del almuerzo el subdirector le concedió un descanso para comer. Aprovechó el momento apoyándose cómodamente contra la pared con el obento entre sus piernas disfrutando de esos momentos de descanso. La gente era poco considerada y en cuando podían se burlaban de él o pisaban el suelo que ya estaba limpio, tuvo que pegar unas cuantas voces así que su agotamiento era real. Mientras comía canturreaba el opening de un anime de moda olvidando sus preocupaciones por el momento hasta que alguien volviera a molestarle. Y efectivamente su tranquilidad no duró mucho.  
-Ya hoo~ Shou-chan –Hinata tosió por el atragantamiento que había sufrido al oír eso. Su paciencia estaba al límite en esos momentos y lo que menos le apetecía ahora era tener que satisfacer los deseos sexuales de alguien.  
-¿Fushimita-san que haces aquí? –el albino se movió en su sitio mirando hacia ambos lados antes de agacharse hacia la oreja de Shouyou. El pelirrojo notó un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal pero mantuvo la compostura esperando cualquier cosa de ese muchacho.  
-Me aburría y quería venir a divertirme un rato contigo –dijo en un tono inocente mirándole con aquellos ojos azules de forma intensa –el otro día desde lo de la enfermería no te volví a ver –bajó el tono de voz –ni tocar… -Hinata hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Ignorarle. Aquello molesto en cantidad a Kai quien lo tomó por la muñeca con la que sujetaba los palillos, apartó la mano y tomándole desprevenido le dio un forzado beso en mitad de aquel pasillo solitario en esos momentos. Hinata se separó casi derramando su obento por el suelo.  
-¿Qué demonios haces? Ya sabes que en el instituto no puedes –dijo mientras se pasaba la manga por sus labios para limpiarlos. Kai se quedó un rato en silencio relamiendo sus propios labios.  
-Te has besado con alguien más ¿no es así? –los palillos de Hinata cayeron al suelo tras esa declaración, el pelirrojo que se había convertido en un tomate nervioso se movió frenéticamente buscando un sitio por donde salir de allí –ya veo… -con un ágil gesto las dos manos de Hinata acabaron contra la pared sujetas por las muñecas por Kai, quien lo dejó en una postura un tanto embarazosa.   
-¡No es verdad te lo juro! –Kai se había colocado entre las piernas de Hinata por lo que tenía completo acceso al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Hábilmente Kai junto su rodilla con la entrepierna de Hinata haciendo unos movimientos circulares en ella lo que produjo un mayor nerviosismo al más bajo.  
-Va, dime quien fue, ¿tu novio? ¿La chica rubia de tu club de voleibol? ¿Un amante? –Clavó más su rodilla en la zona sensible del pequeño haciendo que este se removiera estrepitosamente –si me lo dices pararé.  
-F-fue un accidente… el otro día en casa de Kageyama por favor para… -dijo casi suplicando al albino. Kai al obtener su respuesta se detuvo y se separó de Hinata.  
-Bueno… si fue un accidente lo puedo dejar pasar –comentaba mientras que con un canturreo se peinaba bien el flequillo –la semana libre que tienes lo compensara… –la campana sonó antes de dejar terminar a Kai su frase así que se despidió alegremente y volvió a su clase.  
-Salvado por la campana… -musitó Hinata mientras que con vergüenza se tapaba la zona afectada por la rodilla de Fushimita.   
Recogió todo antes de volver a su clase donde la tensión era palpable. La disputa entre él y Nozuke había creado rumores que no se paraban de extender y esto hacia que la presión aumentara. El resto de clases que quedaban no fueron las más relajadas pero al menos la tensión que había entre sus compañeros le permitió estar atento.  
La campana sonó.  
Hinata incrédulamente recogió sus cosas con rapidez para dirigirse al gimnasio. Su alegría no duro mucho hasta que encontró a un pequeño adulto delante de él.  
-¿Takeda-sensei?   
-Tengo que hablar contigo ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo sonriente el profesor indicando que le siguiera hasta un pequeño despacho en uno de los pasillos entraron en él y se sentaron el uno frente al otro.  
La sala no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, había unas estanterías con libros detrás de Hinata y una pequeña mesa que separaba al profesor de él. Takeda sin duda era de los pocos profesores a los que no tenía miedo, era amable y siempre hablaba con mucha tranquilidad. Pero esta vez la expresión de Takeda preocupó a Hinata, quien estaba sentado rígidamente en la silla.  
-Castigado 3 semanas a limpieza de pasillos durante los tiempos libres y prohibición de participación en algún club durante una semana –leyó en una pequeña hoja que tenía delante. Hinata tragó saliva al escuchar los dos castigos que le había impuesto dirección -¿Sabes lo que esto significa Hinata-kun verdad? Esto que te voy a decir no es solo como profesor y asesor del club de voleibol si no como adulto encargado de tu educación.   
-Sí –contestó débilmente.  
-No sé qué es lo que ocurre entre el alumnado ni tampoco es que me interese saberlo, pero si me preocupa que chicos como tú tengan que sufrir castigos que no son ni mucho menos merecedores de ellos. Eres un chico con un gran corazón y con un gran amor hacia el deporte que tanto te gusta, por eso mismo no quiero que dejes de disfrutar de las cosas que te gustan por castigos o peleas. Soy tu profesor por lo que me comprometo en asesorarte y ayudarte a seguir avanzando hacia tus ideales tanto deportistas como estudiantiles –dijo Takeda muy seriamente. Hinata lo miró estupefacto, aquellas palabras aún no habían sido procesadas en su interior como para elaborar una respuesta. Simplemente asintió –Las personas a veces tenemos problemas que no queremos que el resto de personas sepan por lo que nos los guardamos en nuestro interior hasta que desaparezcan. Después de veros jugar confío aún más en el poder del ser humano para enfrentarse a situaciones límites. Tienes un gran poder de superación Hinata Shouyou-kun y confío en que ese poder te haga llegar hacia donde tú quieres y que te haga superar cualquier problema que tengas o vayas a tener. Pero a veces la fuerza de una sola persona no basta para superar algunas adversidades recuérdalo –se hizo el silencio durante un rato en la sala. Takeda tenía los dos brazos encima de la mesa con los dedos entrelazados en un puño mientras miraba atentamente a Hinata.  
-Muchas gracias Takeda-sensei –Hinata hizo una gran reverencia mientras se mordía el labio inferior aguantando las ganas de llorar ante aquellas palabras. El profesor sonrió cruzándose de brazos y dejó que se fuera.  
-No sabía que Takeda-sensei hablara tan bien… -se secó unas lágrimas que asomaban por sus parpados con una de las mangas.  
-Mira que eres llorica Hinata.  
-¿¡A quién llamas llorica!? –Shouyou se puso en posición de ataque hacia la persona que estaba apoyada en la puerta – ¿Qué haces aquí Kageyama?  
-Simplemente un largirucho de gafas me ha dicho que a alguien le han castigado una semana sin actividades del club.  
-Maldito Tsukishima será bocazas –Kageyama que aun permanecía apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados se dirigió hacia él seriamente.  
-Ven conmigo –hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que alguno de los dos hablo.  
-Está bien.


	8. Confusión

-Está bien –lo miró fijamente a los ojos –Pero dime el por qué.  
-Que estés castigado sin actividades del club no significa que no puedas entrenar fuera del equipo –se ajustó bien la bolsa de deporte en el hombro antes de dar unos pasos hacia su atacante.  
-¿Y piensas perderte el entrenamiento solo por mí? –Kageyama asintió agarrándole del brazo y atrayéndole hacia él mientras miraba que no había nadie en el pasillo -¿Kageyama?   
Kageyama no dijo nada. Solamente empezó a tirar de él alejándose de aquella zona lo más rápido posible sin dar la oportunidad a Hinata de entender la situación. El agarre del colocador era fuerte y esto preocupaba al menor. En alguna ocasión intentó soltarse pero la fuerza del otro chico era mucho mayor. Pasaron por los pasillos casi corriendo como si huyeran de algo o de alguien, esa situación comenzó a inquietar y molestar al central, no solo por el hecho de que Kageyama le estuviera llevando sin control por los pasillos sino también por la sensación agria de su estómago. Esta mañana Kai le dijo que divertirían ahora que no puede participar en las actividades del club ¿Y si Kai se toma esto como un acto de huida? pensaba para sí mismo A saber lo que es capaz de hacerme tragó saliva mientras un sudor frio empezó a cubrir su cuerpo No quiero que me haga eso de nuevo los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos y ahogó un grito al recordar. Tenía mucho miedo de volver a pasar por eso, no quería. Se encontraban ya fuera del instituto, detrás del gimnasio concretamente. Kageyama se detuvo en seco al oír tal grito de pánico de su compañero, tragó saliva y con indecisión miró hacia atrás para encontrar a un Shouyou derrumbado en el suelo con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Esa visión horrorizó a Kageyama, sabía que Hinata no estaba bien, que algo estaba ocurriendo pero esto era demasiado, rápidamente se acercó al otro chico poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.  
-¡Hinata! ¡Oi! -le agarró de los hombros para levantar su torso y poder verle la cara. La visión escandalizó al más alto, la fuerza con la que sujetaba los hombros de Hinata disminuyó al ver esos grandes ojos color caramelo convertidos en unos opacos sacos de lágrimas que parecía que no miraban hacia la realidad -¿¡Qué te ocurre!?   
Hinata fue esta vez el que no respondió. Kageyama volvió a zarandearlo suavemente para sacarlo de su trance, en cambio, el cuerpo del menor cayó pesadamente sobre el otro muchacho preocupándolo más. El colocador intuyó que las palabras no iban a servir, así que arrimó al pequeño contra su pecho acariciando lentamente su pelo intentando calmarle  
-No me hagas daño por favor… -Tobio levantó la vista –no me hagas daño por favor…  
-Nadie te va a hacer daño idiota –le separó despacio mirándolo a esos opacos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas –yo estoy aquí para impedirlo recuerda.  
Hinata lo miró fijamente, el brillo volvía a sus ojos cuanto más miraba al otro chico. Se quedó hipnotizado observándole como si nada más existiera en este mundo. Kageyama hacia lo mismo, no podía dejar de mirar aquellas sonrojadas mejillas cubiertas de débiles lágrimas ni aquellos ojos vueltos a la vida ni tampoco a su menuda y sonrosadita nariz.  
“Pero a veces la fuerza de una sola persona no basta para superar algunas adversidades, recuérdalo”  
Esa frase resonó en la mente de Hinata. Ya estaba hartó de todo ese sufrimiento que solo le consumía en soledad, necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase. Alguien que suprimiera ese dolor, nunca se había percatado de ello pero esa persona siempre estuvo a su lado.  
-Kageyama… -las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas –ayúdame… –su voz era suave y débil, casi inaudible. Pero esa pequeña voz sonó con fuerza en la cabeza de Kageyama, sentía que tenía que ayudarle como fuera no podía dejar esto así, no quería volver a ver ese rostro de pánico de nuevo. Alzó sus brazos colocándolos alrededor del otro chico fundiéndose en un brazo.  
Kageyama rodeó al otro chico con fuerza acomodándolo contra su pecho mientras acariciaba suavemente su desordenado cabello dejando que el pequeño siguiera sollozando en sus brazos sin que temiera nada.  
-Siento interrumpir el momento romántico, te estaba buscando Shou-chan –dijo soltando una risilla mientras se acercaba a la escena.  
El colocador se separó lentamente de Hinata poniéndose de pie para encarar al muchacho que tenía delante. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y una fea mirada gobernaba en su rostro. Estaba furioso, muy furioso aunque Hinata dijera lo contrario ese chico era la causa de todo, debía que detenerlo como fuera y proteger a su central.  
-¿¡A qué has venido!? –dio un paso hacia Kai.  
-Vengo a por algo que me pertenece –dijo señalando a Hinata quien aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del albino. Kai pasó por delante de Kageyama rápidamente sin importarle lo más mínimo su presencia en el momento –Venga Shou-chan es hora de ir a divertirse un rato.  
Los sentidos del pelirrojo vibraron al sentir la presencia de Kai. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose efectivamente con el albino que le miraba atentamente mientras un furioso Kageyama se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él con los puños apretados. Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno, le conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar sus intenciones, no podía permitirle que lo hiciera, no en ese momento. Se levantó ágilmente del suelo interponiéndose entre el puño y Kai. Ambos muchachos se quedaron expectantes ante aquello. El cuerpo de Hinata se movió por instinto, si a ese chico le pasaba algo sin duda todo sería peor, a pesar de haber pedido ayuda a Kageyama… ¿nada cambiaria? Al parecer si, igual ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Hinata cayó al suelo por el fuerte golpe quedando tendido en el suelo sin moverse, Kai miró de reojo hacia abajo para luego volver su mirada de nuevo al frente soltando un suspiro de alivio. El pelirrojo empezó a sangra por la nariz y el golpe empezó a volverse más rojo por cada segundo que pasaba. Kageyama congelado en su sitio miraba su puño y al chico al que había derribado.  
-¡HINATAA! –Aterrorizado fue hacia él incorporándolo con cuidado mientras tocaba la mejilla donde lo había golpeado sin querer -¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO IDIOTA!?  
-No sabría decir quien es aquí el más idiota de los dos –dijo Kai riéndose de la situación. El colocador se volvió hacia él poniendo su mano en forma de puño de nuevo para golpearlo –Aunque puede que tu solo seas un mente simple.  
Kai capturó el puño de Kageyama aparentándolo con fuerza a la vez que el otro chico seguía haciendo fuerza hacia él. Estaban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos. La tensión del ambiente aumento.  
-¿¡Es que no te importa lo más mínimo Hinata!? –Kai retorció con una llave de judo la mano de Kageyama colocándola en su espalda e inmovilizándolo completamente.  
-Yo no le dije que se pusiera en medio, ¿le debo dar las gracias o algo así? –tiró del brazo que estaba sujetando de Kageyama provocando que gritara del dolor, posiblemente si seguía así acabaría dislocándole el hombro o rompiéndole el brazo –Si quieres hacemos un trato, dejas de meterte en asuntos donde no te llaman, yo no te parto el brazo puedes seguir jugando a tu querido voleibol y a cambio dejas que ahora me lleve a Shou. La otra opción sería que yo te rompiera el brazo ahora mismo y me llevara igualmente a Shou, tú decides.  
El moreno chasqueó la lengua ante aquel callejón sin salida. En un intento desesperado, con su brazo libre intentó golpear el estómago del albino con el codo. Al otro chico no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y el ataque dio en su objetivo, como respuesta Kai en un hábil movimiento golpeo las piernas de Kageyama haciendo que este cayera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza quedando algo aturdido.  
-Al final va a ser la opción uno bien por ti –recogió al inmóvil Hinata del suelo cargándolo en brazos. Kageyama se levantó a duras penas del suelo apoyándose sobre una rodilla –Oh, es cierto el regalo de despedida.  
Kai cogió a Hinata por la mandíbula besándolo intensamente delante del colocador, las palabras no pudieron salir de la boca de Kageyama ante esa escena, sentía que el corazón se le había parado y que sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar, Kai le ofreció una soberbia mirada luego de empezar a alejarse del lugar con el pelirrojo en brazos.  
-¡¡MIERDAA!! –gritó agachándose contra el suelo golpeándolo con el puño con rabia. Esa rabia perduro hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar.  
Kai y Hinata acabaron llegando al río, a esas horas no había nadie así que el albino decidió quedarse allí por el momento. Era un lugar tranquilo, un pequeño bosque separaba Karasuno del río por lo que la serenidad que se respiraba era mayor. No era un río muy ancho, estaba rodeado de una verde hierba y una pequeña cuesta hacia que pareciese incrustado en la tierra. Dejó a Hinata en la húmeda hierba con cuidado de que no se resbalara y a continuación el hizo lo mismo. El suave sonido del río calmaba la tensión de hace un momento, Kai inspiró y espiró profundamente un par de veces antes de volverse hacia Hinata para examinarlo con la mirada.  
-Lo siento –sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo limpiando la sangre de su nariz y algunos rastros de lágrimas que aún permanecían en su rostro –pero debo hacerlo.  
Hinata despertó a los pocos segundos, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo le dolía intensamente, el pelirrojo estaba muy confuso, desde que recordó aquellas traumáticas escenas, su mente está llena de lagunas e información desordenada y sus ojos tardaron unos minutos en reconocer el espacio donde se encontraba.  
-Umm… ¿Kageyama que ha pasado? –Kai se puso delante de él acorralándolo contra la hierba.  
-Kageyama ha tenido que ocuparse de unos asuntos, estás conmigo, Kai –se señaló a si mismo sonriendo a la vez que se apartaba de nuevo tumbándose en la hierba. Hinata comenzó a temblar intentando alejarse de él pero su cuerpo no le respondía correctamente, el miedo se había apoderado de él y su mente paralizaba sus músculos –Tranquilo no te hare nada, al menos en los próximos cinco minutos –Kai se tumbó de lado apoyándose con el codo mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla hinchada del pequeño.  
Hinata probó a apoyarse sobre sus codos pero el plano inclinado de la tierra y la humedad de la hierba hizo que su cuerpo resbalara hacia abajo, Kai rápidamente lo agarró de la mano para que no llegara hasta abajo, la hierba también perjudicó al albino resbalándose de su sitio por una mala pisada, ambos rodaron un par de metros hasta que para su suerte se detuvieron.  
-¡Suéltame! –dio un tirón brusco a su mano para soltarla de la del otro chico.  
-Venga, venga sabes que conmigo hacerte el fuerte no te sirve de nada, además –se colocó encima de él poniendo ambos brazos al lado de su cabeza y una pierna en medio de las del pelirrojo forzando a abrirlas –Tu novio quería pelea y perdió patéticamente ¿lo sabias? –los ojos de Hinata perdieron su brillo de nuevo.  
-Kageyama… ¿perdió? –Kai asintió acercándose más a la cara del central hasta darle un intenso beso.  
El cuerpo de Hinata era un muñeco de trapo y Kai provechó aquello para quitarle la gakuran y la sudadera color crema que llevaba siempre debajo, le despojó de ambas prendas rápidamente haciendo lo mismo también con la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba debajo. El albino volvió a su rostro besándole la boca y lamiendo sus labios, con un beso más intenso que el otro. Con sus manos desabrochó el cinturón del pantalón del pequeño metiendo sus manos por dentro de la ropa interior del pelirrojo. Hinata impasible, se removió en su sitio intentando liberar sus labios, Kai como respuesta empezó un leve masaje sobre su zona sensible haciendo que soltara algunos gemidos que fueron insonorizados con la boca del más alto. Hinata gemía en su boca mientras los movimientos se volvían mas rápidos, el sube y baja cada vez más intenso y con mayor rapidez, Fushimita se separó de la boca del menor para escuchar sus sonidos de placer con regocijo. Bajo un poco el ritmo para que el pequeño no viniera muy rápido. La diversión aún no había empezado.  
-P-para ahh… -suplicó Hinata.  
-Si ahora viene lo mejor –dio la vuelta a Shouyou poniéndolo boca abajo. El pulso del central se aceleró comenzando a removerse ante el pánico –No no no~ no te puedes librar.  
Kai le bajó los pantalones sin llegar a quitárselos mientras con una mano separaba el bóxer de su piel para introducir sus dedos en el pequeño. Hinata seguía resistiéndose en su sitio todo lo que podía para evitar eso de nuevo, una vez basto para traumatizarle y no quería que fuesen dos.  
-Noo ¡¡para!! GYAAAH –gritó pero su boca fue tapada por la mano de Kai a la vez que los dedos entraron en él.  
Kageyama había conseguido levantarse a duras penas después de unos minutos de la pelea, por suerte fue encontrado por Suga y Nishinoya que iban a rellenar las botellas de agua en la fuente que había detrás del gimnasio. Al encontrar al moreno de ese modo ambos se asustaron y lo llevaron rápidamente al vestuario donde Kiyoko y Yachi con cuidado curaron sus heridas. Intentó explicar de la forma más adornada posible lo que había sucedido con él y Hinata. Todos se quedaron paralizados ante esas declaraciones, incluso Tsukishima quedó impactado y en blanco. Al equipo aun le costaba creer que su pequeño central había sido castigado una semana sin realizar actividades del club y esto confundió aún más sus cabezas.  
Se dirigió con el resto del equipo hacia la salida para despedirse de ellos antes de salir en busca de Hinata, no le había contado a los del equipo que Kai se había llevado a Hinata así que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo y si de algo estaba seguro era que no pararía hasta encontrarlo, no puede fallarle dos veces después de todo lo que le prometió.  
Cuando se despidió del equipo dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos para volver a Karasuno, al llegar se fijó si la bici de Hinata aún se encontraba allí, al ver que si, a pesar de no ser lo más sensato ni lo más seguro cogió su teléfono marcando rápidamente el número del pelirrojo, al ver que no dada señal corrió hacia el lugar donde Kai se fue con Hinata sin parar de telefonear al pequeño y poder oír al menos la melodía de su móvil.  
Traspasó el pequeño bosque que separaba Karasuno del río parándose un momento para respirar antes de volver a llamar al teléfono del chico, para su suerte la melodía sonaba débilmente por lo que corrió a la máxima velocidad que podía hacia el lugar de origen, saltó el arcén que limitaba el bosque y la carretera para bajar por la pequeña cuesta de hierba que daba al río, la melodía cada vez era más fuerte y bajó con cuidado por la hierba evitando resbalarse.  
El móvil de Kageyama cayó al suelo al ver aquella escena, sus manos empezaron a temblar al encontrar aquel panorama en frente de él, sabía que algunas personas podían ser crueles pero no a ese nivel. Hinata estaba tendido boca abajo inconsciente en la hierba, su ropa superior se encontraba desperdigada alrededor suyo mientras que unos arrebujados bóxer cubrían aun sus zonas intimas, tenía los pantalones casi por los tobillos y el aspecto de su cuerpo no mejoraba mucho la situación. Había visto muchas veces el torso de Hinata mientras se cambiaban pero nunca lo había visto con aquellas marcas, tenía la espalda cubierta de hematomas morados y rojos junto con algunos rasguños. Se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba tapándole y guardándole al menos la dignidad que le quedaba. Tocó aquellos hematomas con cuidado notando que algunos tenían relieve, es decir, eran recientes. No se atrevía a darle la vuelta, ya había visto muchas expresiones de Hinata pero estaba seguro de que esta no iba a ser igual y posiblemente no lo podría soportar. Giró su cuerpo lentamente mirando primero a su torso que se encontraba en igual o peor estado que su espalda, bajó a sus piernas también golpeadas y volvió a dirigir su mirada al torso, subiendo hasta su cuello para ver las marcas de chupetones en él y finalmente mirar a su rostro.  
-Hinata… -unas débiles lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Kageyama. La mejilla donde le golpeó aún seguía roja y algo hinchada, sus parpados y mejillas estaban aún húmedos y un pequeño hilo de saliva sobresalía de la comisura de los labios de Hinata. La expresión del chico en ese momento era indescriptible, solo se podía definir como pánico. Nunca le había visto en ese estado, ni quería volver a hacerlo. Se sentía inútil y derrotado nunca hubiera imaginado que el sufrimiento que el pequeño contenía en su interior era tan grande.


	9. Amigo

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde el fatídico abuso de Kai. Las cosas se habían calmado un poco pero la tensión y le miedo de esa situación no desapareció. Nadie podría olvidar tal cosa en solo ciento veinte minutos, después de que Kageyama se quedara horrorizado al encontrar el cuerpo de Hinata en ese estado, su mente no funcionaba de la misma manera, sentía que su vida cotidiana no volvería a ser la misma después de conocer aquel suceso. Luego de encontrar al pelirrojo en el río y de examinar que no tenía ninguna herida grave por la que ir al hospital, lo cargo en su espalda hasta su casa. Tendría que contar una mentira a su madre, sino la vida de Hinata sería un infierno para siempre. Se las ingenió para convencer a su madre de que sufrió una mala caída mientras corrían por las afueras del instituto en la hora del entrenamiento, era poco convincente pero por lo pronto era mejor que nada. A pesar de los intentos de Kageyama para tranquilizar a la madre de Hinata, la mujer al borde de un ataque de nervios empezó a llamar por teléfono repetidas veces, Kageyama supuso que sería a su padre pero no dijo nada se limitó a mirar al pelirrojo, aun inconsciente, que yacía en la cama de lo que se suponía que era su habitación. La señora Hinata entraba y salía con nerviosismo de la habitación con el teléfono en la oreja esperando que alguien le respondiera, Tobio que se estaba empezando a irritar por el sin parar de la mujer centró su atención en el central, la madre de Hinata le pidió que le curara las heridas pero la verdad era que no podía hacerlo, se sentía demasiado culpable como para ello. Aunque Kai fuera el que hizo todo eso la culpabilidad invadía a Kageyama, aun indirectamente, fue su culpa por permitir que el albino se llevara a Shouyou. Reunió todo ese orgullo que tenía y con un pequeño pañuelo limpio la cara de Hinata lentamente, procuró no tocar algunos arañazos de sus mejillas y se concentró en los rastros de lágrimas y suciedad. No podía mirarle a la cara, intentó centrar su mirada en su propia mano para no hacer contacto visual con el otro chico, era un cobarde, un cobarde egocéntrico. De repente, todo parecía tener sentido. Igual simplemente era por el hecho de que estaba confundido y aturdido por toda la situación pero se convenció internamente de que no era así. Kageyama Tobio en verdad era un mente simple.  
-Siento todo este alboroto Tobio-kun –dijo la señora Hinata con un tono más relajado que el que estaba usando mientras hablaba por teléfono.  
-No pasa nada –musitó mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras limpiaba los pómulos de Hinata.  
-Puedes irte ya a casa si quieres tus padres estarán preocupados –comentó cogiendo unas mantas del armario y colocándolas a los pies de la cama –además debe a ver sido duro llevar a Shouyou desde el instituto hasta aquí a cuestas.  
-Mis padres no están en casa hasta dentro de una semana así que no es molestia –remojó de nuevo el pañuelo en un pequeño caldero con agua caliente que le había dejado la señora Hinata –y Hinata pesa poco así que no ha sido tan duro –La mujer lo miró un rato como si intentase convencerse así misma de algo.  
-Ya que no están tus padres quédate a cenar si quieres, luego mi marido te llevará en coche hasta tu casa –le sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacia el pelirrojo mientras colocaba una suave manta con estampados de balones de voleibol sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. Si no hubieran estado en aquella situación apenas dos horas antes se hubiera reído de esa tonta manta.  
No estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en casa de ningún amigo así que entre el nerviosismo y confusión asintió soltando un débil “gracias”. La mujer se acercó a Hinata acariciándole el pelo con cariño y volvió la mirada al moreno con una sonrisa.  
-Te lo dejó en tus manos mientras preparó la cena entonces –se levantó del suelo y salió de la estancia.  
Kageyama sentía que cada segundo que pasaba la presión en esa habitación aumentaba, estar a solas con Hinata nunca le había resultado tan incómodo, por suerte, el pequeño permanecía dormido pacíficamente en su cama tapado por la manta de los balones de voleibol, si se despertara ahora no sabría cómo actuar en absoluto. Después de terminar de limpiar su cara le colocó una tirita en el moflete derecho donde el arañazo era mayor, se seguía preguntando como alguien podría hacer algo así a Hinata, un chico amigable, alegre y amable, es decir, todo lo contrario que Kageyama. Al menos, la expresión del pelirrojo era calmada y relajada nada que ver con la que tenía cuando se lo encontró en el río. La señora Hinata había tenido la consideración de cambiarle de ropa, le puso un pantalón pirata y una camiseta de manga corta, de alguna manera no llegó a ver los hematomas de su torso, o eso creía él, había estado solo un par de horas en su casa con su madre pero seguramente ya podría saber bastantes cosas de la familia de Hinata. Su madre era una mujer de mediana altura, no mucho más alta que Shouyou, de pelo corto, casi por los hombros, y moreno. Aunque físicamente madre e hijo no se pareciesen en nada su personalidad era prácticamente igual, ambos derrochaban energía por ahí por donde fueran, eran nerviosos e impacientes y lo más importante, tenían la misma sonrisa. Luego también, Hinata tenía una hermana pequeña, Hinata Natsu, de la que no sabía mucho a decir verdad, solo la podía describir como una pequeña Shouyou de siete años en chica. En cierto modo se alegraba de que su madre no descubriera los golpes que su hijo tenía bajo su camiseta, su historia empezaría a ser dudosa y eso podría meterlos a él y a Hinata en un aprieto. Después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden dejó la habitación despacio para no despertar al pelirrojo. Consideró la opción de ir a ayudar a la madre de Hinata con la cena, lo que menos quería era ser una molestia para su familia, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba la mujer poniendo la mesa con ayuda de Natsu, dudó unos segundos pero se atrevió a preguntar.  
-Puedo ayudarla si quiere… ¿sería mucha molestia? –tenia las mejillas algo rojas de la vergüenza que le producía la situación. La señora Hinata le ofreció una dulce sonrisa.  
-Claro, valdría más –se acercó a él entregándole los cubiertos de la mesa, cuatro cucharas y cuatro pares de palillos para ser exactos. Viendo el número de cubiertos supuso, como se imaginaba, que Hinata no comería con ellos –la cena esta ya casi lista así que solo falta que venga mi marido y podremos empezar.  
-¿Y nii-chan? –Preguntó Natsu agarrando del pantalón largo a su madre -¿nii-chan no cenará con nosotros? –su madre la cogió en brazos ofreciéndole una galleta.  
-Como tu hermano está cansado del entrenamiento de hoy le dejaremos descansar ¿vale? –mostró aquella sonrisa radiante de nuevo dejando a la niña pequeña en el suelo.  
-Pues yo quiero ya mi tamagoyaki –se sentó rápidamente en la silla inflando los mofletes mientras que con una mano sujetaba un tenedor. Su madre suspiró e hizo lo que le pedía su hija, era la mejor opción, de ese modo podrían conversar ambos padres con Kageyama tranquilamente sobre Hinata.   
Después de que Natsu comiera su tamagoyaki a toda velocidad su madre la llevó a la cama donde se quedó profundamente dormida rápidamente. Luego de un rato conversando entre ellos dos de cómo era la mejor forma de preparar curry, la puerta de la casa se abrió entrando un hombre un poco más alto que Kageyama con una cabellera naranja cobre y una pequeña perilla en su barbilla del mismo color, el colocador tardó un tiempo en reaccionar ya que nunca se habría imaginado al padre de Hinata de aquel modo. Después de las presentaciones y algunas explicaciones los tres se sentaron a la mesa donde hubo una fluida charla sin que saliera el tema de Hinata, para la suerte de Kageyama los padres de Shouyou no indagaron en el accidente de su hijo y su nerviosismo fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Tal y como le prometió la señora Hinata el padre del pelirrojo le acercó hasta su casa en coche donde el silencio y la incomodidad durante el trayecto iba aumentando, se había acostumbrado a la madre de Hinata en seguida, bueno, es que era prácticamente igual que su hijo así que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, en cambio, su padre era más taciturno y reticente no parecía tener la misma esencia vitalista que sus hijos y mujer poseían, era más como él. Pocas veces en su vida tuvo que tratar con personas parecidas a él, lo que le hacía estar más incómodo de lo normal, era en esos momentos cuando comprendía lo difícil que era tratar con personas con una personalidad parecida a la suya. Para su suerte no tardaron en llegar y la tensión entre ambos se relajó.  
-Gracias por haber cuidado de mi hijo este tiempo Tobio-kun –Kageyama negó con la cabeza mientras le hacía una reverencia y se despedía del hombre –si Shouyou aún se encuentra mal mañana no nos importaría que vinieras de nuevo –dijo en el último segundo antes de arrancar el coche y perderse entre las calles. El moreno solo se quedó confuso en la puerta.  
Había estado solo un día fuera de casa pero todo se le hacía demasiado pesado, nada más entrar se despojó de sus zapatos y se zambulló sobre la cama.  
Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche, la oscuridad ya había caído sobre la ciudad y solo se podían oír los graznidos de los cuervos que pasaban volando. A esa hora Hinata despertó, estaba aturdido como era de esperarse, el tiempo y el espacio eran confusos para él. Se incorporó lentamente de la cama tocándose con una mano la mejilla derecha notando el tacto de la tirita, aun no comprendía la experiencia que vivió hace unas horas y encontrarse de repente en su habitación le tenía más confundido aun. Intentó estirar su espalda pero un fuerte dolor lumbar como si se tratara de un rayo que le atravesaba por dentro hizo que parara inmediatamente, preocupado, se levantó la camiseta viendo los hematomas y arañazos de su cuerpo. Quedó un momento en babia hasta que una piececita en su cerebro hizo “click”, de pronto, lo que no lograba comprender obtuvo su respuesta, los recuerdos volvieron a él, la pelea de Kageyama y Kai, el puñetazo, el río, la violación… Hinata se quedó en blanco en su sitio con lo último, sus manos empezaron a temblar solo de pensar en aquella palabra, si, era cierto, Kai le había violado y posiblemente alguien le encontró en un lamentable estado después de eso. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza a la vez que doblaba las rodillas a pesar del fuerte dolor que sentía al hacerlo, su frente y sus rotulas se juntaron, permaneció en esa posición un tiempo hasta que logro calmarse, ahora mismo solo se sentía sucio, muy sucio. Bajó de la cama a pesar del dolor agudo que sentía, se apoyó sobre sus pies y se levantó. No duró mucho tiempo, sus piernas y su mal le hicieron desmoronarse contra la pared de la habitación, entre jadeos y calvarios consiguió llegar a la puerta, salió de la habitación yendo con cuidado por el pasillo hasta el baño donde cerró la puerta poniendo el pestillo. Se quitó la camiseta de manga corta y los pantalones piratas a duras penas, sus piernas le temblaban frenéticamente, posiblemente esta era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba incomodo consigo mismo solo por el hecho de no llevar ropa encima. Entró en la bañera casi arrastrándose hasta ella, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua se llevase aquella suciedad, después de un rato de estar debajo del agua cogió una pequeña esponja poniendo en ella una gran cantidad de gel, se frotó con vigor la piel como si intentara borrar aquellas marcas de su cuerpo con simple fuerza bruta, hizo aquello hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y decidió salir de allí. Volvió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y recostarse en la cama de nuevo. Se tumbó boca arriba, era la única postura donde no le dolía y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en otras cosas pero los recuerdos y la sensación de dolor y de angustia no salían de él. Nuevamente se sentía sucio, su propio cuerpo se sentía asqueroso y volvió a tomar una ducha haciendo el mismo patrón que antes. Por más que se duchara la sensación de suciedad no desaparecía de su cuerpo y las imágenes traumáticas no paraban de llegar a su cabeza. Cómo Kai le llegó a sujetar las muñecas con su cinturón mientras con una de sus manos le tapaba la boca para que no gritara, una y otra vez su cara y esas evocaciones se repetían en su cabeza, se sentía muy débil y vulnerable ¿y si Kai aparecía de nuevo ahora? ¿Y si quiere repetir aquello de nuevo? Su respiración y pulso se aceleraron, hizo más presión a ambos lados de su cabeza con las manos agarrándose del pelo con fuerza a la vez que las lágrimas salían lentamente como pequeños goterones de sus parpados, no pudo resistirlo y gritó de terror. Los padres de Hinata entraron rápidamente en la estancia atemorizados por aquel grito procedente de la habitación de su hijo. Ambos padres, escandalizados, se quedaron impactados al encontrar a Shouyou con tal expresión de pánico, su cuerpo estaba tumbado de lado y tenía las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza agarrándose fuertemente el anaranjado pelo y los ojos completamente cubiertos de pánico y lágrimas, se mantenían abiertos como platos. La señora Hinata manteniendo la calma acarició el pelo de Shouyou mientras su marido se dirigía a la cocina a por unos tranquilizantes, el fuerte olor a gel que desprendía su hijo y las marcas rojas que cubrían sus brazos le hacían sospechar, esa actitud no era la secuela de una simple caída, prefirió olvidarse de los detalles mientras intentaba tranquilizar al aterrorizado Hinata, su madre le abrazó con fuerza acariciando su espalda y pelo con delicadeza, el pelirrojo consiguió tranquilizarse y devolvió el brazo a su madre quien se relajó también por el susto, se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que su padre entro por la puerta con unos tranquilizantes, su madre se los dio y cayó dormido en sus brazos pocos minutos después, lo dejó en la cama con delicadeza y ambos salieron de la habitación con el corazón en un puño.  
Al mismo tiempo, Kageyama que se encontraba tendido en su cama desde el momento en el que se tiró sobre ella, no había conseguido pegar ojo, aunque no lo hubiera presenciado en persona no paraba de oír en su cabeza en modo bucle los gritos de pánico de Hinata en aquel momento, ni tampoco salía de su cabeza la escena donde le pegó aquel puñetazo, no lo pudo sufrir físicamente así que su mente lo torturaba psicológicamente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos las pesadillas se apoderaban de él de forma más intensa como si supiera donde golpearle para hacerle daño. Este era su castigo. Al día siguiente su cuerpo era como plomo, la falta de sueño redujo sus reflejos y movimientos haciéndolos torpes y desequilibrados, de alguna forma consiguió hacerse el desayuno sin quemar nada y salió de casa hacia Karasuno con la mayor rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía ese día. Las clases se pasaron rápidas y la hora del entrenamiento llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba, sus reflejos se habían despertado un poco a lo largo de la mañana así que esperaba que su falta de sueño no afectara a la práctica. Al llegar, la primera noticia que tuvo es que Hinata no había ido a clase, era imaginable después de todo lo que pasó el otro día, así que le restó importancia y se intentó concentrar en el entrenamiento. Al terminar todos los del equipo se fueron juntos a comer nikuman a la tienda Al pie de montaña. Kageyama se quedó un poco rezagado y fue el último en salir del vestuario, normalmente como Hinata y él hacían competición de a ver quién salía antes no controlaba el tiempo que tardaba normalmente en cambiarse. Salió casi saltando las escaleras que llevaban al vestuario para juntarse con el grupo que lo esperaba en la entrada.  
-Muy mal por ti eh, al parecer no pudiste proteger a tu querido pelirrojo –susurró una voz procedente de la esquina del edificio de los vestuarios, Kageyama reconoció esa voz y como si de un acto reflejo se tratara apretó los puños y fue hasta el lugar de origen de aquella voz, vio un chico con el pelo blanco que rápidamente se esfumó en un pestañeo.  
Su mente no estaba funcionando demasiado bien hoy y no sería bueno dejar llevarse por los instintos primarios, agitó su cabeza y fue corriendo hacia el grupo de gente que lo esperaba. No sabía percatado de su presencia pero un coche también se encontraba aparcado al lado de la salida, le resultaba tremendamente familiar. Se volvió a alejar del grupo diciéndoles que se fueran sin él para acercarse a lo que creía que era el coche del padre de Hinata, y efectivamente. El hombre salió del coche dirigiéndose hacia Kageyama que se encontraba a unos pocos metros.  
-¿Señor Hinata? ¿Qué hace aquí? –se acercó un poco más a él para volver la conversación más cercana.  
-¿Te acuerdas de que ayer te dije que hoy podrías volver a mi casa si querías? –Kageyama asintió –pues ahora necesito que lo hagas si o si –las manos de Kageyama empezaron a temblar con aquello así que las apretó en un puño.  
-¿Le ha pasado algo a Hinata? –el padre de Shouyou bajó la cabeza y apretó sus puños también.  
-Le pasa algo mejor dicho, ayer por la noche sufrió un episodio de pánico que casi le provoca un ataque de ansiedad –dijo el padre mientras se ponía firme al decir aquellas palabras –Tobio-kun eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo así que te pidió como su padre que por favor le ayudes –Kageyama se quedó impactado unos segundos hasta que procesó aquella información.  
-¿Episodio de pánico? ¿Y que podría hacer yo? –se mordió la lengua al recordar las dos veces donde falló al pequeño.  
-Al parecer despertó por la noche y no sabemos cómo ni por qué pero su madre y yo oímos un grito suyo y al llegar a la habitación estaba completamente alterado y aterrado –el moreno lo miró fijamente a los ojos –queremos que te quedes hoy a dormir si no es molestia, pensamos que con compañía posiblemente Shouyou pase mejor noche.  
-De acuerdo –el hombre pelirrojo sonrió suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente e hizo una suave reverencia al muchacho.  
-Te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos entonces, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo –volvió a subir al coche mientras Kageyama le despedía con la mano.  
-Ojala le hubiera podido ayudar cuando era necesario –masculló para sí mismo.  
Después de aquello volvió a casa con tranquilidad para ir preparando las cosas para pasar la noche. No llevó muchas cosas solo una camiseta y pantalón de dormir, sus cosas de higiene personal y una muda. A decir verdad estaba más preocupado por la reacción de Hinata al verle, mejor dicho, eso lo tenía aterrado. Sabía que el pelirrojo no era una persona rencorosa pero por eso mismo no podía evitar preocuparse, tenía que pasar la noche con él, es decir, ellos dos solos durante una noche en una misma habitación. Habían dormido muchas veces el uno al lado del otro durante las concentraciones pero no era lo mismo que estar completamente solos, además si era como decía su padre a Hinata le podría dar un episodio de pánico en cualquier momento y entonces sí que no sabría qué hacer en esa situación. Mientras iba a casa de Hinata pensó en muchas más posibilidades negativas para no llevarse sorpresas al llegar. Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, Kageyama insistió en que no era necesario quedarse a cenar así que después de mucho conversar con la madre de Hinata por teléfono esta cedió y aceptó las condiciones de Tobio. Como la otra vez, solo estaban en casa la señora Hinata y Natsu, esta última ya durmiendo. Kageyama fue con cuidado por el pasillo de la casa evitando despertar a la pequeña, fue hacia el cuarto donde estuvo la otra vez y dio las buenas a noches a la madre de Shouyou mientras entraba en la habitación. La luz estaba apagada así que la encendió extrañado, no sabía con qué reacción se iba a encontrar o con qué situación, cruzó los dedos y miró en el interior de la estancia.  
-¿Hinata? –dijo al ver a un chico encima de la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y una toalla en la cabeza.  
-¿Kageyama? –levantó la cabeza lentamente observando al chico de la entrada. Kageyama dejó la bolsa con sus cosas a la orilla de la cama y se acercó a él posicionándose delante de él mientras el otro muchacho no le quitaba el ojo de encima –Kageyama… –dijo sollozando.  
Al colocador no le dio tiempo a articular alguna palabra. Hinata se había abalanzado sobre él cual tigre con su presa, a pesar de que se le notaba que estaba llorando, era distinto. Eran lágrimas de alegría.  
-¿Qué te pasa de repente? ¡Oi! –lo separó de él volviendo a dejarlo en la cama.  
-Te echaba de menos… -el moreno no apareció creer esas palabras, igual solo eran cosas de su subconsciente aun dormido –te echaba muchísimo de menos… -no, no había oído mal.  
-¿Me echabas de menos? –Hinata asintió quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y agitando su pelo hacia los lados para despeinarlo.  
-Gracias por haberme traído a casa y no haberles contado nada de Kai a mis padres… -se sentó contra la pared estirando las piernas –mi vida es un desastre ¿no crees?  
-No, mientras este yo aquí para impedirlo –apretó los puños y le ofreció una mirada seria cargada de confianza.  
-Lo sé, después de todo, soy la única persona que confía en ti al cien por cien ¿no? –Hinata arqueó suavemente los labios en modo de sonrisa. Kageyama hizo lo mismo.  
Después de estar un rato conversando sobre temas variados y despejar la mente de Hinata con otras cosas, era la hora de dormir. Los padres de Hinata habían tenido la amabilidad de dejarle ya colocado un futon de su talla y solo tuvo que ocuparse de su propia ropa. Estaba nervioso para que negarlo, a pesar de que todo había ido como siempre a pesar del incidente, algo le decía que no iba a ser así toda la noche. A los pocos minutos ambos cayeron dormidos profundamente, la compañía de un ser querido al lado parecía ser la solución a su pesadillas. Unas horas después un sonido despertó a Kageyama, estaba muy dormido así que tampoco le prestó mucha atención, se frotó los ojos un par de veces y se incorporó del futon para ver si oía de nuevo aquel sonido, y así fue. Procedía de Hinata. Kageyama preocupado se levantó intentando mirar al pelirrojo a la cara con la poca luz que las farolas del exterior le podían ofrecer, Hinata estaba llorando mientras balbuceabas cosas que Kageyama no llegó a comprender. No se le ocurrió nada más así que sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en la cama del otro chico acurrucándolo contra él para cesar sus lágrimas. Hinata al notar la calidez se arrimó a su amigo agarrándolo de la camiseta suavemente y apoyando la frente en su pecho, Kageyama notaba el olor a fruta que desprendía el anaranjado cabello de Hinata y como puro reflejo apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza del pequeño. Shouyou se había acurrucado contra él como para protegerse de cualquier amenaza y en cuanto lo hizo sus lágrimas pararon y solamente se oía el pequeño zumbido que hacía al respirar. Kageyama colocó los brazos alrededor de él y se quedaron así hasta el amanecer.


	10. Confianza

Apenas había amanecido y unos rayos de sol empezaron a bañar la habitación donde ambos chicos se encontraban, los tenues rayos de luz que pasaban por la ventana hacían brillar los dorados cabellos de Hinata y daban color a sus rosaditas mejillas. Su aspecto físico había mejorado mucho desde el indecente, su cara había cambiado el tono pálido por un blanco sonrojado, las marcas y arañazos de su rostro habían casi desaparecido y sus pómulos y mejillas estaban más rellenos dando a su cara un aspecto más infantil. Los dos muchachos se encontraban enredados entre sí debido a los constantes movimientos de ambos por la noche, la pierna de Kageyama estaba encima del muslo del pelirrojo al igual que sus brazos aún seguían envueltos alrededor del pequeño arropándolo completamente contra su pecho. Hinata se había encogido sobre sí mismo durante la noche haciendo que sus manos se encontraran justo delante de su boca y sus brazos doblados contra su cuerpo. Sus caras estaban muy próximas la una de la otra solo tres dedos de distancia separaban sus bocas.   
El sol de la mañana golpeó el rostro de Kageyama despertándolo de su sueño, no recordaba que había pasado por la noche así que abrió inocentemente los ojos encontrándose la cara dormida del otro chico a pocos centímetros de distancia. Por unos segundos se quedó en blanco en su sitio, no solo sus caras estaban cerca si no que, peligrosamente, sus cuerpos también lo estaban, Kageyama entró en estado de nerviosismo mientras retiraba lentamente sus piernas y brazos del pelirrojo evitando que se despertara. Cuando consiguió su objetivo miró de nuevo a Hinata que aún permanecía plácidamente dormido en la misma posición, por alguna razón el moreno no consiguió apartar la vista de aquella escena. De pronto, Hinata le parecía la cosa más impresionante que había visto en su vida, el zumbido de su respiración, el movimiento de sus sonrojados mofletes al respirar, el brillo que su piel y pelo desprendían con la luz del sol. Hinata era un chico fuerte, nadie podría negarlo después de ver esa escena, había sufrido una violación y mucho daño psicológico en tan solo dos días pero aquella expresión llena de carisma decía totalmente lo contrario. Kageyama, encandilado por esa carisma no pudo evitar tocar suavemente con el dedo índice una de sus mejillas rozando lentamente con la yema del dedo su suave piel, subió su mano llevándola hasta los anaranjados pechones de pelo que siempre sobresalían por delante de las orejas del pelirrojo, los acarició lentamente pasando más su mano por el perfil del chico, hipnotizado por la vista que este le ofrecía. De repente solo tenía ojos para él, le parecía demasiado adorable, demasiado como para dejar que alguien más se lo quite de su lado. Quería que esa vista solo la pudiese contemplar él, ahora más que nunca deseaba estar con ese muchacho. Inconscientemente, Kageyama fue acercando su rostro al del otro chico, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero tampoco le importaba, sus caras volvieron a quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y el moreno podía sentir la débil respiración de Hinata en el rostro. Apoyó su cabeza de lado en la almohada sin dejar de acariciar aquellos rizos anaranjados que sobresalían revoltosamente de la cabeza del pelirrojo, miraba fijamente a sus ojos y a su delicado cutis sin darse cuenta de que el otro chico ya se había despertado por las cosquillas que le producían las caricias de Kageyama. Cuando salió del trance la mano del colocador se congeló en el aire mientras su rostro se volvía complemente rojo al observar que aquellos grandes orbes color caramelo le estaban mirando. Hinata paralizado en su sitio con la cara roja lo miraba confundido mientras que un nervioso Kageyama dio un salto en la cama cayendo de espaldas en el futon con las piernas aun encima del colchón dando un pequeño grito al mismo tiempo. Hinata se sentó en la cama con las piernas encogidas y la espalda contra la pared tapándose el sonrojado rostro con el borde del edredón, notando como una presión en su pecho le estaba ahogando internamente a la vez que las mariposas de su estómago le golpeaban con crueldad.  
-¿Qué demonios hacías en mi cama? –espetó Hinata de forma rápida y nerviosa sin dejar de mirar hacia la zona donde el otro chico se había caído.   
-¡No lo sé! Solamente me he despertado y me encontraba en tu cama –dijo Kageyama colocándose adecuadamente en el suelo intentando organizar los pensamientos y las emociones de su cabeza.  
-Idiota Kageyama… -masculló saliendo cabizbajo de la cama sin cruzar la vista con el moreno. Tobio extrañado por aquello se puso de rodillas cogiendo a tiempo la muñeca del otro chico para evitar que se fuera -¡no me toques…! –gritó con un tono desesperado soltando su muñeca de la mano del colocador con fuerza.  
-¿Hinata? –Kageyama lo miró extrañado por ese brusco movimiento, notando la inquietud que los gestos y voz del pelirrojo desprendían. Hinata sorprendido por su propia acción dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno.  
-Yo… -su voz era más agitada y temblorosa que antes –…lo siento –dijo en el último momento antes de salir de la habitación.  
Pensando que sería lo más sensato dejó que se fuera, tal y como le dijo su padre a Hinata le podía dar un ataque de pánico de nuevo, era lo que menos quería que sucediese a pesar de no poder comprender los sentimientos del pequeño, en estos momentos sabía que perseguirlo y obligarlo no iba a mejorar las cosas para ninguna de los dos partes, después de todo prometió protegerle. La verdad era que se sentía muy cansado de todo aquello, deseaba que todo volviese a ser como antes, cuando solo se tenían que preocupar de no perderse el entrenamiento o de no llegar tarde. Quería volver a ver aquella sonrisa radiante que Hinata le ofrecía cada vez que marcaban un punto o que le volviera a molestar en los entrenamientos pidiéndole constantemente que le colocara el balón. Echaba de menos a ese Hinata, extrañaba a su pelirrojo.  
Mientras tanto, Hinata que había salido a toda prisa de la habitación se encontraba en el baño recostado contra la puerta, su rostro había vuelto a su color original pero su respiración se vio afectada con unos constantes cambio de ritmo haciendo que fuera irregular y ajetreada. No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado o lo que había hecho pero en ese momento solo sentía que tenía que salir de allí, aunque físicamente pareciese que se había recuperado su mente no estaba nada más lejos de aquella realidad. Todo su cuerpo aun le dolía y se seguía sintiendo sucio, por unos instantes había sentido aquellas mariposas en el estómago que Kageyama le producía al estar cerca de él, pero de nuevo, todo le recordaba a Kai, ¿acaso nunca podría sacarse a aquel chico de la cabeza? O simplemente ¿podría algún día confesarle a Kageyama todo lo que sentía por él? No podía estar toda la vida huyendo del moreno solo por el hecho de que le tocase, el chico iba a estar allí para ayudarle y él tan solo podía darle malos gestos y rechazos, aunque fueran sin querer, Tobio se acabaría cansando de él, Hinata se sentó en el suelo al pensar en aquella posibilidad. Tenía que haber una forma de solucionarlo todo quería volver a sentir los labios de Kageyama contra los suyos de nuevo, se tocó los labios instintivamente, fue un segundo pero eso bastó para llenar su cuerpo de una felicidad inmensa que nunca antes había sentido, agachó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo del baño mientras se hundía más sobre sí mismo.  
-Necesito un baño… -la sensación de suciedad le invadía de repente. Su ropa olía a Kageyama al igual que su propio cuerpo. Le encantaba ese olor, dulce y refrescante, deseaba poder tener ese aroma para siempre en su cuerpo pero no podía. Se sentía demasiado sucio. La maldición que Kai hecho sobre su cuerpo le perseguía siempre.  
Puso el pestillo como la otra vez y se desvistió lentamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos; primero la camiseta de manga corta, y luego los bóxer y el pantalón corto. Se miró unos segundos en el espejo del baño contemplando con lastima su propio cuerpo magullado hasta que decidió apartar la vista para no tener que recordar cosas innecesarias, se metió en la bañera colocándose debajo de la ducha repitiendo el patrón de la otra vez, cogió la esponja y se frotó la piel hasta que quedó roja por el roce, después de aquello solo se limitó a encogerse sobre sí mismo, doblando las rodillas y colocando su frente en ellas mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre su cabeza, resbalaban por su espalda y algunas posiblemente no procedentes de ella bajaban por sus mejillas.   
Kageyama mientras tanto aún permanecía en la habitación tumbado boca arriba en el futon mirando al techo, por su mente pasaban muchas ideas y cosas que no tenían sentido así que únicamente dejaba que pasaran por su cabeza y después se fueran. Cansado de estar ahí, decidió levantarse parar ver si había alguien despierto en la casa. Era sábado así que no tenían que preocuparse de entrenamientos o clases, el fin de semana sería un buen método de relajación para Hinata y para él mismo, estar tres días sin ver a Kai igual despejaba la mente de Hinata y le hacía olvidarse, aunque fuera un poco, del suceso de la otra vez. Entre tanto divagar llegó a la cocina, extrañamente, vacía y sin movimiento humano por ella, se acercó a la mesa notando la presencia de un pequeño papel doblado, lo abrió y leyó atentamente lo que decía en él. Al aparecer, la señora Hinata y Natsu no volverían hasta por la tarde debido a una excursión de la pequeña y su padre estará fuera todo el día por motivos de trabajo, en el estado en el que se encontraba Shouyou no sabía si era la mejor opción irse de allí, no es que dudara del pelirrojo pero en su estado emocional actual podría dejar de comer o dormir y sin duda eso sí que sería un desastre para todos. Suspiró pesadamente al terminar de leer la pequeña nota y tal y como ponía en el papel buscó en la nevera el desayuno que supuestamente la madre de Hinata les había hecho. Al encontrarlo lo calentó unos minutos en el microondas y lo dejó en la mesa a la espera de que el otro chico saliera del baño, la verdad era que iba a ser un día demasiado largo, los padres de Shouyou habían dejado a su hijo a su cargo y si no había leído mal tendría que ir esta tarde con él a comprar unas cuantas cosas para sobrevivir en el día. Ayer por la noche no tuvieron problemas, pero la reacción de hace un momento del otro chico en verdad le asustó. Sabía que no estaba pasando por un buen momento ni mucho menos, pero aquella reacción ante el simple tacto con otra persona era preocupante, ¿cómo de cruel y atroz tuvo que ser Kai para dejar a Hinata en ese estado? No es que fuera un experto en esas cosas, pero su simple sentido común le decía que aquella violación superó los límites de lo inhumano, solo con sentir el aura que rodeaba a Hinata se podía ver lo lleno de lujuria y de crueldad que estuvo hecho ese acto. Le enfurecía pensar en aquello, si hubiera sido más fuerte lo habría derribado y por tanto habría salvado a Hinata, pero también el hecho de que el pequeño se lo haya estado ocultando todo este tiempo con mentiras también le enfurecía, nunca se había creído del todo todas esas excusas que le daba el otro chico para justificar la compañía de Kai, en un primer momento los vio besándose, o eso creía, ya no se creía nada de lo que veía o le contaban, todo era demasiado confuso y raro, el comportamiento de Hinata cuando estaba cerca del albino y el bipolar comportamiento de Kai cuando se encontraba con el pelirrojo lo hacían dudar, y efectivamente. No sabía cuáles eran los motivos de Hinata para no contar con él para ese tema, tampoco es que le importaran mucho, tratándose de él posiblemente solo era por puro orgullo u honor. O eso pensaba Kageyama inocentemente.   
La puerta del baño que se encontraba al lado de la cocina se abrió atrayendo la atención de Kageyama, que se encontraba envolviendo los platos con fill para conservar el calor de estos, un Hinata con una toalla a la cintura y con otra en la cabeza, que agitaba con garbo para secarse el pelo, salió por la puerta sorprendiendo gratamente al moreno que se encontraba a la espera de que el otro chico se diera cuenta de su presencia. Aprovechó esos instantes de descuido para mirar el estado del torso del pelirrojo, como se imaginaba, aún estaba en mal estado por lo que no tuvo que examinarlo muy profundamente con la mirada. Cuando Hinata terminó de removerse el pelo dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina encontrándose con su colocador que lo miraba fijamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hinata, como si de un manojo de nervios se tratara, intentó volver al baño para cerrar la puerta y salir del campo de visión de Kageyama. Tobio en cambio, logró reaccionar a tiempo como para adelantarse a sus movimientos y poner el pie entre la puerta y el marco, evitando así que se cerrara.  
-¿¡Qué te pasa hoy si se puede saber Hinata!? –dio un golpe a la puerta abriéndola más mientras el otro chico, apoyado en ella, hacia la fuerza contraria.  
-¡No me ocurre nada! –Empujó tan fuerte como su cuerpo en esos momentos le permitía temiendo resbalarse con el suelo, aun mojado, del baño – ¡solamente que no tengo ropa nada más! –gritó como última opción.   
-Idiota Hinata, ¡si te he visto sin ropa más veces de las que tú te crees! –apoyó su hombro contra la puerta haciendo un último empujón produciendo que el cuerpo de Hinata cediera y la puerta se abriera para dejarle pasar. Hinata debido al golpe cayó hacia delante consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio con suerte, así que simplemente se quedó de rodillas en el suelo dándole la espalda al otro chico –oye… eso –dijo Kageyama con una voz temblorosa señalando la espalda de Hinata.  
-¡No mires! –se tapó la espalda con la toalla que tenía sobre la cabeza a la vez que se giraba hacia él otro chico con nerviosismo manteniendo la cabeza baja en todo momento.  
-¿¡Por qué no me has dicho que tenías tal cosa en la espalda!? –Se agachó hacia él agarrando por la muñeca la mano que sujetaba la toalla en su espalda, mientras, Hinata que hacia fuerza para evitarlo miraba al suelo sin ofrecerle una respuesta -¡Respóndeme!  
-¡¡Porque no quería que tú me vieses en ese estado!! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas como si de ese modo pudiera argumentar todo el porqué de sus razones -¡Al menos déjame conservar la poca dignidad que me queda contigo! –sin que se diera cuenta esas últimas palabras las dijo entre gritos y sollozos. Kageyama soltó el agarre de su muñeca despacio quedando atónito con esa declaración –No soy tan fuerte como tú por lo que solo puedo huir, compréndelo Kageyama, ¡¡quería al menos que me siguieses viendo como persona!! –Por alguna razón la profundidad de aquellas palabras se silenció con el golpe de la mano de Kageyama en el rostro de Hinata, fue un golpe seco que se oyó con fuerza entre las cuatro paredes.  
-¿Poca dignidad? ¿Qué te siguiese viendo como persona? –Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y se erguía ferozmente para encararle -¿¡¡Desde hace cuánto que piensas de esa manera!!? ¡¿Acaso crees que todo lo que hago es solo porque te tengo pena o algo parecido!? ¿¡Crees acaso que yo haría todo esto por alguien al que no aprecio!? ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir que la gente no te volverá a ver como persona! ¿¡me has oído!? ¡Tú vales mucho más que eso, no sé cómo te habrá comido el tarro el tipejo ese pero ni se te ocurra menospreciarte delante mí! ¿¡De acuerdo!? –sujetó el rostro del otro chico con sus dos manos mientras las lágrimas de Hinata no dejaban de caer por sus rojas mejillas, una de ellas más colorada por el golpe. Kageyama dio un tirón hacia él atrayendo su rostro a su pecho mientras el mismo le abrazaba con fuerza y dejaba que rompiera en un lloroso llanto en su pecho por aquellas palabras llenas de verdades. El lloro de Hinata era más intenso que las demás veces, más lleno de pena y rabia, soltando todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado durante estos días, despojándose de esa melancolía y miedo que su pequeño cuerpo retenía.  
-Tenía miedo, mucho miedo Kageyama, yo… intentaba liberarme de él pero me amordazó, no me podía mover… -se paró unos instantes –él llegó a golpearme para que no me moviera… a pesar de que yo seguía oponiendo resistencia siguió con lo suyo, yo le suplicaba que parase pero solo hacia todo lo contrario de lo que yo le pedía, me resistí hasta el final pero acabe perdiendo la consciencia y… -jadeó por las lágrimas agarrando con fuerza la camiseta de Kageyama -…a pesar de eso él siguió… -Kageyama le tapó la boca con la mano bajando hasta su altura acariciándole el pelo con suavidad mientras colocaba la cabeza del chico en su hombro como si le estuviera acunando.  
-Eres increíble Hinata, has podido soportar todo eso tú solo, así que ahora confía en mí, por favor, incluso si todos están en tu contra, yo te apoyare en tus decisiones y confiaré en ti. Así que, por favor, haz lo mismo conmigo, el miedo solo te hará continuar con esto para siempre, tendrás que ser fuerte y superar esos miedos y para eso estoy yo aquí, te ayudare a librarte de ese sufrimiento–unas débiles lágrimas asomaban también de los ojos de Kageyama que abrazaba con fuerza al pelirrojo. Hinata que se percató de ello y se separó de sus brazos colocándose también de rodillas para llegar a su altura y secar con un dedo las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su colocador.  
Te quiero, te quiero tanto que no puedo dejar de hacerlo… permanece a mi lado para siempre, por favor, Kageyama.   
Eso le gustaría haber podido decir.  
Kageyama se quedó mirando al pequeño que se encontraba delante de él con expectación y sonriéndole dulcemente como solo el moreno podía hacerlo para él.   
Después de que las cosas se tranquilizaran, ambos desayunaron con tranquilidad y se vistieron correctamente. Kageyama había conseguido convencer al pelirrojo para que le dejara tratar el golpe que tenía en la espalda, estaban cansados a pesar de ser por la mañana y lo que menos querían era discutir de nuevo. Al terminar la comida Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto mientras Kageyama iba al baño a por el botiquín para curar el golpe. El pelirrojo que dudo durante unos instantes se tumbó boca abajo en su cama, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no le iba a pasar nada, confiaba en Kageyama pero su cuerpo solo podía reaccionar de esa manera, el hecho de que siga teniendo un tremendo pánico a esa escena no desaparecería por arte de magia en solo unos minutos. Kageyama llegó con el botiquín y una crema igual a la que usó cuando tuvo que curar el golpe de la frente de Hinata, se arrodilló en el suelo enfrente de la cama mientras abría el botiquín.  
-Si te sientes incómodo en algún momento dímelo –Hinata se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, o ese chico le conocía demasiado bien o le había leído la mente. Sonrió al pensar en esas posibilidades y movió la cabeza hacia los lados lentamente.  
-Estaré bien no te preocupes –apoyó su cabeza de lado en la almohada mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes. Kageyama al tener su aprobación le subió la camiseta lentamente para no asustar al otro chico.  
La zona lumbar de su espalda estaba completamente morada, no era un pequeño moratón como los que cubrían su torso, este era más grande, mucho más. Esto podría dar explicación o los fuertes dolores que el pequeño sentía, era parecido a una hemorragia interna, pero no tan exagerado, aquel golpe se iba extendiendo hacia abajo, aunque no le gustara la idea igual tendría que bajarle un poco el pantalón, la vista que ese golpe ofrecía era apabullante, Kageyama nunca había visto nada igual. Consiguió levantarle la camiseta hasta la altura de los omoplatos sin que este reaccionara de forma brusca o asustada. El momento complicado venia ahora, tenía que tocarle. Era solo esparcir una simple crema pero las cosas estaban sensibles incluso para tomar esa acción como algo normal. Se echó la crema en las puntas de los dedos índice y corazón y con máximo cuidado y tranquilidad los llevó hasta la zona intentado no presionar mucho la zona afectada. Hinata empezó a alterarse un poco lo que intranquilizó a Kageyama que había retirado sus dedos inmediatamente. Lo miró unos segundos notando la expresión tensa en su rostro, estaba aguantándolo, convencido por esa expresión volvió a su tarea haciéndolo con más prisa para reducir lo más posible la incomodidad del otro chico. Hinata mientras tanto solo aguantaba con los ojos y puños cerrados desviando su atención a otros pensamientos.  
-Hinata… -dijo al terminar colocándose justo en frente del pelirrojo – tengo que bajar más –Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe mirándolo asustado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Kageyama dio un suspiró ante la obvia reacción y guardó las cosas de nuevo en el botiquín –pues hasta aquí puedo hacer.  
-Gracias –Kageyama le removió el pelo levantándose del suelo y yendo hacia el lugar de donde cogió la pequeña caja. El central se incorporó de nuevo bajándose la camiseta mirando decepcionado hacia el suelo –que mal…  
-¿El que está mal? –dijo Kageyama al entrar de nuevo en la habitación con unos pañuelos en la mano limpiando sus dedos. Hinata dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio sonrojándose por su repentina intrusión.  
-Nada, nada –afirmó agitando los brazos delante de él mientras se levantaba de la cama y la estiraba con cuidado.  
-Entonces si no es nada vete preparándote que tenemos que ir a la cuidad a comprar unas cosas que nos ha pedido tu madre –rebuscó en su bolsa buscando la cartera para guardar el dinero que les habían dejado.  
-¿Tenemos que salir? ¿Fuera? –Kageyama le echó una mirada intimidante por aquella pregunta más que obvia. Hinata se asustó y rápidamente buscó su chaqueta, poniéndosela a la misma velocidad a la que llegó a la puerta donde un exasperado Kageyama le seguía.  
El centro de la ciudad no estaba muy concurrido, era un sábado por la mañana así que había gente trabajando o que iba camino de ello y el tránsito de las calles lo notaba. Ambos algo nerviosos por la situación solo caminaban en línea recta hasta encontrar la tienda que buscaban. Hinata que parecía que no había pisado la calle en años miraba con asombro algunos carteles de las tiendas mientras permanecía bastante cerca de Kageyama, posiblemente, el mero de hecho de pensar que Kai podría aparecer en cualquier momento lo mantenía nervioso e inquieto. Kageyama que había notado esto permanecía en alerta en todo momento vigilando los alrededores y a la gente que pasaba por la calle, tenía que ser demasiada coincidencia que aquel chico apareciese por allí, pero prefirió no confiarse demasiado. Hinata intentando disimular su nerviosismo seguía, aunque ya no tan eficazmente, sorprendiéndose de todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero no por lo que el moreno pensaba, aquella situación le recordaba demasiado a las citas que veía en los doramas que Natsu le obligaba a ver; un chico y una chica van juntos por el centro de compras, luego van a los recreativos a pasárselo bien o a una cafetería donde charlan y se divierten sobre temas al azar y por último al final del día van a un parque donde la chica se confiesa al chico y se besan… el corazón de Hinata se aceleró solo pensar en esas posibilidades, aquello no era una cita y menos un dorama. Simplemente comprarían lo que necesitaran y luego se irían a casa con normalidad.  
-Oye, ¿quieres que vayamos a los recreativos? Han puesto nuevos juegos y están de oferta –dijo el moreno señalando un edificio muy llamativo que se encontraba delante de ellos. La cara de Hinata se puso roja por esa proposición, no, no, no podía ser verdad, esto no era un maldito dorama y no se iba a confesar a Kageyama, al menos de momento –hey vuelve a la tierra cabeza hueca –pasó su mano por delante de la roja cara del pelirrojo para que este reaccionara.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si claro, porque no –rio forzadamente mientras se adelantaba hacia la puerta de aquel edificio Waah que mal estoy demasiado nervioso como para decir algo con sentido… pensó para sí mismo.  
Kageyama con las manos metidas en los bolsillos entró también con la esperanza de que ese fuera un buen método de distracción para ambos, necesitaban relajarse y divertirse después de todo lo de esta mañana. La tensión no duro mucho, ya que, Hinata como si de un tornado se tratara corrió por todo el establecimiento mirando todos los juegos que había y gritando de emoción como si fuera un niño pequeño. No tardó mucho en ir a pedir a Kageyama que jugara con él a unos cuantos juegos, el moreno que no estaba mucho por la labor a pesar de haber sido su idea empezó a emocionarse más por los piques que se cogían él y Hinata, gritaban y corrían por todo el lugar probando todas las máquinas a pesar de las malas miradas que les echaban algunos clientes.  
Aproximadamente media hora después de sus interminables batallas en el salón de recreativos decidieron ir a comprar los encargos, no fueron muchos así que en menos de un cuarto de hora obtuvieron todo. Para sorpresa de Kageyama, Hinata había tenido el detalle de traer un balón de voleibol por si esa situación se daba, llevaba bastante tiempo sin jugar al voleibol, dos días, su cuerpo necesitaba sentir la sensación de emoción y juego al tocar el balón. No tardaron mucho en salir corriendo hacia el parque más cercano donde sin que se dieran cuenta las horas pasaron volando, estaba empezando ya a hacerse tarde, habían tenido la precaución de comer en algún lugar antes de volver a casa por lo que el tiempo que pasaron jugando fue mayor. Pero ya agotados, decidieron ir hacia la parada del autobús y volver a casa. Ninguno de los dos se podía creer el día de hoy, a pesar de haber llorado, reído y discutido este fue el mejor día que ambos habían pasado juntos sin duda.   
Se encontraban en la parada de autobús, los nervios de Hinata que parecía que habían desaparecido durante esas horas volvieron a él. De nuevo, estaban juntos y esta vez sin nadie alrededor, ese día sin duda parecía una cita. En parte le alegraba mucho pero por otra no sabía si se volvería a repetir, pero no como amigos, sino como algo más. Quería hacer lo mismo que aquellas parejitas felices hacían, darse de la mano, darse abrazos, besos… espera, la cara del pelirrojo se volvió roja, ¿acaso esas cosas ya no las había hecho con Kageyama? Bueno, le faltaba lo de darse la mano pero por lo demás se supone que hacían lo mismo que una pareja, la cabeza de Hinata empezó a echar humo mientras se hundía sobre su chaqueta para tapar su sonrojado rostro.  
-Si tienes sueño puedes apoyarte… ya sabes –se señaló el hombro –no me importa. Hinata pensaba que su corazón y cabeza iban a explotar ¿no estaba siendo demasiado bueno con él? ¿Desde cuándo es tan amable? Aquella proposición no le desagradó en absoluto así que aprovechando la oportunidad lo hizo.   
-Lo que sea… -dijo acomodándose en el hombro del otro mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba tanto su corazón como su cabeza. Aquel olor de nuevo volvía a él, no fue muy difícil, pero quedó prendado del aroma. Sus manos aun no podían decir lo mismo, además de por el frio su pequeña cita imaginaria le tenía en ascuas.   
-Estás temblando como un flan –comentó Kageyama al ver el tembleque de las manos de Hinata. Igual no fue lo más sabio por su parte pero colocó sus manos encima de las del pelirrojo para darles calor, si, le estaba cogiendo de las manos. El pulso del central se volvió loco, de nuevo su mente, aturdida y llena de humo, solo podía pensar en el autobús tengo que poner una queja por los retrasos nos hacen sufrir a ciudadanos inocentes como yo… ahh maldita sea que alguien me salve. Justo en ese momento el autobús llegó salvándose de un ataque al corazón.   
La mente de Hinata estaba al borde del suicidio, llegar casa fue un gran alivio para él. Su madre les hecho la bronca por la hora a la que llegaron pero no les importó en absoluto, ese día no podía fastidiarlo nada. Era casi la hora de despedirse, Kageyama tenía que volver a su casa y sus vidas volverian a estar separadas de nuevo. Después de lo de hoy, el pelirrojo sentía que si se iba algo iba a faltar, él ha sido el único que ha conseguido tranquilizarle, aliviarle e incluso alegrarle a pesar de todo por lo que están pasando.   
-Muchas gracias por el día de hoy –dijo Hinata algo desanimado con esas palabras. Kageyama resopló colocándose bien la bolsa en el hombro.  
-No se me da muy bien eso de divertir a la gente así que me alegro de que al menos te lo hayas pasado bien –Hinata le sonrió de esa forma que tanto le gustaba mientras mantenía su mirada fija en los azulados ojos del otro chico.  
-Volvamos a repetirlo y… -apretó sus puños y rápidamente en un pestañeo se puso de puntillas y le otorgó a Kageyama un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer a toda prisa detrás de la puerta –lo he hecho… -su cara se volvió un tomate tapándosela con ambas manos. Malditos doramas.  
La señora Hinata y Natsu se quedaron expectantes desde la puerta de la cocina mirando la reacción del pelirrojo mientras se reían entre ellas y murmuraban.  
-¿Nii-chan que has hecho? –Hinata levantó la cabeza como si de un reflejo se tratara al oír esa pregunta.  
-NADA –salió corriendo de allí con la cara roja hacia su habitación. La mujer con una tierna sonrisa miraba a su hijo desaparecer por el pasillo Gracias Tobio-kun  
Al otro lado de la puerta Kageyama quieto como una estatua no se movió de su sitio, fue todo demasiado rápido como para comprenderlo ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?   
Un beso de despedida sin duda.


	11. Venganza

La puerta se había cerrado antes de dejarle articular palabra alguna sobre la situación, se hubiera esperado de todo menos aquello, aún estaba confuso y aturdido, no se lo podía creer del todo, ¿Hinata le había dado un beso? Su pulso se aceleraba con tanto solo recordarlo, su relación era estrecha y esas cosas pero no tanto, bien es cierto que últimamente había sentido una ligera atracción hacia Hinata, pero no estaba seguro de si era la misma que la que el otro chico le había expresado, con todo el lio del incidente se sentía sobreprotector con el pequeño, eso era seguro, tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado y vigilarle. De todos modos, es lo que haría todo buen amigo ¿no? También existía la posibilidad de que Hinata le estuviera tan agradecido que no encontró otra forma de agradecérselo, algo extraño, pero agradecimiento al fin y al cabo. La verdad era que no le había desagradado en absoluto, posiblemente si hubiera sido otra persona las cosas hubieran cambiado. Espera. Eso significaría que Kageyama, el mismísimo rey de la cancha, ¿estaba enamorado del idiota de Hinata? No, no, no. Que no le haya desagradado no significaba que le gustara ni nada por el estilo, son dos chicos, pero sobretodo, él no conocía el verdadero sentido del amor hasta hace poco, posiblemente si hace unos meses le hubieran preguntado el significado de esa palabra habría dicho que es algún tipo de comida. Es imposible que de repente tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos, y menos por Hinata. Pero, ¿y si el sol al que se refería Suga era en realidad esto? En cierto modo cada vez que se encontraba con Hinata, el sol, la tensión de la situación, la tormenta, desaparecía mínimamente.   
Kageyama dio la vuelta en dirección a su casa intentando no dar más vueltas a la situación, había sido un día largo y diverso, lo que más necesitaba ahora era descansar para despejar su mente, y disipar todas esas dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Ese día tenía que terminar rápido para que nada ni nadie pudiera fastidiarlo. Pensando en eso, aceleró el paso, casi corriendo, para llegar a la parada de autobús lo antes posible, no sabía por qué se encontraba tan ansioso de repente, su pulso seguía acelerado y su rostro estaba de un notable color rojo, olvidar aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Hizo el trasbordo y rápidamente llegó a su barrio donde ya agotado bajó el ritmo y con tranquilizad se dirigió a su casa. La oscuridad ya estaba empezando a inundar la calle por lo que la tenue luz de las farolas era lo único que le daba un poco de visibilidad, debido a esto, no se percató de la silueta situada a unos pocos metros de él. Al principio no la había visto pero según se iba acercando la silueta se iba enfocando en su mente hasta poder distinguir la figura de una chica, se extrañó al ver una chica a estas horas por la calle, pero para evitar malentendidos simplemente ignoró su presencia y continuó su camino. La chica, que se encontraba apoyada contra una farola, se colocó en medio del camino irrumpiendo el paso al moreno. Debajo de la luz de la farola pudo distinguir bien el uniforme femenino de Karasuno y la cara de la chica, esto último le costó un poco, pero el rostro de esa chica no se iría de su mente tan fácilmente.  
-Buenas noches, Kageyama-san –la chica le ofreció una dulce sonrisa a lo que Kageyama solamente dibujo una mueca neutra en su rostro.  
-¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí sola? –preguntó el moreno intentando ser amable. La chica se acarició un mechón de pelo ocultando medio rostro con vergüenza en él.   
-¿No puedo venir a verte…? –le miró con unos ojos lastimeros como si hubiera dado una patada a un cachorro indefenso. Kageyama dio un pesado suspiro buscando la frase necesaria para dar fin a esa absurda conversación que había surgido.  
-Esto… Kitamori-san ¿verdad? –dijo Tobio.   
-Llámame solo Junko por favor –sonrió la chica acomodando el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y ofreciéndole otra agradable sonrisa. Kageyama, que aún no entendía la situación, se mantuvo al margen observando a Junko.   
-Bien… esto J-Junko ¿Qué es lo que querías? –la morena sorprendida se acercó al más alto quedándose a menos de un metro de él. El colocador incómodo por la situación dio un leve paso atrás pero la chica volvió a acercarse a él, viendo que la situación iba a continuar así, ella le agarró de la chaqueta para evitar que siguiera retrocediendo.  
-Solo he venido a verte, hace mucho que no hablábamos… -puso morritos dando otro paso hacia adelante apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Kageyama –desde que me pediste información sobre lo de tu amigo no me has vuelto a hablar y eso no está bien… además –se puso de puntillas acercando su boca al oído del más alto - ¿Sabes por qué mentí al enano sobre que el otro día no fuiste al instituto verdad? –El colocador, confuso, le miró a la cara pero esta, en un movimiento rápido, le cogió la cara con ambas manos plantándole un beso, que duro unos segundos, en los labios provocando un estado de nerviosismo en el cuerpo del moreno, inmediatamente, de un empujón apartó a la chica de su cara frotándose los labios con fuerza intentando borrar lo que acababa de suceder.  
-¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces!? –gritó un furioso Kageyama que aún se seguía frotando los labios.  
-No me malinterpretes tú no me gustas, esto es solo un pequeño favor que le estoy haciendo a un amigo –miró hacia un pequeño cruce que había unos metros más adelante de donde se encontraban. Otra silueta aparecido en la calle, esta era más corpulenta y alta que la de la chica, así que supuso que se trataba de un chico. El muchacho se acercó hasta quedar dentro del campo de visión de ambos mientras que con una sonrisa sujetaba un teléfono móvil.  
-Ya hoo~ cuanto tiempo sin vernos Tobio-kun –dijo Kai saludándolo con la mano.   
Kageyama, al ver el rostro del albino dejó de escuchar todo lo que decía, su mente solo se podía concentrar en el odio que tenía hacia ese chico, y que acababa de emanar de su interior nada más verle… todo lo que quería hacerle y decirle no se podía realizar con unas simples palabras. Apretó sus puños con fuerza dibujando una terrible mueca de enfado en su rostro. Ahora mismo lo único que deseaba era poder darle una paliza con sus propios puños para que pudiera sentir el dolor por el que Hinata está pasando. Kai al ver esta reacción, más que obvia, frunció el ceño y sonrió orgullosamente colocando el móvil delante de la cara de Kageyama.  
-Sería bastante malo que cierto pelirrojo que yo me sé viese esta foto ¿no te parece? –Dijo en un tono burlesco moviendo el móvil, que contenía la foto de Junko y Kageyama besándose, hacia los lados – ¿Te imaginas su reacción? “Su querido amigo se ha ido con una chica de su clase y en realidad nunca sintió nada por él”~ seguro que se pone a llorar –bloqueó el móvil metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón –Ese momento será perfecto para que yo vaya a consolarle un poco –Kageyama, literalmente, se abalanzó hacia Kai agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta golpeando su espalda contra el muro de hormigón de una de las casas.  
-¡¡DEJA A HINATA EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ!! -gritó Kageyama terriblemente enfadado. Kai sonrió, y de nuevo, agarró al moreno por la muñeca apretándola con fuerza haciendo que Kageyama tuviera que ceder un poco de poder dejando a Kai la oportunidad de retorcer su brazo y salir de su acorralamiento. Kai con un movimiento de defensa personal dio la vuelta al cuerpo del colocador cambiando los lugares y golpeando el torso y cara de Kageyama de bruces contra el muro mientras le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra inmovilizaba uno de sus brazos en la espalda.  
-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? –se rio junto con Junko que permanecía en el mismo sitio observando la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿No te parece que tiene las características perfectas? No todos los días se encuentran chicos como él; bajito, pelirrojo, con una cara adorable, débil, fácilmente manejable y con un cuerpo perfecto para mis gustos. Sería una pena desaprovechar esas facciones tan perfectas… -se acercó a su oreja –…y no veas como son sus gritos –Kageyama apretó los puños y con la mano que tenía libre hizo palanca contra el muro separándose de él y aprovechando un hueco de distracción en Kai para liberar su otro brazo, se dio la vuelta y con toda la ira que tenía contenida arrestó un fuerte puñetazo en su cara haciendo que se alejara unos pocos metros.  
-¡Es decir, que para ti Hinata es un simple juguete para tus caprichos! ¿¡No!? –Kai con la ayuda de Junko se mantuvo en equilibrio con una expresión un tanto amenazadora. Kageyama se fue acercando lentamente cabizbajo –contesta…  
-¿Y qué si es así?, yo con mis juguetes hago lo que quiero, una vez que se rompen solo hay que tirarlos y buscar otros –soltó una pequeña risilla mientras miraba intimidantemente a Kageyama –Me pregunto cuánto me durará Shou, la última vez funcionó muy bien, aunque se acabara desmayando, tiene mucha resistencia y es muy débil físicamente, dominarle es lo más entretenido del mundo ¿sabes? –se incorporó pasando su mano por el golpe. Kageyama hizo rechinar sus dientes y se acercó más rápidamente.  
-Mi querido Kageyama-kun, ¿sería bastante malo para ti que todo Karasuno se enterara de que tienes novia verdad? –se entrometió Junko de repente, colocándose entre ambos chicos mientras sujetaba su teléfono móvil con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro –a diferencia de ti yo soy muy popular, cualquier rumor que extienda será conocido en menos de un día por todo el mundo. Solo con pulsar este botón y enviar la foto a unos cuantos contactos tu vida cambiara drásticamente –Kai dio un pequeño silbido. Kageyama en cambio se detuvo en seco pensando por una vez en su vida las consecuencias que podrían acarrear sus acciones. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, si dejaba que se fueran como si nada, Hinata volvería a estar en peligro y si seguía avanzando Junko enviaría la foto de ese beso a todo el mundo, haciendo probablemente, que el pelirrojo le odiase por esa traición, no estaba seguro del camino que tenía que coger pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que no quería volver a ver a Hinata en un estado lamentable como el de la otra vez, la respuesta era obvia, aunque no consiguiera detener los abusos de Kai la venganza si se cumpliría, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar todos sus esfuerzos por cambiar y dar otra impresión a la gente que le rodeaba, le daba igual que Hinata le odiase luego de esto, después de ver esa foto… todo le daba igual, lo único que pasaba por su mente era la venganza. Junko convencida de que su plan había funcionado cerró el móvil colocando sus dos manos en la cadera sonriendo por su trabajo.   
-Como si fuera a dejar que os fueseis de aquí así como si nada después de lo que ese tipo le hizo a Hinata –reanudó el paso para sorpresa de ambos chicos. Junko volvió a sacar el móvil rápidamente con decisión y a sus espaldas se pudo oír una carcajada procedente del albino al mismo tiempo.  
-Junko-nee, ¿no te parece adorable lo mucho que se quieren esos dos que incluso son capaces de arruinar su vida el uno por el otro? -dijo Kai mientras se limpiaba las pantorrillas del pantalón –Es una pena que no vayan a estar juntos para cumplir su historia de amor mientras yo esté aquí.  
-Son tan estúpidos que me enferman –sin dudarlo ni un segundo pulsó el botón enviando aquella foto que cambiaría la vida de Hinata y Kageyama para siempre –veamos cómo se te da ahora tu nueva vida amorosa de estudiante de preparatoria, cariño.   
Olvidando las palabras de la chica se dirigió hacia el albino con decisión enzarzándose en una revoltosa pelea con él, el moreno golpeaba con fuerza y rabia al otro chico, que para su desgracia, conseguía neutralizar o evadir los golpes. Sus conocimientos sobre defensa personal lo tenían en desventaja pero pese a ello, el colocador no se detuvo y volvió sus movimientos más rápidos y feroces. Llegando incluso con algunos golpes a la sangre, resistió todo lo que pudo y más, sin ceder en ningún momento, en algún punto de la pelea ambos, agotados, cayeron al suelo quedándose tendidos en el suelo de la calle. El chico de tercero tenía más fuerza de la que Kageyama había creído y eso provocó que se quedara casi inconsciente unos seguros por los fuertes golpes, el albino en cambio consiguió ponerse de pie de nuevo.   
-“Las amenazas que vienen de los débiles son menos creíbles” eso dije aquella vez, te tengo que dar la enhorabuena por haber podido resistir en una pelea contra mí, pero eso no hará que cambie mi percepción sobre ti –se relamió los labios –Y ahora que Shou te odiará mi diversión con él aumentará, la última vez fui muy blando quizás debería haberle hecho gritar más. Quien sabe igual hago que lo disfrute y todo, en vez de hacer que grite todo el rato “¡Kageyama por favor ayúdamee!” podría hacer que me suplicara que siguiera –se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de la zona que la tenue luz de la farola aún alumbraba. Kageyama se intentó levantar pero aquella chica apareció delante de él de nuevo poniendo su dedo en la frente del más alto impidiendo que se moviera de su sitio  
-Ir tras él en tu estado sería una bobada, hasta yo con un solo dedo puedo evitar que te muevas de tu sitio. –Dijo con burlesca agachándose hacia él dándole un beso en el mismo sitio en la mejilla donde se lo dio Hinata –mejor vete ya a casa, te van a esperar unos días bastante largos –se separó de Kageyama moviendo su mano mientras se alejaba –Nos vemos el lunes.  
Unos cuantos metros más allá Kai seguía su camino con normalidad sacudiendo su ropa en algunos puntos para quitar la suciedad que había cogido durante la pelea. Junko de una carrera consiguió alcanzarle y colocarse a su lado de nuevo.  
-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? –Preguntó la chica mirando al fondo de la calle sacando un móvil, que aparentemente no era el suyo, de un bolsillo y dándoselo al albino –Conseguí quitárselo después de besarnos, estaba tan aturdido que no se enteró en absoluto.  
-La única forma que tengo para disfrutar de Shou completamente es deshaciéndome de ese tipo, si para ello tengo que destruir su vida lo haré –Junko se rio dando por obvia su respuesta –pero para eso ya estás tú –abrió el móvil que le había entregado la chica.  
-En ningún momento sospechó de mí así que eso me dio muchas oportunidades para actuar desde las sombras, pero la verdad es que usar al idiota de Nozuke también ayudó en mis planes –Kai le miró de reojo sonriendo.  
-¿Puedes recordarme por qué haces todo esto conmigo? –Junko le devolvió una mirada fría.  
-Por venganza obviamente –Kai soltó una risita y volvió la atención de nuevo al móvil del otro chico buscando el contacto de Hinata y enviándole desde el número de Kageyama la foto del beso.  
-Buen trabajo –le lanzó el móvil de vuelta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.  
Después de unos minutos Kageyama consiguió recuperar la consciencia por completo y se levantó dirigiéndose a su casa, su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal pero hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para llegar a su destino, no estaba acostumbrado a meterse en peleas y menos con chicos dos años más mayores que él, habían forcejeado durante mucho tiempo y algunos golpes inesperados hicieron que la nariz y una zona de la frente de Kageyama sangraran, no estaba seguro de si eso había sido la mejor opción, pero haber dejado que se fueran sin haber hecho nada hubiera sido otra prueba de debilidad, otro fallo más para Hinata. Estaba seguro de que en esta guerra estaban en desventaja, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto, ahora el deseo de estar con el pelirrojo crecía más y más en su interior. Llegó a casa a duras penas dejando todas las bolsas tiradas en el suelo para luego ir corriendo rápidamente al baño a curar sus heridas, se limpió la sangre de su cara colocando un pequeño algodón en el orificio de la nariz y una gasa en la herida de su frente. Aparentemente no estaba muy magullado pero su cuerpo físicamente le dolía demasiado, ahora podía entender más o menos el estado de Hinata, se cambió de ropa y se tumbó en la cama. ¿Qué era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora? Nada claro pasaba por su mente, posiblemente tendría que renunciar a Hinata, dejar que siguiera creyendo que él es el malo de la película. Pero no quería eso. Ahora estaba más seguro que antes, nunca había estado tan convencido de algo, definitivamente lo que sentía por Hinata no era solo una simple amistad, necesitaba tener a ese chico a su lado, los momentos que compartía con él eran los más felices, no entendía mucho ese sentimiento y seguramente nunca lo haría del todo pero lo más probable es que fuera amor. Nunca tuvo claro ese concepto pero su madre siempre lo definía como el sentimiento de cambiar tu vida por otra persona. Bueno, eso es lo que estaba haciendo él ¿no? Colocó el brazo en su rostro como si así pudiera al menos recapacitar sobre la situación.  
-Mierda… -se tocó la mejilla mientras se mordía el labio inferior -¿Cómo he sido tan estúpido? –metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando su inexistente móvil, al principio no le preocupó que no estuviera pero cuanto más buscaba menos lo localizaba, en cambio, en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta encontró una pequeña nota que decía; “Lo tomo prestado un rato. Besoos Junko ;P” No se lo podía creer, ¿cuándo esa tipeja le había quitado el teléfono? Arrebujó la nota enfadado tirándola a la papelera –el número de Hinata… esto es malo.  
Los ruidos que hacía la familia Hinata se podían escuchar desde kilómetros de distancia, la alborotada familia había terminado de cenar y Natsu y Shouyou no paraban de discutir la mejor manera de comer tamagoyaki, la situación en la familia había vuelto bastante a la normalidad después de la visita de Kageyama y eso se agradecía. Hinata parecía tener otras cosas en la cabeza y ya no estaba tan asustado o nervioso por todo, es verdad que evitó el contacto directo en todo el momento, a pesar de ser su familia no estaba preparado para las consecuencias que podría acarrear otro ataque de pánico con el simple tacto de otra persona. Después de terminar la ruidosa pelea ambos se fueron a su habitación y la paz y el silencio se volvieron a restaurar en la casa. Bien es cierto que Shouyou actuaba un poco delante de su familia, ellos eran a los que menos quería preocupar así que fingir que seguía siendo el feliz chico de siempre era la mejor opción, aunque no fuera consciente de ello, últimamente solo se encargaba de mentir a todas las personas importantes de su alrededor. Se tumbó en la cama imaginándose la presencia de su colocador en ella como ocurrió en la noche anterior, no había pensado en ello hasta ahora pero ambos durmieron juntos durante una noche entera en una cama individual, el solo hecho de nombrar las palabras; cama, Kageyama y él en una misma frase hacia que la cara del pelirrojo se volviera un tomate, restregó su cara contra la almohada y sacó su móvil del bolsillo, quizás estaba un poco obsesionado con Kageyama pero en esos momentos solo pensaba en que tenía que ver su cara, fue a la galería donde había una foto del moreno sacada a traición durante un rato que no le vio. Se colocó bocarriba en la cama posicionando la pantalla del dispositivo justo en frente de su cara, siguió pasando la imagen haciendo zoom en ella hasta tener en primer plano la cara de Kageyama, se acercó lentamente y beso la pantalla sin percatarse de sus acciones, inmediatamente, su rostro se puso más rojo y se incorporó de la cama tirando el móvil a la otra punta del colchón. Su cabeza echaba humo, había hecho cosas vergonzosas antes sin embargo no de este tipo, le gustaba mucho Kageyama pero no quería que ese amor se convirtiera en una especie de “obsesión de amor imposible”. Siguió dándole vueltas hasta que su móvil sonó por un mensaje, sus ojos brillaron al imaginarse de quien se trataba.  
-¡Kageyamaaa! –se abalanzó sobre el móvil cayendo de la cama por el impulso que llevaba, quejándose luego ya, del dolor en su trasero por la caída –igual se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y se va a confesar, el beso de despedida ha sido la idea más brillante de mi vida –reía orgulloso para sí mismo mientras abría la tapa del móvil y miraba el mensaje –soy un genio… -no terminó la frase, el móvil se cayó de sus manos aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo, la foto que acababa de ver le tenía confundido -¿eh? Kageyama y… esa chica están… -las manos le temblaban y su pulso era extrañamente más irregular de lo normal, volvió a mirar aquella foto asegurándose de no era una ilusión, el dolor en su estómago le empezaba a golpear con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo una ahorcada vino a él. Salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño donde se puso rápidamente de rodillas delante del inodoro y sin remedio alguno vomitó, su cuerpo actuó solo, su mente en esos momento no procesaba la información, estaba bloqueado a toda clase probabilidades, le daba igual que haya sido un malentendido o simplemente un accidente, para él ese había sido el fin de su última esperanza. Se recostó contra la pared con las piernas encogidas viendo el lugar, donde hace solo menos de veinticuatro horas, Kageyama le había confesado todo eso, ahora sentía esas palabras tan vacías como su corazón. No podía pensar con lógica, por su cerebro solo pasaba la idea de que había sido un rechazo indirecto; obviamente, “le horrorizó que un chico le besara y para demostrarlo le envía una foto besándose en la boca con una chica” –Soy tan idiota… como podía pensar que a Kageyama le gustaba aunque fuera un poco, alguien como él nunca se enamoraría de un enano como yo –se encogió sobre sí mismo ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas, aguantando como podía el dolor de su estómago y de su corazón.


	12. Más que amor

El aire de la habitación era pesado y espeso, la sala estaba a oscuras y la pequeña luminosidad que entraba procedía de las farolas de la calle. La noche había caído rápidamente y la visibilidad en la habitación era casi nula. Un silencio acompañado de una suave respiración rodeaba las cuatro paredes, era tarde, bastante tarde, los graznidos de los cuervos eran audibles y los pocos coches que pudieran pasar por allí a esas horas. Kageyama se encontraba tendido boca abajo en la espaciosa cama, no estaba dormido ni mucho menos, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido, el día iba perfecto pero aquella estúpida encerrona que le montaron Junko y Kai lo fastidió todo ¿qué era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora? Lo más coherente sería ir a la policía y contar todo lo sucedido con Kai y Hinata, de ese modo ambos se ahorrarían más problemas, el pelirrojo no lo había hecho en su momento posiblemente por miedo, es común en las personas que sufren algún maltrato o abuso negarlo o incluso ocultarlo a toda costa por el miedo que tienen a recibir consecuencias no muy gratificantes después de ello, no podía culpar a Hinata de tener miedo, ese tipo era cruel y despiadado, no conocía la historia completa de Kai y Hinata pero estaba seguro de que algún chantaje estaba de por medio, el pelirrojo nunca se dejaría mangonear tanto por alguien, era un muchacho tímido a veces, pero en su interior existía un aura intimidante que no se dejaría manejar tanto por un solo chico. Posiblemente todo el embrollo tenía que ver con ese tal Nozuke o algún acontecimiento pasado que desconocía. Tenía que averiguar el porqué de todo este acoso a Hinata, ahora mismo no era el mejor momento para preguntarle tal cosa directamente pero aprovechando que ahora tendría que seguir el juego a Junko con su falso noviazgo igual podría sacarle algo de información a la chica, aunque siempre digan que hay que acabar los problemas de raíz en este caso no sabía si era lo correcto, tenía miedo de herir al pelirrojo más aún si lo hacía, estaba en un situación psicológica complicada, no había que olvidar que había sufrido una cruel violación hace apenas veinticuatro horas, para su pesar no podía meterse en la mente de Hinata y averiguar lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo en su cabeza, a pesar de ser un chico muy extrovertido cuando hacía falta era capaz de guardarse todos sus sentimientos y emociones y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, seguramente estaba sufriendo más de lo que parecía, Hinata se había abierto hacia él soltando sus verdaderos sentimientos y la verdad es que estaba seguro de que aquello no fue ni por asomo todo el sufrimiento que tenía contenido en su pequeño cuerpo, “Hinata sufre en silencio para evitar preocupar a los que le rodean”, el pelirrojo parecía tener una especie de miedo interior al rechazo y Kageyama es lo que quería cortar de raíz. Ya que Hinata no iba a estar de su parte para colaborar en el plan decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo a sus espaldas, si simplemente seguía haciendo creer a Hinata que él lo odiaba y viceversa el plan sería mucho más fácil de llevar y no lo involucraría en él, por tanto, el pelirrojo estaría a salvo de las posibles consecuencias que podría tener el descabellado plan.  
La puerta de la calle se abrió, Kageyama se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y no lo notó.  
-¡Ya estoy en casa, Tobio! –Dijo una voz femenina –Kageyama se colocó boca arriba observando el techo de la habitación mientras oía los ruidos procedentes de la planta de abajo.  
Era raro que sus padres vinieran tan pronto a casa, normalmente por culpa de su trabajo se pasaban días o semanas fuera y el colocador tenía que apañárselas solo, su madre solía ser a la que más veía, tampoco en exceso, pero al menos la veía más a menudo que a su padre. Su padre era un importante ejecutivo en la industria química de Mito de la prefectura de Ibaraki y debido a la distancia entre Miyagi e Ibaraki muy de vez en cuando era capaz de verlo, en cambio, su madre pertenecía a un importante bufete de abogados de Sendai.  
-Policía… -susurró para sí mismo cerrando los ojos –claro…  
Kageyama salió de la cama y bajó por las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja a toda prisa y corrió hacia el salón donde se encontraba su madre ordenando los papeles de algún caso que estaba llevando actualmente. Se acercó a ella lentamente con los puños apretados y una mirada fría y seria, su madre era una mujer complicada y si no trataba con ella de un modo serio y directo posiblemente no conseguiría lo que buscaba. Al estar tan lejos de casa su relación podría resultar fría y áspera, ni ella le conocía bien ni él la conocía bien. En esta ocasión solo podía tragarse su orgullo e ir a por todas.  
-Esto… mamá –dijo sin vacilaciones Kageyama mientras se colocaba al lado de su madre.  
-Cuanto tiempo Tobio, ¿querías algo? –el moreno se mordió la lengua y prosiguió con sus intenciones.  
-Necesito que me ayudes en una cosa –su madre que hasta ahora había estado concentrada en organizar el papeleo de la mesa se incorporó y miró hacia el más alto –es importante… por favor.  
La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad –Parece ser que te has vuelto un poco blandengue durante mi ausencia, normalmente tu orgullo no te permitiría pedirme ayuda –sus agudos ojos le miraban fríamente sin mostrar signos de colaborar.   
Kageyama apretó los puños con más fuerza –Un amigo…está sufriendo demasiado por culpa de otro chico, la cosa es seria y pensé que recurrir a ti era la mejor forma de acabar con todos los problemas –le devolvió la mirada como si ambos estuvieran compitiendo.  
Su madre se apartó parte del flequillo y se colocó las gafas mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el escritorio –No me digas que te has metido en una pelea solo por ayudar a otro chico, así no es como te he enseñado a comportarte Tobio. Una cosa es la amistad y otra cosa es ser tonto.  
-¿Y que si es así? –la mujer soltó una risa burlona a ese comentario.  
-No voy a usar el poco tiempo que tengo libre en resolver problemas de adolescent… -Kageyama dio un manotazo contra la mesa encarándose a su madre.  
-¿En que momento de la conversación he dicho que sea un problema de adolescentes o una pelea por un amigo…? ¡Ya te he dicho que es serio y si te estoy pidiendo ayuda es porque no tengo más opciones, tú serias sin duda la última persona a la que quisiera pedirle consejo! –la mujer se retiró las gafas y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.  
-¿De que tipo de problema estamos hablando entonces? –Kageyama recuperó la compostura y soltó un pesado suspiró para relajarse.  
-Acoso y… -tragó saliva -…violación.  
Se quedó quieta en su sitio dando vueltas a una pluma que tenía en la mano derecha, suspiró y se levantó de la silla con bastante brusquedad dirigiéndose a una gran estantería llena de documentos que se encontraba a las espaldas de Kageyama.  
-¿Sabes la razón por la cual esto ha sucedido? –movió la punta del pie con impaciencia buscando el documento que necesitaba.  
-Es lo que voy a tratar de averiguar –su madre se acercó a él con calma poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. No entendía del todo este cambio repentino de comportamiento pero decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego hasta descubrirlo.  
-No te metas en más problemas, no sé cómo de importante será ese amigo para ti pero si estás dispuesto a meterte en una pelea por él debe ser alguien especial –Kageyama se mordió el labio mirando hacia el suelo. Odiaba cuando su madre hacia eso, primero lo trataba como un completo desconocido y luego repentinamente ella se convertía en madre y se preocupaba por él –a pesar de ser tu madre casi no te conozco y eso a veces me avergüenza. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que tú no harías todo esto si no fuera por una razón en especial –hizo fuerza en la mano que tenía sobre su hombro–te juro que como me apellido Kageyama que os ayudaré.  
-¿Cómo es que ahora estás tan dispuesta a colaborar? –la miró fijamente a los ojos. Aguantándose las ganas de decirle lo que en realidad pensaba.  
-El acoso no es una cosa que haya que tomarse en broma y mucho menos si ha tenido algo tan grave como una violación de por medio. Por mi experiencia profesional sé que estos casos suelen ser difíciles y tienen muchas complicaciones. Escúchame Tobio, es importante que ahora apoyes a tu amigo en todo lo que puedas, esto puede resultar muy difícil si la víctima no ayuda y más si se trata de un chico de tu misma edad, el daño psicológico puede ser muy grande y las consecuencias muy peligrosas y graves, muchos chicos han llegado hasta el extremo de suicidarse ¿lo sabias? –Kageyama la miró expectante mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Hinata nunca haría eso, no mientras él estuviera ahí para impedirlo –déjame ser buena madre por una vez.  
-Siento haberte contestado antes de ese modo pero es que es una persona muy importante para mí y no quiero verle sufrir más de ese modo –la mujer le rodeó con ambos brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. Al principio Kageyama se resistió pero al final acabó devolviendo el abrazo a su madre, eran prácticamente de la misma altura así que fue cómodo y reconfortante para ambos.   
La palabra que había pronunciado antes su madre lo tenía en ascuas, ¿de verdad hay gente que es capaz de quitarse la vida por este tipo de situaciones? No, no… Hinata es idiota pero no dejaría que su mundo terminase por una cosa como esta. Para su pesar su madre tenía razón, en vez de intentar solucionar las cosas por su cuenta debería estar apoyando a Hinata en todo lo posible, solo estaba siendo un egoísta como siempre y por culpa de ello el pelirrojo cada vez lo pasaba peor. Un tonto egoísta, en todas las veces que estaba diciéndose a sí mismo “le ayudaré” en realidad estaba pensando “no dejaré que te quedes con Hinata” Por culpa de estas cosas se acabó enamorando del idiota de su amigo y metiéndose en peleas que no podía ganar. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual el central no quería que él supiera todo este asunto…  
-No puedo ayudarle… -admitió secamente Kageyama –por mi culpa solo sufre más y más, por eso mismo he decidido actuar por mi cuenta sin involucrarle a él… pero no sé si eso será lo mejor, escúchame mamá ese chico es más que un amigo para mí y no puedo soportar verlo llorar cada vez que alguien nombra al cabrón que le está haciendo todo esto. Creía que actuar por mi cuenta sería lo mejor y que de ese modo lo dejaría en paz pero ahora todo se ha puesto peor y ya no sé qué hacer… -su madre le abrazó más fuerte acariciando suavemente su cabeza mientras dejaba que su hijo se desahogara en sus brazos.  
-Tú también estás sufriendo mucho pero no eres consciente de ello, puedes llamarlo dolor psicológico si quieres, en estos casos muchas veces no hay una sola persona que sufra, la gente de su alrededor que le quiere y necesita ayudarlo, ese tipo de dolor también es peligroso y complicado. Si tanto lo aprecias no dejes de rendirte en ayudarlo, posiblemente seas de las pocas personas en las que confié en este momento y si tú te rindes se verá solo. No hay nada peor para alguien que está siendo acosado sentirse solo en este mundo. No soy quien para decirte estas cosas teniendo en cuenta lo solo que has estado siempre por nuestra culpa y si de verdad lo que sientes por ese chico es más que amistad ayúdalo y no lo dejes a su suerte –esbozó una sueva sonrisa mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el pelo de su hijo quien se encontraba llorando en silencio en sus brazos –estaba equivocada… te has vuelto mucho más fuerte.  
Después de un rato en esa posición ambos se separaron olvidando por un momento sus diferencias y problemas familiares, Kageyama también se encontraba solo y esto era lo que más necesitaba, si conseguía aclarar el malentendido de la foto el plan sería mucho mejor, podría apoyar al pelirrojo del modo que de verdad tenía que ser, pero no se le ocurría nada con lo que no involucrar a Hinata en ello, el mismo Kai lo dijo, si el pelirrojo se encuentra tan desesperado que lo único que puede hacer es ir a recurrir a él todo el plan se iría al garete. Debía evitar esa posibilidad a toda costa, Kai solo quería juguetes con los que divertirse y jugar, el pelirrojo para él era un simple muñequito sexual más, pero con la diferencia de que él es el que más le está durando, si el albino sigue queriendo usarlo hasta que no pueda más esto podría resultar demasiado peligroso, algo que puede incluso meter la vida de Hinata de por medio. El pequeño era fuerte y resistía todo lo que su mente y cuerpo le permitían, fue capaz de recomponerse después de sufrir una violación y ofrecerle una de sus tiernas sonrisas, consiguió olvidarse de todo por un momento y disfrutar del momento junto a él y lo más importante volvió a ser el Hinata que tanto le gustaba. Debía proteger esa sonrisa a toda costa.  
Su madre dejó los documentos que había estado buscando en el escritorio e invitó al más alto a colocarse a su lado mientras lo observaba, era una gran carpeta de color blanco y negro donde en su centro había una pegatina que decía “Caso 2489 violador de Ikebukuro. Cerrado” su madre había resulto miles de casos, a pesar de ser una abogada muchas veces profundizaba mucho en la investigación convirtiéndose a veces incluso parte del equipo policial que llevaba el asunto, en Sendai era muy conocida y solicitada, incluso fuera de la prefectura de Miyagi era llamada para resolver algún caso cerrado. A veces Kageyama deseaba que su madre fuera tan buena madre como abogada.  
-Este caso no es como el vuestro pero tiene unas características algo similares, como pasa con muchas de este tipo de situaciones, no se llegó a llevar a los tribunales y a ejercer justicia sobre el culpable por falta de pruebas y colaboración por parte de las víctimas –abrió el gran archivador por la descripción del caso –a diferencia de este caso vosotros sois menores por lo que no se podrá llevar a los tribunales ni hacer un expediente policial sobre ello, si tenemos suerte ese chico será enviado a una reformatorio donde tomaran las medidas necesarias para evitar que esto se repita una vez que cumpla los veinte años y por mayoría de edad pueda salir de allí, al menos eso es mejor que nada así que lo intentaremos a toda costa.  
Kageyama la escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba la descripción, era algo espeluznante, ciertamente que no se parecía en nada al de ellos pero algunos rasgos tenían relación, por un lado las victimas negaban todos los hechos, algo común, el culpable al parecer elegía a sus víctimas según las características como podían ser la edad, la altura, cuerpo… otro dato interesante es que a veces recurría al chantaje emocional para conseguir que las victimas le siguieran la corriente y pudiera aprovecharse más de ellas. No hacía falta leer mucho para darse cuenta de la gravedad del caso, por un lado se alegraba de que el suyo no tuviera unas características tan horrorosas como esas. Kageyama se dispuso a pasar la página cuando su madre le agarró de la muñeca impidiéndoselo.  
-Yo que tú no pasaría de página, eres demasiado joven para ver ciertas cosas de esta vida –a pesar de esas palabras prosiguió hasta que la imagen de una de las víctimas fue visible.   
No tenía palabras, aquello no tenía una forma de ser descrito, era una barbarie lo mirara por donde lo mirara, eso no podía ser obra de un ser humano con capacidad de razón. Aquella chica estaba prácticamente desnuda tendida en el suelo de un callejón con unos cuantos pero pequeñitos charcos de sangre alrededor, la imagen era escalofriante y apabullante, no se podía casi distinguir el rostro de la chica, estaba golpeado y magullado con muchos hematomas e inflamaciones. El único instinto que tuvo Kageyama en ese momento fue correr al baño a vomitar, no se le iría aquella escena de la cabeza, solo de pensar que Hinata podía haber acabado del mismo modo hacia que su estómago se retorciese en un nudo. Volvió lentamente a la habitación evitando mirar esa imagen de nuevo.  
-Ya te dije que hay cosas que es mejor no ver, el culpable de este caso se trataba de un profesional que sabía cómo atraer a sus víctimas y usarlas para su beneficio –cerró la carpeta mirando a los ojos a su hijo –escúchame bien, necesito que me cuentes toda historia, de momento estoy contándote todo esto sin saber en realidad el peligro que hay y que corréis, si ese chico está haciendo esto por beneficio propio no dudara en quitarte del medio para seguir actuando a su capricho. No puedo hacer un plan o una investigación sin saber antes que ello igual te puede poner en peligro –cruzó los brazos mirando con total seriedad al colocador. Kageyama tragó saliva y se sentó en la silla más cercana.  
-Hace menos de una semana mi amigo, Hinata, empezó a llegar tarde a los entrenamientos matutinos. Una de las veces al finalizar el entrenamiento un chico de tercero vino a visitarle, me pareció raro pero… -Kageyama siguió contando toda la historia hasta el momento del chantaje de Kai y Junko. Su madre se quedó atónita con todas esas revelaciones sobre el caso de su hijo y según iba contándole la historia tomaba pequeñas notas en un papel.  
-Como me lo imaginaba ese chico sabe lo que hace, debe tener un coeficiente intelectual bastante alto si sabe actuar y planear las cosas de este modo para tratarse solo de un chico de diecisiete años. No me imaginaba la cosa tan grave pero sin duda esto hay que solucionarlo, Hinata-kun acabara muy mal parado si no lo hacemos, si están recurriendo al chantaje para ponerte en su contra es que de verdad esto es una situación peligrosa.  
-¿Cómo de peligrosa estamos hablando? –Kageyama apretó los puños. Su madre simplemente se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y miró a la carpeta que se encontraba aun encima de la mesa.   
Los sentidos de Kageyama se agudizaron y su pulso se volvió más rápido y agitado. Aquello no podía ser tan grave como para llegar a ese extremo… no podía, no debía, la respiración del moreno se volvió agitad e irregular, su madre al ver aquellas reacciones golpeo su rostro con ambas manos devolviéndolo a la realidad.  
-Pero yo estaré ahí para impedirlo todo –le acarició las mejillas mirándolo con ternura –ve con él –Kageyama la miró con una mirada inocente. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora.  
Kageyama salió de la habitación corriendo hacia la entrada colocándose rápidamente los zapatos sin preocuparse de coger algún abrigo para la travesía. Se fue de la casa a toda prisa sin dudar ni un segundo, dirigiéndose hacia donde en realidad debía estar, junto a la persona que le necesitaba.  
-Mi niño enamorado quien lo diría… encima de un chico, te desconozco más de lo que pensaba –dijo para sí misma la señora Kageyama mirando a la puerta por donde había salido su hijo a toda velocidad.  
El moreno corría por la misma calle donde hace dos escasas horas tuvo la pelea con Kai, se despreocupó de todo y siguió su camino sin vacilaciones, tendría que confiar en su madre por una vez en su vida, en este caso sabía que era la mejor opción, podría ser algo desconocida para él pero sabía sin duda que era una mujer de palabra que buscaba la justicia para la gente que la necesitaba.  
Kageyama corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la casa del pelirrojo, no podía llamar a la puerta cantaría demasiado y sin duda lo mejor sería que Hinata no se enterara de su llegada, así que decidió entrar por la valla del jardín que daba acceso directo a la habitación de Hinata.  
Por otro lado, la casa de los Hinata permanecía extrañamente en silencio, Natsu se había ido a dormir hace tiempo y los padres se encontraban viendo la televisión en el salón. Nadie se había percatado de ello pero Hinata posiblemente seguía en el baño, desde que se enteró de aquella noticia tal vez no salió de aquel lugar, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era hacer contacto con otra persona, su mente, confusa y destrozada, permanecía buscando el porqué de las cosas sin éxito alguno.  
Para la suerte de Kageyama la ventana de la habitación se encontraba abierta y al no notar presencia alguna del pelirrojo se alertó entrando en la casa con nerviosismo. Examinó la habitación viendo si encontraba algo extraño en ella, a las orillas de la cama encontró el móvil de Hinata tirado en el suelo con una esquina de la pantalla algo rota. El moreno no quería pensar en lo peor pero desbloqueó la pantalla para encontrarse, efectivamente, con la foto de Junko y él besándose. Apretó el móvil con la mano mirando con rabia aquella estúpida imagen que estaba fastidiando todo, miró de nuevo el mensaje viendo quien era el emisor. Él. Cerró la tapa del móvil con furia dejando el móvil encima de la cama dirigiéndose al lugar donde posiblemente estuviera aquel chico en estos momentos.   
Abrió la puerta del baño. Solo deseaba que se hubiera quedado dormido allí y que en realidad no hubiera tratado de hacer algo que no debía por el estrés de todo el asunto. La ventana del baño se encontraba abierta de par en par, aquel chico se había escapado de casa.  
-Mierda –dijo con rabia volviendo sobre sus pasos y saliendo de la casa.  
Todo estaba yendo de mal en peor tenía que encontrarlo como fuera. Corrió por el interior del pequeño pueblo gritando su nombre, no era muy grande así que no podría encontrarse muy lejos, Hinata además tampoco sería tan tonto de cruzar las montañas por la madrugada encontrándose en ese estado emocional. Pasando por el puente del pequeño riachuelo que tenía el pueblo lo encontró, estaba sentado en la orilla observando el agua con penumbra.  
-¡¡HINATAA!! –gritó Kageyama con euforia al encontrarlo en aquel lugar.  
De un saltó bajo hasta el borde del río descendiendo la pequeña cuesta que llevaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Hinata.  
-Kageyama… -lo miró extrañado -¿A qué has venido? ¿A reírte más de mí? –Kageyama se acercó lentamente sorprendido.  
-Escúchame… por favor –Hinata lo miró reacio volviendo su mirada al río –lo de esa foto ha sido un engaño de Junko y Kai para hacerte creer que te estoy traicionando… -el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.  
-Qué casualidad que sea en el mismo día donde yo te bese… ¿no te parece? –apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas.  
-El tuyo… -se acercó más poniéndose en cuclillas delante de él –no me desagrado en absoluto –le cogió del mentón para que le mirara a la cara.  
-Eso lo dices ahora para justificarte, ya no creo en nada ¿me oyes? No entiendo el porqué de todo esto, ya no tengo una confianza a la que aferrarme –unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
-Pues aférrate a la mía –acercó más sus rostros mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos y unía sus labios con dulzura. Hinata se quedó en blanco, eso no podía ser real no podía estar sucediendo de verdad. Ajeno a que fuera un sueño o la realidad, cerró los ojos colocando sus manos en la chaqueta de Kageyama agarrándola con fuerza. Esos labios que quería volver a probar por fin estaban sobre los suyos, era la mejor sensación que había sentido nunca, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.  
Dale a ese chico la confianza y el apoyo que necesita, haz que se sienta seguro en los momentos donde todo este en su contra.  
Ambos se separaron. Hinata le miraba con el rostro rojo y las lágrimas sobre las mejillas, estaba confuso y feliz a la vez. No sabía si eso era lo correcto en aquellos momentos, no reconocía sus propios sentimientos, estaba demasiado confuso.  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –dijo exaltado y lloroso mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas –No tienes que hacer algo que no te gusta solo para intentar convencerme de algo que es mentira ¿¡tanta pena te doy que tienes que bajar tanto tu orgullo y hacer algo tan asqueroso como besar a un chico!? –Kageyama se quitó la chaqueta colocándola sobre los hombros de Hinata.  
-Nunca bajaría tanto mi orgullo si no fuera para besarte de verdad –se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo mirando la verde hierba –aquella vez en mi casa… -Hinata se sorprendió al oír aquello -…me besaste y yo simplemente fingía que no me acordaba de nada… lo siento –agarró la chaqueta de Kageyama con fuerza cubriéndose los hombros y brazos con ella rompiendo a llorar de nuevo –Hinata, te quiero.  
Y en ese momento decidí proteger su sonrisa para el resto de mi vida.


	13. Sonrisa

“Si no crees en ti mismo nadie lo hará por ti”  
-Hinata, te quiero.  
El corazón del pelirrojo dio un vuelco, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar aquellos labios estaban sobre los suyos de nuevo. Los labios de Kageyama eran suaves y cálidos, cada vez que se conectaban un rayo atravesaba el interior del cuerpo del pequeño y las mariposas de su estómago despertaban para recordarle que estaba locamente enamorado de ese muchacho. No quería pensar, no quería recordar nada en ese momento solo deseaba sentir y disfrutar. La calidez, el cariño, las caricias… todo invadía su cuerpo y hacia que se llenara de algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, así que no podía desperdiciarlo.  
Porque posiblemente igual no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta.   
Las manos de Kageyama se encontraban en las mejillas del pelirrojo, que poco a poco sin que el otro se diera cuenta fue desplazándolas hasta ese lugar, volviendo aquel tierno beso en algo más, acarició los revoltosos rizos anaranjados que sobresalían delante de las orejas del chico notando su suave y esponjoso tacto. Quería soltar toda aquella frustración que tenía acumulada, necesitaba que ese muchacho supiera todo lo que sentía, sin más secretos y mentiras solo con acciones que de verdad lo expresaran. Se acercó un poco más haciendo que sus cuerpos casi se juntasen, pasó una de sus manos a la nuca de Hinata mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas. Se estaba dejando llevar, ese chico lograba hacerle perder el control. Su piel, blanca y suave, como si estuviera hecha de porcelana le hipnotizaba, quería sentir más aquel lujurioso tacto. La mano que tenía sobre la mejillas fue bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, acariciando el cuello, sus clavícula, su…  
Unas manos alejaron su cuerpo e hicieron que sus labios se desconectaran.  
-¡¡Para por favor!! –Rogó Hinata con unas débiles lágrimas cayendo por aquellas sonrojada mejillas –por favor… -se tapó la cara rompiendo a llorar en silencio en aquella oscura noche. Tenía un trauma después de todo.  
Kageyama se quedó en su sitio estático, no sabía qué hacer, le había demostrado sus sentimientos pero la respuesta no fue la que él esperaba. Se sentó enfrente de la orilla del río evitando el contacto visual con el pelirrojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior con rabia.  
-Lo siento… -nunca le había dolido tanto pedir perdón –yo… no queri… -unos brazos le rodearon por el cuello abrazándolo contra él cálidamente antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Aquel cuerpo encajaba perfectamente contra el suyo, una agitada respiración se podía oír contra su pecho y unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban impidiendo que se separase.  
-…Gracias por quererme –se separó de él mostrando a Kageyama aquellas lágrimas que caían intensamente por sus sonrojadas mejillas –muchas gracias de verdad… -dijo sollozando.  
Nunca había visto aquel rostro en Hinata, a primera vista se podría decir que estaba triste, pero no, aquellas lágrimas no eran como las que había visto hasta ahora. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y la luz de la luna hacia que brillaran intensamente acusa de las lágrimas haciendo que parecieran dos grandes luceros, sus mejillas estaban completamente coloradas y sus carnosos labios, rojos e hinchados, se encontraban entre abiertos y esbozando una tenue sonrisa. Era la expresión más increíble que había visto en Hinata.  
Subió de nuevo su mano hacia el rostro de Hinata mientras éste seguía sollozando cabizbajo. La mirada de Kageyama era seria y fría, pero sus movimientos suaves y cuidadosos, colocó su mano en aquella húmeda mejilla haciendo así, que el rostro del pelirrojo se elevara un poco, con su dedo pulgar paso la yema por el borde de los ojos del chico quitándole las lágrimas con cariño como si su piel fuese porcelana de verdad y se pudiera romper a la mínima presión. Su cara brillaba, sus ojos, sus labios, su pelo, todo Hinata era increíble en esa noche. Y en algún momento su corazón se aceleró provocando una suave sonrisa tonta en él.  
-No quiero verte llorar… -hizo lo mismo con su otra mano alzando por completo el rostro de Hinata hacia él –quiero ver como esas lágrimas se convierten en sonrisas –le sonrió débil pero tiernamente ofreciéndole una cálida mirada –deja que te quiera con toda mi alma como siempre he deseado.  
Los labios de Hinata se cerraron a la vez que sus ojos.  
-¡Por supuesto! –gritó el pelirrojo cabizbajo. Y Kageyama sonrió de nuevo –pero…  
El moreno se tumbó en la hierba soltando un suspiro de alivio mirando a las estrellas. Todas sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado de repente haciendo que todo el peso que sentía en su cuerpo se aligerara.   
-No hace falta que me digas algo si no quieres, simplemente quería decirte lo que de verdad sentía por ti. No quería que siguieras sintiendo que nadie estaba de tu lado… yo…haría lo que fuera… por ti –dijo esto último con vergüenza tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras escondía sus ojos debajo del flequillo.  
Hinata se acercó lentamente a él a gatas con aquella chaqueta aun sobre sus hombros, intacta a pesar de todo, el pelirrojo se agachó dando un suave beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Kageyama antes de tumbarse a su lado con los brazos extendidos.  
-Tenía muchas dudas pero ya no, quise confiar ciegamente en ti pero aquella foto nubló mi mente, estaba tan confuso… no podía pensar con razón –una mano agarró la suya entrelazando los dedos. Lo que tranquilizo su corazón que aún estaba acelerado por todo lo sucedido. Si Kageyama no hubiera venido de ese modo no sabía que habría sido de él, la confusión podría haberle provocado hacer cosas que en realidad no debía.  
-Cuando todo esto termine… prométeme que me dirás lo que sientes realmente –agarró fuertemente su mano ocultando sus ojos con el ante brazo–…por mí.  
-Todo esto… ¿terminará? –Miró al cielo contemplando todo su resplandor. Aquel cielo le hacía sentirse más pequeño de lo normal, tan vasto y reluciente, pero por alguna razón la persona que tenía a su lado le hacía sentirse invencible ante aquel firmamento – ¿podré demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos? –Kageyama desenredó sus manos pasando aquel brazo alrededor del cuello de Hinata acomodándolo contra él de forma cariñosa.  
-Si… -le acarició el flequillo con suavidad disfrutando de aquella vista que la vida le otorgaba. Hinata era increíble, todo su ser era espectacular, su pelo, sus labios, sus grandes ojos, su cuerpo… era irresistible. Kageyama agitó la cabeza quitándose esa idea de la cabeza, no podía pensar como ese pervertido de Kai. Era cierto que el pelirrojo era muy tentador, demasiado para su gusto, de alguna forma podía entender porque Kai lo quería usar de esa forma, a pesar de que pensaba que sus métodos no eran los más indicados.  
-Siempre había pensado que eras un rey egoísta que no se preocupaba por los demás pero… -se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Kageyama atrayendo la atención de éste de nuevo- …ahora pienso que eres mi rey egoísta –de algún modo después de decir aquella frase cayó dormido en sus brazos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.  
Kageyama pasó su chaqueta por encima del pelirrojo cubriendo su parte superior y juntándolo más contra él, tenía un brazo alrededor de su cuello que lo atraía y el otro simplemente lo tenía posado en su muslo. Nunca se cansaría de ver a Hinata dormir, era tan provocativo… se golpeó así mismo sacándose de una vez aquellas ideas de su cabeza, tenía que mirar más allá del aspecto de Hinata si quería ayudarle. Pero por alguna razón la mano que tenía posada sobre el muslo de Hinata se empezó a mover hacia su trasero, sabía que no debía pero su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por instinto. No podía soportar esos sentimientos que tenía retenidos, necesitaba más que un beso. Él también necesitaba sentir su ser dentro de Hinata.  
Hinata se movió en su sitio arrugando la nariz por culpa de la mano de Kageyama, a esto inmediatamente el moreno la apartó de allí tapando su propio rostro ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? Se colocó bocarriba manteniendo a Hinata apoyado contra su costado Tobio ¿la tienes que cagar incluso cuando las cosas están a tu favor? Dio un pesado suspiro incorporándose lentamente para poder coger a Hinata en brazos Ya cuando todo se arregle podré hacer lo que quiera.  
Pasó su otro brazo por la parte trasera de las rodillas de Hinata para poder levantarle fácilmente. El chico era ligero como una pluma así que no le costó nada ponerse de pie. Le puso la chaqueta por encima de su barriga y salió de aquel sitio con cuidado de no despertarle debido al desnivel del terreno. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacer, si lo dejaba en la cama posiblemente ese idiota pensaría que todo había sido un sueño… y se si quedaba con él sus padres sospecharían.  
Bueno, solo tenía que buscar un argumento convincente para lo segundo.  
Se dirigió a su casa mirando a ratos la cara del pelirrojo para ver si se encontraba aun dormido, esa situación le estaba superando más de lo que pensaba, aquel rostro ese maldito rostro le estaba consumiendo por dentro, pero hasta que todo se solucionase, Hinata no le dejaría tocarle lo que hacía que su agonía le estrangulara más. Se daba puñetazos mentales así mismo para olvidar esas estupideces así que simplemente aceleró el paso hasta llegar rápidamente a la casa. Cuanto más dejara que sus instintos le dominaran todo sería peor.  
Estaba igual que cuando la dejó, ahora que llevaba a Hinata en brazos le costó un poco más pasar por la ventana pero lo acabó consiguiendo sin ningún altercado. Posó con suavidad al central en la cama viendo cómo se acomodaba en aquel lugar. Kageyama se sentó en el suelo, desde aquella posición podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Hinata sin que el colchón se interpusiera, y aquellos pensamientos volvieron a él. Acercó su mano acariciando toda la superficie de las piernas del pelirrojo, primero sus pequeños pero regordetes muslos, pasando a sus brillantes rodillas y finalmente a sus tonificados gemelos que brillaban con un débil color rojo en ellos, aun se podían diferenciar algunas marcas que le hizo Kai, pero no podía controlarse con tal espectáculo delante de él. El pecho de Hinata subía y baja lentamente con cada respiración haciendo que en algunos momentos saliera un pequeño resoplido de su boca, tenía la camiseta levemente subida y se podía ver su ombligo y parte del abdomen. Tentado, también paso la mano por aquel lugar notando los desniveles de aquella zona. Finalmente decidió separar su mano y apoyar su frente contra el colchón soltando un pesado suspiro Mierda…  
-N-no… para p-por favor –Kageyama alzó la vista sorprendido viendo de donde procedían esos casi inaudibles ruegos. El rostro de Hinata había cambiado, tenía miedo. Bueno después de todo no debía ser fácil dormir en su estado. Por un momento, recordó cuando trajo al pelirrojo a su casa a toda prisa después de encontrarlo en aquel estado en el río que había detrás del instituto, y la imagen de la chica del caso que le había enseñado su madre. De pronto, se sentía lo peor del mundo, el viéndose atraído sexualmente por Hinata cuando en realidad solo debería darle cariño y apoyarle. Le agarró de la mano para ver si así se tranquilizaba metiéndose con cuidado también en la cama, volvió a acariciar sus anaranjados mechones y cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido a su lado.  
-Kage…yama –Hinata volvió a susurrar en la noche –gracias…  
Kageyama se mordió el labio inferior y se hundió sobre sí mismo sintiéndose asqueroso por sus acciones.  
“Pase lo que pase, un corazón que desea continuar amando, no puede cambiar”  
En mitad de la noche el pelirrojo se despertó, al principio estaba confuso pero al ver que el otro chico se encontraba a su lado sonrió y soltó un suave suspiro. Bajó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Kageyama, estaba medio dormido por lo que sus movimientos eran más torpes de lo habitual, a pesar de la poca luz consiguió distinguir su móvil en el borde de la cama cogiéndolo a continuación, sabía que aquello era mala idea pero debía hacerlo. Miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que el otro chico aún estaba dormido, al hacerlo subió con cuidado la tapa del móvil mirando compungido el mensaje que había recibido, salió lentamente de aquella habitación abriendo el shouji con precaución de no hacer ruido. Caminó por el pasillo en silencio cuidando sus pasos con el móvil agarrado con las dos manos y sujeto en el pecho. Al llegar a la entrada se puso sus zapatillas habituales y salió sin que nadie lo notara.  
Su casa no estaba en el centro del pequeño pueblo por lo que en menos de cinco minutos llegó al puente donde hace unas horas atrás Kageyama se le había confesado, ese puente conectaba los campos de cultivo de los agricultores con las viviendas, en otras palabras, era la entrada. Vestido solo con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de deporte esperó allí. Corría una suave brisa y las hojas se movían con el viento haciendo aquello algo tenebroso, una farola que tintineaba daba luz a aquel pequeño paso, estaba a punto de amanecer pero la negra noche aun dominaba en el cielo, al cabo de un rato una alta figura apareció por allí dejando su presencia a la vista.  
-¿Nos vamos? –dijo aquella persona que mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y una constante sonrisa ladeada.  
Hinata asintió y fue detrás de él manteniéndose a una distancia prudente. El otro chico desaceleró su paso colocándose al lado del pelirrojo rodeándole el cuello con un brazo. El central tenía ganas de vomitar con tan solo oler su ropa y su cuerpo, le traía recuerdos no muy buenos. Se contuvo las náuseas manteniendo su vista siempre al lado contrario. En mitad de la nada a pocos metros de aquel puente el chico se detuvo girándose para coger repentinamente del cuello al pelirrojo.  
Hinata intentó gritar pero fue silenciado por la mirada de aquel chico, colocó sus manos sobre la mano que le estaba intentado ahogar para ver si así lograba ganar algo de aire. Movió sus piernas en el aire sin darse por vencido ante ese ataque tan rastrero que no se esperaba.  
-Eres solo mío –aquella voz acongojaba a cualquiera -¿Me has oído? –aquel tonó se elevó haciendo que Hinata empezara a temblar -¡Responde!   
-S-sí… -cerró sus ojos y dijo aquello casi susurrando por el miedo.  
El chico tiró al pelirrojo al suelo de un golpe brusco dejándolo indefenso en el camino. Hinata tosió por el golpe que recibió en la barriga, por la caída, intentando levantarse de allí, pero el otro chico le agarró con fuerza del pelo casi levantándolo del suelo. El pelirrojo le cogió de la muñeca removiéndose en el sitio para que aquella fuerza disminuyera. Aun se encontraba en el terreno pero su rostro y hombros estaban casi en el aire debido al agarre.  
-¿Quién va a ser bueno y hará todo lo que Kai-kun le diga? –Hinata se empezó a retorcer de dolor quejándose por momentos.  
-Y-yo… -el albino lo volvió a soltar de golpe haciendo que cayera de bruces en el suelo golpeándose malamente en la cabeza perdiendo el conocimiento unos instantes.  
-Oye, oye, no tienes permiso para desmayarte después de todo lo que has hecho a mis espaldas –lo giró viendo como una pequeña brecha en su ceja hecha por el fuerte golpe empezaba a sangrar –no te vayas a romper tan pronto tú también Shou-chan… aunque así tampoco estás tan mal –pasó sin vergüenza su mano a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del central disfrutando sobretodo en la zona de la entrepierna –bueno, da igual, solo te he llamado para decirte eso –se incorporó- espero que aprendas la lección.  
-K-kageyama… -dijo desde el suelo empezando a recuperar la consciencia –él t-te dará tu merecido… -Kai se rio por aquel comentario –y podré librarme de ti –musitó con una mirada desafiante en su rostro.  
Kai arqueó una ceja a tal comentario, lo miraba desde arriba con aire de superioridad analizando aquella escena.  
-Eso no será posible… –puso su pie sobre la entrepierna del pelirrojo –…porque me acabaras buscando al final –movió aquel pie con maldad observando con detenimiento y curiosidad las expresiones del central, pero éste movió su brazo propinando un golpe en la espinilla de Kai obligándole a quitar su pie de aquella zona.  
-¡No soy tu juguete! –Espetó Hinata con tono malhumorado mientras se levantaba a duras penas de su sitio, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para aguantar el equilibrio –¡¡yo quiero a Kageyama!! –gritó con furia mirándole con un aire intimidante.  
El albino empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Hinata hasta ponerse detrás de él.   
-¿Acaso te tengo que marcar para que te des cuenta de que me perteneces? –dio otra vuelta colocándose esta vez enfrente –la otra vez fui relativamente suave contigo si simplemente no me tengo que contener… -se acercó ferozmente agarrando por la mandíbula a Hinata y apretando sus mejillas –igual no sales vivo.  
-Y-ya veremos quién gana esta batalla… –dijo Hinata a pesar de que el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo. Kai lo soltó con desprecio y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar para irse.  
-Esto es una guerra que no podéis ganar, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta vez no será distinto, después de todo… -le miró de reojo con una despreciable sonrisa en su rostro –tú fuiste el que vino a mi primero.  
Dio unos pequeños pasos lentamente hacia delante haciendo el amago de irse de allí. Hinata cayó al suelo de rodillas tosiendo sin parar por culpa de la presión que su cuerpo había estado acumulando, tenía miedo demasiado miedo, el primer instinto que tuvo fue correr en dirección contraria, pero sus piernas no respondían, se levantó para avanzar, se tropezó varias veces con sus propios pies pero continuó su camino lentamente a pesar del dolor de sus heridas. Mientras, Kai miraba sonriente aquello.  
-Aunque podemos hacer un trato –se cruzó de brazos sujetando el teléfono de Hinata, que en algún momento había robado, en la mano –el central lo miró de reojo desde su sitio –yo te envió cada día un mensaje diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer y a donde tienes que ir, tú lo cumples y el resto del día será tuyo, aunque claro… el entrometido de tu novio no puede enterarse sino… -se relamió los labios haciendo más clara su respuesta.  
-¿Y que gano yo con eso?   
-Libertad temporal –se fue acercando poco a poco –tú haces lo que yo te diga por aquí y nosotros no nos conocemos… de este modo harás creer a Tobio-kun que todo se ha solucionado –posó sus manos en las caderas al llegar justo enfrente de Hinata.  
-Nunca haría un trato contigo así me torturases –Kai suspiró.  
El albino se acercó al pelirrojo quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia para susurrarle algo al oído…  
Kageyama al no notar la presencia de Hinata en la cama se despertó alterado, ese idiota no podía haber sido capaz de salir fuera en su estado, cuando por fin parecía que todo se había solucionado ese chico solo causaba más problemas. Corrió por la casa hasta llegar a la puerta donde salió a toda prisa sin dudar un segundo. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual y no le gustaba nada la idea. Volvió al puente de antes con la esperanza de que estuviera allí y se acercó lentamente al poder diferenciar dos siluetas.  
Kai y Hinata se encontraban de pie mirándose fijamente con una cara de ira en sus rostros en mitad de aquel viejo puente, Kageyama se movió por instinto y corrió hacia ellos con verdadera rabia.  
-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo idiota!? –agarró el brazo de Hinata alejándolo de Kai para ponerlo detrás de él.  
-Tranquilo yo ya me iba, solo le tenía que comentar una cosa sin importancia –remarcó bien esta última parte haciendo a Hinata estremecerse en su sitio agarrando la camiseta de Kageyama por detrás –bye-bye –dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.  
-¿¡Qué se supone que hacías con ese tipejo aquí!? ¿¡No comprendes que todo es peor si tú no colaboras!? –Hinata se apoyó en la espalda del moreno apretando fuertemente la camiseta entre sus manos -¿Hinata?  
-No voy a llorar… -aquellas palabras sorprendieron al colocador haciendo que su furia disminuyera –nunca más… estoy harto de tener que depender de otras personas para poder hacer algo, estoy harto de ser utilizado a capricho de los demás, ¡estoy harto de no poder defenderme! –Gritó con furia apretando con fuerza sus dientes. Kageyama miró al cielo dejando que la brisa se llevara esas palabras que tanto estaba esperando oír.  
-Me alegro por ello… -dijo en un tono suave.  
-Kageyama…  
-¿Sí?  
-Cierra los ojos –Kageyama obedeció y Hinata se colocó delante de él -¿Qué ves?  
-Nada.  
-¿Y ahora? –dio un paso hacia delante agarrando de las mejillas a Kageyama encorvando su cuerpo a la vez que él se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios. Kageyama se sorprendió al principio pero se fue relajando hasta colocar sus manos sobre los brazos de Hinata.  
Se separaron lentamente abriendo sus ojos poco a poco mirándose en uno al otro a la vez que ambos volvían a su posición inicial.  
-Mi propia estrella –Los ojos de Hinata se veían tan increíbles que no paró de mirarlos, sus largas pestañas y sus orbes color caramelo brillaban como auténticas estrellas en un firmamento oscuro.  
-Kai… me ha amenazado –comentó repentinamente el central mientras miraba al cielo –pero me he defendido –dio un paso apoyando su frente en el pecho de Kageyama –yo solo… -su cuerpo se desplomó contra el de su colocador haciendo que éste lo agarrara a toda velocidad antes de que cayera al suelo.  
-¡Hinata! –lo posó en el suelo con cuidado dejando su cabeza sobre su regazo, no lo había notado pero su rostro estaba golpeado y magullado, ese idiota se había peleado el solo con ese chico de verdad.  
El sol del amanecer empezó a salir iluminando el cabello de Hinata y los azulados ojos de Kageyama, había sido un día demasiado largo pero por fin había terminado. Habían ganado aquella batalla.  
-¿De qué estabais hablando Kai y tú? –Hinata abrió los ojos pero mantuvo silencio un rato.  
-De nada –Kageyama decidió no insistir más, ahora tenía más claro que había algo de por medio para que esta situación estuviera ocurriendo. Le frustraba no poder saberlo pero acabaría haciéndolo.  
-¿Te has peleado con él? –Hinata resopló por tanta pregunta.  
-Digamos que él sabe dónde atacar para hacer mucho daño y que yo solo me he defendido con mi orgullo.  
De repente unos pasos se empezaron a oír desde la lejanía de aquel puente, era un grupo de gente que gritaba nombres que no llegaban a entender, ambos entraron en alerta y se incorporaron.  
-¡¡Shouyou!! –gritó una voz femenina extremadamente conocida. El pelirrojo se escondió detrás de Kageyama empezando a frotarse la cara como si así pudiera borrar las magulladuras que adornaban en su rostro, el cambio de actitud que se apoderó de él preocupó a Kageyama, apenas se podía mantener en pie pero apretó los puños quedándose firme en su sitio.  
-¿Qué hace aquí tu familia? –preguntó Kageyama inocentemente.  
Hinata chasqueó la lengua mostrando una cara de rabia que sorprendió al moreno.  
-Esa maldita de Junko… -susurró para sí mismo. El colocador lo seguía mirando de reojo atendiendo a todas sus acciones. Había algo que desconocía de aquella situación sin duda.  
La madre de Hinata corrió a toda velocidad hacia ellos abrazando a Shouyou en cuanto llegó a él. Por sus movimientos se podía decir que estaba tremendamente asustada y preocupada, aun llevaba las zapatillas de casa por lo que se deducía que había salido de casa a toda prisa, su padre y su hermana también se encontraban allí, Natsu estaba sujetada en brazos por su padre y éste jadeaba por la carrera.   
-¿E-estás bien hijo? ¿No te ha pasado nada? ¿No estás herido? –preguntó repetidamente su madre. Kageyama lentamente se fue haciendo a un lado.  
-No ha pasado nada, ¿por qué estáis todos aquí? –dijo sonriente el pelirrojo mientras se separaba de su madre. A su vez su padre dejó a Natsu en el suelo dirigiéndose a él despacio.  
-Una chica nos ha venido a avisar de que te estaban pegando una paliza –Shouyou chasqueó la lengua de nuevo y Kageyama resopló internamente al ver que sus suposiciones eran correctas.  
-Habrá sido un malentendido yo estaba aquí con Kageyama mirando el amanecer –extendió sus brazos dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.  
Su madre posó las manos sobre sus caderas mirándolo seriamente.  
-¿Te crees que somos tontos? –Shouyou se asustó ante tal pregunta.  
Kageyama que se mantuvo al marguen todo el rato se empezó a preocupar, sabía que Hinata lo que menos quería era que sus padres se esteraran de lo de Kai. Lo miraba de reojo esperando el momento para intervenir por si algo se ponía mal.  
-Está pasando algo –la mujer dio otro paso más mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, ya que ella era algo más alta el central estaba en desventaja, su madre cuando se enfadada era realmente terrorífica.  
-No digas bobadas mamá –se rio falsamente.  
Su madre, cansada de tanta palabrería, agarró por el borde la camiseta de Hinata levantándola pero dejar a la vista aquellas marcas que aún eran notables en su torso. Su padre se colocó unos pocos más atrás que ella agarrando a Natsu de la mano para evitar que se fuera de allí. Kageyama giró su cuerpo colocándose en alerta.  
-¿En serio pensabais que me iba a creer que estas marcas son por culpa de una caída? –Hinata empezó a temblar en su sitio y Kageyama decidió entrar a la conversación.  
-Él solo…   
-No te entrometas por favor –le miró colocando una mano delante –quiero hablarlo solo con él –volvió dirigir su mirada a Hinata que se encontraba apoyado contra la barandilla del puente sin poder retroceder más.  
-Dime que está sucediendo Shouyou –alzó su brazo para posarlo en el hombro del pelirrojo, pero de un movimiento brusco, debido al miedo y la inseguridad, Hinata lo apartó de un manotazo. Su corazón estaba complemente acelerado y los pensamientos por su mente pasaban fugazmente sin llegar a procesarlos, quería que este momento nunca llegara, pero lo hizo así que solo corrió.  
Hinata empezó a correr lejos de allí consumido por el miedo de “el que dirán” si su familia se enteraba de que estaba siendo acosado y que había sido violado nunca podría volver a mirarlos a la cara, sus manos y piernas temblaban, apenas podía correr pero las fuerzas vinieron a él solo para poder huir de aquella situación. Sus padres se quedaron paralizados en su sitio por aquella reacción, en cambio, Kageyama salió corriendo detrás de él para detenerlo a toda costa.  
-¡¡Hinata no hagas bobadas vuelve!! –gritó el moreno con todas sus fuerzas al ver que el otro no se detenía.  
Hinata miró hacia atrás al escuchar aquella voz y en ese instante unos brazos le capturaron parándolo en seco. Kageyama frenó inmediatamente también mirando a la persona que tenia delante.  
-¿Mamá?  
“Las lágrimas falsas pueden herir a los demás, como las sonrisas falsas hieren a uno mismo”


	14. Decay

Los pulsos acelerados de su corazón le impedían escuchar las voces de su alrededor, voces confusas que gritaban cosas que no llegaba a comprender. Su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si por el frio, por el cansancio o por el terror que recorría toda su alma en aquellos instantes. El estrés de la situación le oprimía el cuerpo y sentía como si algo le estrangulara desde las entrañas, un nudo en la garganta no le dejaba respirar, y su cuerpo temblaba estrepitosamente, había experimentado algo parecido antes pero no sabía si en tales extremos. Estaba acorralado, no tenía salida, todos sus esfuerzos para mantener su vida un poco en pie se estaban desmoronando poco a poco. ¿Qué debía hacer? Nada tenía solución ahora, aquel callejón por el que había estado corriendo todo este tiempo, escapando de aquel trauma que le perseguía resultaba que no tenía salida. Había intentado escalar por aquel muro que le impedía continuar su camino, pero una y otra vez caía al suelo, cuanto más alto subiese veía más cerca la solución de todo, una pequeña luz al final del camino, pero algo siempre le hacía resbalar. Y caer.   
-¿¡Hinata que sucede!? ¡Despierta! –Aquella voz sonaba desesperada.  
Había voces muy difusas y solo lograba comprender algunas.  
-¡Shouyou! Qué demonios está pasando aquí –aquella voz también sonaba desesperada.  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo?  
Tampoco es que le importase, por una vez en mucho tiempo sentía como si flotara en una nube, su cuerpo se sentía ligero y su mente estaba despejada…  
-Hina…ta por favor.  
Esa voz le sonaba, pero nunca la había escuchado con ese tono, era tranquilizadora y suave como si después fuera a soltar un grito desgarrador. Aquella voz. Claro que la conocía era de la persona de la que estaba enamorado al fin y al cabo… como olvidarla. Por su culpa estaba sufriendo él también, siempre le llamaba egoísta pero en esos momentos seguramente no había persona más egoísta que él mismo.   
Mentir, llorar, gritar y amar.  
¿Se merece una persona como él? Quizás solo debería quedarse así… las voces que súbitamente se oían eran lo único que hacía de aquel sentimiento algo molesto.  
Mentir, llorar, gritar y amar.  
¿Sería egoísta no despertar ahora? Las voces iban siendo menos audibles poco a poco y su cuerpo se sentía vacío y ligero. No sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación pero de algún modo no le incomodaba.   
El muro que siempre le impedía avanzar se iba haciendo más alto, ¿de verdad valía la pena esforzarse por algo sabiendo que caerás de todos modos antes de alcanzar la cima?  
Estaba cansado así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó caer.  
¿Cómo será la vista desde el otro lado del muro?  
-Su hijo ha sufrido un ataque de pánico, por el momento lo dejaremos en observación para ver si no hay secuelas psicológicas –el hombre hizo click al bolígrafo y volvió a meterlo en el bolsillo después de anotar unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña carpeta.  
Hinata se encontraba descansando sobre una amplia cama en mitad de la sala, a su alrededor pequeñas máquinas emitían ruidos de vez en cuando haciendo que el silencio que cubría la habitación fuera más incómodo.  
Todo había sido tan rápido que ninguno de los allí presentes comprendía la situación. Después de que Shouyou echara a correr sin dirección, huyendo posiblemente de algo, la madre de Kageyama apareció logrando capturar al pequeño antes de que se fuera más lejos. Y a partir de ahí el caos comenzó.  
-¿Saben si ha sufrido algún tipo de situación traumática recientemente?  
La mujer negó con la cabeza.  
-Los ataques de pánico se desencadenan por una situación de la que el sujeto desea escapar. Este tipo de crisis son una muy terrible experiencia; puede producir en la persona una restricción de conducta y adoptar una conducta limitativa para evitar así que se produzca de nuevo la crisis. No me explico como un simple muchacho de quince años haya podido sufrir este tipo de ataque.  
-Nosotros tampoco –dijo secamente la mujer.  
El doctor se colocó las gafas y salió de la sala haciendo una breve reverencia a los presentes de la habitación antes de irse.  
Inmediatamente después dos personas más entraron en la sala al ver que el médico abandonaba ésta, la mujer y el chico contemplaban angustiados la escena de la familia. La madre de Hinata permanecía sentada al lado de Shouyou con una débil sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, su padre se encontraba sentado en una silla en la pared contraria a la que estaba el pelirrojo, observando con los brazos cruzados toda la situación esperando en cualquier momento una explicación coherente.  
-¿Y Natsu? –murmuró Kageyama para romper aquel silencio incómodo.  
-Está en la planta infantil con los demás niños –dijo el hombre con voz ronca.  
El silencio se estableció de nuevo.  
Kageyama apretó los puños dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Hinata antes de volver la vista hacia la madre de éste. Su propia madre al ver la expresión de su hijo dio un pequeño suspiró y le colocó la mano en el hombro para darle fuerzas y apoyo.  
-Hina… no –se retractó de sus palabras –Shouyou ha estado siendo acosado… no conozco el tiempo exacto, pero ha sido aproximadamente desde hace una semana –dijo Kageyama.  
La señora Hinata se recostó contra su silla.  
-Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero nunca me imaginaba que fuera esto, Shouyou siempre ha sido un chico muy extrovertido, es fácil leer sus acciones y pensamientos pero esta vez… creo que es la primera vez que no he llegado a comprender a mi propio hijo y ni siquiera he podido brindarle un apoyo ni fuerzas para superarlo –unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos –que madre más desastrosa soy…  
El hombre le dirigió una mirada seria pero con preocupación. Kageyama dio un paso adelante.  
-Eso no es verdad… Shouyou es el que ha estado ocultándoos todo –miró hacia abajo inseguro –no soy quien más le comprende en estos momentos, pero llevo ayudándolo en todo este lio desde el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que solo lo ocultaba para no preocuparos.  
La madre de Kageyama le dio un tirón en el hombro a su hijo haciendo que se colocara detrás de ella.  
-Actualmente soy yo la que lleva el caso de su hijo –la madre del pelirrojo miró a la otra mujer con un brillo en sus ojos –soy una de las dirigentes del bufete de abogados de Sendai y la madre de este chico que es amigo del suyo. Shouyou-kun se pondrá bien se lo aseguro, mis hilos y ayudantes han empezado a mover a la gente que está relacionada con todo esta situación, ese chico posiblemente junto con mi hijo han pensado todo este tiempo que habían estado solos en todo este lio, pero no. Compañeros de clase, amigos, compañeros del club, profesores… todos están dando su máximo rendimiento para dar fin a estos sucesos. Todo está organizado solo necesitamos que funcione y para ello pedimos su expresa colaboración como padres y tutores de Shouyou-kun.  
Kageyama, mientras su madre hablaba miraba de reojo al pequeño chico que se hallaba tendido sobre la gran cama blanca, parecía un ángel durmiendo, en paz, sin preocupaciones, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquello iba a cambiar por fin, la gente les apoyaba, después de todo aquello podría volver a ver a Hinata, a su Hinata, sonreír de aquel modo que tanto le gustaba.  
Su corazón latió con fuerza, podrían ser felices juntos.  
-Pero a mi hijo no solo lo acosaban ¿verdad? –preguntó la madre levantándose de su silla después de oír el discurso de la señora Kageyama.  
Kageyama apretó los puños, este sería el peor momento, decir a sus padres lo que más le aterraba, la causa por la cual había terminado durmiendo pacíficamente sobre aquella cama de hospital.  
-Shouyou-kun también fue… agredido sexualmente –intentó decir lo más rápido y claramente posible la mujer.  
Ambos padres se llevaron una mano al rostro volviendo su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.   
-Entonces las marcas son… -Kageyama interrumpió antes de dejarla continuar.  
-Cuando lleve a Shouyou aquella vez a su casa diciendo que había tenido una mala caída en realidad… -tragó saliva por el amargo recuerdo –lo acababa de encontrar después de que ese desalmado le pegase una paliza y lo violase… n-no sabía qué hacer ni a quién acudir tenía miedo y eso me impidió contarles la verdad, también sabía que si lo hacía de algún modo… él me acabaría odiando… tiene demasiado miedo a que la gente conozca la situación en la que se encuentra.  
La madre del pelirrojo lo miró con una suave sonrisa en sus labios antes de acercarse lentamente y posar su mano en la cabeza del chico.  
-Gracias por ayudar a nuestro niño. Si no hubiera sido por ti… a saber qué habría pasado. Shouyou tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo pero a veces necesita a una persona que le ayude o apoye porque si no se derrumba. Es un chico muy fuerte pero estoy segura que no habría podido soportar todo esto sin ti –pasó su mano al hombro del moreno ofreciéndole una sonrisa parecida a la de su hijo –ahora dejad que los adultos nos encarguemos de todo, vosotros habéis tenido suficiente.  
La madre de Hinata inmediatamente miró a la otra mujer. Ambas se entendieron con la mirada y salieron de la habitación para seguir conversando sobre todo el papeleo.  
-Esta ya es la segunda vez –musitó el hombre de pelo cobrizo.  
Kageyama asintió.  
-No se lo he dicho a mi mujer para no preocuparla pero aquella noche el día en el que lo trajiste a casa Shouyou gritaba cosas… -Kageyama parpadeó confuso.  
-¿Cosas? –el hombre movió la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos.  
-Aquella vez te dije que había sido un episodio de pánico pero viendo la situación en la que nos encontramos diría que aquello solo fue una leve pesadilla –posando sus grandes manos en las rodillas se levantó de la silla metiendo a continuación las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para observar a su hijo.  
-Está muy asustado. Y la verdad es que me siento culpable por lo que paso aquella vez, posiblemente nunca me lo perdone, vi a ese chico y mi cuerpo se movió solo, no pensé que fuera a ser más fuerte que yo… y por mi culpa consiguió llevarse a Shouyou y hacer lo que quisiera con él – el moreno apretó los puños.  
-¿Te sentirías mejor si no hubieras hecho nada? –los ojos verdosos del hombre se clavaron en los azules de Kageyama.  
-No.  
-Pues entonces hiciste lo correcto.  
Tobio agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
-Gracias.  
El señor Hinata sonrió durante un segundo sacando sus manos de los bolsillos y volviéndose hacia la silla donde estaba sentado antes, cogiendo una chaqueta que estaba colocada en el respaldo.  
-Iré a ver Natsu, seguramente despierte dentro de poco –le miró de nuevo intensamente –Quédate con él.  
Kageyama asintió viendo cómo se alejaba por la puerta aquel hombre que le resultaba tan increíble y que resultaba ser el padre de su amante.  
-El miedo nos ha hecho cegarnos Hinata… la solución estaba tan cerca pero… -alguien le interrumpió.  
-No me arrepiento –dijo una suave voz –no me arrepentiré de mis acciones…  
-¿Cuánto llevas despierto, Hinata?  
No dijo nada.  
El más alto se fue acercando lentamente a la cama hasta sentarse en la silla que anteriormente fue ocupada por la madre del pelirrojo.  
-¿Sabes? Por primera vez en mi vida he tenido la sensación de que iba a morir… por más que huyera Kai y todo lo que me hacía sentir me perseguían y yo acababa acorralado contra una pared sin escapatoria. Es la primera vez que he sentido tanto miedo por mi vida… y lo peor de todo es que tu no estabas ahí conmigo –le miró con sus ojos color caramelo.  
Kageyama lo miraba apenado desde su sitio observando un tubo que lo conectaba a una máquina y medía su pulso cardiaco.  
-Todo se va a solucionar.  
-Kageyama –buscó su mano con la de su colocador entrelazando los dedos.  
Se miraron a los ojos.  
-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado –apretó el agarre.  
-Gracias por aparecer en mi vida –respondió el otro.  
-Gracias por quererme a pesar de todo.  
Se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro haciendo la proximidad cada vez menor hasta que sus dos frentes se juntaron y cerraron los ojos.  
-Te quiero, antes, ahora y para toda la eternidad –confesó el más alto.  
Hinata sonrió dulcemente después de tanto tiempo. Sin duda la persona que le ayudaría a escalar ese muro que bloqueaba su camino en aquellos momentos seria Tobio, ya lo hizo una vez y esta vez seria para que ambos permanecieran juntos, felices al otro lado.  
Kageyama movió su mano libre pasando sus dedos con cariño por la mejilla de Hinata, hasta que acercándose más lentamente fundió de nuevo sus labios en los de su compañero en un tierno beso que cautivo a ambos. Solo fue un roce de labios pero ambos notaban como sus cuerpos se estremecían ante esa cálida sensación que llenaba su interior. La mano que estaba sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo pasó hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza haciendo así que los anaranjados mechones se entrelazaran en sus dedos. El beso era lento pero apasionado ninguno de los dos quería emocionarse y llegar a más, solo deseaban disfrutar el uno del otro a través de ese simple gesto.   
Después de unos segundos ambos se separaron lentamente abriendo los ojos para observar el rostro de su compañero.  
-Cuando todo termine confiésame tus sentimientos.  
Hinata asintió.  
Esta es la vista desde la cima  
La cafetería del hospital estaba llena y un montón de gente ajetreada corría por ella, las enfermeras y familiares que estaban por allí paseaban con sus cafés de un lado a otro, impacientes. Las dos mujeres se habían sentado en una pequeña mesa recogida del barullo de la sala, donde podrían conversar tranquilamente sobre el tema que afectaba a sus dos hijos.  
Primero la madre de Kageyama le contó todo lo que sabía sobre el caso de ambos muchachos, lo hizo lentamente poniendo la máxima delicadeza en los temas de mayor importancia para no sobresaltar o asustar a la otra mujer. Una vez terminada la charla colocó sus archivos encima de la mesa, en ellos había un montón de papeles con nombres y listados, posiblemente del instituto de sus hijos.  
-Según me ha dicho Tobio ese chico se llamaba Fushimita Kai es un alumno de tercero transferido de Hokkaido.  
La madre de Hinata observaba el papel que le había dado la otra mujer con los datos del chico.  
-Fushimita… Kai –apretó el papel con rabia –este es el desgraciado que le ha hecho eso a mi hijo…  
-Si… y lo peor es su expediente, al parecer ha sido transferido de instituto más de cuatro veces en dos cursos, no sé cuál es exactamente su objetivo sabiendo que tiene todas las de perder. Puede que sea simple capricho o que tenga una razón más lógica –suspiró sacando algunos papeles más de la carpeta.  
-Nadie podría tener una razón lógica para hacerle esto a un chico indefenso de quince años.  
La otra mujer la miró con tristeza, no podía comprender el dolor por el que estaba pasando tras enterarse de esa noticia, pero sabía que como profesional debía apoyarla moralmente para sacar a delante el caso.  
-Hay otro dato interesante; en Karasuno todos los casos que son de este tipo, que se conozcan claro, han sido realizados a una sola clase en particular, la clase uno de primero. Siendo atacados también, chicos con características parecidas.   
-¿Quieres decir que igual no hay un motivo por el cual Shouyou haya sido acosado física y sexualmente?  
La abogada asintió leyendo otra hoja.  
-También parece ser que tiene ayudantes por así decirlo, alumnos que colaboran secretamente con él por algún motivo o recompensa y que logran llevar a los chicos que son acosados hasta él sin que ellos mismos sean conscientes. Esta chica –le entregó otra hoja –Kitamori Junko. Aparentemente no tiene ningún motivo por el cual ser cómplice con Kai.  
La madre del pelirrojo observó bien la foto que había en la ficha de Junko  
-Esta chica es la que nos vino a avisar de que a Shouyou le estaban dando una paliza… ¿¡Eso significa que el otro chico también estaba por esa zona no!? –dijo alterada.  
-Es lo más probable. Y algo me dice que esos dos no nos han dicho todo lo ocurrido. Kai no tendría razón para ir allí sabiendo lo que nos han contado.  
-¿Quieres decir que mienten? –preguntó algo más calmada.  
-No, más bien, que hay algo en concreto de toda esta historia que no quieren que sepamos. Si lo decimos de una forma algo más sencilla se podría decir que este caso tiene dos partes, la que nos han contado los chicos que es la verdaderamente grave y luego una secundaria que debe ser una rama que ha surgido a causa de todo esto –se colocó las gafas fijando su mirada en la otra mujer.  
La señora Hinata miró a su taza de café tomando un sorbo a continuación.  
-Si a estas alturas no nos lo han contado es porque no es importante.  
La abogada la miró estupefacta por sus palabras.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Venga, tú también has sido adolescente, seguro que había cosas que no querías que supieran tus padres y en realidad no eran cosas malas –la otra mujer soltó una pequeña risa y se quitó las gafas.  
-Tienes razón.  
La madre del moreno sentía algo de envidia de aquella mujer, conocía a sus hijos como la palma de su mano, a diferencia de ella. Pocas veces había tenido una conversación seria con su hijo o simplemente había pasado más de una semana con él en casa. Deseaba conocer más a su hijo y sentía que este caso lo haría posible.  
-Entonces, empecemos con el plan. Tengo una idea en mente, igual no es la que más te pueda convencer a ti como madre, pero es el único modo que tenemos para pillar infraganti a ese chico, de otro modo no lograremos alejarlo de Shouyou –esto hizo que la madre se respigara un poco.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Un cebo, usaremos a Shouyou como señuelo y en ese momento antes de que nada ocurra los profesionales actuaremos y pillaremos a ese chico con las manos en la masa, y tendremos una prueba irrefutable –la madre del pelirrojo dio otro sorbo al café.  
-¿La seguridad de Shouyou está asegurada?   
-Complemente.  
Ambas se sonrieron y guardaron todas sus cosas antes de levantarse de la mesa y volver a la habitación donde estaban los dos chicos.  
En cambio ellos dos ya no se encontraban allí.  
No sabían si había sido buena idea pero pidieron permiso al doctor para desconectar a Hinata de la máquina y subir a la azotea para que les diera el aire fresco de invierno.  
El pelirrojo emocionado salió corriendo de la habitación sin llegar a ponerse una chaqueta o algo de abrigo, Kageyama suspiró y lo siguió de una carrera esquivando a los enfermeros y pacientes de la planta hasta llegar a la escalera. Estaban en la última planta por lo que en seguida llegaron a la azotea. En ella las sabanas recién lavadas y los pequeños tiestos con flores le daban un aspecto pacífico y tranquilo.  
-Esta es la primera vez que subo a la azotea de un hospital –dijo Hinata animadamente.  
-¿No deberías alegrarte por ello?   
El pelirrojo le hizo un puchero y corrió hacia un banco que miraba hacia el exterior del edificio, estaba empezando el mes de diciembre por lo que ya empezaba a hacer algo de frio y Hinata, vestido solo con la ropa del hospital empezó a temblar.  
Kageyama lo vio.  
-Vas a coger un resfriado idiota –se quitó su propia chaqueta y la tiró encima de los hombros de Hinata mientras él mismo se sentaba a su lado en el banco.  
-Ya te tengo a ti para darme calor –soltó una risa pícara acurrucándose contra Kageyama y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.  
Kageyama solo pudo mirar a otro lado con las mejillas parcialmente sonrojadas por aquellas palabras.  
-Siento haberte asustado de este modo… -el moreno lo volvió a mirar –no era mi intención preocuparos a todos de esta manera.  
Tobio pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Hinata haciendo que permaneciera más cerca de él.  
-Lo sé, pero lo hecho, hecho está.  
-¿Ya lo saben? –preguntó entre dientes el pelirrojo.  
-Sí –aquella respuesta hizo que su estómago se revolviese –pero ahora mismo es mejor que no pienses en eso, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.  
Hinata se encogió en su sitio agarrando con sus manos la chaqueta de Kageyama y colocándosela más cómodamente sobre los hombros. Sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquellos momentos de paz que tenía después de tanto tiempo. Ellos dos solos, acurrucados, compartiendo esos instantes juntos… Hinata solo podía sonreír tontamente por aquella felicidad que invadía su cuerpo repentinamente.  
-Por cierto… oí mal ¿o me llamaste por mi nombre cuando estabais hablando entre vosotros en la habitación? –las mejillas de Kageyama se tiñeron de rojo al instante separándose de él por reflejo.  
-¡P-por supuesto que no idiota! No digas tonterías.  
Hinata lo miró maliciosamente riéndose entre dientes.  
-Si lo hiciste que lo oí, venga llámame Shouyou.  
-No.  
-¿Por qué nooo? –se quejó inflando los mofletes.  
-Porque no.  
-Kageyama-kun es un tacaño. Que te cuesta. ¿Un beso? Si lo dices te daré uno.  
El colocador lo miró de reojo con los brazos cruzados. Ese chico le conocía demasiado bien. Cerró los ojos y con el rostro en un tono carmín pronunció:  
-S-Shouyou… -musitó con vergüenza.  
-No te he oidoo dilo más alto T~o~b~i~o -rió con malicia.  
-Shouyou… -dijo más claramente.  
Hinata se levantó automáticamente del banco al oír su nombre y se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo terminando el pelirrojo encima del moreno riéndose a carcajadas. Kageyama podría enfadarse pero al oír aquellas carcajadas solo pudo reír y soltar un pequeño bufido de la risa.  
-Así me gusta –se abalanzó sobre el chico que tenía debajo besándolo como había prometido.  
-Idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igual no lo he dejado muy claro pero aquello que ocultan Hinata y Kageyama es solo su romance nada más. No penséis cosas raras.  
> Y en Japón es de mala educación, por así decirlo, llamar a un amigo tuyo por su apellido mientras sus padres están delante. Es por ello que Kageyama lo llamaba Shouyou.


	15. Comprender

Los pequeños copos de nieve que indicaban la entrada del invierno empezaron a caer pausadamente sobre la azotea del hospital, a pesar de ello, la temperatura era agradable e incluso cálida en algunos momentos. Los brazos que lo rodeaban, en parte, eran los causantes de esto. Estar abrazados de aquella manera siempre había sido su pequeña fantasía, su pequeño cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en el del más alto convirtiendo aquel momento en algo más tierno y confortante.   
No sabía cuánto llevaba dormido, después de caer al suelo y reírse a carcajadas con sus propias tonterías, el cuerpo le empezó a pesar y sus párpados se cerraron. El médico les había dicho claramente que Hinata necesitaba reposo, pero hicieron caso omiso y subieron a la azotea. La verdad era que a ninguno le preocupaba su situación actual con Kai; Kageyama había notado que el pequeño incidente solo había sido eso y que Hinata seguía encontrándose lo más alegre posible en sus circunstancias. Hinata en cambio estaba preocupado por otra cosa, el moreno no le explicó claramente cuál fue la reacción de sus padres al saber lo de Kai y la violación, y eso lo tenía en ascuas. Sabía que sus padres eran buenas personas y que seguramente le apoyarían para superarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía todo lo contrario, nunca se había encontrado solo en su vida así que el mero hecho de poder estarlo, que sus familiares, que las personas que más quería le dejaran atrás, realmente lo asustaba.  
Se removió en los brazos de Tobio por la incomodidad de pensar en esa posible situación. Kageyama que había estado mirándole atentamente todo este tiempo colocó uno de sus brazos en la cintura del pequeño y otra en su estómago atrayéndolo más hacia él para unir y encajar a la perfección sus cuerpos, a esto, Hinata se volvió a remover en su sitio, a pesar de que fuera Kageyama el que le estaba tocando, el contacto físico le seguía creando una gran incomodidad después de lo que Kai le hizo a su cuerpo. Le quitó suavemente las manos de su torso agarrándolas con fuerza hasta apoyarlas en el banco.  
-N-no hagas eso… por favor –tartamudeó por la incomodidad al tacto.  
Kageyama levantó una ceja sin llegar a comprender del todo el porqué, pero después de mirar a los ojos a Hinata comprendió la razón de su malestar.  
-Perdón, no te quería hacer sentir incómodo –puso sus manos sobre la chaqueta que tenía el otro chico en los hombros abrigándolo más sin ejercer contacto físico.  
Hinata miró hacia abajo jugueteando con las zapatillas que le habían dejado en el hospital.  
-No es tú culpa soy yo… lo siento…. Es solo que todo me recuerda a él y a lo que paso… –se agarró un mechón anaranjado del flequillo arremolinándolo con su dedo.  
El colocador apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Hinata oliendo su suave champú de frutas (como el de un niño) y el ligero olor a hospital que desprendía al haber estado durmiendo entre las sábanas de la cama del centro.  
-No pasa nada… -entornó los ojos mirando a los revoltosos mechones pelirrojos que se alzaban ante su mirada –con poder besarte estoy bien –de momento- pensó para sí mismo.  
La cara del pelirrojo se fue ruborizando por momentos ante esas acciones tan poco inusuales que tenía Kageyama sobre él. Cerró las piernas juntando ambas rodillas y se encogió en su sitio.  
-¿Y si eso es lo único que podremos hacer? –Le temblaba la voz -¿Y si nunca conseguiré superarlo y no podrás hacer nada más? –alzó un poco la vista girando su cabeza a la par para encontrar los ojos de Kageyama con los suyos.  
-En ese caso solo tendré que ser mejor besando para complacerte –dijo con una voz seca.  
El pelirrojo se quedó quieto en su sitio por esa respuesta tan obvia.  
-¿Lo harías por mí?  
Kageyama se mantuvo en silencio y agarró el mentón del otro chico para acercar su boca a la suya y finalmente fundir sus labios en un cálido beso, al principio fue casto, pero Hinata empezó a corresponder y a seguir su ritmo con suavidad, el moreno puso su mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo para conseguir un mejor ángulo en el beso y profundizándolo más. Este era su primer beso (serio) y de alguna manera ambos se sentían nerviosos, nunca habían llegado más allá de los simples roces de labios y este era un nuevo escalón que superar en su reciente y extraña relación.  
Hinata apoyó su mano sobre la que se encontraba en su mejilla agarrándola con fuerza al notar la lengua de Kageyama sobre sus labios, recorriendo la delicada piel, dándole pequeños mordiscos que convertían aquello en algo más excitante, Shouyou se armó de valor y siguió su ritmo con timidez movimiento solamente sus labios y girando el cuerpo para poder estar más a gusto.  
Al ver que le correspondían, puso su otra mano en la mejilla sobrante inclinando su propia cabeza para introducir lentamente su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo. Hinata apretó la mano de Kageyama con fuerza separándose rápidamente al ver que aquel beso se estaba desenfrenando.  
-N-no dijiste nada de… -le interrumpieron antes de continuar la frase.  
-¡Chicos os estábamos buscando! –dijo un voz femenina mientras se abría la puerta de la azotea.  
Hinata cayó de las piernas de Kageyama al suelo por el susto, limpiándose rápidamente el rastro de saliva que salía de la comisura de sus labios. El colocador simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente desde su posición como si lo estuviera examinando, ignorando completamente la presencia de las dos mujeres que acababan de entrar por la puerta.  
-¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí? –se acercó con prisa una de las mujeres al ver a Hinata en el suelo.  
El pelirrojo se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo intentando actuar con normalidad.  
-Estábamos…  
-Antes estaba nevando, Hinata me pidió que le trajera y de la emoción se ha caído al suelo –dijo rápidamente Kageyama con un tono que molestó a Hinata.  
Hinata lo miró extrañado desde su sitio, el otro chico no estaba actuando de la forma que lo hacía siempre y eso lo irritaba de alguna forma. La madre de Hinata suspiró y se volvió a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.  
-Shouyou es posible que te tengas que quedar en el hospital esta noche para que vean si tienes alguna secuela, así que es mejor que vayamos yendo a la habitación.  
El chico se sacudió la ropa del hospital quitando los restos de polvo que pudiera haber en ella.  
-Pero si estoy perfectamente.  
-Al parecer eso no se sabrá hasta dentro de veinticuatro horas –dijo en un tono malhumorado –así que vuelve a ahora mismo, no estás aquí para divertirte –gritó esto último indicando a la madre de Kageyama que fuera tras ella cerrando la puerta a continuación con algo de brusquedad.  
La otra mujer había permanecido apoyada en el marco de la entrada observando las acciones de la madre del pelirrojo, obteniendo la respuesta que se imaginaba. Su tono de voz y sus bruscas acciones se lo confirmaban. Como abogada parte de su trabajo consistía en ayudar a superar los pequeños problemas emocionales que pudiera causar la situación en la que se encontraban sus clientes. Así que se acercó a la otra mujer agarrándola del hombro para detenerla.  
-Él no tiene la culpa –espetó.  
-Puede que así sea, pero tampoco es inocente del todo –quitó la mano de su hombro y siguió su camino, bajando las escaleras y cruzando el pasillo con impaciencia.   
“Esto es malo” pensó para sí misma la madre de Kageyama.  
Hinata apretó los puños con fuerza. Nunca había oído a su madre hablarle de en ese tono, sonaba enfadada pero a la vez disgustada. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Y si de verdad iba a ser repudiado por sus propios padres? ¿Y si dejaban de hablarle? El cuerpo de Hinata empezó a temblar y a hiperventilar por momentos. ¿Qué haría? Su vida, sus amigos, su familia, su todo… ¿Acaso esa había sido la peor decisión de toda su vida? ¿Si no hubiera ayudado a…?   
Un puño golpeó su cabeza trayéndolo a la realidad.  
-¡Deja de pensar en cosas que no vienen a cuento, imbécil! –Kageyama que había estado sentado todo este tiempo se levantó mostrando su mueca de furia a Hinata.  
El pelirrojo se llevó sus manos a la zona del golpe frotando con suavidad el pelo mientras miraba al suelo deprimido.  
-L-lo siento –musitó para sí mismo.  
-Si dejaras de huir de todos tus problemas eso a lo que tanto temes te dejaría de perseguir. Enfréntate de una vez a esos miedos para superarlos, yo no siempre estaré ahí para pegarte un puñetazo y que vuelvas a la realidad –su tono de voz no sonaba enfadado pero su mirada hacia de aquellas palabras algo intimidantes.  
-Yo… -dijo en un tono más alto.  
-¿¡Eh!?   
-Se lo diré todo, toda la historia.  
El rostro de Kageyama se relajó un poco metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.  
-Nosotros solo podemos alejar a Kai de ti físicamente, pero el que debe alejarlo de verdad de sí mismo eres tú. Nadie más puede –se acercó a él para agacharse y darle un suave beso en los labios antes de marcharse de allí con las manos aun en los bolsillos.  
Hinata miró como se iba, con un brillo de confianza en sus ojos.  
-Mamá, papá, Natsu… lo siento.  
“Caer una vez, no es un símbolo de debilidad”  
Entró de nuevo en aquella habitación que hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, solo de imaginar de nuevo a su hijo en esa cama... No estaba actuando bien como madre, lo sabía perfectamente, pero solo la imagen de su hijo siendo agredido sexualmente por otro chico la tenía aterrada, debía apoyarle, ese era el deber de cualquier madre, pero en esos momentos sentía que no era lo correcto, sabía que si hacia aquello es como si se estuviese mintiendo a sí misma.  
Un hombre alto con bata entró en la habitación.  
-Disculpe, ¿es usted la madre de Hinata Shouyou-kun? –la voz del hombre era grave e imponente.   
-Sí, así es, ¿qué ocurre sensei?  
El médico se colocó las gafas y se acercó a ella lentamente con una carpeta en la mano.  
-La señora Kageyama nos ha contado la situación de su hijo –dijo el médico mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
La mujer lo miró paralizada. No comprendía porqué esa mujer se estaba entrometiendo tanto.  
-Es esencial conseguir una muestra de posibles restos de semen del otro chico en su hijo, de ese modo tendrán una prueba completamente valida ante un tribunal –entornó los ojos al ver la confusa mirada de la madre.  
-Solo es un niño, ya ha tenido suficiente ¿no cree? –Elevó un poco el tono de su voz –me da igual que sea para conseguir pruebas, nadie volverá a ponerle la mano encima a mi hijo y menos de ese modo.  
El hombre puso una mueca y la siguió mirando buscando una forma de convencerla.  
-Podemos darle tranquilizantes o incluso dormirlo si hace falta para que él no se dé cuenta si así lo prefiere –insistió.  
-¿Qué parte le cuesta entender? Nadie va a tocar a mi hijo viendo en las condiciones en las que se encuentra, y por todo por lo que ha pasado. Además que nada garantiza que aun haya muestras en él –sacó una pieza de ropa de su bolso colocándola encima de la cama.  
-Si no han pasado más de setenta y dos horas es posible conseguir alguna muestra del organismo y más teniendo en cuenta de que no estamos hablando de una chica en el caso de su hijo.  
Su madre chasqueó la lengua al recordarle tal cosa, dando a continuación un brusco golpe contra el colchón de la cama.   
-¿Puede hacer el favor de salir de aquí? –dijo irritada.  
El médico se volvió a colocar las gafas dando un suspiro.  
-Acabará cambiando de idea –salió por la puerta del mismo modo en el que entró.  
La madre apoyó su frente contra la cama hasta arrodillarse en el suelo agarrando con fuerza la camiseta recién lavada de Hinata en un puño.   
-¿Por qué de todas las personas le tuvo que pasar esto a mi Shouyou…? –se incorporó un poco colocando una de sus manos en la cara, rompiendo a llorar sin poder aguantarlo más.   
Kageyama bajó por las escaleras que comunicaban a la azotea con ligereza hasta llegar a la planta donde ya se podían empezar a ver algunos pacientes caminando por los pasillos. El chico siguió su camino hasta llegar a pocos metros de la habitación que habían asignado a Hinata. Un médico salió de ella con una expresión que no supo describir, no había ninguna razón para que el médico volviera, salvo que fuera para dar malas noticias claro. Rápidamente fue hacia la puerta apoyándose en ella mirando el interior a través de la ventana que había al lado.   
La vista lo dejó confuso, la madre de Hinata se encontraba llorando de rodillas sobre la cama y algo en su interior se rompió al ver tal escena. Puede que fuera por la impresión de saber todo lo ocurrido o tal vez por algo que le dijera el médico, eso le daba igual ahora mismo, esas lágrimas sin duda eran de frustración y rabia. Aquella familia tan maravillosa no se merecía esto.  
Se separó de la puerta volviendo a meter las manos en sus bolsillos, lo mejor en aquellos momentos era la soledad, que él hablara con su madre no serviría de nada, era Hinata quien debía hacerlo. Esa sería la prueba de que ha superado sus miedos.   
Bajó por la escalera al piso de abajo esquivando a algunas personas, hasta llegar finalmente a la siguiente planta, caminar por aquel lugar le recordaba el miedo que pasó al ver a Hinata temblar y gritar antes de caer desplomado al suelo ante el ataque de pánico, solo el hecho de recordar la expresión que el pelirrojo tuvo en aquellos momentos le ponía la carne de gallina. Siguió caminando por el pasillo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que se topó con un hombre de mediana edad y pelo cobrizo.  
-Señor Hinata…  
El hombre alzó el mentón dándole una corta sonrisa.  
-Shouyou ya ha despertado ¿verdad? –dijo con suavidad.  
Kageyama asintió moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarle a la cara, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con gente más alta que él así que aquello siempre le incomodaba un poco.  
-Hace un rato subí con él a la azotea, empezó a nevar y bueno...  
El padre del pelirrojo sonrió más abiertamente antes de darle un golpecito en el hombro a Kageyama.  
-Gracias por cuidar de él, ahora supongo que mi esposa estará en la habitación llorando o algo parecido –dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Tobio con sus palabras.  
-¿Cómo está seguro de eso? –preguntó confuso el colocador.  
-Tutéame por favor.  
Kageyama asintió.  
-Al igual que Shouyou, ella no suele mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante algo que le preocupa. Prefiere lidiar todo ella sola antes que inquietar a los demás con sus problemas.  
“De tal palo tal astilla” pensó Kageyama para sí.  
-Es una mujer inteligente y observadora, estoy seguro de que ya sabía de la situación de Shouyou desde hace tiempo. Pero ahora que sabe que todas sus suposiciones son verdad… no ha podido aguantar más –terminó el señor Hinata mirando hacia la sala de niños que se encontraba a su izquierda, donde Natsu se encontraba jugando.  
Kageyama miró a Natsu, se encontraba jugando con algunos niños hospitalizados, divirtiéndose como una más.  
-Estoy seguro de que han obligado a Hinata a llegar a esta situación –dijo por fin Kageyama –no sé el porqué, ni la posible causa, pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es de que le obligaban, quizás mediante chantaje…  
-Al parecer no conozco lo suficiente a mi propio hijo como para imaginarme la razón de su estado –lo interrumpió con una voz ronca.  
El moreno lo miró sorprendido, igual la perfecta y maravillosa familia Hinata no era tan perfecta ni maravillosa. Aquellas palabras sonaban como algo que diría su propio padre, nunca se las hubiera imaginado de boca de aquel hombre.  
El señor Hinata le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, esta vez, algo forzada.  
-Yo pase casi toda la infancia de Shouyou en el extranjero por culpa del trabajo, por lo que nunca nos hemos podido comportar como un verdadero padre e hijo. Se podría decir que se crio sin padre y eso creó siempre muchas brechas en nuestra relación.   
-¿Por eso pasas tanto tiempo con Natsu?  
El hombre de pelo cobrizo asintió.  
-Al parecer intento usar a Natsu para remediar los errores que cometí con Shouyou en el pasado –miró a su hija con los ojos entornados -Qué mal padre soy ¿eh?  
Kageyama no hizo más preguntas, se dedicó simplemente a mirar a través del cristal por el que se podía ver el interior de la sala infantil.  
-Mi padre casi nunca viene por casa…   
El padre de Hinata lo miró sorprendido.  
-Pero esto ha sido desde siempre, nunca se ha preocupado ni por mi madre ni por mí. Un día decidió irse a trabajar a otra prefectura y nos dejó a ambos solos. A veces viene por casa para ver cómo estamos o darnos dinero, pero nunca es por mucho tiempo. Mi madre tuvo que empezar a trabajar más para mantenerlos, ya que, el poco dinero que nos daba mi padre no nos llegaba para cubrir todos los gastos, lo que hizo que también me fuera distanciando de ella poco a poco. Con el tiempo descubrí que lo mejor era hacer todo por tú cuenta para no depender de los demás, y eso me llegó a convertir en algo que no era yo… pero gracias a Hinata volví a ser la persona que soy realmente –terminó suspirando, nunca le había contando esas cosas a nadie.  
-Aun a pesar de todo eso… ¿Quieres a tu padre?  
Kageyama no apartó la vista del cristal.  
-No lo sé… -una voz le interrumpió antes de seguir.  
Una mujer vino corriendo hacia ellos con unos papeles en la mano.  
-Tobio te estaba buscando, ven conmigo necesito hablar contigo –se acercó apresurada a ambos intentando recuperar el aliento.  
Kageyama le dio una última mirada al hombre que estaba a su lado antes de irse.  
-Estoy seguro de que Hinata le quiere a pesar de todo –le dijo al oído antes de irse con su madre.  
El hombre suspiró como si hubiera sido derrotado.  
-Te dije que me tutearas.   
Su madre le cogió del brazo arrastrándolo con más velocidad a través del pasillo hasta llegar a un sitio donde no había nadie que pudiera oírlos. Nunca había visto a su madre tan agitada e impaciente por lo que esperó expectante a sus palabras.  
-Hay un modo de ganar el juicio contra Kai.   
Kageyama abrió los ojos como platos cogiendo a su madre por ambos brazos.  
-¿¡Lo hay!?  
Su madre se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar con más facilidad.  
-Pero necesito tu ayuda, posiblemente todo dependa de que tu consigas hacer lo que te voy a pedir –dijo seriamente mirando al muchacho a los ojos mientras éste quitaba su agarre de ella.  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Muestra de ADN.  
Kageyama la miró confuso.  
-Como ya sabrás al tener relaciones sexuales el líquido genital que se libera contiene ADN, si extraemos una muestra del cuerpo de Shouyou-kun posiblemente tengamos la prueba de que efectivamente Kai le agredió sexualmente y…  
-No pienso dejar que hagan eso a Hinata –dijo Kageyama de un modo muy cortante.  
-Pero es el modo más efectivo, y posiblemente los restos de ADN aún no se hayan eliminado de su cuerpo es una oportunidad única.  
Su hijo la miró de forma reacia antes de darse la vuelta e irse de allí.  
-¿Y has pensando acaso en los sentimientos de Hinata? –escupió de mala gana mientras se alejaba.  
La mujer se quedó en su sitio mostrando una mueca de rabia en su rostro, observando cómo se alejaba después de decirle aquellas palabras. Nada estaba saliendo como ella quería.  
Hinata aún seguía en la azotea mirando al cielo con la chaqueta de Kageyama sobre sus hombros, su extraño comportamiento aun lo tenía confuso y no sabía ni cómo empezar a contarles a sus padres todo lo ocurrido. Aquella situación estaba causando problemas a todas las personas que quería, había conseguido mantener al margen a su familia todo este tiempo, pero lo inevitable ocurrió. Todos sus conocidos estaban involucrados, todos ayudaban en todo lo que podían, pero Hinata sabía perfectamente que él era el único que podría finiquitar esta situación.  
Él lo empezó y él debía ponerle fin.  
Ya fuera con un método justo o con uno sucio, pero debía hacerlo “Mi móvil” pensó buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón sin encontrar lo que buscaba.   
Se levantó de su sitio corriendo hacia la puerta para volver a su habitación. Bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que podía y esquivó a las personas de su alrededor hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación y en ese mismo momento Kageyama pasaba por allí después de hablar con su madre.  
-¿Hinata? –dijo por lo bajo al verle correr de ese modo.  
Hinata entró dando un portazo a la puerta, gritando a su paso por la habitación;  
-¡Mamáa! –jadeó en su sitio recuperando el aliento, mientras observaba a su madre, aun de rodillas en el suelo.  
Ella se incorporó y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos para mirarle.  
-¿Q-qué ocurre? –dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa de haber estado llorando.  
El pelirrojo se quedó quieto en su sitio al ver a su madre en ese estado, al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿estaba llorando por él o por su culpa? Esto era lo que menos deseaba, las cosas que había estado impidiendo iban sucediendo una tras de otra sin control mientras él solo se dedicaba a huir y llorar.  
Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no se formaban en su garganta, respiró hondo varias veces hasta que logró tranquilizarse.  
-Quiero contártelo todo… tienes derecho a saberlo –consiguió articular aquellas palabras por fin.  
La morena simplemente se levantó del suelo corriendo hacia su hijo, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo. Ella apretaba la cabeza del pelirrojo contra su pecho, acariciando su pelo con delicadeza. Hinata se quedó estático en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar, había empezado a notar los pequeños temblores que nacían del cuerpo de su madre, así que decidió levantar sus brazos lentamente, devolviéndole aquel gesto tan repentino.   
-¿M-mamá?  
Se separaron despacio mirándose intensamente a los ojos, ninguno sabía que decir ni lo que hacer, pero aquel abrazo hizo que sus sentimientos se transmitieran del uno al otro sin necesidad de palabras.   
-Ya sabemos lo que paso no hace falta que digas nada… -le revolvió el pelo con cariño.  
Hinata la miró sintiéndose algo intimidado en esos momentos.  
-L-lo sé… quería hablarte de otra cosa –tartamudeó.  
-¿Otra cosa?  
-¿Aun me quieres? –dijo por fin a duras penas.  
La mujer, sorprendida, quitó su mano de la cabeza de su hijo lentamente dejándola caer a su costado.  
“Lo sabía, lo sabía, venir aquí ha sido la peor decisión de mi vida” pensó mientras un ligero temblor azotaba sus piernas “Se acabó” cerró los ojos con fuerza para que así aquello no fuese tan doloroso. Pero en cambio, unos brazos volvieron a rodearlo, con más fuerza esta vez, haciendo que los abriera de par en par.  
-Jamás dejaría de quererte, por muchos accidentes que ocurran, aunque mates, robes… me da igual, eso no cambiara el hecho de que soy tu madre y te querré seas como seas, pase lo que pase y estés donde estés.  
Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo salían palabras inteligibles, sus labios temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Se había prometido no llorar nunca más, pero eso no iba a ser posible, Kageyama tendría que perdonarle por romper su promesa.  
-Y-yo… yo –repetía Hinata a duras penas –yo…  
Su madre lo junto más contra su pecho ahogando sus palabras.  
-Nunca dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño de ese modo… lo siento… yo –se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta –Soy una madre terrible… así que, ¿me has oído? Nadie volverá a ponerte una mano encima.  
El pelirrojo debido al temblor, fue perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo. Su madre bajó a la par dejando que se siguiera desahogando en su regazo mientras que con una mano acariciaba su pelo dulcemente.  
-Ya ha pasado todo…yo estoy contigo.  
Shouyou soltó un gritó producto de la tristeza de su interior que resonó en toda la habitación, mientras tanto, las lágrimas iban empapando la chaqueta de lana de la que estaba sujeto.  
-Me alegro por ti Hinata… -dijo Kageyama que escuchaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la puerta para impedir que nadie entrara –lo has conseguido.  
Absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de un alto hombre de bata que se alzaba ante él esperando a que se apartara de la puerta.  
-Venimos a recoger los restos de ADN para analizarlos.  
-¿Venimos? ¿ADN? –Kageyama volvió a la tierra moviendo su cuerpo para ver a las dos mujeres que había detrás, entonces cayó en la cuenta.  
-Apártate por favor –ordenó el hombre de bata.  
-Ya hemos dicho que no queríamos que a Hinata se le realizara tal cosa –esto debe ser cosa de mamá… pero ¿Cómo ha podido? –Chasqueó la lengua -¿Y quién os ha mandado si se puede saber?  
-Simplemente cumplimos ordenes apártate.  
-Por encima de mí, no vais a tocar a Hinata con vuestros guantes y aparatejos de plástico ni a hacerle sufrir por solo unas pocas gotas de algo que ni sabéis si hay todavía en su cuerpo.  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurre sensei? –dijo otra voz masculina.  
Otro hombre apareció detrás de él abriéndose paso hasta la puerta.  
-Señor Hinat…  
-No hemos pedido que a nuestro hijo se le realice nada y ya se les ha informado claramente que jamás querremos. Hagan el favor de salir de aquí antes de que tenga que llamar a sus superiores por negligencia médica.  
Los tres médicos revisaron sus carpetas de nuevo para asegurarse de que aquel era el caso correcto, al ver que igual se trataba de un error decidieron marcharse sin decir nada.  
-¿Quién les ha dicho que hagan esto? –dijo el padre.  
-Creo que tengo una idea de quién puede ser… -echó a correr en dirección contraria a los médicos, hacia el lugar donde sabía que estaría su madre.  
Después de un rato corriendo logró encontrarla al final de un pasillo hablando con unos médicos con algunos papeles en su mano, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ella agarrándola del cuello de la camisa sin mostrar respeto alguno hacia su madre.  
-¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre mandar a esos médicos hacia Hinata sabiendo que sus padres no lo aprueban y que él ni siquiera está informado de ello!? –gritó alertando a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor que ahora les miraban con ojos curiosos.  
Su madre le pegó una bofetada haciendo así que le soltara la camisa.  
-No te atrevas a volver a tratarme de ese modo, te estoy ayudando porque ese es mi trabajo, yo no tengo interés ninguno en tu amigo y su familia. Da igual los trucos que se usen, el juicio siempre hay que ganarlo. Tu insolencia puede costarte cara, eres un niñato aun no sabes ante el problema que te encuentras y ni mucho menos conoces las repercusiones que conlleva.  
-¿Acaso nunca piensas en los sentimientos de los demás? –dijo Kageyama apretando los puños mientras miraba a su madre con ira.  
-Es irónico que me lo diga el mismo hijo que la última vez que vi no sabía el significado de la palabra empatía ¿no te parece? –se burló.  
Recogió los papeles que se habían caído al suelo, volviendo a ponerlos sobre su carpeta.  
-Es mi trabajo, no un favor personal –se alejó recolocándose el cuello de la camisa por el camino acompañada de algunos médicos que seguían hablando con ella a pesar de todo.  
-Mierda… mierda, mierda… -se acercó a la columna pegando un puñetazo en ella -¡Mierda!  
“Siempre existirá esa persona que es y será tu debilidad”  
-¿Ya se ha quedado dormido?  
-Sí, creo que podemos irnos.  
La noche había caído ya sobre el hospital, y los padres de Hinata decidieron marcharse ya para no seguir molestando. No les hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que se tuviera que quedar hospitalizado una noche, pero no tenían más opción que hacer caso a los médicos. En cambio Kageyama, después de la discusión con su madre no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra ni la mirada, por lo que aprovechó esto para quedarse en el hospital a escondidas y hacer compañía a Hinata por la noche.  
Hinata fingió estar dormido hasta que los pasos de sus padres desaparecieron y pudo levantarse de la cama si desconectar ningún cable que le unía a la máquina, al lado de la cama había un perchero donde tenía colgada su chaqueta, fue hasta ella buscando en el bolsillo el teléfono móvil.   
“Es un poco pronto aun” pensó mientras abría la tapa del móvil y revisaba los mensajes. Para su suerte el que esperaba ahí estaba como cada noche, aquello que hacia estaba mal, pero era su propia manera de luchar.  
Abrió el mensaje y leyó atentamente sin perderse detalle -“Un pajarito me ha dicho que estás en el hospital~ pero como eso no es problema mío tu deberás seguir haciendo lo de siempre mi pajarito, la amenaza de la noche pasada iba en serio, así que más te vale no huir ni pedir ayuda a tus amiguitos y menos a tu querido novio –besitoos Kai<3” –el cuerpo de Hinata se encogió en la sábanas tirando el móvil lejos de su vista.  
En ese mismo instante Kageyama entró como un rayo por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí para que ningún médico lo viera.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Hacerte compañía obviamente, no te iba a dejar solo.  
-¿Y tu madre?  
-A saber –contestó sin ganas quitándose los zapatos y metiéndose también en la cama de Hinata.  
-Pero… ¿q-qué? –la cara de Hinata se ruborizó, no estaba en situación de hacer mimos con Kageyama.  
-¿Tan malo es que quiera dormir contigo? No es la primera vez.  
Hinata se imaginó la escena de la vez que durmieron juntos en su habitación, haciendo que se le encendieran aún más las mejillas.  
-Lo sé, lo sé –refunfuñó antes de taparse con la manta despaldas a Kageyama –buenas noches.  
Kageyama se acercó un poco más a él sin juntar sus cuerpos demasiado, pasó su mano por la cadera de Hinata quedándose dormido en aquella postura.  
“Esto es malo” pensó Hinata que aún estaba despierto incapaz de pegar ojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, quiero aclarar algo. Seguramente estáis pensando “¿porque la boba esta hace que los padres de Hinata se refieran al médico como sensei? Os digo, en Japón a los médicos se les llama así básicamente, nunca oiréis decir a un japonés “isha” (que es médico en japonés) Hale, clase de cultura japonesa terminada.


	16. Batalla

El calor empezaba a ser sofocante en la habitación, el aire se volvía cada vez más irrespirable, sentía que le estaban presionando el pecho, impidiendo que el aire pudiera entrar en sus pulmones de forma natural, abrió los ojos alertado por esa sensación de aprisionamiento. Aunque pasaran los días, las pesadillas estaban en su cabeza repitiéndole una y otra vez aquella situación traumática que tuvo que soportar.   
Miró a la máquina que repetidamente emitía un pitido y marcaba su ritmo cardiaco, no entendía mucho sobre medicina, pero no había que ser muy espabilado para darse cuenta de que su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado. ¿El sueño? ¿El estar en aquella habitación? ¿El mensaje de Kai? ¿Kageyama? Como si fuera un reflejo, al nombrar aquel nombre en su cabeza miró a su compañero, dormido a su lado.  
No recuerda haberle visto en aquella posición cuando sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño se apoderó de él. No estaba con él en la cama, se encontraba sentado en una silla, baja e incómoda, con la cabeza apoyada en el duro colchón y su gran mano agarrando con fuerza la del chico que se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama. Observaba su rostro dormido, y apretó la mano del más alto, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Sintiéndose protegido con aquella simple presencia. Y su mente volvió al mundo de los sueños.  
Ya por la mañana.  
-Lo tenemos todo listo en la habitación doscientos diecisiete de la segunda planta. Sugimura-sensei de psicología también vendrá para evaluar la situación psicológica del chico después de recoger las muestras.  
-¿Hay que sedarlo verdad?  
-No tenemos otra opción, ha sido muy difícil conseguir el consentimiento de ambos padres para realizar esta extracción de ADN, la única condición que nos han impuesto es que el chico no se entere de nada.  
-Sí, de eso estoy al corriente. Yukimura-san ha dicho que se hará cargo del otro chico hasta que todo haya terminado, posiblemente, habrá que sedarlo a él también si llega a ponerse muy pavito y no podamos controlarlo.   
-Lo que no entiendo es como después de todo el lio del otro día, al final esto ha sido aprobado. Como médico he visto muchas cosas de este tipo en los familiares de los pacientes, pero nunca de manera tan extrema.  
-Dicen que fue gracias a la abogada que está llevando su caso. El otro día llegó a hablar con el director del hospital para explicar la situación en la que se encontraban y conseguir la orden a través de un juez.  
-Eso es llegar muy al extremo.  
-Ni que lo digas.  
Una bajita mujer de mediana edad se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos médicos.  
-Akira-sensei, Fujisaki-san ya podéis pasar, ambos chicos aún están dormidos –terminó de hablar dándoles paso a la habitación.  
Akira, a pesar de su edad, era alto e imponente. Nada más entrar, las demás enfermeras que se encontraban en la sala lo miraron e hicieron una breve reverencia. Era ya un veterano y era respetado por toda la planta del hospital. Fujisaki a su lado parecía un simple enfermero en prácticas que pasaba por allí –nada más lejos de la realidad-, su baja estatura compensaba la gran presencia que ejercía el otro médico. Pero eso no lo convertía en un médico de baja calidad ni mucho menos.  
El veterano dio dos ruidosas palmadas en el aire para despertar a Kageyama y Hinata, que aún se hallaban profundamente dormidos, ajenos a lo que sucedería a continuación.  
Kageyama fue el primero en despertar, se frotó los ojos con pereza y a continuación estiro su resentida espalda, dolorida por culpa de la posición en la que había dormido.  
-¿Qué demonios pasa? –gruñó, soltando un bostezo y observando a las personas de su alrededor.  
Debido a que Kageyama soltó la mano de Hinata, éste se removió en la cama, despertándose lentamente, ignorando el jaleo que se había formado en la pequeña sala. Movió un poco su cuerpo con cuidado, hasta encontrarse en una postura parecida a la sentada gracias a la forma de la cama.  
-¿Kageyama? –Se frotó un ojo -¿Qué ocurre?  
Fujisaki con una carpeta llena de hojas en sus brazos avanzó hasta ellos, colocándose a los pies de la cama.  
-Sentimos este despertar tan brusco, pero el tiempo corre y no podemos esperar más –desde atrás Akira hacía gestos a las enfermeras de desconectar la máquina y la vía del brazo de Hinata, para poder transportarlo a la planta donde se recogería la muestra.  
-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –Se incorporó de golpe casi tirando la silla al suelo -¿A dónde os lo lleváis?  
Kageyama miró a las mujeres que se encontraban en la sala, en total eran unas tres; una se encontraba al lado de Hinata metiendo un líquido que desconocía en una jeringuilla, otra desconectaba las ruidosas máquinas que emitían esos pitidos tan molestos, y la última apuntaba a toda velocidad algo sobre un papel. Después de examinarlas se volvió hacia los médicos con una fría expresión en su rostro.  
Akira lo miró por encima de sus redondas gafas mientras seguía escribiendo las últimas palabras.  
-No te preocupes solo lo estamos sedando.  
Ambos chicos saltaron en su sitio, Hinata se empezó a remover en la cama al observar que la enfermera dirigía aquella jeringuilla hacia la vía de su brazo.  
-Y no te recomiendo ponerte muy chulito o a ti también te sedaremos, tenemos autorización para hacerlo. Te pondremos a dormir durante tres días si hace falta –hizo un garabato al final de la hoja y se la entregó a la enfermera que estaba tomando apuntes en otro papel –Después de esto dejarás de estar en ayunas, así que piensa en lo positivo Shouyou-kun.  
La mujer que se encontraba al lado de Hinata, ayudada por otra, lo inmovilizaron mientras que la primera terminaba de verter el líquido de la jeringuilla en la vía.   
Kageyama miró de reojo todo, chasqueando la lengua, molesto. Esperó unos segundos y respiró hondo al ver que ya no había vuelta atrás, el pelirrojo ya estaba adormilado. Volvió a mirar a los hombres que tenía delante algo más relajado.  
-Oh, después del numerito que montaste ayer con tu madre en recepción, pensaba que te me ibas a tirar al cuello o algo –dijo con burla el veterano, mientras se reía cínicamente –.Dejando de lado las bromas. No tenemos tiempo para numeritos de hombría, así que más vale que te portes bien y nos dejes hacer nuestro trabajo.  
Entonces el colocador cayó en la cuenta. Aquel hombre era el médico con el que estaba hablando su madre el otro día.  
-Es por las pruebas esas ¿no?   
El hombre más bajito asintió dándole un ligero codazo al veterano, para que diera instrucciones a las enfermeras y empezaran a trasladar a Hinata, ya dormido, a la otra habitación.  
-Te explicaré todo por el camino –hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera.  
La camilla con Hinata salió delante y fueron detrás de ella, lentamente, sin mucha prisa, Kageyama iba entre ambos médicos, supuso que era un modo de mantenerlo al marguen y que no hiciera tonterías.  
-Ya dejamos claro el otro día que no queríamos que se le hiciera eso a Hinata.  
-Nosotros también nos sorprendimos cuando recibimos la autorización para proceder.  
El moreno palideció ¿autorización? ¿A pesar de todo al final sus padres habían aceptado a hacerle eso a Hinata? No podía ser verdad, algo tenía que haber por medio, y creía saber lo que era.  
-¿Mi madre tiene algo que ver con esto? –preguntó molesto como si estuviera escupiendo aquellas palabras.  
-A eso ya no llegamos, a nosotros nos dan la autorización y acatamos las normas del protocolo. Pregúntaselo a sus tutores o a tu madre mismamente, ellos te darán todas las explicaciones que tú quieras, desgraciadamente ahora no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas. El cuerpo de Shouyou-kun eliminara los últimos rastros de semen de su cuerpo en unas pocas horas.  
Una nausea atravesó el estómago de Kageyama al oír aquella palabra, a veces se olvidaba de aquel “pequeño” incidente, se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Trataba de pensar lo menos posible en aquel suceso, posiblemente vomitaría cada vez que lo hiciera, a veces se preguntaba como de verdad aquel pequeño chico se podía encontrar en aquel estado tan “decente” después de todo.   
Miró hacia la camilla, que corría algo más deprisa, Hinata se encontraba acostado de lado sobre ella, como si nada fuera a ocurrir. Un sentimiento que no sabía cómo describir, a travesó todo su cuerpo como si de un rayo se tratase. No podía hacer nada, por muy amigo o amante de Hinata que fuera, no podía contradecir los deseos de sus padres. Solo podía mantenerse callado y seguir las instrucciones de los adultos de su alrededor.  
El veterano se detuvo, y colocó una de sus arrugadas manos en el hombro del colocador.  
-No le haremos nada de lo que os arrepintáis, de hecho él ni siquiera se enterará, tu tranqui –levantó su pulgar y le mostró una sonrisa que Kageyama no supo cómo asimilar.  
-Akira-sensei hablar de ese modo no le hará más joven, compórtese como un adulto por favor –le regañó el otro médico.  
-Que aguafiestas eres –la cama dejó de avanzar y llegaron a una puerta donde ponía el número de doscientos diecisiete –Oh, salvado. Hale dejémonos de cháchara y pongámonos a trabajar. Tobio-kun tú te vas con este adulto tan responsable –señalando a Fujisaki –y yo me encargaré de que Shouyou-kun no se entere de nada, te lo prometo.  
Kageyama arqueó una ceja, no sabía si aquel médico estaba tratando de ser enrollado o de no preocuparle, fuera cual fuera su intención le dio confianza, algo de lo que él mismo se extrañó.  
-Puedes darle un besito de despedida si tanto te preocupa –le miró con una sonrisa pícara –es broma, es broma –colocó su gran mano encima de la cabeza de Tobio –Gracias por colaborar, eres buen chaval –dio dos palmadas al aire y los demás espectadores se empezaron a mover –No perdamos el tiempo, empecemos con esto de una vez.  
El moreno observó como la cama desaparecía tras la puerta y un halo de preocupación rodeó todo su cuerpo. No podía evitar preocuparse después de todo. Igual sí que debería haberle dado un beso de despedida.  
-Puede que parezca un viejo despreocupado con mucha energía, pero Akira-sensei siempre cumple sus promesas –le hizo un gesto a Kageyama y lo devolvió al mundo real –No estamos hablando de una operación a corazón abierto, en unos quince minutos ya estará todo, además lo hemos sedado, simplemente creerá que todo ha sido un mal sueño.  
-Usted no sabe por lo que ese chico ha pasado, le he visto llorar tantas veces que no sabría decir el número exacto –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la habitación, con Fujisaki pisándole los talones.  
-El mayor problema de Shouyou no es ese, créeme –esas palabras hicieron que Kageyama se detuviera y mirara hacia él –De lo que más deberías preocuparte, es de lo que le ocurre aquí –alzó su dedo índice y lo colocó en la frente del chico, haciendo algunos golpecillos con él –Te preocupas por algunas cosas, pero te olvidas de otras. Shouyou-kun tiene un trauma, recuérdalo –lo dejó en su sitio y continuó caminando –Ahora te llevaré con tu madre y una médico, allí valoraran también tu actual estado psicológico. Es solo para asegurarnos, no te preocupes.  
Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron eternos para Kageyama, desde aquellas palabras tan tajantes de aquel hombre bajito, la mente del moreno vagaba por pensamientos confusos, sabía perfectamente que era un insensible, pero… Hinata no se había quejado hasta ahora de nada de lo que habían hecho. De pronto. Una oleada de recuerdos golpeó su memoria; en la orilla del río donde se confesó, en la azotea del hospital y ayer por la noche. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Todas esas cosas fueron rechazos, que Kageyama simplemente ignoró.   
-¿Es necesario tener que ver a mi madre? –preguntó repentinamente.  
-Es tu tutora legal, si quieres llamar a tu padre para que venga, ya es otra historia.  
Kageyama soltó un bufido por la risa que le había producido esa última frase, estaba seguro de que su padre ya no se acordaría ni de los años que tiene, ni siquiera de su apellido si no fuera el mismo. En aquellos momentos estaba deseando tener la compañía del otro médico, al menos no le apuñalaba cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, -a diferencia de este hombre- y de algún modo se reía por su forma de hablar y actuar.  
-Mejor olvide la pregunta –el hombre bajito arqueó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco, ante aquel comentario.  
El médico se acomodó el estereoscopio en el cuello y continuaron avanzando.  
Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una zona algo más transitada que las demás, para su mala suerte, Kageyama se tuvo que acercar más al hombre para no perderlo de vista. La gente corría de un lado a otro sin control, pacientes en camillas, quejándose y gritando de dolor, mientras esperaban que los atendieran.  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?  
-Siento que tengas que ver esto, pero debemos pasar por Urgencias para llegar a psiquiatría. Al parecer ha habido un accidente de metro, un suicida se intentó tirar a las vías y alguien pulsó el botón de frenada de emergencia. Por suerte toda esta gente está aquí solo por contusiones y magulladuras –lo dijo tan seguido que al colocador no le dio tiempo a procesar la información, así que simplemente se dedicó a observar a su alrededor.  
De repente. Una cara conocida atravesó su campo de visión, no era parte del accidente, ya que no tenía ni un rasguño, el barullo de personas no le dejaba ver claramente su cara, pero distinguió algo que le hizo ponerse en alerta: un pelo blanco, largo y brillante, y unos ojos azules como el mar. No había mucha gente en Miyagi con esas características, solo podía tratarse de una persona que conocía demasiado bien: Kai.  
Inmediatamente, se paró en su sitio observando con más detenimiento a ese chico, ignoró las llamadas del médico para que siguiera andado y dio media vuelta esquivando a la gente del pasillo, hasta llegar a aquella persona. El hombre bajito le llamaba desde algún lugar entre la multitud, pero él no se detuvo. Empujaba a la gente pidiendo disculpas a su paso, hasta llegar por fin a unos pocos metros de aquel muchacho.  
Ambos chicos se miraron a la cara. Todo el cuerpo de Kageyama se llenó de un sentimiento incontrolable. Esa cara, esa expresión, Kai estaba delante de él. El albino lo miraba con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, aquella mueca que tanto irritaba al moreno.  
Antes de que Kageyama abriera la boca para hablar, Kai le hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió su camino, doblando la esquina y desapareciendo del campo de visión de Tobio. Kageyama dio un par de pasos para seguirle, pero alguien le agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo. Era Fujisaki.  
-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo muchacho? Esto no es un paseo por el parque –gritó enfadado.  
-Yo… solo –el hombre le estaba empezando arrastrar hacia el otro lado, así que simplemente se dedicó a observar el lugar por donde había desaparecido Kai –Hinata…  
-Deja de murmurar cosas y camina –ordenó impaciente, sin parar de tirarle del brazo.  
-Sensei… si giras en este pasillo a la derecha ¿A dónde te diriges? –preguntó entre dientes con una fría mirada en su rostro.  
-¿Eh? –Miró hacia el lugar al que se refería el chico –si vas por ahí vas a dar a pediatría y la guardería para niños ¿Por qué lo preguntas tan de repente?  
Kageyama no contestó, simplemente miró al suelo pensativo. Guardería para niños, chantaje, acoso sexual… Una ahorcada a travesó la garganta del colocador, llevándose la mano a la boca para contenerla. Tenía que ser una broma, las cosas no tenían que ser de ese modo…  
-Fujisaki-san le estaba buscando –una alta mujer con ruidosos tacones apareció en mitad de toda la confusión –como vi que tardabais tanto he decidido venir en persona. Akira-sensei me ha dicho que ellos ya han terminado y que todo está en orden.  
El más alto miró hacia la mujer, demasiadas coincidencias para ser verdad. La psiquiatra le devolvió la mirada con una suave sonrisa.  
-Vete a ver a tu amigo si quieres, dejaremos nuestra consulta para después.  
-Pero Yukimura-sensei… -protestó el otro médico.  
-Va, va, no se preocupe. Sera peor que haga la terapia conmigo en ese estado, prefiero que esté relajado. Además no sabíamos que Akira y su equipo iban a terminar tan pronto.  
Kageyama los miraba algo más relajado, el oír el nombre de Hinata en aquella conversación había hecho que sus pensamientos se desviaran de Kai por un segundo.  
-¿Está bien?  
Yukimura lo miró, guiñándole un ojo a continuación.  
-Profundamente dormido y relajado en su habitación.  
-Entonces… ¿puedo… irme?  
La mujer se puso un dedo sobre los labios como si le estuviera mandando callar.  
-Sí, pero que Akira no se entere eh.  
-¡Gracias! –hizo una gran reverencia antes de salir corriendo al sitio al que se dirigió Kai.  
Fujisaki miró a la mujer con el ceño fruncido mientras resoplaba por lo bajo. Ella silbaba alegremente, ignorando las quejas del hombre a su lado.  
-Estoy rodeado de niños… -ambos médicos volvieron a sus tareas iniciales.  
“Kimi no Inai Mainichi Nante, Kangaerarenai yo”  
-Akira-sensei llevaremos las muestras al laboratorio, en veinticuatro horas se obtendrán los resultados.  
-Esperemos que todo vaya bien para el chaval. No quiero volver a verle por aquí ja,ja,ja –miró a las enfermeras de su alrededor -¿No lo pilláis? –Se aclaró la garganta –Bueno da igual. Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.  
Todos los presentes de la sala salieron, dejando todo de nuevo donde estaba. Al salir el veterano notó la presencia de otra persona al lado de la puerta, un alto chico con el pelo blanco estaba esperando, apoyado contra la pared.  
-¿Otro amigo de Shouyou-kun? –le preguntó el hombre.  
-Algo así –contestó el muchacho.  
-Si quieres visitarlo pon tu nombre en la carpeta que hay a los pies de su cama, hay que registrar quien entra –le tiró un boli para que lo cogiera -¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Fushimita Kai para servirle –se apartó de la pared para mirar al anciano a los ojos.  
-Aún está sedado así que si consigues que se despierte perfecto –dijo esto último antes de marcharse –se bueno con él.  
Kai sonrió para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación para entrar.  
-Descuide.  
Cerró la puerta tras de sí, poniendo el candado de seguridad a continuación. Observó al pequeño chico que se encontraba acostado de lado en la cama, respirando suavemente. Sin duda parecía un ángel en aquellos momentos.  
Respiró profundo, conteniendo sus propios instintos y se dirigió a su objetivo primordial. Podía ver el perchero donde tenían colgadas las chaquetas, se dirigió hacia él con el máximo sigilo. Buscó en los bolsillos de la parecía ser de Hinata, encontrando su móvil, abriéndolo y a continuación escribiendo algo a toda velocidad en un mensaje. Sacó de su propio bolsillo otro móvil y lo dejó junto con el de Hinata en su sitio.  
-Espero que podamos repetir algún día Shou-chan, nuestra diversión está acabando… -lo miró con lastima y salió rápidamente de la habitación.  
A unos pocos pasos de la puerta, se encontraba Kageyama, que iba a toda velocidad hacia ella. En ese mismo instante, Kai salió de la habitación y nuevamente sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, esta vez con algo más tensión.  
Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, Kageyama ya estaba agarrando por el cuello de su camiseta al albino, interrogándole con una fría mirada llena de ira.  
-¿Qué coño haces aquí? –gruñó. Sin menguar en ningún momento la fuerza con la que le agarraba del cuello.  
-Tranquilo fiera, ¿es que no puedo venir a ver cómo está? –replicó el otro muchacho en respuesta. Mirándole intensamente a los ojos, demostrando que no tenía intención de ceder ante él.  
-Me importan una mierda tú y tus razones, vete de aquí ahora mismo –ordenó Kageyama, soltando por fin la camiseta del albino.  
Kai hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Jo, y yo que pensaba ir a ver también a Nacchan –suspiró -. Otro día será.  
¿Había oído bien? No estaba seguro, y por eso su cuerpo, instintivamente, lo volvió a agarrar del cuello y lo zarandeó varias veces en el aire, hasta golpearlo contra la pared para interrogarlo.  
-¿¡Cómo conoces a Natsu!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Responde! –le propinó otro golpe contra pared.  
El chico de tercer año cambio su expresión; sus ojos fueron envueltos por una mirada escalofriante e intimidadora y su boca solo se mantenía inexpresiva.  
-Eso es algo que solo Shou y yo tenemos que saber –aseveró en un tono frio.  
Kageyama alzó su puño, tenía que haber una razón detrás de todo esto, y el mismo Kai le fue dejando pistas poco a poco. Hinata estaba siendo chantajeado de forma muy cruel.  
-Tú… la usaste… solo para poder hacer todo aquello con Hinata –el puño se alzó en el aire y se dirigió hacia la cara del albino -¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?  
Antes de que el puñetazo asestara en el blanco, alguien le detuvo.   
-¿¡Qué se supone que estáis haciendo vosotros dos!? –la voz de Akira sonaba intimidante bajo aquella situación.  
Kai retiró de un manotazo la mano de Kageyama y se alejó de allí con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.  
-Solo nos estábamos despidiendo –dijo antes de irse.  
Kageyama, que había dejado de prestar atención a su alrededor, simplemente, contempló su mano. Su manera de actuar le había afirmado lo que se temía, ese chico se había vuelto completamente loco. Hinata nunca trató de ser buena persona ni de sacrificarse de ese modo por otros compañeros de su clase. Hinata solo estaba protegiendo a su hermana.  
-Y-yo… perdón… necesito estar a solas –hizo una breve reverencia y se alejó del médico, para adentrarse en la habitación del pelirrojo.  
Akira soltó un breve “está bien” y se alejó del chico para volver a su puesto de trabajo inicial.  
Cogió la silla donde en un principio había estado sentado y se dedicó a mirar el rostro dormido del pequeño. ¿Qué le había hecho ese chico? No veía nada fuera de lo común, Hinata estaba en una posición natural y no había evidencias de nada. Algo que le extrañaba demasiado. Vino aquí solo para ver cómo estaba ¿en serio? Ni él mismo se lo creería.   
Observó el cuerpo de su compañero de arriba abajo, no había ninguna duda de que Kai no le había puesto un dedo encima. El muchacho estaba acostado de lado, en posición fetal, mirando hacia el lugar donde Kageyama se encontraba sentado, durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía que admitirlo, aquel médico había cumplido su promesa.  
No sabía si era lo correcto, pero dirigió su mano hacia el anaranjado cabello de Shouyou. Lo acarició dulcemente, separando su largo flequillo de sus ojos y observando como su rostro iba cambiando con algunas caricias. Quería demasiado a Hinata, tanto que se había enamorado perdidamente. Ahora que lo entendía todo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar cuando Kai le empezó a chantajear de manera tan rastrera.  
De pronto, una mano cogió la suya apretándola con fuerza. Era Hinata.  
-Buenos… días –susurró adormilado.  
-Ya era hora de que despertaras, idiota.  
-¿Qué ha pasado con los médicos? –se frotó la cabeza confuso.  
Kageyama se mordió la lengua, no quería mentirle, pero debía hacerlo.  
-Habrá sido una pesadilla… has estado durmiendo todo el rato –solo podía repetirse en su cabeza que aquello era por su bien. La mano que tenía libre se arrebujó bajó la camilla en un puño por la rabia.  
-Kageyama –murmuró, colocando su mano en la mejilla del más alto -¿Estás bien?  
Antes de que el colocador pudiera decir algo, un fuerte portazo alertó a ambos chicos, llamando su atención de inmediato. De la puerta emergió un grupo de gente, muy ruidosa, que se intentaba hacer sitio para pasar. En la cabeza, dos chicos gritaban cosas sin sentido mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, aunque no parecía que fueran por tristeza precisamente.  
-SHOUYOUU.  
-HINATAA.  
Hinata apartó rápidamente su mano de la cara de Kageyama y saltó en su sitio al ver la cara de los chicos, ruidosos, que habían entrado.  
-¡¡Noya-san, Tanaka-san!! –al igual que los dos chicos de segundo, gritó cosas sin sentido y lloraba de felicidad por poder verles después de tantos días.  
Ambos chicos se tiraron en la cama de Hinata, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraban sin control y gritaban cosas.  
-Tanaka, Nishinoya dejad de gritar de una vez –suspiró Daichi que se hacía paso en la cabeza del grupo que aún se encontraba en la entrada.  
-Chicos… -murmuró Kageyama al ver que todos los miembros del equipo habían venido. Aquel simple acto hizo que una felicidad increíble emergiera de su interior.  
-Hemos cancelado el entrenamiento para venir a veros –dijo Suga desde el fondo del grupo, mientras levantaba una mano para que le vieran.  
-Pero…  
-Si no están el rey y el enano pesado no podemos entrenar –soltó un bufido -¿es que no lo entiendes? –aclaró Tsukishima de mala gana.  
-Así se habla Tsukki –gritó el chico de su lado.  
-Cállate Yamaguchi.  
-Perdóoon.  
-HINATAA, SHOUYOU –seguían gritando sin control Noya y Tanaka.  
En un momento, la sala se volvió un barullo de gritos y gente llorando de alegría al ver que los chicos de primero estaban bien. Asahi, Suga y Ennoshita miraban la escena que se había montado en silencio, intentando parecer ajenos a ella. Kageyama mientras tanto, observaba atónito toda la alegría que se podía respirar en aquella sala, solo con la simple presencia de sus compañeros.  
Mientras, Daichi intentaba mantener el orden en la habitación, Kageyama se acercó a Suga con sigilo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención.  
-¿Podemos hablar? –le murmuró al oído.  
Los dos colocadores se colocaron en una esquina de la sala para mantenerse al marguen del ruido y las voces de sus compañeros.  
Sugawara se rió ruidosamente y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello del moreno.  
-Hemos venido a divertirnos, no a hablar de cosas trágicas –le dio un par de golpes en la espalda y se acercó a Hinata para revolverle el pelo. Dejando a Kageyama plantado en su sitio.  
Dos personas más entraron en la sala, asustándose levemente por el ruido que salía de allí.  
-Chicooos, no arméis tanto jaleo –gritó Yachi a duras penas –Nos van a echar la bronca.  
-Es imposible controlarlos –suspiró Kiyoko.  
Los dos compañeros de Hinata que se mantenían aun a su lado abrazándolo y llorando se giraron, alertados por la presencia de la manager.  
-Kiyokoo-saan, Shouyou está vivooo ¿lo has visto? –afirmaba Noya a gritos, tirando de la mejilla a Hinata.  
Ambas chicas se rieron contagiando a los demás de la habitación, en un momento los gritos y lágrimas de alegría se volvieron bromas y risas. Kageyama miró a Hinata de reojo y le sorprendió ver aquella expresión en el chico, hacía mucho que no veía al pelirrojo reír a carcajadas de esa forma.  
-Mañana Kageyama y Hinata volverán a los entrenamientos –gritó Daichi, dando dos palmadas para llamar la atención –Entrenaremos duro para compensar estos días perdidos.  
Después de aquello, un gran “ossu” se oyó en toda la habitación.  
-¡¡Karasunoo… FIGHT!! –gritaron al unísono alzando un puño al aire mientras todos estallaban en risas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento si este capítulo ha sido aburrido o poco interesante. Digamos que es el puente para el climax final del fanfic. Y también perdón por la presencia de tantos OC.  
> “No puedo imaginarme estar un día sin ti” es como se podría traducir la frase que puse en japonés.


	17. Inicio 1ª parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los dos próximos capítulos, contarán la historia en modo fashback de como Kai y Hinata se conocieron.  
> Al final del capítulo incluiré un eje temporal de la historia para que os situéis.

Quién iba a pensar, que un simple martes se podría convertir en el escenario del momento que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Entrenar, clases, entrenar. Su rutina, su única preocupación en el mundo. Aunque en estos momentos solo estaba deseando aguantar despierto toda la clase, aburrida y monótona, de japonés moderno. ¿Cómo una asignatura podía aburrir tanto? Tampoco es que supiera lo que iba a hacer en un futuro, pero tenía claro que algo relacionado con eso, no. En un intento de mantenerse despierto empezó a hojear el aburrido libro, buscando algún hueco donde poder dibujar, balones de voleibol con cara y Kageyamas enfadados (tampoco es que fuera un gran artista), y matar el tiempo que le quedaba de clase. Faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo, estaba deseando volver a tocar un balón de nuevo y, por supuesto, ver a cierto colocador gruñón.  
No sabía la razón, pero ocurrió. ¿En que estaría pensando? Ese chico no aportaba nada positivo a su vida. Siempre le estaba insultando, le despreciaba, odiaba su personalidad… pero de algún modo. Le gustaba. Vale que sin él no podría jugar como titular en el equipo, pero de ahí a que le gustase de forma romántica… había un gran trecho. Quizás solo era un pequeño capricho pasajero.  
Sin saber cómo ni por qué, durante sus pequeños auto pensamientos, acabó escribiendo el nombre de Kageyama Tobio en un limitado hueco en blanco del libro. ¿Acaso era una maldita protagonista de un manga shoujo? Inmediatamente, borró aquel nombre de su libro. Su cara estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza, así que lo hizo con el máximo disimulo posible. A él no le gustaba aquel chico, era completamente absurdo, además de que a él no le gustaban los chicos. Desde luego, tenía que ser algún capricho pasajero creado por sus hormonas de adolescente.  
Ya sin fuerza de voluntad, acabó apoyando sus brazos y cabeza encima de la mesa. Deseando poder dormirse y olvidarse de aquel tipo, del que supuestamente, se había enamorado.  
Inicio. Primer día. Martes. 1ª hora  
-Quiero presentaros al nuevo estudiante transferido que ha venido hoy. Como ya sabéis, las fuertes ventiscas y tifones que se han producido en Hokkaido últimamente, han hecho que muchas de las escuelas, cerraran. Muchos institutos han sufrido daños estructurales, así que nos han pedido que reagrupemos a estos chicos durante un tiempo, hasta que puedan volver a Souya –anunció el profesor.  
Los alumnos se miraban entre ellos, murmurando cosas y haciendo comentarios absurdos.  
-¿Tú crees que nos entenderá? –susurró un chico a su compañero.  
-Idiota, es de Hokkaido no de Osaka –le replicó –Si tuviéramos a alguien que hablara con acento kansai no podría aguantar la risa.  
El profesor, molesto e irritado, por el jaleo que se había formado. Dio dos fuertes palmadas en el aire, callando a toda la clase.  
-Parece mentira que seáis alumnos de tercero, que dirían vuestros kouhai si os vieran.  
De pronto, el silencio reino en la sala. Como si esa simple frase les hubiera hecho recapacitar a todos.  
-Pasa, por favor –indicó el profesor al chico que había esperado fuera de la clase, desde el principio.  
En un momento, aquel chico, de gran estatura y pelo plateado. Había llamado la atención de todos los presentes del aula. Las chicas miraban embobadas al muchacho, y susurraban cosas entre ellas, con algunas risillas de por medio.  
-Me llamo Fushimita Kai, estaré unos días por aquí así que espero que nos llevemos bien –guiñó un ojo a unas chicas del fondo y se dispuso a escribir su nombre en la pizarra.  
Mientras tanto, los chicos de antes comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.  
-Pues habla normal.  
-¿Y qué te esperabas? En Hokkaido hablan normal –dio un suspiró -. Pero en Souya… yo me imaginaba a la gente distinta.  
-En plan, ¿esquimales? –Se burló su amigo –. Estar tan arriba no debe ser bueno.  
Ambos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y la atención dejó de recaer sobre Kai.  
-Nagato y Nijou ya que os hace tanta gracia esta situación. Acompañareis a Fushimita por el instituto, y le enseñareis las aulas.  
-Sí, señor… -dijeron con desanimo los dos chicos.  
Kai pasó por delante de sus asientos y echo una leve mirada hacia ambos chicos, antes de sonreír para sí mismo y sentarse en lo que sería su nuevo pupitre.  
Después de dos largas y aburridas clases, Nagato y Nijou se dirigieron hacia Kai con decisión y llamaron su atención, pegando un manotazo en su mesa. Y de paso, espantando a las chicas que le atosigaban a preguntas.  
-Ah, sois vosotros. Ya me había olvidado de vuestro castigo –se rio de ellos.  
-Encantados de conocerte Fushimita-kun –dijo Nagato en un tono sátiro -¿Qué desea ahora Vuestra Merced?  
-No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido, déjalo solo en Kai o en Vuestra Merced–comentó el albino, levantándose de su silla. No había pretendido ser maleducado, pero se alegró de que sus compañeros se lo tomaran con humor.  
Nagato y Nijou se miraron a los ojos y asintieron a la vez.  
-Pareces buen tío. Te permitiremos ser nuestro amigo –Nagato estiró la mano, con la intención de que Kai se la estrechara. Y así lo hizo –Nagato Maki. Y este tipo de aquí es Nijou Etsu. Puedes llamarnos por el apellido, no nos importa.  
-Entonces… Nagato, Nijou, ¿me enseñáis las clases de primero? –sonrió ampliamente -. Mi hermana pequeña también se ha trasferido y quería saber qué tal le va –era mentira, pero era la mejor forma de que aquellos dos chicos no sospecharan.  
Etsu le cogió del hombro con drama.  
-Nagato… que hemos hecho mal… albino, alto y con una hermana pequeña. Y para colmo habla normal… ¿Por qué no hemos nacido en Hokkaido? –Kai lo miró extrañado, pero decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo.  
Los alumnos de tercero guiaron al transferido fuera de la clase, para luego después empezar el camino hacia el pasillo de los alumnos de primero.  
Inicio. Primer día. Martes. Hora del almuerzo.  
-¿En qué clase decías que estaba tu hermana? –preguntó Nijou inocentemente.  
-No lo sé, mejor empecemos por la clase uno. Es nueva así que no creo que se atreva a salir sola por los pasillos –afirmó Kai apoyándose en la ventana que quedaba justo enfrente de la clase uno.  
Los tres chicos se posaron en la ventana, observando a los integrantes de aquella clase a través de las ventanas que comunicaban al pasillo. La gente que pasaba por allí los miraba de arriba abajo con una extraña mirada. Destacaban mucho, para que negarlo. Kai era alto y albino, algo poco usual en Miyagi. Nagato también tenía una estatura considerable y su pelo rubio atraía la atención de muchos. Nijou era el más bajito, su pelo era completamente negro y le caía levemente por la nuca.  
-Tío, me siento como un pedófilo eligiendo a su próxima víctima –comentó Nagato, ya harto, de las constantes miradas de los alumnos transeúntes.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Preguntó Kai, con ironía –Podéis iros si queréis, ya me encargó yo de buscar a mi próxima víctima –se burló.  
Dejaron su conversación y siguieron observando a la gente que interactuaba en el aula de primero. Kai no tardó mucho, sus ojos se posaron en un bajito chico de pelo naranja, que gritaba y saltaba por toda la clase.  
-¿Quién es el enano pelirrojo ese? –Le interrogó –Es la primera vez que veo un japonés pelirrojo, no son muy habituales.  
En algún momento, Nagato se había sentado en el suelo por el aburrimiento, así que aquella pregunta le obligó a levantarse, soltando un chasquido con la lengua en el proceso.  
-Nijou, ¿ese chaval no está con Azumane en el club de voleibol? –Llamó la atención de su amigo –Hinata no-sé-qué creo que se llama. Tampoco estoy seguro, lo único que se de él, es que junto a otro chico de primero volaron la peluca del subdirector el primer día. Un auténtico crack, creo que lo voy a hacer mi ídolo. –Después de oír el nombre de Hinata, Kai ya había dejado de interesarse en la conversación.  
Sus ojos y oídos solo podían concentrarse en el muchacho que tenía delante a unos cuantos metros, desde su posición podía oír su chillante voz, sus gritos y bromas hacia sus compañeros… Había encontrado el candidato perfecto. Lo tenía decidido, aquel chico tenía que ser suyo.  
De pronto, una presencia que el albino no se esperaba apareció por la puerta y llamó al pelirrojo. Por su comportamiento pudo deducir que no se llevaban muy bien, pero en cambio que eran muy buenos amigos. Hinata se despidió de los chicos de su clase con una sonrisa y de un saltó se plantó al lado, del chico, alto y moreno, que le había llamado.  
-Oye, Kageyama… ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo aburridas que son las clases de japonés moderno? –alcanzó a oír Kai desde su posición. Agudizó el oído todo lo que pudo y siguió escuchando.  
Kageyama miró al pelirrojo de reojo, y le ignoró. Volvió por donde había venido, seguro, de que el pequeño lo seguiría.  
-No me ignores, ¡oye! Bakageyama –corrió a su lado y antes de ponerse a su hilera. A Kai le pareció ver la sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca.  
Nagato, sin resultado, hacia señas a Kai para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra. Inconscientemente se había quedado completamente embobado en la figura del pelirrojo, observándolo con la boca abierta.  
-Tío, nosotros nos piramos. Si quieres algo estamos en clase –anunció Nagato, mientras que junto con Nijou se iban de aquel lugar.  
El albino simplemente asintió, y comenzó a caminar por aquel largo pasillo. Tenía que hacerlo suyo, ese cuerpo y esa cara tenían que pertenecerle. Se lo había ordenado a sí mismo. Y fuera como fuera, se auto convenció de que eso ocurría. Solo no lo iba a lograr, obviamente. No era la primera vez que hacia esto, pero en aquel lugar, él era un forastero.  
Antes de que pudiera seguir sumergido en sus pensamientos, una mano cogió su hombro y lo paró en seco.  
-He oído tu conversación –anunció una voz femenina –Yo también soy una estudiante transferida de Hokkaido. Sé lo que quieres y puedo ayudarte.  
Kai, rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y se encaró a la chica que había pronunciado esas palabras.  
-No me suena tu cara –aunque tiene acento de Hokkaido pensó para sí mismo -¿De dónde eres?  
-Tokachi. Debido a nuestra orientación hemos sufrido el ataque de los tifones antes que vosotros. Y por tanto, nos trasladaron a principio de curso, para evitar más daños.  
Kai miró a la chica de arriba abajo, no parecía tener malas intenciones, pero tampoco se quería confiar en exceso.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Kitamori Junko –se pasó la mano por su largo cabello y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. No quería seguir hablando de aquel tema en un lugar tan transitado.  
Junko lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró, rápidamente, hacia un lugar donde no había apenas gente. Con la ayuda de aquella chica podría conseguirlo, estaba seguro. Desprendía un aire de confianza y astucia.  
-Te he visto observar a Hinata Shouyou. Esa mirada no es de alguien que este solo interesado en hacer amigos –dijo Junko en un tono fuerte –Yo también tengo asuntos con ese niño, su cara no me agrada.  
El albino arqueó una ceja.  
-Si yo consigo hacerme con ese chico, ¿tú que ganas a cambio? –replicó Kai mirándole intensamente.  
-Venganza. Yo le veo sufrir y tú disfrutas de él. Fácil –le extendió la mano -¿Trato hecho?  
Kai se la estrechó y una sonrisa de victoria inundó su rostro. Junko era muy lista y astuta, justo lo que necesitaba. Aquel chico se encontrará mañana comiendo de su mano.  
-Me encargaré de estar en el momento justo en el lugar indicado. Yo guiaré a Hinata hacia ti. Seré la sombra de todo esto.  
-Junko… tu nombre dice completamente lo contrario de tu personalidad. ¿La niña pura que en realidad tiene una mente retorcida? Me gusta.  
La chica le mostró una repugnante sonrisa llena de soberbia.  
Inicio. Primer día. Martes. Hora del almuerzo  
Hinata se tumbó en las escaleras que daban al gimnasio, agotado por la dosis de entrenamiento que le había dado Kageyama. Había estado todo el día pensando en sus hipotéticos sentimientos por Kageyama. Y no había forma posible de hacer que su rostro no se encendiera cada vez que miraba su cara. En serio, parecía una maldita protagonista de manga shoujo en busca de su primer amor.  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy? Te han dado como seis balones de volea en la cara –dijo recalcando mucho la palabra “volea”. Si, hoy estaba siendo un inútil, y él tenía que recordárselo.  
-Gracias, no lo sabía –contestó con sarcasmo.  
Kageyama se sentó a su lado, mirando al cielo en silencio. Dudo un poco, pero finalmente consiguió hablar.  
-¿Quieres que comamos el maldito almuerzo juntos? Aquí, ahora… -por alguna razón sus mejillas se sonrojaron parcialmente ante aquella propuesta.  
Hinata se incorporó, mirándolo extrañado.  
-¿Tienes fiebre o algo? –le colocó la mano en la frente para tomar su temperatura.  
Inmediatamente, Kageyama le apartó la mano de un manotazo y sacó su pan yakisoba.  
-Solo digo, que sería un coñazo tener que volver a clase solo para almorzar, sería más fácil si comemos juntos. Nada más –dijo comenzando a comer.  
Hinata le miraba con una pícara sonrisa y los ojos como platos.  
-No sabía que eras tan tsundere Kageyama-kuuun. Admite que solo querías estar conmigo. Va –le dio golpecitos con el dedo en el brazo –Dilo, dilo, dilo.  
El moreno lo miró, protestando a su paso, tenía las mejillas rojas por el comentario del pelirrojo.  
-¿Tsun? …Simplemente come tu estúpida comida. ¡Maldita sea! –le agarró del pelo, apretando la mano para hacerle daño en la cabeza  
-Vale, vale, lo he pillado. Por cierto, deberías ver más anime –le criticó.  
-Cállate ya.  
Durante los siguientes diez minutos ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dirigir una palabra al otro. Kageyama estaba demasiado molesto como para empezar una conversación y Hinata simplemente se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. No hay que olvidarse de las pequeñas hormonas de adolescente que le estaban atormentando y le hacían dudar de su sexualidad.  
Antes de dar el último bocado a su obentou, un chico con gafas y el pelo de punta, apareció frente a ellos con una gran agitación.  
-¡Hinata! Están metiéndose con Nozuke. Dicen que quieren que vayas tú, sino no lo dejarán en paz.  
Hinata saltó en su sitio, dejando el resto de su comida al lado de Kageyama.  
-Lo siento Kageyama, tengo que irme –dijo antes de marcharse corriendo.  
Kageyama levantó el rostro completamente ajeno a la situación y se encogió de hombros, continuando con su almuerzo.  
Inicio. Primer día. Martes. Hora del almuerzo  
Nagato y Nijou agarraban a Nozuke por ambos brazos manteniéndolo inmóvil. Kai daba paseos en frente suyo, esperando a que su objetivo primordial apareciese.  
-Tío, cuando te dije que podías contar con nosotros, nos referíamos a pedir ayuda por si no sabías usar la máquina expendedora. No a secuestrar chavales de primero –se quejó Nagato.  
-¿Vosotros dos también sois del club de fútbol no? Decid simplemente que ha habido una disputa entre los veteranos y novatos, y que este chaval ha pagado con ello. Él ayudará encantando.  
Nijou y Nagato se miraron de reojo y susurraron entre ellos.  
-No sabía que la gente de Souya fuera tan extrema –comentó Nijou.  
-El frio, tío, el frio –digo señalándose la cabeza.  
La tensión en el ambiente disminuyó cuando Hinata apareció junto con el chico de gafas. Este último se quedó en la puerta y dio media vuelta saliendo de allí. Mientras, Hinata tembloroso iba lentamente hacia los chicos de tercero.  
Las pupilas de Kai se agradaron, lo tenía delante. Lo que tanto deseaba, ahora mismo solo quería tener unas cadenas y aferrarlo para siempre a él. Su lujuria crecía más y más.  
-¿Q-que e-es lo que q-queréis, malditos? –Hinata intentó sonar amenazante, sin éxito.  
-Chicos –indicó al rubio y al moreno –podéis iros –les ordenó.  
Ambos salieron de allí a toda prisa intentando que no les relacionaran. Rápidamente Nozuke corrió hacia Shouyou y se escondió detrás de él. Hinata notó la gran ansiedad en Nozuke y algo en su interior empezó a hacerle creer que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba.  
-Hinata… -le susurró Nozuke al oído –ese tipo… me ha tocado… ahí –aclaró Nozuke con una voz muy temblorosa –ten cuidado, por favor.  
Hinata se horrorizó al instante.  
-Aaahhh –se quejó Kai –no me hagas quedar como él malo de la película Zuke-chan –el mayor se fue acercando a ellos lentamente –Además no quiero que Hinata-chan piense que soy mala gente o algo parecido.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres y como sabes mi nombre? –preguntó con más valentía el pelirrojo.  
-A ti, y… simplemente lo sé –contestó el albino –Hacemos un trato, yo dejo de molestar a Nozuke-chan y tú te vienes conmigo.  
El central lo miró con ira y se dio la vuelta, ayudando al peli verde a andar.  
-Gracias, pero no, gracias. Iremos a avisar a los profesores –dijo completamente en serio y decidido. Muy pocas veces el pequeño sacaba su lado maduro.  
Kai chasqueó la lengua, le agarró del brazo e impidió que siguiera su camino.  
-Está bien. Tú no dices nada y yo le dejo en paz. ¿Hecho? –tuvo que decir el más mayor a regañadientes. Hinata asintió y siguió su camino hasta desaparecer de aquel desolado pasillo –Tú plan no ha funcionado –le dijo a una chica que había permanecido oculta en todo momento.  
-Para eso existen los Plan B. Y este es infalible. Mañana lo tendrás a cuatro patas delante de ti si lo deseas.  
-Escúpelo.  
-¿Sabías que el enano tiene una hermana pequeña? –Preguntó retóricamente Junko –Este tipo de chantaje es infalible.  
Inicio. Segundo día. Miércoles. Última hora  
Quizás estaba enfermo, o igual loco. Tampoco es que le importase, no había llegado tan lejos como para dejar que otra persona le arrebatase a Hinata. Era el momento, ahora las veinticuatro horas de su día pertenecían a ese pelirrojo. Había investigado sobre él, lo había observado, sabía todo de él. Y no iba a dejar que se escapase de sus manos. Necesitaba oír su tierna voz gemir debajo de su cuerpo, necesitaba tocar cada centímetro de su piel, quería notar el aroma del pelirrojo aún más cerca de él. Definitivamente estaba enfermo.  
En parte se lo tenía que agradecer a esa chica, Junko. Su retorcida forma de ser había hecho que sus esperanzas crecieran y con ellas su lujuria. Ella lo había planeado todo, tal y como le había prometido en un principio. Sabia como utilizar a las personas para su propio beneficio y Nozuke le había servido a la perfección. Kitamori Junko, una auténtica manipuladora.  
El plan simplemente consistía en atraer a Hinata hacia los baños de chicos de la segunda planta, a última hora ya nadie se encontraba por allí y era el sitio perfecto. A la hora indicada, justo como se había planeado. Hinata entró por aquella puerta sin imaginarse que aquella acción le había hecho caer en los brazos de Kai.  
La puerta del baño se cerró tras Hinata. Un alto albino bloqueaba la puerta desde el interior mientras que desde el exterior la chica hacia que nadie pasara a su interior.  
-Me alegro de volver a verte Hinata-chan, ha pasado poco tiempo, pero para mí han sido años –le dijo Kai.  
El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, asustado por aquella voz, tirando la botella vacía que llevaba en su mano. Empezando a retroceder en su sitio instintivamente.  
-¿Q-qué es lo que quieres de mí? –masculló el menor, muerto de miedo. Él solo había venido a rellenar una botella de agua. Y se encontraba con este panorama –Avisaré a los profesores de todo lo que estás haciendo.  
-Oh, ¿Seguro? –se fue acercando más al chico hasta arrinconarlo contra los lavabos –. ¿Incluso si a tu hermana le pasa algo? Con una simple llamada podría hacer que ahora mismo alguien la recogiera en la salida y se fuera con ella. Lo que ocurra después puedes imaginártelo tú.  
Hinata miró al suelo completamente horrorizado. Todos menos ella. Es lo único que podía pensar, no podía permitir que alguien metiera a Natsu en esto. Aunque tuviera que destrozar su propia vida en el proceso.  
-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Natsu –dijo amenazante el más bajo. Alzó la vista y clavo sus ojos color caramelos en ojos azules de Kai –Q-que quieres que haga… -dijo rindiéndose.  
Kai sonrió triunfante y observó su trofeo de arriba abajo. Hinata iba vestido con unos simples pantalones cortos y una camiseta que tenía serigrafiado el nombre del instituto en un lado. Qué molestia pensó automáticamente. Junko tenía razón, ahora mismo podía ponerlo a cuatro patas delante de él si lo desease. Pero él no quería ese tipo de diversión.  
El albino se fue acercando más y más al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Debido a la estatura de éste último, lo subió sobre la encimera de los lavabos. Y desde ahí, podía contemplar a la perfección el cuerpo del chico que estaba delante de él. Lo cogió del mentón con algo de brusquedad, examinó su cara y su cuello con detenimiento, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con movimientos ariscos.  
Hinata estaba temblando, literalmente. Estaba completamente aterrado, nunca se había imaginado que su vida iba a acabar de este modo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, que mantenía cerrados en todo momento para no hacer contacto con su agresor.  
-Hinat…no mejor, Shou-chan. Dime, ¿cómo alguien puede tener unos rasgos tan perfectos cómo los tuyos? Tu tez, tu pelo, tus ojos, tu cuerpo… es completamente perfecto. Decidí que tenías que ser mío nada más verte –con su mano libre empezó a acariciar lentamente los muslos del pelirrojo.  
-P-para por favor –le empezó a empujar con sus manos temblorosas. Intentando de algún modo desesperado salir de aquella situación.  
-Demasiado tarde para ti –le cogió por ambos lados de la cabeza y junto sus labios sin delicadeza ninguna.  
Además de ser el primer beso de Hinata, el miedo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, hizo que ese acto que se suponía que debía ser bonito. Le produjera un auténtico asco y repugnancia. Kai obligaba al pelirrojo a abrir su boca, lo que hacía que el albino pudiera introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor. Hinata solo permanecía estático y dejaba que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo por sus mejillas. En algún momento, ese incesante gesto se detuvo y pudo ver a Kai alejándose de él, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de la chaqueta. Hinata hizo lo mismo y se bajó de allí, teniendo que apoyarse contra el lavabo, debido al increíble tembleque que sacudía sus piernas.  
-Quítate la ropa –ordenó Kai – desde hace un buen rato no hace más que molestarme.  
Hinata saltó en su sitio. Tenía que ser una broma, no pensaba hacer tal cosa delante de un chico del que ni sabía su nombre.  
-Será peor si te la tengo que quitar yo –se apoyó contra la puerta del primer servicio. Y esperó allí apoyado con los brazos cruzados, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista.  
El pelirrojo sabía que no tenía otra opción y que si se resistía seria aun peor. Así que comenzó. Se quitó la delgada camiseta dejándola en el suelo. Y a continuación los pantalones, sabía que esto era difícil, era repugnante y vergonzoso, pero la única cosa que se repetía en su cabeza era Todo esto es por Natsu. Y finalmente se bajó la prenda de ropa, dejándola al lado de la anterior.  
Kai lo miraba asombrado, el cuerpo de aquel chico era más maravilloso de lo que pensaba. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando cosas, su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar, volviendo a arrinconar al pelirrojo contra la encimera. Con su mano, tocó cada parte de piel visible que pudiera haber en aquel muchacho. Después de aquello le obligó a darse la vuelta y a ponerse de espaldas a él, teniendo que ver aquella escena en el espejo que tenían delante.  
-Dime Shou-chan, ¿alguna vez has visto como lo hacen los chicos verdad? –Dijo acariciando su espalda con un dedo –No haré nada de eso, de momento. Estate tranquilo. Solo te voy a mostrar lo que se siente de forma muy implícita.  
Al estar de espaldas a él tenía el ángulo perfecto para juntar su entrepierna con el trasero de Hinata. Lo que hizo que este último soltara un pequeño gemido y las lágrimas salieran de forma más abundante de sus ojos. Permaneciendo en esa posición, Kai empezó a recorrer las partes, donde aún no había llegado. Su propia entrepierna empezaba a endurecerse con estos pequeños gestos, así que colocó sus manos en la barriga de Hinata para empujar el cuerpo del pelirrojo hacia el suyo. Logrando que el contacto fuera aún más real a pesar de las capas de ropa que separaban sus pieles.  
Shouyou chilló, no tuvo más remedio, así que para solucionarlo, Kai colocó una de sus manos en la boca de Hinata, evitando así que hiciera demasiado escándalo. Con suaves movimientos Kai realizaba leves embestidas contra el cuerpo del menor, logrando hacer la sensación aún más real. El más bajo ahogaba sus gritos de terror en la mano de Kai viéndose completamente dominado en aquella situación.  
Con la mano que el albino aún tenía libre, se dirigió hacia la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba al central. Por la parte delantera introdujo su mano y comenzó a acariciar aquella zona con suavidad, mientras que las pequeñas embestidas no cesaban. Aunque todo fuera implícito la sensación que sentía Hinata era completamente real; el dolor, el miedo… Acompañado de todo esto, Kai susurraba cosas en el oído de Hinata que hacían que la tensión de aquella situación no disminuyera.  
Al cabo de unos segundos los movimientos por parte de Kai cesaron y Hinata quedó libre de aquella tortura a la que había sido sometido. Su cuerpo entero cayó al suelo, desplomándose sobre los fríos azulejos. Estaba completamente inmóvil; no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo temblaba… no podía ni levantarse para ver la cara del tipo que le había hecho todo eso.  
-Me han dicho que tienes mucha energía, pero no sabía que pudieras aguantar tanto –se agachó hacia él y le acarició el pelo. Poniendo la camiseta que se había quitado posteriormente, encima de su cuerpo.  
Después de un par de minutos de lucha, Hinata consiguió reunir las fuerzas y sentarse en el frio suelo aún bajo la atenta mirada de Kai, que se lavaba las manos después de ocuparse de su “pequeño” problema.  
-La próxima vez será la de verdad –se secó las manos y se dirigió a la puerta, para salir de aquel lugar –Recuérdalo. Al igual que este nombre; Fushimita Kai. Porque no los olvidarás jamás.  
Dio dos golpes en la puerta e inmediatamente se abrió desde fuera, dejándolo salir.  
Hinata aun sentado en su sitio, se empezó a colocar su ropa de nuevo, para comenzar con su ansiado entrenamiento de voleibol. Se miró al espejó, se lavó la cara y todo el cuerpo varias veces. Lo que menos podía permitir es que sus amigos se enterasen de esto, jamás le volverían a tratar igual.  
-Todo esto es por Natsu… -se dijo así mismo en el espejo. Contemplando su cara y cuerpo con lástima.  
Cogió la botella vacía que en un principio había venido a llenar y la metió de bajo del grifo. Fue hacia la puerta e hizo lo mismo que Kai, dio dos pequeños golpes y la puerta se abrió del otro lado. Cuando se asomó para ver quién era el que la había bloqueado, ya nadie se encontraba en su campo de visión.  
Miró a sus alrededores buscando a alguien y halló a la persona que menos quería ver en aquellos momentos.  
-Hinata inútil, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estamos esperando por ti –gritó Kageyama enfadado.  
-Perdóooon –contestó animadamente. Tendría que sobre actuar mucho para que no se notaran los sentimientos que brotaban ahora mismo en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eje temporal del fanfic de los primeros 16 capítulos. El 17 y 18 se situarían en la semana anterior.  
> (Lunes) Cap. 1-2-3  
> (Martes) Cap. 4-5  
> (Miércoles) Cap. 6  
> (Jueves) Cap. 7-8-9  
> (Viernes) Cap. 9-10-11  
> (Sábado) Cap. 11-12-13  
> (Domingo) Cap. 14-15  
> (Lunes) Cap. 16  
> Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo. Como sé que me vais odiar podéis insultarme.


	18. Inicio 2ª parte

Inicio. Segundo día. Miércoles. Hora del entrenamiento  
Desde el fondo de la cancha se podía oír al entrenador dando órdenes a sus jugadores. Haciendo lo que éste les mandaba, se colocaron en dos filas para empezar las prácticas de remates y rápidos. La concentración del equipo estaba más elevada de lo normal y era un momento perfecto para aprovecharse de esa situación.  
-Kageyama, te quiero ver en dos practicando rápidos con Hinata, Narita y Tsukishima. Sugawara, a ti en tres practicando los remates con el resto. Mientras, a Nishinoya le quiero ver recepcionando los rápidos del grupo de Kageyama –dio una fuerte palmada y entregó los balones a sus jugadores, para que empezaran con el entrenamiento –Dentro de un rato, cambiáis de colocadores.  
El grupo de Kageyama se colocó de modo que Tsukishima sería el primero y Hinata el último. Fue extraño y todos lo notaron, pero Hinata no estaba de humor como para andar discutiendo con Tsukishima así que, simplemente, le cedió el primer puesto. En aquellos momentos, no disponía de la valentía suficiente como para estar delante de su colocador sin que los nervios le jugaran una mala pasada.  
No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente de Kai, y la cabeza de Hinata no estaba para nada concentrada en el entrenamiento. Pero lo peor no era eso, no podía ni mirar a Kageyama a la cara, no sabía la razón, pero simplemente algo en su interior se lo impedía, ¿sentimiento de culpa? ¿Traición? ¿Vergüenza? No lo sabía, y tampoco necesitaba una respuesta. Había estado evadiendo a su compañero todo el tiempo que le fue posible, pero cuando se trataba de practicar rápidos, no tuvo más remedio que formar grupo con él.  
Sin que se diera cuenta, su turno llegó. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que solo un grito de Kageyama lo hizo volver a la realidad.  
-Idiota, no te quedes ahí parado –gruñó Kageyama.  
-Si… -murmuró el pelirrojo en respuesta.  
Agitó su cabeza, se dio dos pequeñas bofetadas en el rostro y salió de su posición. No se percató de ello, pero empezó la carrera demasiado lejos y fuera de la cancha. Lo que provocó que al mirar el balón, sus ojos se encontraran con el cuerpo de Kageyama. Le miró las manos, perdiendo de vista la pelota y yendo directo hasta el chico, para luego chocarse de bruces contra él. Su cuerpo no le obedecía, su cabeza estaba en las nubes y su corazón iba demasiado rápido. Su cerebro dejó de responder en cuando encontró el rostro del colocador en su campo de visión. Por un momento, el rostro de Kai apareció en su mente, mirándolo con aquella mirada lujuriosa que tanto asco le daba.  
Ahora mismo, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí. Irse corriendo y gritar al aire para liberar todo el estrés que tenía acumulado.  
-¡Hinata, joder! ¿Qué coño te pasa hoy? –gritó malhumorado el moreno, intentando quitarse al central de encima.  
Hinata había chocado completamente de frente, y sus cuerpos estaban uno encima del otro. El pelirrojo tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kageyama y sus brazos y piernas se encontraban enredados con los del otro. El golpe en la cabeza lo dejó aturdido unos segundos hasta que pudo hablar.  
-L-lo siento… -le susurró al oído, para que nadie más pudiera oírlo.  
Kageyama con el ceño fruncido lo miró, cogiéndolo de los hombros para quitárselo de encima. Pero la expresión del muchacho en aquellos momentos lo dejó sin palabras.  
No estaba llorando, jamás lo haría en un situación como esa, aun le quedaba algo de orgullo ante sus compañeros de equipo. En su lugar, una increíble mueca de rabia adornaba su rostro.  
-¿¡Estáis bien!? –preguntó Suga, preocupado.  
-Sí, no pasa nada –le contestó Kageyama.  
-Capitán… entrenador… ¿puedo salir un momento a que me dé el aire? –preguntó Hinata a sus superiores después de ponerse de pie. Quería ser sincero con sus compañeros, pero no debía. Lo mejor era solucionar sus problemas él solo.  
Kageyama y Sugawara se miraron extrañados y observaron la conversación.  
-Si ves que te encuentras mal, lo mejor es que te vayas a casa –le dijo Ukai, acercándose hacia el lugar de la colisión –No quiero que te lesiones, y por supuesto, no quiero que lesiones a uno de nuestros colocadores.  
-Sí… perdón –Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del gimnasio, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de equipo.  
Ukai dio un pesado suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.  
-Ya que esto ha roto el ritmo, tomaos diez minutos de descanso hasta que Hinata vuelva.  
Todos asintieron y fueron a los bancos a por sus toallas y botellas de agua. El ambiente del equipo había cambiado un poco desde aquel accidente. No había gritos y botellas de agua volando como otras veces, simplemente, un pequeño murmullo de gente hablando y algunas risas de Nishinoya y Tanaka en el fondo. Estaban preocupados, y el ambiente lo demostraba. No es que haya sido nada grave, pero una actitud como esa viniendo del pequeño pelirrojo, si era preocupante.  
Kageyama cogió su toalla y se limpió la cara con algo de brusquedad, intentando que los pensamientos sobre Hinata se alejaran de su mente.  
-Oye Kageyama –le llamó Nishinoya -¿Sabes que le pasa a Shouyou?  
El colocador se puso la toalla en sus hombros y lo miró de reojo.  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? –Respondió algo borde –Habrá suspendido un examen y estará preocupado –Aunque eso sería aún más raro pensó.  
Tanaka se acercó a ellos y se unió a la conversación.  
-Antes le rodee por los hombros con un brazo y casi huye de mi –dio un trago de agua y continuó –Hinata es un cagado para algunas cosas, pero la cara que puso me asustó hasta a mí.  
-Puedo entender a lo que te refieres… -dijo Kageyama, bajo las sorprendidas miradas de los dos chicos de segundo –Cuando nos chocamos –aclaró.  
Noya jugó con su botella, intentando encontrar las palabras.  
-Creo que yo también la vi, la cara de Shouyou mientras iba hacia el balón. Era bastante rarita, era como si tuviera miedo de algo –empezó a lanzar la botella al aire para capturarla –no sé si me explico.  
¿Miedo? Pensó Kageyama la cara que le vi poner a Hinata, sin duda, no era de miedo.  
-Igual le molas tanto que no podía ni mirarte –bromeó Tanaka, para romper la incómoda tensión que se había formado.  
-Definitivamente tiene que ser eso –le dio una palmada a su amigo –Ryuu, eres un genio –afirmó, mientras hacía como si se limpiara las lágrimas dramáticamente.  
Kageyama los miró con indiferencia y decidió ignorarlos. Si se metía en una discusión con ellos por aquella bobada, estaba completamente seguro, de que no le dejarían en paz el resto de la semana y se lo recordarían una y otra vez.  
-Ahora entrará de nuevo en el gimnasio con los ojos rojos de haber llorado por su amor no correspondido –exageró Tanaka alzando un puño –, todo por culpa del insensible Kageyama-kun.  
El chico de primero resopló y se alejó algo más de ellos. No quería seguir oyendo esa conversación desde tan cerca.  
Segundos después, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió. Entrando, cabizbajo, el chico pelirrojo.  
-Perdón si he estropeado el entrenamiento, no volverá a pasar –dijo con un tono mucho más animado y una sonrisa, falsa y forzada, en su rostro. Acompañada de unos ojos, hinchados y rojos, que luchaban por no desprender más lágrimas –se acercó al grupo y le hizo una reverencia al entrenador.  
-Que no vuelva a pasar –le ordenó Ukai.  
-Sí, señooor –se colocó una mano delante de la cabeza en modo de saludo militar. A continuación, se dirigió hacia donde estaban Kageyama, y un poco más allá, Noya y Tanaka siguiendo con su conversación  
Noya y Tanaka se dieron cuenta de su presencia y fueron a abrazarlo y a lanzarlo por los aires. Gritando cosas que solo ellos podían entender.  
-Hinata tienes que ser fuerte, amores no correspondidos hay en todas partes –dijo Nishinoya, señalándose a sí mismo y a su amigo –solamente tienes que intentar no tocarte pensando en esa persona por las noches.  
El rostro de Hinata se volvió completamente rojo y sus movimientos empezaron a ser algo torpes.  
-¿P-por qué debería hacer eso? –Preguntó agitado el pelirrojo con el rostro aun en llamas -¡Además, no me gusta nadie!  
Sugawara que se encontraba hablando con el resto de chicos de tercero se acercó a Kageyama, quién intentaba no prestar atención a aquella conversación.  
-Se está poniendo interesante, será mejor que escuches –le dijo el chico de tercero al moreno, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se apoyaba en la pared más cercana para seguir viendo a los tres chicos hablar.  
Kageyama arqueó una ceja y miró hacia aquel lugar. En realidad tenía curiosidad, pero su personalidad le impedía ser sincero consigo mismo.  
-No hace falta que lo ocultes Hinata, estamos entre hombres –afirmó Tanaka –Estoy seguro de que debajo de esa cara de angelito hay un pervertido –lo rodeó con un brazo.  
La cabeza de Hinata explotó de la vergüenza ante esa deducción, no quería seguir en esa conversación. Nunca había estado tan avergonzado por culpa de una simple charla entre compañeros de equipo.  
-K-Kageyamaaa… socorrooo –le rogó Hinata a duras penas, estirando su brazo para hacer aquello más melodramático.  
Kageyama miró a Suga para buscar ayuda, pero el albino miraba hacia otro lado. Haciendo como si nunca hubiera oído esa conversación. El moreno volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Hinata. Chasqueando la lengua, le agarró de la mano y lo acercó a su cuerpo sin soltarle la mano. Después, con algo de valentía, se encaró a sus senpai.  
-Es mejor que le dejéis –con su mano libre agarró por la cabeza al pelirrojo –o acabará llorando.  
Noya y Tanaka los miraron con unas sonrisas de satisfacción en su rostro y se fueron a armar jaleo al otro lado del gimnasio.  
-Que senpais más geniales somos –le dijo el líbero a su amigo mientras estallaban en risas.  
-E-estooo… Kageyama-san –le llamó la atención el central.  
-¿Um? –le miró desde arriba con una mirada inexpresiva.  
-¿Puedes soltarme ya? Es algo embarazoso… -replicó.  
El colocador le hizo caso y lo soltó de forma brusca. Buscando un balón, para así evitar mirarle a la cara. Hinata, por otro lado, intentaba asimilar todo lo ocurrido.  
-Son tan inocentes… -susurró Suga para sí mismo, con una risilla de por medio, al ver las reacciones de ambos muchachos de primero.  
Después de todo aquello, el entrenamiento se reanudo y terminó sin ningún inconveniente más.  
Inicio. Segundo día. Miércoles. Vestuarios  
-Aahh jope… -protestó Hinata, revolviendo las cosas de su bolsa de deporte. La vida estaba contra él últimamente, y ese día, definitivamente, no podía ser peor.  
Kageyama lo miró de reojo mientras se quitaba la camiseta.  
-¿Qué te pasa ahora? –preguntó molesto.  
El pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos llorosos, mostrándole la bolsa de deporte.  
-Se me ha olvidado la camiseta de repuesto… -Cogió la camiseta que llevaba puesta en aquellos momentos –Y esta está demasiado sudada por culpa del entrenamiento… Aaahhh Kageyamaa, ¿qué voy a haceeer?  
Los revoltosos chicos de segundo los miraban con pícaras sonrisas en su rostro, escondiendo, lo que parecía ser, la camiseta de repuesto de Hinata. Suga los vio y soltó una carcajada que fue amortiguada con su mano. No solía participar en las locuras de Noya y Tanaka, pero pensó que estaría bien divertirse de vez en cuando.  
-A mí que me cuentas, es tu problema no el mío –dijo colocándose una camiseta limpia.  
-Estoy completamente seguro de que la tenía aquí.  
-Lo habrás soñado.  
Mientras que los chicos de primero seguían discutiendo, uno a uno los miembros del equipo fueron saliendo del lugar hasta que solo quedaron; los dos colocadores, los dos chicos de segundo y el inocente central.  
-Kageyama, ¿por qué no le dejas una de tus camisetas? –propuso Suga, terminando de cambiarse.  
-Ni de coña –dijo mirando mal a Hinata –. No quiero que una de mis camisetas vaya apestando a Hinata.  
Noya y Tanaka estallaron en risas en el fondo y decidieron que lo mejor era salir de allí para no levantar sospechas de nadie. Se despidieron aguantando la risa y bajaron por las escaleras a toda velocidad.  
-Lo dices como si fuera un germen.  
-Es que lo eres –afirmó el colocador mientras se ponía las zapatillas.  
Suga, dando saltitos, se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió con una risilla.  
-Hinata procura no ir a casa sin camiseta –cerró la puerta después de despedirse con la mano animadamente.  
-Venga, no seas tan tacaño y déjame una. Todos los del equipo están esperando por nosotros –suplicó, tirando de la camiseta que llevaba el otro chico puesta en aquellos momentos.  
Kageyama puso los ojos en blanco, ya harto, de toda esa situación. Dudó varias veces, pero decidió remover en su bolsa para tirarle una camiseta a la cara.  
-Te va a quedar enorme. Si vas haciendo el ridículo no es culpa mía –cerró su mochila y se la puso en el hombro.  
El pelirrojo miró la camiseta patidifuso. No había caído en la cuenta. Además de ser de Kageyama, le iba a quedar enorme. ¿Por qué de todas las personas del equipo se la tuvo que pedir precisamente a él? Su estado sentimental hacia Kageyama aún era desconocido, pero sin duda aquello hacia que su corazón se acelerase.  
-G-gracias –extendió la camiseta y se la pasó por la cabeza.  
El más alto observó cómo se cambiaba con detenimiento. De nuevo, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo le iba a quedar aquella camiseta tan grande al pelirrojo. Igual, el que iba a pasar vergüenza, iba a ser él. Pero sin duda la idea de ver a ese chico en una prenda de su propiedad le intrigaba.  
Shouyou terminó de colocársela, observando con asombro la talla de la prenda. Si no tenía la precaución de subirse más los pantalones cortos, parecería que iba sin nada debajo. Así que… ¿por qué no? Para hacer la gracia, se subió algo más los pantalones y se colocó delante de Kageyama.  
-¿A qué parece que no llevo nada? -movía sus brazos en el aire para llamar la atención del otro chico.  
Las mejillas del colocador se sonrojaron al momento, al ver aquella escena tan estúpida que se había montado. Fue hacia él y le agarró por la parte baja de la camiseta para intentar quitársela.  
-He cambiado de idea, devuélvemela –tiró de su camiseta haciendo que ambos retrocedieran.  
El pelirrojo se abrazó al otro chico para no perder el equilibrio y caerse. Pero el simple contacto físico le obligo a soltarse, lo que produjo que Kageyama cayera encima de él debido a la falta de apoyo, al intentar impedir que colisionara contra el suelo.  
Después de unos segundos consiguieron separarse. Hinata miró con las mejillas sonrojadas a Kageyama, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba encima de él mirándole con la misma expresión.  
Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno retrocedía ni se acercaba, sus rostros se mantenían a la misma distancia, mirándose a los ojos en silencio. Unos escasos centímetros les separaban, haciendo que sus agitadas respiraciones se juntaran.  
Hinata estaba completamente bloqueado, aquella situación le recodaba demasiado a lo que hace unas pocas horas, tuvo que vivir. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por completo, pero lentamente un ligero tembleque en sus manos hizo reaccionar a su cuerpo.  
Kageyama lo miraba completamente ensimismado. Desde su posición podía ver cada rasgo del rostro del pelirrojo; sus pestañas anaranjadas subiendo y bajando rápidamente por aquellos grandes ojos color caramelo. También podía ver unas pequeñas pecas que adornaban revoltosamente sus mejillas y nariz, nunca había estado tan cerca de Hinata como para notarlas.  
-K-Kageyama… -tartamudeó el asustado Hinata –Quítate de encima… p-por favor.  
Antes de que el colocador pudiera responder, la puerta del vestuario se abrió de un portazo dejando pasar a tres chicos curiosos, que escuchaban la conversación desde el otro lado.  
-Idiota te has apoyado en el pomo –susurró Noya al otro chico de segundo. Sin ser ninguno consciente de la situación que había en el interior de la sala.  
-Ssh… ha sido sin querer –dijo Tanaka algo más alto.  
-Eeehh, chicos –les llamó el muchacho de tercero. Señalando el interior de la habitación con una cara de sorpresa.  
Kageyama y Hinata miraron hacia la puerta, manteniendo su posición, paralizados. Mientras, los chicos de la entrada los observaban con la boca abierta. Todos se mantuvieron callados hasta que Tanaka decidió romper el silencio.  
-¿¡¡Qué coño hacéis liándoos en el vestuario!!? –gritó escandalosamente, señalándolos con el dedo.  
Kageyama, rápidamente, se apartó del pelirrojo de un salto. Ayudando al otro chico a levantarse del suelo.  
-Nos hemos caído nada más –aclaró el moreno.  
-Clarooo y por eso os mirabais como si os fuerais a follar el uno al otro aquí mismo –gritó Noya apoyando su mano en la cabeza de Tanaka, señalándolos, él también, con el dedo.  
-¿Foll…? –dijeron al unísono Kageyama y Hinata, a la vez que sus rostros se ponían rojos como un tomate -¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! –gritaron también a la vez.  
-¿¡Y por qué no llevas pantalones!? –bramó Noya, apuntando a las piernas de Hinata. Debido a la longitud de la camiseta se le seguían si ver los pantalones cortos que se encontraban debajo de la larga prenda.  
-¿Eh? –balbuceó el pelirrojo mirando hacia su camiseta – ¡Solo le estaba demostrando a Kageyama que con su camiseta parece que no llevo pantalones! –se bajó un poco la prenda inferior para que se viera por debajo.  
-No lo estás arreglando, imbécil –le murmuró el moreno.  
Los chicos que estaban en la puerta se adentraron en la habitación.  
-Al menos ibais a usar protección ¿no? –le susurró Noya al moreno. Provocando en éste una embarazosa reacción.  
Suga los cogió de la parte de atrás de la camiseta y los alejó de los chicos de primero.  
-Ya basta vosotros dos –dijo arrastrándolos hasta fuera –Y chicos, será mejor que salgáis ya de aquí –echó una última mirada al otro colocador y se alejó con Noya y Tanaka protestando.  
Ni Kageyama ni Hinata se atrevían a mirarse a la cara, así que simplemente, cogieron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación en silencio. Bajaron las escaleras y se reunieron con el grupo que esperaba en la parte de abajo.  
En cuanto el resto del equipo vio las pintas que llevaba Hinata, unas risillas llenaron el silencio.  
-Tengo que hacer una foto a esto –dijo Tsukishima sacando su móvil.  
-Nada de fotos –ordenó Daichi, colocando la mano delante de la cámara del móvil del rubio.  
-Camiseta de novio… -murmuró Yamaguchi para sí mismo mientras observaba a Hinata.  
-Kageyama y Hinata casi lo hacen… -decían Noya y Tanaka a los demás del equipo en el oído. Provocando que los rostros de ambos muchachos estuvieran completamente rojos.  
-¡Dejadlos en paz de una vez! –gritó Daichi, ya harto.  
Inicio. Segundo día. Miércoles. Vuelta a casa  
Los rumores que el líbero y el zaguero habían provocado en el equipo, persistieron durante toda la vuelta a casa, lo que hizo que ambos chicos de primero se tuvieran que poner a cierta distancia de los demás para no escuchar más cosas vergonzosas. Entre ellos, las cosas tampoco iban mucho mejor, a pesar de estar separados del grupo, ellos también mantenían una cierta distancia de seguridad.  
-Mañana en la hora del almuerzo te devuelvo la camiseta… -logró decir Hinata a duras penas.  
Kageyama negó con la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos.  
-Y… -cerró un poco la distancia entre ellos –siento haber hecho aquella estupidez… -se agarró el borde de la camiseta, jugando con ella –habrás pasado mucha vergüenza por mi culpa…  
El chico lo miró de reojo arqueando ambas cejas. Ese era el momento, a decir verdad, él también estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo.  
-Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo –apoyó las manos en las caderas –yo no fui el que se chocó contra otro miembro del equipo en mitad de un entrenamiento.  
-Estaba pensando en mis cosas –dijo cortante el pequeño. No quería hablar de ello, así que una respuesta como aquella era la mejor opción en esos momentos.  
El colocador suspiró y se adelantó, dejando a Hinata atrás.  
-Solo preocúpate de lavarme la camiseta, no quiero que apeste a ti cuando me la devuelvas.  
Aunque aquella frase pudiera sonar borde para cualquier otra persona, Hinata sabía perfectamente porque su compañero se expresaba de esa forma tan rígida. Pensando en ello, no pudo evitar soltar una risilla que fue ocultada por sus manos al coger el cuello de la prenda y posicionándosela delante de la nariz. Aquella camiseta que contenía la esencia de la persona que posiblemente amaba.  
Volvió a mirar hacia su compañero y sonrió radiantemente antes de emprender una carrera hacia él.  
-Síii.  
Para su suerte, el resto del camino fue algo más llevadero, los de tercero obligaron a los demás a hablar de otra cosa y Kageyama y Hinata pudieron unirse al grupo de nuevo. Después de una parada en la tienda del entrenador, se despidieron y cada uno fue por el camino que le correspondía.  
Inicio. Segundo día. Miércoles. Casa de Hinata  
Después de cenar y ducharse, lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse encima de su cama. Necesitaba pensar, había sido un día muy extraño y sus emociones estaban completamente alocadas. Lo que más le preocupaba, sin duda, era el tema de aquel extraño chico que se hacía llamar Kai. No sabría decir si estaba asustado, las emociones tan fuertes que le invadieron en ese momento hicieron que su cerebro no pudiera sentir nada. Aunque, realmente, deseaba que las intenciones de ese chico fueran solo fachada, no quería que a su hermana le pasara nada, y él solo quería seguir jugando al deporte que tanto le gustaba.  
Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama, observando la camiseta, ya doblada y lavada, de Kageyama. En un movimiento involuntario, cogió la prenda y la acercó a su rostro. A pesar de todo, seguía teniendo el aroma fresco y deportivo que Kageyama emanaba, un solo lavado no iba a dejar que ese olor se desprendiera de ella.  
Lentamente, fue bajando su propia mano hacia sus pantalones. Aquello estaba mal, sabía perfectamente que no debía hacerlo, pero su pecho le apretaba y su corazón no paraba de latir a cien por hora. Necesitaba descargar aquel peso que los sentimientos por Kageyama le habían producido. Introdujo su mano por dentro de los pantalones y boxers, cogiendo su pequeño miembro con una temblorosa mano. Lentamente, fue moviendo su mano, lo que produjo que una descarga de emociones le atravesara todo el cuerpo. Colocó la camiseta del colocador en su boca para evitar hacer gritos que llamaran la atención al resto de su familia. Y después de unos segundos, decidió aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos.  
No hacia esto muy a menudo, así que se podría decir que era un novato, pero las imágenes de su compañero atravesaban su mente sin parar, hacían que su torpeza de principiante le produjera más excitación. En una de las veces, un movimiento involuntario de su muñeca le hizo producir un audible gemido, que para su suerte, fue amortiguado por la tela de la camiseta.  
Aumentó el ritmo frenéticamente y uso también su otra mano, no podía dejar de imaginarse que era Kageyama el que le estaba haciendo sentir todo ese placer. Así que, sin detenerse, realizó el movimiento de vaivén con ambas manos. Movió sus piernas descontroladamente, retorciéndose de placer por sus propios movimientos.  
Los jadeos y gemidos empezaron a llenar su garganta, tenía que parar, debía hacerlo, pero su cerebro no estaba por la labor.  
Pero.  
De repente. La imagen de otro chico se cruzó por su mente. Kai le había hecho algo parecido esta mañana, pero sin duda no fue ni mucho menos agradable. Su placer se convirtió en miedo. Ahora sí que debía parar. Al perder la concentración, en un último movimiento, su mano izquierda se llenó de la lujuria que llevaba sintiendo por su compañero de equipo estos últimos días.  
Con los pantalones y ropa interior arrebujados, se colocó boca arriba intentando no mirar el desastre que había actualmente en su barriga y manos. Ahora sí que se encontraba completamente avergonzado.  
-Me gusta Kageyama… -se colocó el brazo que posteriormente estaba agarrando la camiseta, en los ojos -…mierda.  
Inicio. Tercer día. Jueves. Hora del almuerzo  
Después de lo que pasó ayer por la noche, tuve que volver a lavar la camiseta tres veces. Solo espero que Kageyama sea tan denso como siempre y no se dé cuenta. Si se entera de que me estuve tocando por culpa de su cabeza… me cuelga del techo del gimnasio… divagaba Hinata mientras se dirigía al lugar donde, últimamente, tenían la costumbre de practicar en la hora del almuerzo.  
-Andaaaa –dijo una voz detrás de él –A ti quería verte yo.  
Hinata reconoció la voz e intentó huir, pero unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo lo paralizaron en seco.  
-Hoy también quiero mi momento de diversión –le susurró al oído.  
La bolsa con la camiseta de Kageyama se resbaló de sus manos. Estaba temblando, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, ¿tendría que hacer lo que ese chico dijera? ¿Incluso si él no quería? Debía ser una broma, lo de aquella vez en el baño no podía ser verdad. Su vida no podía convertirse en esto solo para complacer a otra persona.  
-¿Y-y si no quiero? –balbuceó el más bajo.  
-Me da igual que no quieras –dijo, deslizando su mano sutilmente hasta la parte trasera de Hinata –De hecho si te resistes será mejor… más diversión para mí. Además, ¿ya has olvidado lo que le pasará a tu hermana si te niegas?  
Hinata tragó saliva, aterrorizado. Ese chico lo haría allí en medio si no lo detenía.  
-Aquí no por favor. V-vamos a otro lugar.  
-Buen chico.  
Los siguientes días fueron la misma rutina para Hinata, no podía negarse, no podía resistirse… tenía que vivir aquel infierno todos los días, solo para satisfacer las necesidades de Kai y proteger a su hermana. Y por supuesto, su única regla era; Kageyama no se puede enterar de esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca dije que el flashback vaya a ser todo el rato Hinata llorando y siendo violado. El pobre también tiene que ser feliz, a mi manera claro buajaja  
> Nos vemooos


	19. Cuenta atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un tiempo volvemos con la línea temporal principal.  
> Siento haber tardado tanto, pero vuelvo a empezar mi rutina desbordante y no tengo tiempo para nada.  
> Haikyuu!! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.

Como si de rayos de sol se tratasen, los alborotados cabellos del muchacho se mecían con la suave brisa que se internaba en la habitación. Los anaranjados mechones de pelo hacían relucir la blanca habitación como si el mismo Sol se encontrara allí. El pequeño chico daba ligeros brincos por la sala, colocando de nuevo sus cosas en la mochila para disponerse a marcharse, por fin, de aquel lugar.   
La tarde estaba empezando a irse y los últimos rayos de sol estaban por ocultarse. Mañana tendría que volver a clases y tenía que darse prisa en regresar a casa para organizarlo todo de nuevo. Habían sido unos días muy intensos y volver a la rutina le ayudaría a relajarse y concentrarse en cosas más significativas.   
Después de la visita de sus compañeros de equipo, sus ánimos estaban por las nubes, necesitaba volver a jugar al voleibol, atesoraba la sensación que le daba poseer un balón en sus manos. Sin duda aquel deporte se había convertido en algo tan esencial en su vida que ni siquiera el peor de los acosadores se lo podría quitar.  
En aquellos momentos se encontraba solo; sus padres habían ido a la recepción a confirmar su alta en el hospital y Natsu se encontraba con ellos, posiblemente, para evitar que montara ningún escándalo.   
Pegó un fuerte suspiro después de terminar de organizar su mochila y se asomó a la ventana para ver el tono rojizo del cielo del atardecer. Su estado mental había mejorado mucho desde su entrada en aquel lugar, ya no sentía que el mundo se le fuera a venir encima, la esperanza que la gente le había otorgado lograba destruir cualquier pensamiento negativo que surcara su mente con respecto a ese delicado asunto.   
Tenía todo lo necesario para salir de aquello y volver a su vida normal; sus amigos, su familia, sus compañeros… pero, sin duda, la parte más importante de aquel puzle que formaba su mente era Kageyama. A pesar de todo, él se mantuvo ahí, siendo el pilar que le sostuvo en pie todo este tiempo. Si no hubiera sido por aquel chico posiblemente su vida sería otra cosa en aquellos momentos.  
-Shouyou, cariño. ¿Lo tienes todo listo? –dijo una dulce voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras ésta se abría. Hinata, inmediatamente, se giró con un rápido juego de pies para mirarle.  
-Todo en orden, solo tengo que coger la chaqueta –respondió animado, antes de que su madre volviera a cerrar la puerta.  
De un salto cogió la ligera chaqueta de chándal del perchero, con cuidado de que no se cayeran los objetos que contenía la prenda en uno de los bolsillos. Metió la mano con curiosidad, no recordaba haber dejado nada más que su móvil en los compartimentos de la prenda.  
-¿Qué narices es esto?   
Cogió ambos móviles como pudo con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra tiraba la chaqueta encima de la cama. Uno de ellos era el suyo y el otro uno que no le pertenecía, pero que conocía demasiado bien.  
No es que fuera cotilla, pero la curiosidad y la intriga que le producía el móvil de su compañero, que misteriosamente había acabado en su chaqueta, le obligaba a tener que husmear en él para encontrar algo.  
Empezó por la lista de mensajes, al principio no le sorprendió nada, muchos eran mensajes de publicidad de la empresa telefónica o de llamadas perdidas, lo normal. Aburrido de la misma monotonía cambio de pestaña y fue al registro de mensajes enviados. Al principio se quedó paralizado en su sitio hasta que pudo reaccionar, muchos de los mensajes eran entre Kageyama y Kai. Algunos tenían adjuntadas algunas imágenes que Hinata prefirió no abrir por su propia seguridad.  
Cerró el móvil de un golpe, queriendo detener aquellas sensaciones que estaban empezando a surgir en su interior de nuevo. Estaba claro que alguien había dejado aquel dispositivo en su habitación para obligarle a ver aquellos mensajes e imágenes. La ira surgía en su interior, sabía perfectamente quien había sido, su sangre empezaba a arder de desesperación y furia. No le bastaba con volverle la vida imposible en el instituto, sino que también tenía que ir hasta ese lugar, donde toda su familia se encontraba.  
Abrió rápidamente su móvil deseando que aquello que se estaba imaginando no estuviera en el aparato. Un pequeño texto cubrió toda la pantalla del móvil obligándole a leer el contenido del mismo. Era un mensaje corto y claro, no hacía falta que el artista firmara su obra. Aquellas palabras solo podían haber sido pronunciadas por una persona en concreto en aquella situación.   
Leyó el mensaje varias veces hasta asegurarse de que lo que estaba leyendo era lo correcto; “Sabía que lo harías”   
Aquel desgraciado había estado en su habitación y seguramente solo había venido para dejarle ese engreído mensaje de victoria. Lo que no se preguntaba era cómo lo había logrado. Kageyama estuvo en todo momento con él y se habría dado cuenta en seguida de la presencia de otra persona en la sala, por otro lado, dado sus circunstancias ninguno de los enfermeros habría dejado que nadie entrara en la habitación mientras él dormía, a excepción de sus familiares y gente autorizada por ésta.  
Algo no cuadraba en todo aquello. Contempló el brazo donde anteriormente había tenido puesta aquella molesta vía. Desde luego, algo no encajaba, estaba completamente seguro de que esa escena de los médicos y las enfermeras no había sido un sueño.  
-Me han mentid… -Un increíble estruendo procedente de la puerta lo sacó de sus hipótesis mentales y guardó ambos móviles en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila justo a tiempo.  
Una pequeña niña de pelo anaranjado, sujeto por dos pequeñas y revoltosas coletas a cada lado de la cabeza, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle.  
-Hermaniiitoooo –gritó eufórica la niña. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían visto, ninguno de sus padres quería ver como Natsu reaccionaria al ver a su querido hermano en un estado psicológico tan crítico -¿Ya no te duele el estómago?  
Hinata arqueó una ceja y miró a sus padres. Éstos sacudieron la cabeza y sonrieron. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la niña.  
-¿Quieres que saltemos a la comba cuando lleguemos a casa? –le dijo, acariciando su pelo con cariño mientras le dedicaba una deslumbrante sonrisa. Ahora que Natsu ya no corría peligro, lo único que podía hacer es pasar más tiempo con ella para recuperar los días perdidos.  
Natsu pegó un gran brinco de alegría y se subió a la espalda de Hinata para que le llevara a cuestas.   
-La capitana Natsu te ordena que me lleves a caballito –dijo la niña, empezando un absurdo juego para pasar el rato. Ambos padres se reían desde su sitio, observando como la vida de su familia estaba volviendo de nuevo a la normalidad.  
-Como ordene –contestó Hinata siguiéndole el juego.  
“Si vas a golpearlo, hazlo hasta que se rompa”  
-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal cosa!? ¿¡Quieres condenarnos a ambos o qué!? –gritó malhumorada la chica mientras se dedicaba a dar cortos paseos por la sala.  
El otro chico dio un soplido apartándose el flequillo de la cara. Le agotaba mucho tener conversaciones con esa chica, era demasiado perfeccionista.  
-Yo por mi parte ya estoy acabado, así que tampoco importa mucho –comentó mientras se balanceaba en la silla de madera. No tenía sentido ser tan chisquillosos cuando ya no había vuelta atrás. Rodó los ojos y clavó su vista de nuevo en la impaciente chica que se seguía moviendo de un lado a otro.  
-Sabes que dentro de tres días volvemos a Hokkaido ¿verdad? –le incriminó la muchacha con una mirada gélida.  
El albino se levantó de la silla de un salto, se peinó vagamente y estiró sus extremidades resentidas por la forma de la silla.   
-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo con ese tema? Que nos vuelvan a transferir a nuestras respectivas prefecturas no va a disolver los delitos cometidos en otras. Es la primera vez que no me he salido con la mía en una situación así, y también es la primera vez que he tenido a una molesta “ayudante” conmigo. ¿No deberías echarte a ti misma la culpa por entrometerte en asuntos tan delicados? –le espetó de golpe. Quería ser bastante claro con sus intenciones, si aquella chica le había decidido seguir, tendría que ser hasta el final. Incluso si aquel final no terminaba bien.  
La chica mantuvo su fría mirada durante todo aquel discurso. Le daba igual lo que le pasara a los demás, su propia seguridad y sus propias necesidades tenían prioridad. Empezar a seguir a aquel chico había sido, por supuesto, para su propio beneficio. Nunca sería tan tonta de ayudar a alguien sin obtener una recompensa a cambio.  
-No sé si te conté alguna vez la razón por la que te estoy ayudando. No pienses que hago todo esto para que me metan en el mismo saco de mierda que a ti. Yo lo único que quiero es ver como sufre el enano ese. Y viendo que tú no pudiste hacer ni siquiera eso, no siento la necesidad de seguir ayudándote en este asunto. No quiero convertirme en la mala de esta estúpida situación –respondió de forma calmada como si aquellas palabras no tuvieran vida. Se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cuerpo para colocarse justo en frente del chico de tercero.  
Kai chasqueó la lengua y se enfrentó con la muchacha en una batalla visual. Su paciencia se estaba empezando a agotar.  
-Maldita mocosa –escupió lleno de ira. Apretó los puños, dando un fuerte suspiro para relajarse y volver a acomodarse en aquella silla -¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Esconderte en tu casa hasta que tengas que coger el avión hacia Tokachi? Yo que pensaba que tenías algo más de orgullo en ese cuerpo de niña mimada –dijo esto último con un tono irónico. Esa conversación le estaba empezando a interesar cada vez más.  
Junko lo miró de arriba abajo con su habitual inexpresión facial. Apartó la mirada y se sentó en una gran mesa que estaba centrada en mitad de la sala.  
-Hace mucho que dejé de pensar en el orgullo y la dignidad. Mírame, estoy haciendo sufrir a un inocente chico solo porque estoy encaprichada de su preciado amigo. ¿Crees que queda algo de esos sentimientos en mi cuerpo? –ladeó la cabeza acariciándose la larga melena con una cínica sonrisa.  
Kai le miró fijamente con el rostro serio e inexpresivo.  
-Eres más retorcida que yo a pesar de tener tres años menos.  
Junko se rió.  
-Bueno. ¿Y me quieres decir ahora porque fuiste ayer al hospital a hacer tal estupidez sin mi permiso? –preguntó la chica dejándose de bromas.  
Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó en la amplia sala hasta que Kai comenzó a hablar.  
-Solo quería divertirme un poco más. Aunque no te preocupes, he borrado todos los mensajes recibidos del móvil del chaval. Shou solo podrá ver los que han sido enviados. Que da la casualidad de que me los envié yo a mí mismo. Qué cosas tiene la vida.   
-¿Me mandaste robarle el móvil a Kageyama solo para hacer esa estupidez de niño de primaria? Te habrás asegurado de mandarte los mensajes al móvil desechable que te di ¿no?   
-Ese móvil ya no existe si eso responde a tu pregunta.  
Junko, pensativa, se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras reflexionaba sobre aquella situación tan repentina.  
-¿Vamos a realizar un último movimiento antes de que nos enchironen a ambos? –preguntó la morena con curiosidad.  
El albino golpeó la yema de sus dedos contra la silla mientras meditaba su respuesta. Terminar con todo ahora sin hacer un movimiento final sería bastante aburrido. Sus últimas acciones solo habían sido apariciones casuales, echaba de menos la acción y el placer de la compañía de Hinata.  
-¿Mañana me podrías quitar a Tobio de en medio durante un rato? –Se acicaló el flequillo –Seguro que ese metomentodo estará ahí para joderme el momento. Me gustaría comentar unas cosillas con el enano a solas.  
-¿Esa conversación incluiría tener sexo con él? –Preguntó fríamente como si aquella pregunta fuera lo más natural del mundo –A ti te gusta mucho alargar los momentos íntimos con el enano.  
Una pícara sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kai.  
-Sería bastante gracioso ver la cara del chaval mientras Shou gime de dolor y placer por mi culpa. Igual me has dado una idea y todo –empezó a canturrear para sí mismo –Seguro que por el tema de las fotos en cuanto me vea se me tira al cuello.  
Junko lo miraba de reojo desde su sitio.  
-¿Y cómo piensas quedarte a solas con él, genio? Todo el mundo tendrá los ojos puestos en ti, eres el principal sospechoso a pesar de que no se haya revelado el culpable. Y además, tú no es que pases muy desapercibido que digamos –comentó con desgana.  
El albino arqueó una ceja, a veces se alegraba de que aquella chica pensara en todos esos pequeños detalles por él. Se cogió un mechón de pelo y lo examinó pensativo.  
-Creo que sé cómo solucionar eso –dijo levantándose rápidamente de la silla para coger algo de un pequeño mueble de la habitación.  
-¿No iras a…?  
-El caso es que no me reconozca a simple vista ¿verdad? –aseveró, sacando unas tijeras del pequeño cajón. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y de ese modo seria mucho menos reconocible a distancia –Pensaba que no te preocupabas por los demás, te dejaré un mechón albino de recuerdo si tanta pena te da que haga un cambio de imagen.  
-Por mí como si te rapas toda la cabeza.  
-Me lo imaginaba –dijo, colocándose delante de un espejo de la habitación. Comenzó por el flequillo, con un ágil movimiento, cambió el sentido del pelo haciendo que esta vez cubriera el lado izquierdo de su cara. Cogió la tijera y con cuidado fue cortando las puntas, dejándolo a la altura de los ojos y poniéndolo un poco a capas. A continuación, fue al lado derecho; el largo de su pelo sobrepasaba las orejas, así que hizo que quedara completamente al contrario, dejó unos pocos de cabellos por delante de las orejas y el resto lo cortó también en capas. Con el lado izquierdo hizo completamente lo mismo -¿Me podrías ayudar? –le extendió las tijeras.  
Junko las cogió y se situó detrás de él desnivelando la parte de atrás para dejarle todo el pelo uniforme. Era increíble como con un simple cambio de peinado podía hacer que la apariencia de la persona cambiara. En vez de aquella mediana melena albina que le cubría la nuca, mostraba un peinado mucho más masculino; un pelo más corto, que hacía resaltar mucho más sus brillantes ojos azules.  
-Odio admitirlo, pero no pareces tú –comentó al terminar, sacudiéndose las manos –Si no fuera por tu color de pelo no sabría decir quién eres. Es bastante llamativo para tu desgracia.  
Kai agachó la cabeza sacudiéndose el pelo. No se lo había dejado ni muy largo ni muy corto. Era perfecto.  
-Ya tengo pensado algo para eso. Tú solo ocúpate de ir planeando lo de mañana. Será nuestro último movimiento.   
“Ai ha junsui na mono desu”  
La tensión que se había formado entre madre e hijo se podía cortar con unas tijeras. Todo el que conociera a Kageyama sabía perfectamente que no era una persona rencorosa, pero en aquellos momentos solo podía odiar, solo podía maldecir el modo en el que su madre había traicionado su confianza. Le estaba agradecido por colaborar con él en el problema de Hinata, pero sus métodos no eran los que más le gustaban a Tobio. Sin duda algo que caracterizaba a la familia de los Kageyama era el egocentrismo y el egoísmo.  
-Y bien. ¿Me vas a explicar de una vez como conseguiste la autorización de los padres de Hinata? –preguntó impaciente, sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados.  
Su madre le miró de reojo mientras se acomodaba las gafas en la nariz.  
-Solo hice lo que me pareció correcto. Además, debes recordar que hay cosas en las que no debes entrometerte. Los adultos hacemos cosas que vosotros no llegáis a discernir, lo entenderéis con los años, pero de momento os parece demasiado ilógico para llegar a comprenderlo –dijo cortantemente, ofreciéndole una mirada victoriosa.   
Kageyama le miró impasible. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su habitación, no quería seguir discutiendo con aquella mujer que se hacía llamar su madre. Solamente tenía que asegurarse de que no hacía nada a sus espaldas que perjudicara a Hinata.  
-Por cierto. Debes saber algo, igual te interesa y todo –le comentó sin levantar la vista del papel sobre el que estaba escribiendo -. Es sobre tu amigo.  
El chico se paró en su sitio, sin retroceder ni avanzar.  
-¿El qué? –preguntó simplemente.  
-Ya no quedaba ninguna muestra biológica del otro chico en él.   
Lentamente, fue girando su rostro hacia su madre, que le miraba fríamente desde su escritorio. Aquello no podía ser cierto.  
-Pedí a los médicos que te mintieran si se diera el caso. Había un alto porcentaje de no hallar los suficientes restos de ácido desoxirribonucleico en el cuerpo de Shouyou –continuó la abogada quitándose las gafas con cansancio –Llegados a este punto solo podemos esperar a que ese chico haga un último movimiento y podamos pillarle con las manos en la masa. A veces el decir que la persona es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contario no es del todo correcto. Los padres de Shouyou ya lo saben, les advertí previamente de esta posibilidad.  
Kageyama seguía impasible, es como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua que solo estaba allí para adornar el pasillo. Su tez se estaba poniendo blanca como la cera. ¿Por qué tantos problemas?  
-¿Y para que me estas contando esto, si se supone que los médicos me tenían que mentir?  
-Tú mismo lo dijiste, la mayor prioridad era que él no se enterara. Te duela o no, soy tu madre y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que habrías montando un escándalo en mitad del hospital nada más enterarte –le extendió la hoja en la que estuvo escribiendo todo este tiempo –estos son los resultados de la prueba por si no me crees.  
Caminó lentamente hacia ella y agarró el papel de mala gana.  
“Dado a que las muestras de ácido desoxirribonucleico no reúnen el recuento necesario para que la prueba sea afectiva, se declara: prueba inválida.”  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Poner a Hinata como un señuelo para que ese desgraciado se acerque a él y le haga cosas aún peores? ¿¡Y de paso conseguir unas muestras que de verdad sean válidas!? –Arrugó el papel con ira levantando la voz en cada palabra –Estoy hasta las narices de esta mierda. Me da igual los protocolos o la ley, ese desgraciado, simplemente, debería pudrirse en el reformatorio hasta los veinte. ¿Tan difícil es hacer justicia? No dejaré que se salga con la suya nunca más. Ni tú ni él –dictó Kageyama sintiendo un dolor en el pecho con cada palabra –Si la justicia no hace nada, seré yo quien lo haga –anunció antes de romper el papel en miles de pedazos e irse a su habitación.  
Su madre se mantuvo inexpresiva, simplemente, cerró los ojos y cruzó las piernas, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla de oficina.  
-Habrías sido un buen abogado si no fueras tan tonto, Tobio –murmuró para sí misma.  
“El miedo da alas a las personas”  
Después de la alborotosa vuelta a casa, se tumbó en su cama olfateando el olor de las sábanas y de su casa de nuevo. El terrible olor a hospital al que se había acostumbrado le deprimía. Se explayó en la cama, sacando su teléfono móvil de la mochila que había portado consigo en todo momento. En el hospital no podía mantenerlo encendido así que se imaginaba la cantidad de mensajes que podría contener. O eso deseaba.  
Sentía la necesidad de hablar con ciertas personas, el vacío que le había producido estar aislado tanto tiempo le mataba. Su personalidad, alegre y enérgica, necesitaba el calor de la amistad de sus amigos. Abrió la lista de contactos y llamó a la primera persona que se le pasó por la mente.  
-¿Si? –contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del móvil.  
-¡Yachi-san! ¡Soy yo! ¡Hinata! –dijo casi gritando al aparato.  
No pasó ni un segundo hasta que la persona al otro lado de la llamada contestó.  
-¡Hinata! Es raro que me llames por teléfono ¿ha pasado algo? –preguntó preocupada.  
El pelirrojo empezó a hacer la croqueta por la cama, su cuerpo estaba rebosante de felicidad en aquellos instantes. Esta mañana no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella como era debido y se sentía mal por ello, era una de sus mejores amigas. No quería verla preocupada.  
-Nada de absoluto~ solo necesitaba hablar con algunas personas. Ya sabes, con todo el barullo que se montó cuando me fuisteis a ver no pudimos hablar.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio en la llamada.  
-N-no sabía que te preocuparan tanto esos pequeños detalles.  
Hinata se rió.  
-No seas tonta, eres mi amiga. No quiero preocuparte, tenía que llamarte para asegurarme de que no estabas preocupada por mí ni nada por el estilo.  
Esta vez fue la rubia la que se rió.  
-Normalmente esto suele ser al revés –continuó riéndose –Eres muy raro Hinata.  
El pelirrojo refunfuñó algo por lo bajo sin querer darle la razón a su amiga. Tal vez era verdad eso de que se preocupaba más por los demás que de sí mismo.  
-Gracias a vosotros estoy mucho mejor… gracias –dijo el muchacho en un tono serio.  
Yachi se rió por lo bajo como si intentara camuflar algunos sollozos.  
-Yo me alegro de que estés bien –dijo la chica como pudo–Cuando me enteré de que a ti y a Kageyama os había pasado algo tan terrible, no supe cómo reaccionar. Tenía miedo y no pude hacer nada… soy una amiga terrible… -gimoteó –el día que salió la noticia a la luz incluso algunos institutos relacionados con Karasuno preguntaron por vosotros.   
Hinata se quedó en silencio, intentando asimilar aquellas palabras que tanto hacían vibrar su corazón.   
-Me alegro de estar en este equipo… no sé qué haría sin vosotros y el resto de gente de la prefectura.  
Silencio.  
-Hinata.  
-¿Sí?  
-En realidad, hay algo que me lleva preocupando desde ayer –respiró profundo y continuó -.Kageyama-kun.  
El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama nada mas oír aquel nombre.   
-No conozco a Kageyama-kun desde hace tanto tiempo como tú… pero últimamente he podido sentir que esta situación le está afectando más que a ninguno. No quiero ser una mal pensada, pero… tengo miedo de lo que Kageyama-kun pueda llegar a hacer bajó un nivel de estrés e ira muy grande…  
El pelirrojo miró al techo, buscando una respuesta a esa conclusión.  
-La verdad… -comenzó –Nunca sé en lo que está pensando Kageyama, se guarda tanto sus propios sentimientos que me resulta muy difícil adivinar su próximo movimiento… -guardó silencio un momento –Yachi-san.  
-¿Hm? –respondió vagamente.  
-Estoy seguro de que mañana va a pasar algo. Tu clase y la de Kageyama se juntan durante arte. En ese mismo momento yo tendré educación física por lo que no estaré en clase. Vigílale, aunque no sea capaz de saber lo que está pensando, es del tipo de personas que actúan por instinto, no dejes que se salte la clase para vigilarme. Montará un escándalo en cuanto vea algo raro –volvió a bajar la mirada y jugó con las sábanas de la cama –últimamente está muy sobre protector conmigo… no quiero que haga una locura.  
Al otro lado del teléfono solo se oía una débil respiración.  
-No puedo hacer eso… -musitó –No te va a pasar nada… ni nadie te hará nada de nuevo…  
-Eso no lo sabemos…  
-Pero…  
-Yachi-san hazlo por los tres, por favor. Yo mismo soy consciente de que en la clase donde soy más vulnerable es en educación física, podría desaparecer y nadie se enteraría. Confía en mí y haz lo que te pido.  
Los sollozos se empezaron a escuchar de nuevo.  
-V-vale…  
-Gracias –dijo más alegremente antes de despedirse con la chica y colgar.  
Se volvió a tumbar en la cama para mirar al techo y dejar su mente en blanco. Se dispuso a cerrar los ojos cuando, de pronto, el timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó, sacándolo de sus vaivenes mentales.  
Oía como su madre hablaba con la persona y le invitaba a entrar dentro de casa, al principio le extrañó tanto que prefirió no salir a saludar. Espera, ¿y si se trataba de Kai? No, no, no podía ser ese chico, su madre lo había visto en fotos, era imposible que le dejara entrar.   
-¡¡Shouyou!! Un amigo ha venido a verte.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el recibidor para confirmar que sus sospechas eran completamente erróneas. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo se encontró con un chico albino de mediana estatura y ojos color caramelo.  
-Hey, Hinata –saludó el chico con alegría.  
-¿Sugawara-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó aliviado. Era bastante inusual que alguien le fuera a ver a casa, y la presencia de su superior le extrañó aún más. Lo miró con detenimiento, llevaba un conjunto casual; unos vaqueros algo sueltos, un jersey de lana y una bufanda a rayas alrededor de su cuello. A su vez, en su mano portaba una bolsa de mano bastante grande.  
-Shouyou, Koushi-kun pasara la noche contigo para que te sientas más seguro –miró a Suga para sonreírle -. Ellos mismos insistieron –la mujer miró a su hijo, que se encontraba boquiabierto mirando al albino.  
Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que reaccionó.  
-¿Entonces se va a quedar con nosotros esta noche? –miró a Suga con los ojos iluminados. Éste le sonrió dulcemente y le guiñó un ojo.  
El chico de tercero dejó su bolsa en el suelo y se quitó la bufanda con cuidado.  
-Tampoco queremos ser muy pesados, pero nos pareció buena idea que cada día uno de nosotros estuviera contigo. No sé si te parece buena idea, pero me imaginaba que si –se rió tontamente en la última parte.  
Hinata pegó un salto en su sitio y se abrazó a su compañero.  
-¡Por supuesto que me parece genial! ¡Sugawara-san ven que te enseñé mi habitación! –le dijo arrastrándolo del brazo muy emocionado.  
-Siento que tenga que ser yo el primero, pero Nishinoya y Tanaka estaban tan insoportables que Daichi me mando a mí –comentó mientras seguía a Hinata por el pasillo.  
El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.  
-Me hace muy feliz que todos os sacrifiquéis tanto por mí.  
Suga sonrió y le acarició el pelo con garbo.  
-No seas tonto, por algo somos todos compañeros.  
Después de que Sugawara se instalara para pasar la noche y que toda la familia, más su invitado, cenara, ambos compañeros de equipo volvieron a la habitación del menor para relajarse.  
-¿No es raro que Kageyama no se haya ofrecido el primero para venir? –preguntó el pelirrojo, sacando un futon de su armario para extenderlo en el suelo.  
-En realidad fue él, el que sugirió la idea –dijo mientras ayudaba al otro chico -, pero todos decidimos que era mejor que descansase estos días y que nos dejara este tema a nosotros. Debido a nuestra ignorancia sobre esto no hemos podido hacer nada y nos sentimos mal por ello, y esta fue la única forma que se nos ocurrió para ayudaros.  
Hinata saltó una carcajada, tumbándose en su propia cama.  
-Hace un rato hable con Yachi… me dijo que sentía que Kageyama estaba demasiado involucrado en esto y que podría hacer una tontería en cualquier momento.  
-En realidad yo también pienso lo mismo –respondió automáticamente –, así es la personalidad de Kageyama al fin y al cabo.  
El pelirrojo se agarró a su almohada.  
-Si… supongo que tienes razón.  
-Confía en tu senpai –dijo el albino, imitando a Tanaka.  
Ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas y durante el resto del anochecer hablaron sobre más temas variados hasta que, finalmente, ambos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio.  
La cálida y refrescante sensación que le daba tener a su superior con él, le ayudó a conciliar el sueño rápidamente. A diferencia de otras noches aquellas, pesadillas y sueños tan intensos no se cruzaron por su mente para perturbarle la noche. En cambio, imágenes alegres y buenos recuerdos los sustituyeron; su llegada a Karasuno, su primer partido, el campamento de Tokyo, su primer beso con la persona que más quería… Su mente rebosaba de pensamientos positivos.  
A la mañana siguiente, ambos muchachos despertaron casi al unísono, agotados por la extensa charla que tuvieron a medianoche antes de quedarse dormidos. Hinata se abofeteó las mejillas para despertarse y prepararse mentalmente para los retos y peligros que pudieran ponérsele por delante aquel día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene muchos diálogos, pero solo quería aclarar dos cosas. Si, Kai se ha cambiado el “look” (cuando me apetezca lol subiré a mi Tumblr un boceto de su nuevo aspecto) y por último, durante la conversación de Yachi y Hinata no quería que se diese la sensación de hinayachi ni nada parecido, solamente quería resaltar la amistad del Kagehinayachi. (y darle una referencia a mi querida waifu por haber salido en el anime por fin)  
> ESO ES TODO!!  
> Nos leemos!!


	20. Los delicados comienzos de un nuevo final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 20 ya quien lo iba a decir *mira al horizonte con una taza de café*  
> En realidad estaba todo planeado, en twitter dije que el fic iba a tener menos de 20 capítulos, pero sorpresa sorpresa.  
> Agradezco mucho a la gente que me hayáis seguido hasta aquí. No os decepcionaré jum.  
> Haikyuu!! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi   
> no pain no gain  
> Cursiva sin comillas: Pensamiento de un personaje

Las personas son crueles por naturaleza, muchas veces no se paran a discernir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, otras por ejemplo, simplemente, siguen el ideal que su mente persigue. Esa idea tan abstracta que las personas conocemos como empatía, no se llega a desarrollar hasta que esos mismos sentimientos de desesperación y duda nos invaden por completo a nosotros mismos. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer en esos momentos? ¿Cómo debería relacionarme con esa persona? ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de mirarle a la cara después de eso? Preguntas, sencillas, pero con respuestas muy debatibles. ¿Y qué? ¿No es más sencillo dejar la respuesta en blanco y pasar a la siguiente? Despreocuparnos por algo sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto pueda conllevar, olvidar los sentimientos de esa persona e imponer nuestras emociones por encima de todo. Si, así son los humanos. Seres crueles y egoístas.  
Ese concepto lo reconfirmó en el mismo momento en que entró por aquella puerta, jamás debía haberlo hecho, nunca. Risas a su alrededor, murmullos molestos y dedos señalándole por todas partes. ¿Qué se podía esperar al fin y al cabo? Es más fácil molestar y reírse de alguien a quien no conoces, que intentar comprenderlo. Aunque solo sean pequeñas bromas molestas, la aglomeración de éstas puede producir el estrés que puede llevarte a situaciones extremas.  
Tenía a la gente que más apreciaba a su alrededor, pero, por supuesto, ¿depender tanto de ellos no sería demasiado egoísta? ¿Se acabarían cansando de él? ¿Y si llega un punto en el que solo piensan que te estás beneficiando de ellos y te dejan de lado? Solo. En este mundo lleno de gente que te acuchilla por la espalda en cuanto te das la vuelta. Solo. En este mundo repletó de falsedades e intereses. ¿Quién se iba a preocupar de tal forma por él? Había alguien, esa persona que le había acompañado hasta ese momento. Que estuvo a su lado en todo tipo de situaciones. Aquella persona que había logrado distanciar de sí mismo por culpa de sus propios miedos.   
Ahora mismo estaba sumido en un pozo sin fondo, se hallaba cayendo sin control por ese gran abismo que ahora mismo estaba abierto en su corazón. ¿Debía aceptar de una vez que nunca se recuperaría de ese trauma? ¿Qué siempre habría algo en su camino que le impidiera seguir avanzando a la tan ansiada felicidad que buscaba, desesperadamente? Había pasado por mucho, y siempre que se caía tres veces se levantaba cuatro, pero en esa ocasión, era como si un pie pisoteara todo su cuerpo y no le dejara levantarse una vez más.  
No podía elevar la cabeza de las rodillas, su cuerpo pesaba tanto como el plomo, sabía que si se levantaba solo caería de nuevo de forma más dolorosa. Había sido demasiado iluso, pensar que la felicidad se recupera de un día a otro, como si todo lo ocurrido no hubiera pasado jamás. Apoyó su espalda contra el compacto muro de hormigón y, simplemente, se dedicó a contemplar el techo de aquel lugar.   
Quería gritar, pero no simples palabras o sonidos. Sino un nombre en concreto, el nombre de la persona que deseaba que estuviera con él en aquellos momentos para consolarle. Pero sentía que si lo hacía, el dolor de su corazón sería más intenso. Simplemente, debía haber mantenido la boca cerrada, solo haberle obedecido como siempre había hecho, solamente haber seguido sus instrucciones sin protestar.   
Volvió a bajar la mirada y observó sus propias manos.  
-Sucias… -murmuró como si fuera la última palabra que pudiera salir de su dolorida garganta. Cerró los puños con fuerza y volvió a flexionar su cuerpo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y, solamente, gritó la frase que estaba guardándose en su interior por tanto tiempo y que empezaba a resultar dolorosa.  
-¡KAGEYAMA, NO ME DEJES SOLO!  
“El éxito es fácil de obtener. Lo difícil es merecerlo”  
Si remontamos unas horas antes, podíamos ser espectadores de las maravillosas palabras del capitán de Karasuno después de un duro entrenamiento matutino. Que el pequeño pelirrojo volviera no significaba que tuvieran que bajar el ritmo. El Harukou estaba cerca y debían prepararse para lo peor. Y ahora que su señuelo definitivo y su preciso colocador de primer año estaban de vuelta, dando el ciento diez por cien de su esfuerzo, no podían desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Y finalmente, para dar por terminado esa agotadora práctica, el profesor y el capitán deleitaron al equipo con sus frases filosóficas y motivadoras.  
Por suerte para todos, el ambiente seguía siendo el de siempre y nadie mostraba signos de preocupación o distracción. Seguían siendo aquel bullicioso equipo que todo el mundo quería.  
-¡Hey! ¿A quién le toca quedarse hoy en casa de Hinata? –preguntó el chico pelado de segundo año para llamar la atención a todos los presentes antes de que abandonaran el gimnasio. Miró a las caras de sus compañeros, esperando una respuesta.  
Hinata se empezó a sentir nervioso por ese silencio tan incómodo que, en parte, se había formado por su culpa. Levantó la mano para hacer notable su presencia y pronunció:  
-No creo que haga falta que os quedéis más días, me encuentro perfectamente. Además la compañía de Sugawara-san el otro día me ayudó a recuperar las horas de sueño que me faltaban por culpa de las pesadillas –hizo un gesto raro con los brazos para después hacer una pequeña reverencia de gratitud a Suga.  
El albino sonrió y se acercó al centro del círculo al ver que ninguno de los presentes decía nada.  
-Lo prometido es deuda. Creo que debería quedarse Nishinoya –dijo acariciando el pelo del pelirrojo con cariño –ayer insistían mucho en ir. Miró de reojo al su so dicho y dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda de Hinata, haciendo que éste tosiera por la fuerza del impacto.  
-Wooooh ¿¡Has oído eso Shouyou!? ¡Vas a tener el honor de compartir un tiempo precioso con el maravilloso Nishinoya Yuu! –gritó, escandalosamente mientras pegaba saltitos con el pelinaranja.  
-¡Noya-saaan!  
-¡Shouyouuu!  
A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos e instintivamente miró a Kageyama, que se encontraba un poco separado del resto del grupo. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, pero los gritos de alegría de Noya y el resto de sus compañeros le sacaron de sus pensamientos y prefirió no darle importancia. El moreno había estado un poco abstraído de la práctica, siendo “Kageyama” ninguno no le prestó mayor atención. Hinata, en cambio, lo había estado notado desde el comienzo, y ese extraño comportamiento le estaba empezando a molestar.  
Cuando el barullo de gritos se había calmado el capitán los mandó a todos al vestuario, donde rápidamente se cambiaron y se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto para separarse e ir por sus respectivos pasillos y clases.  
Dado que la entrada al pasadizo que conectaba con el gimnasio estaba situada al contario que la puerta principal del instituto, los primeros chicos de primero en despedirse fueron Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Yachi, dejando a Kageyama y Hinata en una incómoda situación que no sabían cómo definir.  
Caminaron por el pasillo lentamente sin prisa alguna, disfrutando tontamente de esos momentos en solitario en un ambiente mucho más cómodo y reconfortante. Ninguno decía nada, solo con la presencia del otro bastaba para que sus corazones fueran a cien por hora. Antes de que Kageyama entrara en su propia clase una mano lo sujetó por la chaqueta impidiendo que avanzara más.  
Hinata, cabizbajo, lo sujetaba con su temblorosa mano. Kageyama arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente. Antes de que éste pudiera decir algo el pelirrojo habló sin tapujos.  
-Hoy estás raro –la expresión que le mostró el chico fue muy diferente a lo que se imaginaba el moreno en su cabeza. Un semblante serio y una mirada cautivadora dominaban su rostro.   
-Estoy perfectamente, gracias –respondió sin delicadeza.  
El chico agarró con más fuerza su chaqueta.  
-Estás raro, he dicho –dio un paso hacia delante y lo apartó de la puerta para dejar libre el paso al resto de gente –Kageyama, no soy tan idiota como te imaginas, se perfectamente cuando te ocurre algo.  
El colocador se apoyó contra la pared con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
-Deja de decir estupideces y vete a tu clase, van a tocar ya. Además la gente te está mirando raro –dijo antes de continuar su camino y adentrarse dentro de su clase. Echó una rápida ojeada a Hinata y se sentó en su sitio para empezar la rutina de siempre.  
Hinata lo miraba desde la puerta con una mueca de rabia –algo estúpida- en su rostro. Hizo un mohín y se marchó de aquel lugar con una rabieta antes de gritar en alto un “Pues que te den”   
Cuando se disponía a entrar en su clase, unas risillas provenientes de su espalda hicieron que se girara y observara al autor de esos molestos ruidos. Un par de chicos, posiblemente de su edad, lo miraban sin cortarse, murmurando cosas y riéndose de él mientras le señalaban. Hinata arqueó una ceja y se giró, intentando ignorarlos lo máximo posible.  
-Oye tú.  
Le llamaron.  
-Sí, sí, tú, el enano.  
Inmediatamente, se volteó hacia aquel lugar para espetar alguna de aquellas frases poco ingeniosas que decía cada vez que alguien le llamaba de esa forma. Vio como ambos chicos iban hacia donde él se encontraba, aquello no pintaba bien. Un respigó recorrió su cuerpo cuando ambos chicos posaron sus manos en ambos hombros del pelirrojo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, discretamente acercaron su boca a la oreja del muchacho y susurraron:  
-Seguro que te gustó cuando te la metieron por detrás. –escupió con burla en la oreja del pelirrojo uno de los chicos que había empezado a molestarle sin motivo.   
Hinata se quedó en blanco. No quería volver a caer en aquella situación de nuevo por una pregunta tan estúpida como esa, suspiró con fuerza y se alejó de ambos chicos.  
-Deberíais echaros una novia o algo y dejaros de molestar a los demás –soltó amenazante el pelirrojo, echándoles una intimidante mirada que terminó por espantarlos.   
Respiró profundamente e intento calmar las pulsaciones de su corazón, que se habían acelerado, repentinamente, por esa extraña situación. Entrar en pánico era lo último que tenía que hacer, debía controlar su propio cuerpo.  
Se dio dos pequeñas palmadas en la cara y se sentó en su sitio para comenzar la primera hora de clase. Al llegar a su pupitre lo primero que hizo fue quedarse petrificado. Estaba empezando a tener sus sospechas, pero todo aquello no podía ser una coincidencia.   
La mesa se encontraba completamente pintada con dibujos obscenos que harían vomitar a cualquiera, junto con palabras y frases que no deberían ser dichas en alto. Con disimulo, haciendo como que aquello no le importaba en absoluto, se sentó en su sitio y cubrió como pudo todas aquella pintadas intencionadas, para dar comienzo, por fin, la primera clase.  
Se le hizo eterno.   
Los segundos parecían minutos y los minutos horas. Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba estar sentado durante mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. En aquellos momentos de aburrimiento inmenso lo único que podía hacer era sumergirse en sus pensamientos y abstraerse del mundo que le rodeaba. No quería mirar a su libro porque eso suponía tener que observar las pintadas que se hallaban debajo de él, para solucionarlo, cerró levemente los ojos.   
¿Por qué las clases de japonés moderno son tan aburridas? Nunca entenderé el sentido de esta asignatura. Que peñazo… ¿Cuánto faltará para que termine la clase? Tengo que ir a hablar con Kageyama después… Ahhh… que hambre tengo…  
-¡Hinata!  
Ojalá inventaran una asignatura que fuera solo de voleibol… seria taaan guay. Seguro que tendría que estar con Kageyama todo el rato…, espera… ¿eso es bueno o malo?  
-¡Hinata!  
Ojalá termine ya este día… quiero pasar la tarde con Noya-san… tengo que pedirle que me enseñe a perfeccionar el Rolling thunder. No puedo esperar jejeje…  
-¡Hinata!  
-¡GWAH! ¡PERDÓN KAGEYAMA! –Se despertó sobresaltado de su mesa, observando como todos sus compañeros de clase y su profesor le miraban fijamente –Me he quedado frito…. Pensó maldiciéndose internamente.  
-Despierte de una vez. Si tanto sueño y gracia le hacen mis clases será mejor que se vaya a dormir al pasillo –dictó el profesor señalando la puerta del aula.  
El pelirrojo se levantó de su sitio y fue como le indicaron, fuera de la sala.  
-Esto es un dèjá vu… -se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados –Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me he quedado frito completamente…  
Se recostó en la pared del aula y miró a ambos lados para ver si se hallaba a alguien en la misma situación que él. Tardó un rato en reaccionar; su atontamiento pos siesta matutina le nublaban la vista y no le dejaba diferenciar con claridad lo que le parecía ser la figura de su compañero de equipo.  
-¿Kageyama?  
El otro chico giró la cabeza para desvelarle su identidad. Un chico moreno con el pelo corto y ojos azules clavó su mirada en él.  
-¿Te has quedado dormido en clase? Vaya inútil –soltó el chico de la otra clase.  
-Pero si tú también te has dormido estúpido –dijo señalándole con el dedo. No podía ser verdad aquella coincidencia tan estúpida.  
Ninguno dijo nada a continuación, simplemente, se quedaron en silencio observando un punto en el techo.  
-¿Tú tampoco pudiste dormir por la noche? –preguntó el pelirrojo para romper el hielo.  
¿Tampoco? Pensó Kageyama en su cabeza antes de ofrecerle una respuesta.  
-Estuve pensando sobre varias cosas y no pegué ojo.  
Hinata lo miró un momento para luego volver a dirigir su mirada al frente.  
-Kageyama.  
El chico lo miró de reojo en forma de respuesta, haciendo que ambas miradas se cruzasen.  
-Tengo miedo… -confesó.  
Kageyama inmediatamente se levantó de su sitio y lentamente se sentó al lado de su amante. Sabía perfectamente que ese día iba a ser duro para Hinata, no quería que siguiera fingiendo, sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba bien por mucho que lo intentara esconder en su interior.  
-Ya, ya lo sé –dijo, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata para acercarlo a su cuerpo y resguardarlo de sus negativos pensamientos.  
El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco, aguantando las ganas de empezar a llorar y se reconfortó en los brazos de su amigo. Había sentido miedo desde la primera vez que había cruzado por aquella puerta, solo era primera hora y aún tenía que resistir otras cinco más donde quien sabe que cosas podrían pasarle.  
-Tengo miedo de encontrarme con Kai y que tú no estés conmigo.  
Finalmente, aquel chico pronunció las palabras que Kageyama había esperado oír todo este tiempo. Miró su tez blanca y lentamente cruzó el dorso de su mano por las mejillas del otro muchacho, dio unas pequeñas caricias, recorriendo ese pequeño espacio de piel tan suave, que el moreno había cubierto de besos incontables veces. Le acarició la mandíbula y, lentamente, levantó el mentón para hacer el amago de juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.  
Pero una mano cubrió su boca, separándolos.  
-Idiota, tienes que aguantarte –protestó Hinata, mirándolo con un pequeño puchero en el rostro –. Recuerda que en el instituto solo somos compañeros de equipo y nada más.  
Kageyama hizo un chasquido con la lengua y se separó por completo del otro muchacho.  
-Oye… hay una cosa que me he estado preguntando desde este mañana. La chica esa que estaba siempre con Kai… ¿era de tu clase verdad?  
El moreno se puso de pie, limpiándose la suciedad de los pantalones.  
-La han trasladado a clases avanzadas –comentó Kageyama volviendo a su clase.  
Hinata se levantó también y lo miró desde su sitio.  
-Eso significa…  
-Sí, ahora está en clase o con Yachi-san o con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi.  
El pequeño apretó los puños al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Yachi ayer por la noche. Si esa chica llegaba a estar con la rubia en clase, quien sabe cómo podría usarla para su beneficio.  
Kageyama lo miró de reojo al notar su nerviosismo.  
-No te alteres, no creo que sepa que tenemos relación con ella.  
El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y avanzó un paso más.  
-Le pedí a Yachi-san que te vigilara para que no hicieras tonterías –confesó con rapidez. No era una suposición cien por cien exacta, pero algo le decía que debían ser cautelosos.  
El chico se giró con una mueca de enfado en su rostro.  
-¿Qué has hecho qué? –respondió furioso.  
-Aunque a ti te parezca algo estúpido, lo hago por tú bien –levantó el tono de voz para proteger su posición.   
Kageyama se dio la vuelta y lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta con algo de brusquedad.  
-No puedes entrometer a más personas en esto. ¿Me has oído? La cosa ya está bastante jodida como para que vengas a incluir a más gente a este marrón –le espetó sin contemplaciones, dejando al otro chico con la mirada clavada en sus ojos.  
El pelirrojo le agarró de la mano por la que le estaba sujetando y se soltó con brusquedad. Era normal que tener unas personalidades tan distintas y una forma de pensar casi opuesta hiciera que sus opiniones chocaran de forma brusca, pero aquella vez era distinto. Era una situación donde ambos estaban agotados mentalmente, no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para seguir manteniendo esa calma para siempre.   
-¿Por qué quieres arreglarlo todo tú solo? ¿¡Por qué no te puedes dar cuenta de que esto lo hago por tú bien!? No quiero seguir viéndote con esa expresión de dolor en tu cara –esta vez fue él quien le agarró por la chaqueta a su amigo – ¿¡Estás cabreado por qué la gente no actúa de la forma que tú quieres verdad!? –dijo esto último levantando un poco la voz.  
El moreno chaqueó la lengua con cada palabra. Si, así era. Cada una de las palabras que había dicho el central, eran ciertas. Nada salía como él quería y las cosas se estaban torciendo de mal a peor.  
-¡Por culpa de esa forma de pensar te metes en problemas cada vez que abres la boca o haces algo sin que yo me entere! ¡Simplemente, tienes que quedarte quieto y hacer todo lo que te diga! ¿¡Me has oído!? –ordenó Kageyama levantado del suelo a Hinata. Estaba furioso, y aquella conversación había sobrepasado su paciencia.  
Su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero no de miedo, sino de impotencia. No quería que aquella conversación acabara con la poca felicidad que había en su vida en esos momentos. Quería hacerle ver que se equivocaba, que su lucha no era solo unilateral, quería demostrarle que él también podía ayudarle en sus momentos críticos. Pero. Algo en su mente se rompió, y las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios, solo reflejaban la tensión que había entre ellos.  
-¡Aunque intentes cambiar siempre serás un maldito rey! ¿¡Algún día escucharás mi opinión!? ¿¡Querrás saber qué es lo que quiero y pienso sobre las cosas que nos afectan a los dos!? ¿¡No ves que si sigues así acabaras haciendo algo de lo que te arrepientas!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDES COMPRENDER QUE YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO AYUDARTE!? –gritó con rabia, intentando zafarse del agarre del moreno.  
Kageyama alzó el puño con la intención de darle un puñetazo. Pero en su interior, solo pudo ver la imagen de aquel Hinata tan indefenso que lloraba en sus brazos, aquel chico sin fuerza que luchaba por salir de aquel oscuro pozo en el que se había metido. Bajó el cuerpo de Hinata de nuevo al suelo y soltó su camiseta con brusquedad.  
Respóndeme con uno de tus molestos comentarios, vamos insúltame. DI ALGO.  
-Sabes… Ayer me empecé a cuestionar la razón por la que estoy contigo en todo esto –comentó el moreno mucho más relajado -. Y no pude encontrar una respuesta clara.   
Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos.  
-La única respuesta que se me paso por la cabeza fue “Porque es Hinata” –murmuró entre dientes –Y me he empezado a preguntar si eso es razón suficiente…  
Hinata abrió la boca para contestarle, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Solo pudo observar como su colocador se iba alejando lentamente de él.   
-K-Kageyama… -susurró su garganta mientras sus pies se empezaban a mover hacia su destinatario.  
Antes de que el moreno alcanzara su destino unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda, haciendo que su paso se detuviera. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas para mantener sus dos cuerpos juntos.  
El chico más alto miró al suelo, confuso por todas las emociones repentinas que pasaban por su mente en aquellos momentos. Cogió la mano de Hinata y suavemente la retiró de su cintura para continuar su camino.  
-Dile a Yachi-san que no tiene de que preocuparse –dictó, antes de entrar en su clase justo después del sonido del timbre que anunciaba el cambio de hora.  
Los pasillos se llenaron de gente que zarandeaban al confuso y desesperado Hinata.  
“Queda prohibido no luchar por lo que quieres, abandonarlo todo por miedo y no convertir tus sueños en realidad”  
-¿A qué te refieres con que no vamos a tener que hacer nada? –Replicó molesta la chica – ¿Me he tomado la molestia de pasarme a clases avanzadas para que me digas que no vamos a hacer nada? –chasqueó la lengua molesta, apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana del pasillo.  
El albino se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para comenzar con su explicación.  
-Simplemente, tenemos que esperar.  
Junko frunció el ceño, confusa.  
-¿Esperar a qué?  
Kai extendió los brazos señalando el interior de pasillo.  
-A que el resto de alumnos haga su trabajo –posó sus manos en la cintura y le señaló con el dedo –Nunca debes subestimar la crueldad e insensibilidad del ser humano.  
La chica le apartó la mano de un manotazo y se apoyó en la ventana para mirar al exterior.  
-Es decir… que quieres acercarte a él en su momento de más debilidad.   
-Bingo –chasqueó los dedos.  
No sé quién de los dos tiene la mente más retorcida… pensó para sí misma mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro de verdad quiere acabar con ese enano.  
Kai miró a su alrededor, desde hace un rato había algo que le inquietaba. En un rápido movimiento se colocó al lado de la chica y le susurró discretamente al oído.  
-Hoy estaremos vigilados así que ten cuidado.  
-Lo sé, ¿son los compañeros de club del enano verdad?  
El albino asintió.  
-No creo que nos reconozcan a simple vista, pero no hagas ninguna estupidez por si acaso.  
La chica lo miró de reojo con unos ojos reacios.  
-Eso tendría que decírtelo yo a ti.  
Kai volvió a colocarse cómodamente y puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Junko mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo con discreción, observando a cada una de las personas que caminaban por allí.  
-Luego me echas la bronca, tengo cosas que hacer –le removió el pelo y salió de allí a paso firme.  
Junko suspiró y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de la mano mientras seguía contemplando el cielo matutino.  
“Una vida que se vive sin hacer nada es lo mismo que una muerte lenta”  
Normalmente, las clases de educación física eran su parte favorita del día, pero por alguna razón su mente solo podía concentrarse en su discusión con Kageyama. Aun no procesaba la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente con el moreno, ¿seguía estando de su lado? ¿Seguía apoyándole como había hecho durante todos esos días? Su cabeza solo podía mantener ambas preguntas en el aire, sin poder ser respondidas con una respuesta clara y firme.  
Posó su mochila en la taquilla de los vestuarios para empezar a cambiarse, cuando aquellas risas molestas que había oído con anterioridad volvieron a ser audibles. Giró levemente la cabeza para observar de reojo como unos cuantos compañeros de su clase se reían a sus espaldas. No estaba de humor para tonterías absurdas. En cuanto abrió su bolsa de deporte los chicos que previamente habían empezado a reírse, disimuladamente, estallaron en carcajadas.  
Observó el contenido con detenimiento, aquello no estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Sacó las prendas de vestir de la bolsa y las miró con rabia.  
-Habíamos pensado que esa ropa te quedaría mejor que la de chico –afirmó uno de los chicos mientras contenía su risa -, pero ten cuidado no nos vayas a enamorar a alguno –dijo esto último retorciéndose de la risa en su sitio.  
Hinata apretó los dientes y arrugó la prenda en sus manos.   
-¿Dónde lo habéis dejado? –preguntó Hinata en un tono monótono.  
Otro de los chicos se unió a la conversación.  
-¿Tanto odias esa ropa? Yo pensaba que te gustaba atraer a los chicos.  
Hinata cogió la camiseta y el pantalón femeninos y los arrojó al suelo.  
-Dejaos de bromas –aquello empezaba a ser demasiado, no podía soportarlo más.  
-Hinata si no te pones el uniforme de gimnasia el profesor se va a enfadar, te juramos que no vamos a mirarte el culo ni nada parecido –dijo antes de continuar riéndose a carcajadas.  
Miró al suelo durante unos segundos y cogió la ropa de chica. La puso en su taquilla y se fue desvistiendo lentamente; primero se zafó de su camiseta dejando a la vista de sus compañeros, aquel horrible hematoma que aun adornaba su piel. Agarró la ceñida camiseta y se la colocó sin dudar, al igual que los apretados pantalones cortos de gimnasia.  
-Oh, se lo ha puesto –murmuró uno de los chicos mientras dejaba pasar a Hinata.  
El pelirrojo hacia lo que podía para no morir de vergüenza allí mismo, como podía estiraba la camiseta para lograr que cubriera algo más. Para su suerte los pantalones no le quedaban tan ceñidos como se esperaba al principio, se los bajó todo lo que pudo y saltó al campo de deporte donde toda la clase ya se hallaba preparada para empezar.  
Con vergüenza se fue acercando al grupo, intentando ignorar los murmullos de sus compañeros con respecto a su ropa.   
La clase de educación física se le hizo especialmente eterna y agobiante, por culpa de esa ropa no se podía mover como él quería y las risas y burlas de sus compañeros hacian que su motivación desapareciera por completo. Aquel día no podía haber empezado peor.  
Cuando llegó la hora de guardar de nuevo todos los materiales en el almacén, la situación se volvió irremediable.  
-Oye, Hinata –le llamó la atención un moreno chico de gafas y pelo revuelto - ¿quién te ha obligado a vestirte así?  
El pelirrojo terminó de recoger los conos del suelo y comenzó a andar junto a su amigo.  
-Fujiwara, Hayashi e Izumi, pero no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo una broma tonta que querían gastarme por mi regreso a clase –dijo en un tono apagado.  
Su amigo lo miró con lastima, se recoló las gafas en la nariz y cogió la carga que estaba llevando Hinata.  
-Puedes contar conmigo ya lo sabes, ve a cambiarte.  
El más bajo le miró con los ojos risueños y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
-Gracias.  
Antes de que pudiera echar a correr uno de los su so dichos apareció enfrente de él.  
-Que cruel eres dejando a Tomohiko-kun todo el trabajo sucio, ¿qué clase de amigo eres? ¿Sabes? Podría decirle al profesor que te estás escaqueando de tus obligaciones. Primero fue en japonés moderno y ahora en educación física, vaya día llevas.   
Hinata apretó los dientes y cogió con rabia los materiales que había hecho llevar a su compañero.  
-Pero… ¡Hinata! –Gritó su amigo al ver como se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el almacén -¿¡Y a ti qué te pasa!?   
-¿No te parece asqueroso que le haya violado otro tío? Me dan ahorcadas de solo pensarlo. Es mejor tenerlo lejos.  
-Ahora mismo el único que das asco, eres tú.  
“No desprecies lo que tienes, suspirando por lo que quieres…”  
Colocó rápidamente los objetos dentro del almacén, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Pero algo se lo impidió. Las puertas se cerraron de golpe dejándolo allí encerrado a su suerte. Inmediatamente, salió disparado de su sitio para golpear la puerta, pero era imposible resistirse, la habían cerrado por completo.  
Sus piernas, por alguna razón, empezaron a temblar frenéticamente y acabó derrumbándose en el suelo. Sus manos estaban temblando, su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Humillado, torturado mentalmente… todo era demasiado. Sin poder contenerse, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, nada en concreto, solo gritos desgarradores que expresaban todos sus sentimientos en aquellos instantes. No podía mas ¿Cuál era la solución? ¿Acaso su vida iba a ser así para siempre? Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, las espesas gotas recorrían sus mejillas frenéticamente, si seguía así, perdería la cordura por completo.  
Se encogió en su sitio y escondió su rostro mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, ¿miedo? ¿Desesperación? ¿Frustración? No sabía cuáles eran sus emociones actuales. Su estómago dolía, los gimoteos y gritos seguían saliendo de su garganta, sin parar, necesitaba sacar de su interior toda esa agonía que le había estado consumiendo en esas pocas horas.   
Miró a su alrededor buscando un objeto en especial. Igual la solución más fácil era simplemente acabar con todo aquello, cortar de raíz la causa de su sufrimiento ¿no es preferible morir a tener que vivir una vida llena de sufrimientos? Su cabeza no razonaba, solo actuaba por instinto. Se arrastró por el cuarto hasta llegar a la caja que contenía las piquetas que marcaban las distancias del campo de atletismo.   
Estiró su temblorosa mano hacia la caja agarrando una de las puntiagudas piquetas. Se apoyó contra la pared y colocó la afilada punta en su muñeca izquierda, ¿aquello era lo correcto no? Echaría de menos muchas cosas, pero al menos se libraría de todas esas cargas que le arrastraban cada vez más hondo en aquel profundo abismo.  
Apretó levemente la punta contra la piel, una ligera gota de sangre bañó la punta y se deslizó por su muñeca. Cerró los ojos para evitar mirar, pero su mano no se movía. No podía hacerlo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, tenía miedo, mucho más miedo del que había tenido nunca. En un movimiento brusco lanzó la piqueta fuera de su mano, haciendo que se estrellara con las estanterías del fondo.   
No podía hacerlo, no podía quitarse la vida.  
Se agarró la muñeca y se apoyó contra el duro hormigón. Observó el monótono techo de la habitación y gritó aquellas palabras que había estado guardando en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí (y enhorabuena). Siempre me había preguntado cómo lograban las personas que pasaban por este tipo de cosas reintegrarse a la sociedad, quiero decir, en el caso de este Hinata, es un adolescente. Prácticamente es un niño que se ha tenido que enfrentar a tal situación. Con esto quiero decir, sería poco realista que el pobre cuervecito volviera a la escuela y todo fuera happy happy.   
> Para nuestra desgracia las personas de tan corta edad no suelen pensar en las consecuencias que tienen sus acciones sobre los demás. Y así es como veo la situación de Hinata, los rumores de ese tipo son malos, muy malos. Muchos factores pueden influir en el proceso de recuperación de una pos-violación y sin duda, hoy quería recalcar este en concreto.  
> Podéis comentarme que os ha parecido o si habría que incluir otros aspectos a la historia. Muchas gracias!!


	21. Diez minutos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estamos de nuevo. Siento que vaya pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero el tiempo y ciertos asuntos me impidieron continuar la escritura del fanfic.  
> Mucha gente me preguntó si el capítulo 20 era el último. Bueno, como podéis observar no (LOL)  
> Y sin más demoraaa (que ya os he hecho esperar mucho…)  
> Haikyuu!! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? Aquel lúgubre lugar le quitaba la noción del tiempo. Las pequeñas ventanas situadas en la parte superior de las paredes del almacén no dejaban que la luz del sol se internara lo suficiente por ellas como para iluminar el lugar.   
Volvió a mirar alrededor; le dolía la cabeza de tanto gritar y llorar. Miró sus manos de nuevo y recorrió con la mirada el pequeño hilo de sangre que surcaba su muñeca. ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera quitado la vida de verdad? Posiblemente, hasta final de clase nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia. Agitó la cabeza y apartó aquellos pensamientos tan negativos de su mente. Se mojó el pulgar con saliva y quitó el pequeño rastro de sangre. Solo había sido un pequeño pinchazo, pero en el mismo instante que aquella piqueta toco su piel; un terror inimaginable le atravesó de arriba abajo. El miedo te persigue incluso cuando intentas escapar de él de la forma más extrema, al fin y al cabo.   
Se apoyó contra la pared y se fue levantando, lentamente. Ahora su objetivo principal debía ser; salir de allí. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla de nuevo. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió, miró hacia ambos lados y salió del pequeño lugar como si fuera la primera vez que viera el mundo exterior. El sol lo cejó durante unos segundos hasta que pudo ver un grupo de personas delante de él. La figura más próxima se acercó y lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.  
-¡Menos mal que estás bien! –Gritaba y lloraba la rubia mientras exclamaba con alivio en el pecho de Hinata –No te encontrábamos por ningún lado y… y… pensaba que te había encontrado el chico ese… y… -rompió a llorar de nuevo sin poder continuar con la atropellada frase.  
El pelirrojo alzó la vista encontrándose varios miembros del equipo de voleibol, principalmente de primer año; Yachi que le abrazaba desconsoladamente, Tsukishima que miraba hacia otro lado evadiendo la situación en la que le habían metido, Yamaguchi que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios y Daichi y Sugawara que hablan entre ellos, un poco más alejados del grupo, pero con la misma expresión de preocupación que el resto.  
-Debemos ir a la oficina del director para que dejen que Hinata se vaya a casa por hoy, ya ha tenido suficiente –propuso Sugawara con un tono relajado. Mirando a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo, disimuladamente -. No sabemos que le ha pasado y está claro que nada bueno.  
Daichi se cruzó de brazos y colocó su mano en la mandíbula, adoptando una pose pensativa. Él era el capitán del equipo, no podía permitir que uno de sus jugadores se mantuviera en ese estado para siempre, tenían que hacer algo, tenían que poner fin a todo esto y hoy iba a ser ese día.   
-Ahora mismo Hinata no está seguro en ningún sitio. Pensaba que con nuestra vigilancia y máxima atención en los pasillos no le iba a pasar nada, pero… -apretó los puños con fuerza y endureció la expresión –he sido muy ingenuo subestimando esta situación… -dijo estas últimas palabras con rabia. Como si algo en su interior le dijera que había traicionado la confianza y valentía de Hinata.  
El albino se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus finos y blancos brazos, acariciándole la espalda con delicadeza para que se calmara.  
-Has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tu mano –le susurró dulcemente en el oído -. No te exijas más de lo que puedas hacer –se alejó lentamente y le mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa -¿Qué clase capitán serias si te deprimieras a la primera? Todos te van el perder el respeto ¿sabes? –le dio un golpe con su puño en el pecho y le volvió a mirar a los ojos – ¿Me has entendido? No más Daichis deprimidos ¿vale? Si no te acabaré quitando el puesto de capitán –le espetó, señalándolo con el dedo al final de la frase.   
Daichi se había quedado a cuadros, miró a su compañero hasta que recuperó la compostura y observó la situación en la que aún se encontraban.  
-Gracias, Suga –murmuró yendo hacia los otros chicos.  
-No hay de qué –susurró sonriente.  
Aún después de su conversación, la situación no había cambiado mucho, Yachi seguía aferrada a Hinata mientras sollozaba sin parar, Tsukishima se empezaba a maldecir por lo bajo y Yamaguchi estaba aún más atacado que antes sin saber qué hacer.  
Los dos seniors se acercaron a ellos para relajar la situación. Daichi puso una mano encima del hombro de Yamaguchi logrando que se relajara un poco y Suga se acercó hacia la rubia y el pelirrojo para hablar tranquilamente sobre lo ocurrido. Todos estaban nerviosos aunque intentaran disimularlo, ahora tendrían que enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza aún más peligrosa que un acosador.  
Suga acarició la cabeza de Yachi, logrando que se separara lentamente del confuso Hinata. La chica gimoteaba y temblaba. En verdad le preocupaba Hinata.  
-Yacchan… ya está todo bien tranquila –le volvió a acariciar cariñosamente el pelo –Hinata está bien ¿lo ves? No tienes por qué llorar más –cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó las lágrimas lentamente mientras se agachaba para mirarla a los ojos –Todo va a salir bien.  
-Sugawara-san… está bien… -terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas y le devolvió el pañuelo después de tranquilizarse un poco.  
Sugawara le mostró una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse, finalmente, hacia el pelirrojo que miraba a su alrededor sin entender nada.  
-Hinata… ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó intentando mantener la calma.   
Hinata lo miró asustado en cuanto escuchó su voz.  
-N-no lo sé… primero fue en el pasillo con Kageyama… luego el pupitre, en educación física, el uniforme, el almacén, la piqu… -se mordió la lengua, escondiendo el brazo en el que se había intentado cortar. No podía decirles lo que había intentando hacer.  
Tsukishima, que había estado todo este tiempo ausente de la situación, arqueó una ceja y miró el brazo que el pelirrojo estaba intentando esconder. Él era bueno intuyendo y el pelirrojo era malo disimulando, si sus sospechas pudieran ser ciertas, estaban ante algo mucho peor que un caso de acoso estudiantil. Intentó disimular todo lo posible y continuó escuchando la conversación pasivamente. Aquel no era el momento preciso para contárselo a sus superiores. Lo mejor era guardárselo hasta el momento y lugar idóneos.  
-¿Kageyama-kun? –preguntó Yachi entrometiéndose en la conversación - ¿Ha pasado algo con Kageyama-kun?  
Hinata miró a un lado y se mordió el labio inferior.  
-Nada importante…  
Definitivamente era malo disimulando.  
Suga lo interrogaba con la mirada, como si intentara sacarle las palabras con su insistente observación.  
-Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería para tumbarte un rato y poder cambiarte de ropa –sugirió Suga –Dos de nosotros nos quedaremos contigo y el resto iremos a comentarle esto al director. Sea quien sea el que te ha hecho esto no se saldrá con la suya –le cogió por los hombros y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza –Yacchan y yo nos quedaremos con Hinata, vosotros id a dirección –les dijo a los otros.  
Hinata miró al suelo. Tenía que decirlo, aquello que se había estado aguantando.  
-¿Kageyama no ha venido? Tenías clase con él ¿no? –le preguntó a Yachi, quien se quedó unos segundos confusa intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada.  
-Ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto desde el cambio de primera hora a segunda –intervino Yamaguchi.  
Yachi cogió aire y comenzó:  
-Lo estuve buscando, pero no había ni rastro de él, es como si se hubiera ido del instituto… sé que me dijiste que lo vigilara durante segunda hora para que no hiciera ninguna locura… lo siento, soy una inútil… -gimoteó de nuevo.  
-No, no, no, Yachi-san el único que tiene la culpa soy yo… seguro que se ha marchado por lo que le dije en el pasillo… -miró a otro lado, sintiéndose avergonzado por su comportamiento infantil en ese momento.  
Daichi se acercó a los tres chicos y les dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que se pusieran en marcha.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo, no es bueno que nos quedemos mucho rato aquí.  
Todos comenzaron a andar cuando Tsukishima se rezagó un poco y se interpuso delante de Hinata, cortándole el paso. Ninguno de los otros lo notó -a excepción de Yamaguchi- y continuaron su camino.  
-Hinata, enséñame tu muñeca izquierda –Hasta a él mismo le preocupaba lo que estaba haciendo. Hinata le caía mal, al igual que más de la mitad del equipo, pero sabía que estaban en unos momentos donde las diferencias intelectuales no servían de excusa para pasar del asunto. Le doliese o no, Hinata era su compañero de equipo, así que debía asegurarse de que aquello de lo que estaba sospechando no fuera verdad.   
El pelirrojo tembló en el sitio e intento volver a donde estaban los otros, pero Tsukishima se volvió a interponer.  
-¿Por qué eres tan insistente?   
-Porque quiero asegurarme de que no eres más idiota de lo que pensaba –dijo con desgana, colocando su mano en la cintura –No voy a estar así todo el día así que date prisa.  
Se resistió unos segundos y le extendió la muñeca deseando que el pequeño pinchazo no fuera visible a simple vista.   
Tsukishima la miró atentamente y chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a caminar hacia los otros.   
-¿Pasa algo, Tsukki? –preguntó Yamaguchi al ver su comportamiento.  
-No pasa nada –metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó pensativo el resto del camino.  
Era perfectamente consciente de la situación en la que se habían metido aquellos dos cabezas huecas. Siempre había intentado mantenerse alejado de los conflictos y de las pequeñas peleas, al fin y al cabo, siempre te acababa salpicando algo aunque no estuvieras cien por cien involucrado. En este caso era distinto, no sabía si estaba actuando bien o mal, nunca se había metido en algo tan grande y peligroso como aquello. Le cabreaba pensar que aquellos chicos que se supone que también eran de su edad, hicieran cosas tontas que solo empeoraban la situación.  
No era bueno dando consejos, ni dando charlas sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. En su interior solo crecían las ganas de decirles lo idiotas que habían estado siendo todo este tiempo, huyendo de las personas que verdaderamente les podían ayudar, huyendo de todo y enfrentándose ellos dos solos a todo. Sin contar en ningún momento con todo el equipo que les apoyaba pasara lo que pasara. Estaba frustrado, estaba enfadado, ¿por qué tenían que involucrar a tantas personas cuando la solución era tan sencilla? Igual era porque no entendía su forma de actuar, su forma de reaccionar ante algunas situaciones o simplemente, no entendía la situación en sí misma.  
Continuó divagando, hasta que la voz de Yamaguchi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Hay alguien ahí delante –dijo señalando la entrada al instituto. Todos se juntaron en piña y esperaron expectantes.  
Hinata se escondió detrás de Sugawara, intentando no ser visible para aquellas personas que de pronto habían decidido colapsarles el paso.  
Daichi tomó la iniciativa y encabezó el grupo, manteniendo al resto detrás de él. No iba a permitir que más problemas afectaran al equipo de voleibol que él capitaneaba.   
El más alto del equipo miró a su alrededor, buscando una posible emboscada. Por suerte no había señales de otras personas acechándoles. Observó de nuevo el panorama y contó las siluetas que podía visualizar desde su posición. Cinco. No. Seis en total. El mismo número que ellos. Aquello no le gustaba.  
-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? La pandilla de idiotas del voleibol reunida –se bufó una voz femenina que empezaba a volverse más audible por momentos –No me puedo creer que cayerais en un trampa tan fácil como esta. Aunque en parte me alegro –miró a todos con una pícara sonrisa, parándose en el pequeño pelirrojo -Hola, hola, Hinata, cuanto tiempo sin vernos cara a cara –le saludó alegremente mientras se ponía en la cabeza del grupo.  
El pelirrojo se acurrucó en la espalda de Sugawara, agarrando con fuerza la camiseta de éste. Estaba temblando frenéticamente.  
-¿Hinata? –preguntó asustado Suga, que se giró inmediatamente para socorrer el ataque de nerviosismo del pequeño.  
Daichi miró la escena de reojo y volvió a encarar a la chica.  
-¿Quiénes sois? –dijo con un semblante serio e intimidante.  
-Solo un pequeño grupo de amigos al que le gusta divertirse a lo grande. Hinata sabe bien a lo que me refiero –comenzó a acercarse más aún a ellos, manteniendo siempre al resto de sus compañeros detrás de ella –Kai-chan quería repetir contigo, le gustas tanto que a veces me dan ahorcadas.  
Daichi chasqueó la lengua y avanzó hacia la chica con el puño en alto. Pero antes de que hiciera ningún movimiento más, Tsukishima se interpuso delante de su capitán. Yamaguchi quedó paralizado en su sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar, nunca se hubiera imaginado a su amigo entrometiéndose en algo tan peligroso como aquello.  
-Vosotros metisteis al enano ahí dentro ¿verdad? –preguntó en un tono monótono que no mostraba ira.  
Unos chicos al fondo del grupo brincaron para llamar la atención.  
-Fujiwara, Hayashi e Izumi grandes compañeros de clase de Hinata. Para servirles –dijo uno de los muchachos con aires de grandeza.  
Kei chasqueó la lengua, molesto.  
-¿A que habéis venido? –prosiguió Daichi con la conversación.  
-Solo queríamos deciros que vuestro gimnasio es muy bonito y que esperamos que quisierais que se mantuviera en perfecto estado –sonrió la chica-. Y también venimos a avisaros de que no os entrometáis en asuntos donde tenéis todas las de perder. ¡Ah! –Cogió un papel que había estado guardando en la funda del móvil y se lo dio a Hinata –tú decides. De Kai-chan con cariño  
Inmediatamente, aquella pandilla se dio la vuelta y se fueron del mismo modo en el que se presentaron.  
Tsukishima miró al cielo y arrugó el ceño.  
¿Vas a ser un rey egoísta hasta el final?  
“Nunca pierdas de vista lo que realmente es importante para ti”  
Estaba tumbado boca arriba, mirando al cielo de invierno que en el aquel día presentaba un color azulado de primavera. Desde hace mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan libre de preocupaciones. Solo estaba huyendo, lo sabía perfectamente. Algo dentro de él le reconcomía por dentro, aquellas palabras, esas palabras que soltó en un momento de tensión entre él y Hinata, y que en realidad no significaban nada de lo que realmente pensaba.  
-Soy un imbécil… -susurró, tapándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.  
-¡Anda!, por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo –dijo una voz conocida.  
Kageyama sabiendo a quién le pertenecía aquel tono, siempre tan insolente, se incorporó y se colocó delante de él para darle la cara.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
El rubio se colocó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y sonrió cínicamente, apoyándose contra en la pared que quedaba justo al lado de la puerta. Después del encontrón con la pandilla de acosadores, se separó del resto y fue en busca de aquel chico que le ponía tan de los nervios. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que él mismo actuaria de esa manera con alguien a quien odiaba tanto. Simplemente, quería darles la sencilla solución que les llevaría a la tranquilidad y felicidad que buscaban.  
-Simplemente he venido para decirte lo tan idiota que estás siendo –comentó Tsukishima. Cruzándose de brazos y mirándole intensamente a los ojos. Aunque su tono pudiera parecer sarcástico, su semblante y expresión decían todo lo contrario. Estaba siendo serio con él.   
Kageyama se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y lo miró, arqueando una ceja. Era raro que ese chico vinera a hablar expresamente con él y más sobre el tema en el que se había metido con Hinata. Tanto que lo único que salió de su boca fue:  
-¿Por qué?  
El rubio entrelazo sus propios dedos y se quedó en esa posición, mirando fijamente a su compañero.  
-Me preocupa que vuestra idiotez os haga acabar en un bucle sin fin. Y no con final feliz precisamente.  
-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que si no hago lo que me dices esto ira de mal en peor? –Kageyama chasqueó la lengua y se encaró a él con el ceño fruncido.  
Tsukishima suspiró para intentar mantener la calma y prosiguió.  
-Lo diré de una forma especial para que tu mente simple lo entienda: Hinata no aguantará mucho más tal y como está.  
El colocador lo miró sorprendido, se hubiera esperado de todo menos aquello. ¿Tendría que confiar en la inteligencia de ese muchacho que tanto le irritaba?  
-Hinata ya se ha recuperado.  
Tsukishima pegó un golpe seco con su puño en la pared.  
-Hinata está aún peor que antes, ¿es que no te das cuenta? No sé por cuanto habréis pasado, pero está claro que el enano no está bien en absoluto. Tiene un trauma. ¿A tu mente le cuesta entender el hecho de que la vida de Hinata acabara estando en peligro a este paso? ¿Crees que por estar siempre a su lado hará que ese trauma desaparezca por arte de magia? Solo estáis posponiendo las cosas, debéis poner fin a esta situación de una vez –respiró profundamente y se quitó las gafas para empezar a limpiarlas.   
Ya estaba. Lo que tenía que decirle. Lo que se había estado aguantando.  
Miró a Kageyama que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, mirando el cemento para encontrar una respuesta a toda esa declaración.  
-¿Qué deberíamos hacer entonces…? –Musitó con un tono desesperado - ¿¡Qué coño tenemos que hacer para salir de esta mierda!? ¿¡Eh!? –explotó.  
El rubio se colocó las gafas de nuevo y miró al cielo.  
-El tipo ese que molesta a Hinata le dejó un mensajito después de que su pandilla de perritos falderos nos acorralara en la entrada del instituto.   
Kageyama volvió a subir la cabeza en cuanto oyó aquello.   
-El caso. En esa nota indicaba un lugar y una hora. Es decir…  
-Un lugar de reunión… -murmuró Kageyama.  
-Así es. Por eso usaremos esta oportunidad para tenderles una emboscada y pillarles con las pruebas necesarias para que esto termine.  
A Kageyama esto ya le sonaba. Era exactamente lo mismo que le había propuesto su madre antes. Le seguía sin agradar la idea, pero no sabía si había otra solución mejor.  
-¿Usar a Hinata de señuelo? –evadió la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a mirarle -¿Quiénes saben lo que pone en esa papel?  
-El capitán, Sugawara-san, Yachi-san, Yamaguchi, Hinata, tú y yo.  
El moreno observó sus zapatillas, ¿en serio aquello era la única solución?  
-Esta es la solución de la que has estado huyendo todo este tiempo por miedo.   
-¿Cuál es el plan?  
-Mandamos a Hinata al lugar de la cita mientras que nosotros observamos la situación desde lo lejos, sin que puedan llegar a notarnos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder actuar en caso de fracaso –Tsukishima se acercó un poco a él y se puso de cuclillas -. Diez minutos, esos son los minutos que hacen falta para que la policía llegue a tiempo y todo sea sacado a la realidad. Diez minutos y todos los problemas llegaran a su fin.   
-¿Y si no llegan a tiempo? –preguntó aun desconfiado Kageyama.  
-Intervendremos.  
El colocador se levantó y empezó a marcar un número en su nuevo teléfono móvil.  
-¿Si? ¿Mamá?  
-Oh, Tobio, quien lo diría. ¿Has cambiado de idea?  
-Necesito que estés aquí dentro de veinte minutos. Ni un minuto más ni uno menos.  
-Cuenta con ello.  
Cerró el móvil y miró a Tsukishima como si le rogara con la mirada.  
-No me fio ni de tu plan ni del de mi madre. Pero voy a confiar en ti por una vez. Necesito disculparme con Hinata como es debido.  
Tsukishima empezó a andar hacia la salida antes de decir unas últimas palabras.  
-Orilla del rio. A las diez y diez.  
Soltó esas palabras antes de desaparecer por aquella puerta. Tendré que guardarme lo del intento de suicidio de Hinata para toda la vida.   
Kageyama respiró profundamente para intentar relajarse. ¿Con que terminar todo en el mismo sitio donde empezó eh? Se dio dos palmadas a cada lado de la cara. No sonaba tan mal.  
Desmoronamiento. Tiempo restante: trece minutos.  
El encuentro de Hinata y Kageyama no fue lo más romántico que nos pudiéramos encontrar. Se notaba que la tensión y el malestar por su discusión estaban aún presentes. Cuanto Kageyama llegó, Hinata solo desvió la mirada con una expresión que a Kageyama le apreció terriblemente dolorosa. Con sus tontas palabras solo había logrado aumentar el daño en el pelirrojo. Se sentía tonto, muy tonto. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Tsukishima con lo de prolongar el dolor. Con el paso del tiempo ambos acabarían agotando su paciencia y fuerza, y quien sabe lo que podría llegar a pasarles.  
De momento, solo se mantenían alejados lo más posible el uno del otro, dándose miradas discretas que solo ellos dos podían captar.  
-Muy bien. Si todos habéis entendido el plan, será mejor que todos recordemos bien nuestro papel aquí. No quiero acciones provocadas por el instintito animal o la rabia. ¿Me has oido Kageyama?  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.  
-No sabemos cuál es la razón de esta quedada. Igual nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo y no nos estamos dando cuenta. Ese chico sabe lo que hace y por qué lo hace. No lo subestiméis –el capitán los miró a todos a los ojos y puso su mano en la espalda de Hinata -. Tienes que ser valiente una última vez, no dejaremos que te toque un pelo, así que confía en nosotros. Solo tienes que aguantar diez minutos.  
Hinata asintió, tragando saliva dificultosamente. En esta situación debería estar increíblemente nervioso, pero para su sorpresa lo que más le preocupaba era su tranquilidad actual. Tenía miedo, pero no era el mismo tipo de miedo que había estado persiguiéndole todo este tiempo.  
Yamaguchi miró la hora en su móvil e informó a todos.  
-Queda un minuto.  
Todos inmediatamente se levantaron. Yachi, Suga y Yamaguchi dieron un último abrazo a Hinata antes de despedirse y que se pusiera en marcha hacia lo que era el final de todo aquello. Cuando todos se habían ido a sus respectivos puestos, Kageyama agarró la mano de Hinata reteniéndolo unos últimos segundos.  
El central lo observó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.  
-Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije en ese momento, no era lo que pensaba en realidad. Perdón, por haber dudado de que te quería… -dijo esto último casi murmurando. Aguantándose las ganas de llorar.  
Hinata, casi automáticamente, se abalanzo a sus brazos, haciendo que casi cayeran ambos al suelo.  
-Yo también lo siento… fui un idiota.  
-Hinata –le llamó tomándole cariñosamente del rostro.  
Hinata miró hacia él cuando los cálidos labios de Kageyama se posaron fugazmente en los suyos. De la misma forma que el beso, Kageyama desapareció rápidamente de allí, haciendo que comenzara finalmente, aquel arriesgado plan.  
Desmoronamiento. Tiempo restante: diez minutos  
Era el mismo lugar donde todo aquel tormento comenzó. Donde después de una pelea entre Kai y Kageyama fue arrastrado aquí a la fuerza y violado cruelmente. El simple hecho de pisar aquel lugar de nuevo le ponía la carne de gallina. Su cuerpo, completamente golpeado y maltratado, de una forma que prefiere no recordar. Sus gritos de miedo y dolor silenciados aún más cruelmente.   
Agitó la cabeza y apretó los puños. No, no, esto también es necesario para que supere todos mis miedos. Miró una última vez hacia donde sabía que se escondían sus amigos, y pegó dos grandes zancadas para quedar por fin a la vista del chico albino que le había estado torturando durante aquellas semanas.  
No sentía miedo. Al contrario, estaba enfadado, estaba frustrado. Lo único que le provocaba pavor era encontrarse en aquel lugar. Cuando quedó a una distancia prudente del chico se paró en su sitio clavando los pies en el suelo.  
Doce metros lo separaban, los suficientes para poder reaccionar en caso de emergencia.  
Nueve minutos.  
-No sabía que te acabarías presentando. Eres más valiente de lo que imaginaba –le dijo con sorna.   
Al principio a Hinata le costó creer que aquel chico era Kai. Había cambiado su aspecto casi radicalmente, incluso había cambiado su forma de vestir el uniforme para que no lo reconocieran. Ahora podía entender porque ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo de tercero logró verlo por los pasillos.   
-¿Para qué me has hecho venir aquí? –preguntó firmemente sin ningún ápice de duda.   
Kageyama desde su escondite tragó saliva, desde su posición se podía oír toda la conversación a la perfección. Por suerte, Yamaguchi se encontraba con él para evitar que hiciera ninguna tontería -por orden de sus superiores-.  
-No es como me lo esperaba –comentó Yamaguchi.  
Kageyama se giró hacia él y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
El de pecas sea cómodo en el suelo, mirando fijamente a Kai a través del arbusto que los tapaba.  
-Ya sabes. Normalmente los chicos que se meten con otros suelen dar más miedo. A simple vista no me parece un acosador ni mucho menos.  
El moreno lo miró de reojo, haciendo un pequeño sonido que afirmaba lo que decía su compañero. Esa era la razón por la que estaban teniendo tantos problemas para culpabilizarle. Pasaba desapercibido y conseguía ganarse la ayuda de otras personas muy fácilmente.  
Decidió olvidar esa pequeña conversación y continuó escuchando atentamente.  
Kai se había acercado un poco más, dos o tres pasos casi imperceptibles. Hinata tenía que ganar tiempo fuera como fuera.   
-Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que no he venido a hacerte nada. Así que no hace falta que os pongáis a la defensiva. ¿Tus amigos deben estar por aquí no?  
Hinata empezó a sudar. No era fácil engañarlo después de todo.  
-¿A qué has venido entonces?  
-A disculparme y proponerte un trato.  
Ocho minutos.  
Kageyama habría saltado a pegarle un puñetazo si Yamaguchi no le hubiera agarrado a tiempo. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, tenía la cara de venir a disculparse como si simplemente hubieran tenido una pequeña disputa.  
Hinata tragó saliva de nuevo. Sonaba tentador. Escuchar las disculpas sabía que no iba a solucionar nada, pero algo le decía que se iba a sentir mejor si al menos conseguía que aquel chico se arrastrará un poco delante de él.  
-¿Por qué?  
Kai puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Pues porque me siento mal por ti. Al principio era divertido para ambos, pero luego empezó a ser un rollo. Casi no puedo estar cerca de ti.  
-Usabas a mi hermana como chantajeo, en ningún momento me divertí con todo esto.  
-Lo suponía –empezó a andar hacia Hinata. El pequeño no retrocedió ni un milímetro, pero su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza debido al miedo –Por eso te propongo un trato.  
Siete minutos.  
De pronto, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el pelirrojo se empezó a mover hacia el albino. Sus ojos inspiraban miedo y su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.  
-El único trato que necesito es que desaparezcas de mi vida de una vez por todas –dijo antes de arremeterle un puñetazo en la cara que lo obligó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos.   
La mejor forma de solucionar los problemas es golpeándolos de frente ¿eh? Pensó Tsukishima sin apartar la mirada de aquella escena tan interesante.  
Pasaron unos eternos segundos antes de que alguno de los volviera a hacer algo.  
-No te metas en una pelea que no puedes ganar, mocoso –le soltó por lo bajo para que solo él pudiera oírlo.  
Hinata, inmediatamente, retrocedió frenéticamente cuando aquel chico se levantó y fue hacia él a toda velocidad.  
Seis minutos.  
No van a llegar a tiempo. Pensó Kageyama saltando de su escondite a pesar de que Yamaguchi lo sujetaba con fuerza.  
-¡Kageyama cálmate! ¡No te metas en más peleas!  
El albino miró hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos y sonrió cínicamente antes de coger a Hinata por la muñeca y dejarlo, prácticamente, colgando.  
-¡¡Hinata!! –Gritó Kageyama con todas sus fuerzas -¡¡Suéltalo ahora mismo!! –Yamaguchi lo derribó contra el suelo y lo logró paralizar, llevándose algunos golpes en el proceso.  
Kai colocó la cara de Hinata delante de la suya y lo miró con insolencia.  
-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Vosotros y cuantos más?  
Nada más escuchar aquello Daichi saltó a terreno descubierto, acompañado de Sugawara, con unas feroces miradas en sus rostros. Tsukishima se levantó, sabiendo que aquello se estaba complicando más de lo que había planeado. Y por último, Yachi salió de su escondite yendo directamente hacia el albino y Hinata con un palo como arma.  
-¡Yachi-san! ¡No! ¡No vengas! –imploró Hinata al ver a la rubia con una mirada que jamás habría imaginado que pudiera poner.  
Yachi comenzó a golpearlo con toda su fuerza en el brazo que estaba usando para protegerse. No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle daño, pero sabía que quedándose escondida y temblando de miedo no iba a ayudar en nada.  
-¡Yacchan no hagas tonterías! –dijo Suga corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica.  
-No me gusta pegar a las niñas tan débiles como tú, pero si no tengo otra opción… -antes de que el último golpe de la rubia golpeara contra su brazo. Kai lo estiró y la abofeteo con fuerza, tirándola al suelo.  
-¡¡Yachi-saaaaan!! –gritó Hinata con fuerza al ver a su mejor amiga tirada en el suelo de aquella forma.  
Cinco minutos.  
El capitán del equipo hizo la señal a todos e inmediatamente todos corrieron hacia aquel lugar. Pero antes de que siguieran avanzando, un puño golpeó el rostro del capitán, haciendo que cayera al suelo.  
-¿A dónde os creéis que vais? –dijo un chico que había aparecido junto a otros tantos, para impedirles que avanzaran.  
En un momento, aquello se había convertido en una batalla, puñetazos y patadas volaban por el aire, golpeando torsos y rostros. Hinata miraba horrorizado los rostros de sus compañeros de equipo siendo golpeados con tal brutalidad.  
-¡Haz que paren por favor…! –suplicó Hinata, dejando de resistirse –Por favor… -gimoteó.  
-Ellos se lo han buscado, yo solo quería hablar contigo. Estaba claro que con ese grupo cinco pardillos no ibas a estar a salvo.  
Daichi se levantó de nuevo y miró con una sonrisa -algo ensangrentada- al chico albino.  
-¿Alguna vez hemos dicho que seamos solo cinco pardillos?  
De repente, como de la nada. Seis figuras emergieron del interior del bosque.  
-¿¡CÓMO OS ATRAVEIS A PEGAR A YACCHAN!? –gritaron llenos de ira Noya y Tanaka.  
Yamaguchi miró a Tsukishima, y este le devolvió una vaga mirada mientras se levantaba del suelo después de haber inmovilizado a uno de sus atacantes. Él los había avisado.  
Cuatro minutos.  
Todos los miembros de Karasuno, por fin reunidos. Se reagruparon y plantaron cara a sus enemigos, que ahora se encontraban en desventaja de número.  
Yachi que empezaba a recuperar la conciencia después del golpe, se fue irguiendo disimuladamente, hasta que saltó encima de Kai mordiéndole el brazo para que soltara a Hinata y lo dejara libre. La jugada funcionó y Hinata cayó al suelo, sujetándose la muñeca malherida por la tensión. El albino furioso se volvió a girar hacia ella con la intención de darle otro golpe, cuando uno de los recién llegados de segundo se interpuso en medio de ambos y recibió el golpe como pudo.  
-T-Tanaka-san… -murmuró la rubia al ver el brazo, ahora rojo, de su superior.  
-No permitiré que una mujer sea golpeada en mi presencia.  
-Estúpido –murmuró Kai, agarrando esta vez a Hinata por el cuello evitando que consiguiera huir.   
Aunque lo agarrara solo con una mano, tenía una fuerza increíble que hacía que Hinata se removiera en su sitio mientras intentaba respirar a duras penas, lo estaba asfixiando.  
El resto del equipo se veía desbordado, a pesar de estar en ventaja seguía intentando hacerse paso hacia Hinata.   
Tres minutos.  
Kageyama derribó al muchacho con el que estaba enzarzado en una pelea y corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho hacia Hinata. Tanaka se encontraba aun en el suelo sujetando su muñeca, toda hinchada y morada. Kai mirada hacia él riéndose con burla mientras seguía apretando con fuerza la garganta del pelirrojo.  
El colocador apretó su puño con fuerza para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando éste interpuso su camino con el cuerpo de Hinata, obligándolo a parar.  
-Yo que tú no haría ninguna estupidez. Puedo asfixiarlo si me da la gana.   
-No llegarías tan lejos como para matarle.  
Kai soltó un bufido, en modo de risa.  
-¿Crees que después de todo lo que he hecho no me voy a atrever? Además –miró a Hinata a los ojos poniendo el índice de su mano libre en los labios de éste -. Seguro que ya se ha intentado quitar la vida por su cuenta.  
Tsukishima, que estaba bastante cerca como parar poder oir toda esa conversación, intervino en seguida antes de que todo fuera a peor.  
-¡No lo escuches Kageyama! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡Te está manipulando!  
Se paró en seco, mirándolo con rabia. ¿Debía esperar a que se cumplieran los diez minutos o debía actuar ya? Su cabeza daba vueltas.  
-K-Kage…yama –susurró Hinata a duras penas, intentando respirar –N-no te a-acerques… más.  
Dos minutos.  
-¡KAGEYAMA! –Gritó Tanaka desde su desafortunada posición –coge a Yacchan y llévala a un lugar seguro. Yo me encargare de partirle la boca a este cabrón –bramó poniendo en pie de nuevo, alzando la mano buena.  
Antes de que ninguno hiciera nada, unas sirenas se empezaron a oír a lo lejos, lo que puso en máxima alerta a los contarios. Todos los de Karasuno se aseguraron que ninguno escapara. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los coches de la policía rodearon el lugar, saliendo a toda prisa de los vehículos para inmovilizar a Kai y compañía. El albino soltó por fin al pelirrojo, dejando que cayera contra la fresca hierba.   
Un policía sujetó a Kai, poniendo sus brazos contra la nuca para que no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento más. Kageyama miró a su alrededor y vio como todos los demás iban siendo detenidos uno a uno. El moreno volvió a mirar al frente y corrió hacia Hinata.  
Ambos se unieron en un cálido abrazo. Kageyama lo rodeaba por completo en sus brazos, haciendo que su rostro permaneciera oculto en su pecho.  
-Ya se acabó Hinata, ya está. Por fin –le susurró al oído, empezando a sollozar.  
Hinata rodeó el cuerpo de su compañero con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
-Kageyama, te quiero, te quiero. Por fin puedo decirte lo mucho que siempre te he querido –gritó contra su pecho mientras sollozaba.  
Se alejó del abrazo y puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Kageyama. Empezando un tierno y dulce beso que siempre había estado deseando darle, un beso que transmitiera todo aquello que se había estado aguantando desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba loco por aquel muchacho. Besó sus labios, su barbilla, su nariz, sus mejillas... La felicidad que experimentaba en aquellos instantes le obligaba a no usar su cabeza, solo sentir, sentir como de verdad quería hacerlo.   
Le dio un último beso en los labios antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas con abundantes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Kageyama se quedó maravillado con esa expresión, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a oír la inocente y pura risa de Hinata, volvía a ver esos relucientes orbes caramelos brillar como el sol, volvía a ver el sol que siempre le guiaba, después de tanto tiempo.  
EPÍLOGO  
Kai y todos los que se vieron involucrados en el caso de Hinata Shouyou, fueron llevados a sus respectivas prefecturas donde debieron someterse a una condena hasta la mayoría de edad en el reformatorio, para luego realizar el juicio que haría que se les juzgara justamente.   
Durante las siguientes semanas, al equipo de voleibol se le sometió a unos chequeos continuos, tanto psicológicos como médicos, para evitar posibles secuelas de lo ocurrido. A parte de eso, continuaron su rutina con normalidad y ningún cambio les hizo desviarse de su horario habitual.  
Todos fueron juzgados y tratados como les correspondía, y Hinata se recuperó casi al cien por cien de todo lo sucedido. Él y Kageyama comenzaron a salir formalmente como pareja, sin tener ningún contratiempo que les impidiera demostrar su amor como de verdad querían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el final de todaaaa la situación que llevábamos viviendo desde hace 20 largos capítulos. Este es el final formal de la historia, pero haré un epilogo final, finalísimo. Donde contaré como es la relación de pareja de Kageyama y Hinata después de 2 meses. Y quien sabe que sorpresas habrá en él *cejas cejas*  
> Después de eso, solo quería agradeceros de todo corazón que continuarais esta pesada y lenta historia hasta el final. He intentado dar el cien por cien de mí y por eso os agradezco que me brindéis al final de cada capítulo con un hermoso comentario que hace que me den ganas de continuar esta historia.  
> Dentro de poco comenzaré mi nuevo longfic, sin título aún, donde contaré uno de mis headcanons preferidos del kagehina. Espero que lo leáis y lo disfrutéis tanto como este.  
> Muchas gracias.  
> Mrs Hinata.


	22. EPÍLOGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo puede contener spoilers de la situación actual en el manga.

El timbre sonó, dando comienzo a la parte más esperada del día. Recogió sus cosas a máxima velocidad, y salió atropelladamente de la clase, pidiendo algunas disculpas. Corrió por el pasillo y se dirigió a una de las clases vecinas, donde se colocó en la puerta soltando un fuerte grito, para llamar la atención de su compañero de equipo.  
-¡KAGEYAMAA! –Gritó a todo pulmón, sin importarle que aún el profesor se encontrara en el aula.  
El resto de sus compañeros se rieron, y Kageyama recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a la puerta agarró a Hinata por la capucha de su sudadera y lo arrastró de allí.  
-¿No me puedes venir a buscar como una persona normal? –le increpó mientras lo soltaba y comenzaban a andar tranquilamente.  
Hinata soltó una risilla y siguió andando a su lado, dando pequeños saltitos. El colocador lo miró de reojo, arqueando una de sus cejas. ¿Hinata solía estar siempre tan feliz? Vale, puede que sí. Pero aquello era exagerado.  
-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? –preguntó, sin poder aguantarse más.  
El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza y le miró con cara de confusión. ¿Tan rara había sido su pregunta?   
-Dentro de unas semanas vamos a Tokyo. ¿No te parece razón suficiente para dar saltos de alegría? –dijo de forma tan convincente, que Kageyama se quedó sin palabras en su sitio.

Unos minutos después de aquella conversación, el tan deseado entrenamiento de voleibol, comenzó. Todo el equipo estaba con el ánimo por las nubes, y la práctica resultó provechosa y gratificante para todos. Kageyama y Hinata estaban coordinados a la perfección y rara vez se les vio fallar un ataque. Por otro lado, los demás seguían entrenando, con gran esfuerzo, los nuevos ataques y combinaciones que usarían en Tokyo. Después de un par de horas, el entrenador les concedió un merecido descanso donde cada uno lo aprovechó del modo que más le convenía.  
Hinata cogió su botellín de agua, sin dar antes un par de grandes tragos, y salir del gimnasio para respirar un poco de aire fresco.   
Se sentó en las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y miró al cielo, respirando profundamente.  
-Con que ya han pasado dos meses, eh –se dijo a sí mismo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí solo? –le preguntó una dulce voz.  
Hinata se giró y observó como el albino se sentaba a su lado.  
-¡Sugawara-san! –exclamó sorprendido. No habían tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar aquel día.  
Suga le sonrió y dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo punto que Hinata.  
-¿Estabas pensando otra vez en aquello? –Aunque hubieran pasado dos meses, sentía que aún no podían hablar de aquel tema con la suficiente libertad.  
Hinata bajó la cabeza, empezando a jugar con su botellín. Quería decirle exactamente lo que pensaba, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarlo con claridad.  
El pelirrojo arrebujó el ceño, pensando en el método más apropiado para formar aquella frase. No era muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas, así que continuó estrujándose el cerebro hasta que cayó rendido.  
El colocador suplente soltó una risilla al ver la cara de Hinata, roja como un tomate, y una expresión de máxima concentración.  
-A ver si puedo adivinarlo. Sientes que aún tu relación con Kageyama no es lo suficiente próxima, debido a lo que ocurrió hace dos meses –le dijo con total normalidad, como si le hubiese leído la mente.  
Hinata chilló en su sitio, cayendo al suelo de culo mientras miraba a su superior con la cara roja.  
-¡Ah! ¡Claro que no es eso! Estamos perfectamente, ¿No lo ves? –le dijo como si estuviera auto-convenciéndose de que lo que el albino le había dicho no era verdad.  
-Oye, Hinata… -dijo Kageyama que acababa a aparecer por la puerta.  
Hinata inmediatamente gritó, tirándole la botella a la cara. Que Kageyama consiguió coger en el aire.  
-¿¡A qué ha venido eso, imbécil!? –le gritó, señalándole con la botella.  
-Es tu culpa por aparecer de ese modo –le acusó. Levantándose del suelo mientras se sacudía sus pantalones cortos de deporte.  
-¿¡Ah!?  
Por suerte para ambos, Suga les dio dos pequeños golpes en la cabeza para que pararan. Se colocaron de rodillas en el suelo y el albino los miró con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que le dieran una explicación.  
-¿A qué viene toda esta tensión entre vosotros dos?  
El pelirrojo miró a otro lado haciendo aún un puchero con su boca. Y Kageyama miró hacia el lado contrario, manteniendo el ceño fruncido.  
-Es culpa de Hinata, que anda tirando cosas a los demás.  
Hinata se volvió a encarar a él, antes de que Suga les volviera a dar un golpe a cada uno.  
-No lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
Ninguno respondió. Suga levantó una ceja, al observar el extraño comportamiento que sus juniors estaban mostrando. Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas y no parecía que quisieran confesar nada. Así que, simplemente, les acarició el pelo a ambos y se fue hacia el gimnasio.  
-Será mejor que lleguéis a un acuerdo para solucionarlo –les dijo, guiñando un ojo y desapareciendo finalmente de su campo de visión.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos más hasta que Kageyama se decidió a hablar.  
-Hinata… ¿Tú estás preparado para intentarlo?  
Hinata apretó sus puños y miró a la tierra.  
-No lo sé. Por un lado no quiero que nuestra relación se quede estancada en besos y abrazos…, pero por otro lado tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar si intentamos llegar más lejos…  
Kageyama le tomó de la mano y lo juntó contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Sabía que era una situación complicada, a pesar de que esos dos meses hubieran servido a todo el mundo para olvidar lo ocurrido. A Hinata aún le quedaba una prueba más que superar. El único obstáculo en el que nadie podría ayudarles.  
El moreno le acarició los rizos naranjas y susurró contra su oído.  
-Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, ha sido gracias a que nos hemos arriesgado –Kageyama lo separó y lo miró a los ojos, para hacerle ver que sus palabras iban completamente en serio –Confía en mí.  
Hinata lo observó atentamente, viendo la increíble seriedad con la que le había dicho que confiara en él. Le cogió la mano con la que le había tranquilizado antes, y la puso en su propia mejilla. Cerró los ojos y esperó el beso que Kageyama le dio en los labios.  
-Intentémoslo –dijo por fin Hinata contra los labios de su compañero.  
Kageyama quiso reanudar el beso, pero una voz procedente de la puerta, hizo que se parara en seco.  
-Hey, vosotros dos. Ya os liareis cuando estéis solos. Hay que volver al entrenamiento –les soltó Tanaka sin leer la situación en absoluto.  
Al moreno se le puso el rostro rojo como un tomate mientras que Hinata estallaba a risas al ver su reacción.  
“Si puedes seguir adelante, sigue adelante”  
Como era habitual, todos se reunieron en la pequeña tienda de su entrenador para comprar unos cuantos aperitivos y después despedirse, definitivamente. Suga que no se había dejado de preocupar por el revoltoso dúo de primero, los observaba sin que se dieran cuenta. Notando para su buena suerte, que las disputas y tensión entre ellos habían desaparecido.  
Unos minutos después de las calurosas despedidas entre compañeros de equipo, cada uno continuó su camino. Kageyama y Hinata habían llegado al acuerdo de que irían a casa del más alto para arreglar las pequeñas secuelas que aún afloraban en su reciente relación.  
No dijeron nada durante el camino, ni tampoco se miraron para comprobar la expresión que el otro estaba poniendo.  
Al llegar a casa de Kageyama, éste le mando ir al salón mientras él preparaba un par de chocolates calientes, para lograr que la tensión disminuyera y Hinata se consiguiera relajar.  
Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá, sin llegar hacer contacto físico. Sabían que aquello iba a ser difícil; Kageyama estaba terriblemente nervioso y Hinata igual, aunque en este último se podía apreciar el miedo en su rostro.  
-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Estás temblando de miedo –le dijo Kageyama por fin, después de observar como cogía lentamente su taza y ésta se sacudía levemente en sus manos antes de llegar a sus labios.  
Hinata dejó la taza en la mesa y colocó las manos en sus delgadas rodillas.  
-Estoy aterrado. Pensaba que lo tenía completamente superado, pero aún puedo notar como algunos malos recuerdos vienen a mi mente cuando hablamos sobre este tema –el pelirrojo miró con unos ojos lastimeros a su colocador.  
Kageyama lo miró pasivo, y dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza del pelirrojo. Hinata en un principio se asustó pensando que iba a hacer su típico agarre con el que algún día le dejaría calvo, pero no. En cuanto Kageyama tocó la cabeza de Shouyou, lo único que hizo fue acariciarle con cariño el pelo. Pocas veces sucedía esto –por no decir que era casi imposible-, así que Hinata lo miró con una ceja levantada y una cara de confusión terrible.  
-¿Tienes fiebre o algo? –soltó el central, al notar lo extrañamente cariñoso que había empezado a ser –Me estás asustando.  
Kageyama apretó sus dedos en la cabeza de Hinata, haciendo que éste le cogiera de las muñecas para que parara.  
-¡Solo estoy haciendo que te relajes, idiota!   
-Pues más bien parecía que ibas a matar a alguien –comentó, comenzando a reírse estúpidamente por su propio comentario.  
Kageyama, inmediatamente, fue hacia él para intentar cogerlo, pero Hinata saltó del sofá y comenzaron a correr por la casa en una especie de burreo estúpido que Hinata había creado sin querer. El pelirrojo se reía a carcajadas mientras el moreno aún seguía con una cara de enfado. Y en algún momento de esa persecución, Hinata acabó acorralado contra una de las paredes del salón.  
Kageyama colocó sus dos manos contra la pared, justo a los laterales de la cabeza de Hinata, para evitar que se escabullera.   
El ambiente entre ellos había cambiado, radicalmente. Hinata jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aliento después de la carrera y Kageyama hacia lo mismo sin apartar la vista del rostro del pequeño.  
Ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro en la cara. Solo podían mantenerse en silencio sin saber qué hacer, ninguno retrocedía ni se acercaba, solo continuaban con esas incesantes miradas que no decían anda, pero a la vez expresaban todo.  
En aquellos instantes, Kageyama recordó las palabras que le dijo Sugawara antes de salir del vestuario. No os forcéis, es algo que tiene que salir de forma natural. Posiblemente, era a esto a lo que se refería, ninguno tenía la presión y la incomodidad anterior sobre sus hombros. Simplemente, se dejaban llevar por sus instintos.  
Y el colocador fue el primero en percatarse de esto. Así que lentamente, casi con disimulo, se fue acercando a los labios de Hinata. Éste cerró los ojos y ambos labios chocaron en un beso que lentamente se fue haciendo más ardiente y húmedo. Hinata puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kageyama y éste último agarró al pelirrojo por los muslos para hacer que quedara en el aire y así poder dirigirse a la habitación.  
Hinata lo rodeó con las piernas y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Kageyama mientras subían lentamente las escaleras. El moreno podía sentir el ardiente aliento de Shouyou en su cuello, unos respigos le recorrieron de arriba abajo y acomodó más la posición de Hinata en sus brazos.  
Al llegar a la habitación, el más alto dejó a su compañero en el suelo, continuando a una distancia donde ambos podían sentir el calor corporal del otro. Kageyama acunó su rostro con sus grandes manos, haciendo que le mirara fijamente a la cara.  
-¿Sigues teniendo miedo? –preguntó casi con un susurró.  
-Si –musitó Hinata.  
-Voy a sustituir todos los recuerdos que tienes de aquel tipo. ¿Me has oído? Voy a hacer que todo ese miedo, se convierta en nuevas sensaciones que jamás olvidarás –le dijo mientras comenzaba a bajarle la cremallera de la chaqueta.  
-Voy a hacer que el único recuerdo que se mantenga en tu mente, sea de nosotros dos –le dio un rápido beso en los labios.  
Y la chaqueta lentamente se fue despegando del cuerpo de Hinata, cayendo al suelo. Kageyama hecho una última mirada al rostro de Shouyou antes de proseguir con la siguiente prenda.  
-Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido. Gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de muchas de las cosas que me estaba perdiendo.  
Fue bajando sus manos con delicadeza por los costados del pelirrojo, acariciando con el máximo cariño posible, antes de llegar a las costuras de la camiseta y empezar a levantarla suavemente de su torso. Hinata tembló un poco, pero Kageyama depositó otro beso en sus labios para tranquilizarlo. La camiseta se deslizó fuera del cuerpo de Hinata y el moreno la tiró en algún lado.  
-En estos momentos eres la persona más importante de mi vida.  
Las manos del colocador, fueron bajando por la blanca piel del más bajo, acariciando con sus yemas, la textura de la superficie. Esta vez Hinata no tembló.  
Con cuidado, Kageyama fue dirigiendo el cuerpo de Hinata hasta la cama, donde ambos se tumbaron, quedando Hinata debajo de él.  
En ningún momento, el pequeño apartó los ojos de los de Kageyama, tenía sus blancas mejillas de un parcial color carmín y sus ojos levemente entrecerrados. Su mente no podía pensar, solo sentir. Era completamente distinto a lo que tuvo que sufrir con Kai, en su mente aún no cabía la posibilidad de que la misma acción se pudiera sentir de forma tan distinta.  
Kageyama le acarició el torso, empezando a dejar cortos besos en su cuello. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata al sentir en algunos puntos la ardiente lengua de Kageyama contra su piel. El chico iba bajando lentamente, dejando besos por toda la superficie.   
-Kag… -le quería llamar, pero de su garganta solo pudieron salir suspiros, cuando el chico de ojos azules posó un suave beso en la parte inferior de su ombligo y empezaba a acariciar lentamente la cara interna de los muslos de Shouyou.  
-Voy a bajarlos ¿vale? –le dijo, volviendo de nuevo a estar frente a frente.  
Hinata tragó saliva y cerró los ojos mientras asentía.  
Lentamente los pantalones cortos fueron recorriendo las cortas piernas de Hinata, desapareciendo finalmente.   
Pero antes de que Kageyama pudiera hacer ningún movimiento más, Hinata se incorporó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Tobio en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero lentamente se dio cuenta de que no era la situación más indicada para exigir grandes esfuerzos a Hinata.  
-Kageyama… prométeme que nuestra relación seguirá siendo igual o mejor a partir de ahora. Por favor –le rogó con un llanto en su voz –Estoy tan asustado ahora mismo que creo que me podría desmayar. Así que prométemelo. Por favor –le agarró con fuerza la camiseta mientras miraba a las sábanas de la cama.  
Kageyama se sentó en la cama, colocando a Hinata justo encima de él, a horcajadas. Lo abrazó por la cintura, obligando a Hinata a poner sus dos manos sobre sus hombros.  
-Yo te he dicho que eres la persona más importante para mí. Aunque me dejaras de hablar después de esto, yo seguiría queriéndote, idiota –aseveró, mirándole con el ceño fruncido como así aquellas palabras tuvieran que ser obvias a esas alturas.  
El pelirrojo hizo un mohín y se colocó de forma más cómoda en las piernas de su compañero, acercando con valentía algo más sus caderas.  
-Ya que decir cosas cursis no te queda bien, será mejor que me lo demuestres –los ojos caramelo del muchacho brillaron. Esa fue la señal que necesitaba Kageyama para terminar definitivamente lo que habían comenzado.  
Kageyama lo agarró por el trasero, para tener una postura más cómoda mientras le miraba con una pícara sonrisa de lado. De repente, aquello se había convertido en una competición de miradas y caricias. Hinata lo miraba con un semblante frio y serio, el mismo que ponía cuando jugaban un partido. Aunque aquello fuera una situación difícil para él, no se iba a dejar manejar por Kageyama tan fácilmente. Agarró la camiseta de su colocador y comenzó a tirar de ella para quitársela, definitivamente.  
-Tener miedo no va a hacer que hagas tú todo el trabajo. Yo también quiero hacer esto contigo ¿sabes? Yo también quiero divertirme. Soñar con esta situación nunca ha sido suficiente –espetó el pelirrojo en un tono que a Kageyama le pareció hasta seductor.  
-Entonces no pasa nada porque te quite esto tan molesto ¿verdad? –le dijo metiendo las manos dentro de la ropa interior de su compañero.   
Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, al notar las calientes manos del otro chico en aquella zona.  
-¿Es una pregunta trampa? –preguntó dudoso mientras también apartaba lentamente la ropa que aún cubría la entrepierna de su compañero.  
El apartar las telas que aun separaban sus pieles en aquella zona, hizo que ambos se estremecieran al tacto. Hinata podía notar la punta del miembro de su compañero en su propia entrada, lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño chillido mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a Kageyama.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar ya así solo con besos, maldito pervertido? –le soltó Hinata contra su cuello.  
-Yo creo que se debe a que alguien está demasiado sensible hoy –dijo esto último con burla, moviendo un poco su cadera.  
Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar.  
-¡Déjate de chorradas y hazlo ya! Por favor… -ordenó, levantando ligeramente su trasero para facilitar las cosas al otro chico.  
-Escúchame. Mírame a la cara todo el rato. No quiero que pienses en lo que te hizo el tipo ese mientras estás conmigo ¿me has oído? –dictó, dándole un húmedo beso mientras introducía lentamente el primer dedo en el interior del más pequeño.  
El central saltó en su sitio al notar la intrusión, temblando levemente contra los labios de Kageyama. Estaba listo para soportar lo que fuera y no se iba a dejar intimidar por aquellos recuerdos de nuevo.  
La última vez que estuvo en una situación así, no experimentó la parte donde preparaban al pasivo para que no le doliese tanto. En cierto modo se extrañó por la sensación, pero luego comprendió que de este modo, las sensaciones que tendría serían muy distintas. Ese dolor tan desgarrador y constante se convertiría, posiblemente, en algo más placentero para él.  
Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuando Kageyama introdujo ya su tercer dedo en él. Estaba tan concentrado en sus propios recuerdos que no se percató de los leves gemidos y jadeos que reproducía su boca contra la del otro chico.  
¿Podía aquello ser verdad? ¿Estaba siendo tan increíble para su cuerpo que ni siquiera se percató de un posible dolor? En parte, se notaba que el moreno estaba siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, ni acciones muy precipitadas.  
Le estaba gustando de verdad. Quería sentir más, necesitaba saber si aquella increíble sensación se podía amplificar y hacerle gritar verdaderamente de excitación.  
-Hazlo. Métela –dijo casi suplicando mientras lo miraba con las mejillas completamente de color carmín y una boca entreabierta que dejaba salir algunos débiles jadeos.  
Las mejillas de Kageyama también se tornaron de rojo al oír aquellas palabras de la boca de su novio. Y no lo dudó ni un segundo. Cogió a Hinata del mentón, obligándolo a que le mirara a la cara en todo momento, mientras que con la otra mano dirigía su propio miembro hacia la entrada, para empezar a introducirlo lentamente en el interior del chico.  
Hinata lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos en cuanto notó la punta entrando en su interior, soltó un pequeño gemido y cayó contra Kageyama haciendo que sus frentes se juntaran y permanecieran el uno en el campo de visión del otro.  
El moreno en cambio soltó un zumbido con la garganta, intentando aguantar las ganas de introducirla toda de golpe. La cara del muchacho le estaba provocando demasiado, según iba entrando más y más se podía notar como la expresión del pelirrojo iba cambiando; primero se mordía el labio y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Y cuando ya toda longitud del colocador estuvo dentro de él se podía apreciar como unas débiles lágrimas salían de sus ojos, posiblemente, las que se había estado aguantando todo el rato.  
Kageyama las secó con su dedo pulgar mientras acunaba la cara de Hinata con sus manos, para hacer que le mirara completamente a los ojos, pero sin separar aun sus frentes.  
-Soy yo el que está ahora contigo ¿vale? Yo. Kageyama. Tu novio. No pienses en nada más –le susurró cariñosamente.  
El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos después de conseguir relajarse un poco y lo miró con unos ojos cristalinos que brillaban como nunca por culpa de las lágrimas.  
-Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Es solo… que eres increíble Kageyama. Es lo mismo, pero es tan diferente a la vez. Nunca pensé que fuera tan increíble hacerlo de esta forma –confesó con una voz más apagada de lo normal.  
-¿Voy a empezar a moverme vale? Vas a tener que hacerlo tú también.  
Empezó con movimientos suaves, lentos, pero que hacían resoplar al otro chico en todo momento. Lentamente, fue aumentando el ritmo, obligando a Hinata a acompasar también su cadera con la del moreno. Unos pequeños gemidos se podían oír salir de la garganta del más bajo, pequeños gemidos que intentaban ser silenciados, pero que cada vez se volvían más violentos y agudos.   
Hinata estaba en éxtasis, sus ojos solo miraban a los azules de Kageyama, concentrándose únicamente en la increíble sensación que estaba experimentando su cuerpo. Unos gemidos roncos también escapaban de la garganta del colocador, jamás se habría imaginado que esa situación podría ocurrir de verdad, así que, casi sin pensarlo, aumentó el ritmo y fuerza de las estocadas, haciendo que Hinata gritara, literalmente, de placer al golpear su próstata. Lo que hizo que éste empezara involuntariamente a calmar el dolor que su propio miembro estaba empezando a tener. Esa imagen hizo que Kageyama se relamiera los labios y continuara hasta que su propia lujuria llenara el interior del muchacho. Ese estúpido de Kai tenía razón, los gritos de Hinata eran increíbles. Música para los oídos.  
Poco después, Hinata se vino, cayendo junto al cuerpo de Kageyama en la cama.  
Ambos respiraron con agitación durante unos segundos hasta que lograron tranquilizarse.  
-Hinata, ¿estás bien?  
El chico respiraba aun ajetreadamente mientras miraba al techo con los brazos extendidos.  
-C-creo que ha sido… lo más increíble de mi vid… -no pudo terminar la frase porque un gran cuerpo lo rodeo, abrazándolo fuertemente.  
Kageyama lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el cariño que pudo. Estaba realmente feliz, no podía explicar el sentimiento que recorría por su cuerpo en aquellos instantes. Solo podía juntarlo a su cuerpo para no dejarlo ir nunca.  
-¿¡Kageyama!? ¡Me estás ahogando, suéltame! –gritaba contra el pecho del otro chico para intentar que le soltara. Se removía en sus brazos, sin resultado. Estaba demasiado cansado como para oponer resistencia a un simple abrazo.  
-Menos mal… -murmuró Kageyama mientras acurrucaba la cabeza de Hinata en el hueco de su cuello.  
-¿Kageyama?   
-Esto significa que podremos hacerlo más veces ¿verdad? –preguntó casi emocionado, apretujando aún más al pelirrojo.  
-N-no puedo respirar…. ¡Sí! Si podremos, suéltame me estás ahogando.  
-¿Podre tocarte sin que tiembles de miedo? –Hinata arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta.  
-No veo porque no.  
Kageyama se separó finalmente de Hinata, dándose rápidamente la vuelta para frotarse los ojos. Hinata inclinó la cabeza, confuso. A veces no entendía para nada a ese chico. Y el tampoco encontraba las palabras correctas para ese momento, así que lo único que hizo fue usar sus instintos, como siempre hacia.  
Abrazó a Kageyama por la espalda, juntando su mejilla con la de él.  
-No sé a qué te refieres… pero haremos lo que todas las parejas ñoñas hacen ¿te parece?  
Kageyama miró a otro lado con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.  
-Vale… idiota.  
El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó completamente sobre Kageyama, echándose a reír sin parar.  
-Te quiero, estúpido.  
-Yo a ti también, idiota…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí está el prometido Epilogo. No sé si os habrá gustado (posiblemente no lol). En estas notas solo quería deciros que me ha costado muchísimo hacer al Hinata de mi fic en esta situación, así que si algo veis que no os gusta no dudéis en decírmelo.  
> Y bueno.  
> Hasta aquí la aventura de Desmoronamiento. Ahora os toca a vosotros soñar por las noches las siguientes aventuras kagehina que vivirán estos dos idiotas.  
> Podéis matar Kai si queréis. Os lo permito.  
> En fin. Ha sido un placer teneros como lectores en este fanfic. Nos leemos


End file.
